Demon Huntress
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: This should be simple enough to understand," I said with my hands on my hips. "You run. We chase. We capture. You die."
1. Chapter 1: Playing Games

Demon Huntress

A.N.: Another series ^^' just to have something to do while I have a writer's block on Beautiful Disasters. I am purely making this up as I go along. First chapter is kinda short and is basically an introduction but it'll probably get longer with time just like my other story. It's in Kagome's POV. Slight OOC and AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (Although I have a leash ready when I ever get the chance *laughs evilly*)

Inuyasha: Keh, fat chance.

* * *

Ch.1 Playing Games

"This should be simple enough for you demons to understand," I said with my hands on my hips. I heard stifled chuckling from my partner and made a strict move to silence it. "You run. We chase. We capture. You die."

The three scaly demons hissed at me in irritation. Most likely because we just prevented them from reaching their human dinner for this lovely evening.

"Now don't you point your forked-tongues at me, I'm not the wild demon who couldn't tame myself from eating humans," my partner chuckled again and this time I made no move to stop it, "This _isn't_ the feudal times where demons could devour whole villages and you three are gonna learn the hard way."

"May I suggest, Lady Kagome," my partner said as I looked back at him. Black hair was tied back in a rat's tail and dark blue eyes stared back at me in amusement, he wore a dark purple t-shirt with loose black jeans and blue hightop converse. Miroku Houshi, third rank of Group B; also known as the flirtatious monk. "That instead of talking to them- which is pointless since they don't speak in any human language- that we just cut to the chase and do our job like we were suppose to."

I smiled as I faced the demons which were waiting for one of us to make the first move. "You know I like giving them a head start on this to make things interesting. And a game of cat and mouse is just what I need."

I reached inside my jacket pocket, feeling the cool hilt of my weapon as I pulled it out slowly so the demons didn't take my actions as a threat. Yet. "Help me out Midoriko," I whispered to the blade-less hilt.

Midoriko's sword was a strange weapon that only replied on spiritual energies to use. A bright purple light shot out of the hild that went as long as my arm from shoulder to fingertips. As quick as it appeared, the light dispersed, leaving a long, straight, sharp sword to use at my will. The sword was modifued so I wouldn't have to carry a huge sword strapped to my back where everyone could see.

I knew without looking that miroku had his weapon, a sharp monk's staff, passed down to him from generations. Every demon hunter had to have their weapons modified in some way to keep it hidden from mundane humans.

I much perfered long-range attacks but for this particular mission, Midoriko's sword does the trick. Being the leader of Group B meant you had to be an all-round type of fighter and I trained hard to earn the title of first rank.

The demons snarled and attacked, their claws outstretched. Apparently they were smarter than they looked, the one in the center feighted towards the right and I swung down on it only to have it dodge quickly and attack. It's claws ripped through my sleeve and dug into my flesh. I let out a grunt of pain as I pulled back quickly to avoid another hit, hearing the demon's satisfied chuckle. Luckily, that arm wasn't holding my weapon. I brought my sword down hard, embedding it deeply in the monster's shoulder and making a puddle of blood as the demon let out a ear-piercing screech before falling down on the cement, dead.

I looked at miroku who handled the second demon easily, holding it off. I looked for the third demon who looked a bit younger than the others, moving out of the way to avoid a fatal attack just by inches. I spun on my heel and slashed it's arm off, wincing at the painful scream and it took it's chance to run.

I quickly looked at miroku, "Miroku!-"

"I know-" he grunted at a strong attack that hit the barrier he set around his staff, "Go now! I'll take care of the rest."

I nodded and ran after the runaway. Cursing when he was headed for a popular city. I skidded to a stop and raised my blade, glowing a bright pink before I slashed the air. The spiritual power escaped the sword and shot out towards the demon, effectively purifying it into ashes.

I sighed in relief and turned just in time for miroku to kill the last demon. His shoulders relaxed as he twirled his staff expertly, "That was harder than I thought," he murmured in thought before shrugging, stopping the twirling and pulled out his cell, "I'll call Group F to clean up this mess and get you healed, kagome," he said as he dialed the number.

I shook my head, "No thanks, it's just a flesh wound, I'll get it cleaned up when I get back home."

Miroku sighed, "Whatever you say, I'll let the Boss know not to give you any missions for the next three days then at least."

The Boss. I stiffened, "No," I snapped, "I'm fine, just get this mess cleaned up."

There was no way I'll let the boss know that I was careless. That kind of behavior would surely get my rank lowered.

The boss is the founder of the Demon Hunters in all of Tokyo. His name and person is concealed at all times for safety reasons, not even any people under him have seen him... well, only glimpses when we first joined... that was the only reason we wouldn't ever think it's all a hoax. He is basically the best of the best here. In other towns there are other bosses but rumour has it that our boss is rank three of all the bosses. The big leader to all of this is unknown to all but the bosses.

I turned away and headed for my apartment, putting the hilt of my weapon back in my pocket. I am Kagome Higurashi. A first rank demon slayer of Group B in Tokyo. And... a senior at Shikon High with much homework to do when I get home. I groaned, dreading the hours of pain and suffering to come.


	2. Chapter 2:Only Chance

Ch.2: Only Chance

I sighed, clutching my arm as casually as possible without drawing attention and trying to slow the blood flow. I was relieved when I reached my empty street, empty because this was a dangerous street. Imagine my shock when I saw a demon outside my apartment. I stopped.

Long silver hair that brushed against his white studded belt with two dog ears perched ontop his head. He wore a bright red shirt with yellow letters that I couldn't read from this distance with dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He was sitting on the curb, tapping his foot impatiently as his golden eyes looked up the street, away from me.

I slowly reached under my baggy sweater, grabbing hold of the throwing knife I kept just in case. A dog demon would hear my footsteps if I came any closer but I only had one throwing knife with me. I'd have to concentrate if I don't want to cause a fight close hand, especially in this place where a human would come out of their houses any minute now. I pulled out the knife and quickly throwing it, watching it flip in the air towards the demon. I held my breath.

I blanched when he- without looking up- lifted his hand and caught the blade between two fingers, the knife an inch away from his head. He looked at it thoughtfully before looking straight at me, "Who are you?" he asked casually, like his life wasn't just threatened.

I gritted my teeth and shoved my hands in my pockets, tightly grabbing my sword. I didn't want another fight with a wound but it looks like fate was against me today.

When I didn't answer, he sighed in irritation, "Look, I'm busy right now so go along and play with dangerous weapons else where, okay?"

I pulled out my hilt roughly- noting the way his eyes narrowed at my weapon. Just because I was the youngest demon slayer doesn't mean he could treat me like a little kid. "You'll regret that, demon," I said before running at him with my sacred sword ready.

I was surprised with his speed. He quickly got up and jumped out of the way of my sword, smirking. I scowled, raising my blade and storing spiritual energy into it, ready for another purifying slash.

Keeping the smirk on his face, he rushed at me, close to the ground as I started to bring it down and knocked the air out of me by elbowing me in the stomach, making my attack stop mid-swing.

I gasped for air as I quickly backed away from him, holding my sword defensively.

He chuckled lightly, "You aren't trained as well as others," he said, nodding at my sword, "It's powerful but if you take a few more hits it'll be useless when you lose your concentration."

My lips parted slightly. How on earth does he know _my_ sword's limits? He's right, however, and I have to beat him before he could get another hit at me.

His smirk grew wider, as if he knew what I was thinking. He looked thoughtful for a moment before rushing at me with his inhuman speed again.

This time I was prepared, I quickly brought my sword down but he evaded it and somehow ended behind me, holding my wrist with the sword up and his other hand made mine go behind my back. I heard him chuckle again before I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"Is that all you got?"

I screwed my eyes closed after hearing him mutter a few curses, "If you're gonna kill me, get it over with," I spat.

"I wish we had more time to know each other," he muttered and a sharp pain on the back of my head knocked me off balance and I hit the floor, seeing a black car pull up on the curb before I lost consciencness.

* * *

My sense of touch felt fuzzy and the smell of sweet tea reached my nose. I could vaguely hear the demon I fought with earlier. He sounded like he was talking to himself.

"Yeah, well something happened and I'm gonna have to reschedule," he sounded annoyed. After a moment he spoke again with laughter, "Let's just say a demoness caught me off guard."

Demoness? I struggled to open my eyes to look around.

"I'll talk to you later," he said and the sound of a phone hanging up on the base as his footsteps come closer until they came to a stop next to me, "Hey, are you awake yet?"

I opened my eyes slightly, blinking to focus. I stared at the yellow ceiling above me and found out I was laying down on a dark leather sofa.

"You might have a huge headache," he said, "You hit your head on the cement pretty hard."

I moved my head to see that he was sitting in a wooden chair with an amused expression as he stared at me. "Wh-" my voice sounded raspy and I cleared it, "Where am I?" I tried to sound demanding but it came out weak.

He reached out to grab a cup off the small coffee table in front of the sofa I was on and offered it to me, "My apartment," he answered simply as I sat up to take a drink of the tea. "I hope you know that you made me miss my ride."

"You're a demon," I said untrustingly.

"And you're human but I hardly think that has anything to do with anything," he replied sarcastically.

I reached for my pocket only to find that my sweater was off and gone as well as my weapons. I was wearing my green sailor school uniform with my shoes missing. I also found that my wound was cleaned and bandaged up.

"You'd think I'd let you have your weapons after you tried to attack me?" he shook his head, "That was reckless, kagome, you should know better than to charge into battle with a wound like that, especially with someone like me."

"How do you know my name?" I brought my knees close to my chest, trying to stay as far away from him as the sofa allowed.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. I watched him as he grabbed a clipboard off a desk and cleared his throat as he flipped through many pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Kagome Higurashi, Age: 18, Height: 5'7, Weight:119, Birthday: January 15, Education: Shikon High School..."

I stared in amazement as he read off my information, even information I didn't know, like my weak points in fighting.

His brows raised and glanced up at me for a moment, "Joined as a demon slayer at age 14, huh? that's pretty impressive."

I pursed my lips, "What are you? a stalker?"

He grinned, showing two pointed fangs with a perfect white smile, "You only wish, princess, unfortunately I don't have the time to watch pretty girls."

I felt heat raise up to my cheeks and looked away, mentally scowling. "What kind of person would keep that kind of info on me?"

He sat back down in his chair, looking over his clip board, "The kind of person who keeps track of his demon slayers."

"A demon," I replied curtly, folding my arms across my chest.

"We went over this, remember?" a corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

I glared at him, "Who are you?"

"I would be what you call," he stood up, looking down on me with confident golden eyes, "Your Boss."


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

Ch.3: Explanations

He's _lying_, was the first thought that fluttered in my mind. But the more I thought about it and the more I looked at him with suspicious eyes, it all made sense. He's stronger and faster than anyone I witnessed before - I learned that first hand- he has a list of what I presume was all demon hunters and their information. The only thing that had me cling to denial was, "You're a demon."

"That's kinda getting old," he sighed as he sat down on the sofa casually and I scooted closer to the arm rest away from him, he took that offensively, "I don't have anything contagious you know!"

"Demons aren't allowed out in the open without their covering spell," I said matter-a-factly, "The Boss made that rule."

"Oh wow, I broke my own rule for a couple minutes, who's gonna execute me?" he said with a growing smile, "Certainly not you."

"Demons can't be in the demon slaying business," I argued, "That's... wierd!"

"Newsflash, kagome," I stiffened, I didn't like him using my name as if he knew me as a friend, "There are good demons and there are wild demons, some good demons want to get rid of the bad demons and join in demon slaying," he said slowly, as if he was talking to a five year old.

I scowled but, as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. The demons that joined obviously would follow the rule to use their spell and destroy the wild demons. But that would mean... The blood drained away from my face... he truly is the Boss I was working under for.

"And she finally gets it," he announced as he took in the look on my face.

I flushed with embarressment. I _attacked_ my own boss! I was sure to be stripped of my rank now. I scrambled off the couch and onto the white carpet on hands and knees, bowing, "Forgive me for attacking you sir-" I just realized that I didn't know his name yet, "Or should I say my lord?" I asked meekly.

"I would like you," a clawed hand went under my chin and pushed my head up to look at him, "To just call me Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," I tested it on my tongue.

He rested his back on the cushions, looking at me with that thoughtful look. He scoffed, "Such a quick change when you realized who I was."

My fingers pecked at some lint on the carpet nervously, "I don't trust random demons, si- Inuyasha," I corrected myself.

"And I don't trust anybody that attacks without knowing details or without waiting for an order," he replied coolly and I winced visably, "If I was anybody else I would have lowered your rank down all the way to Group C, but, you're lucky I have a small soft spot for young pretty girls."

I looked at him gratefully, "Thank you," I breathed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too comfortable, this is your only warning," he scowled slightly.

I bowed again, "It won't happen again."

"Stop doing that," I raised my head to look at him questioningly, "There's no need to act so proper when we're the only ones here," he must of saw something cause he added, "You can act as casual as you want here as long as I'm the only one here. I'm a pretty laid-back guy, I won't bite your head off if you're not doing something right."

I nodded.

A knock on the door startled me slightly and inuyasha muttered a string of profanity as the ears ontop his head twitched. He glanced at the door for a long moment until he locked eyes with me, quickly considering his options.

When someone knocked again, he shouted an irritated, "I'm coming!" he nodded to one of the doors before standing up.

I quickly got to my feet and went inside, closing the door as silently as I could and held my breath as I heard him open the door to the stranger.

"What're you doing here?" inuyasha snarled and I brought my head close to the door to listen more clearly.

"Did you think I'd let you skip a meeting that easily?" a cocky voice asked.

I could almost see inuyasha raise a skeptical brow as he said, "Do I need to get a restraining order against you?"

"Dumbass, this is important," the unfamiliar voice said and I heard the door squeak closed and heavy footsteps. A sniff was heard before the guy spoke again, "_Another _girl, inuyasha? I seem you were _quite_ busy with the demoness..."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks and covered my face in embarressment. What did he mean by 'another'? I groaned slightly at the thought of my Boss being a playboy and hoped that wasn't the case.

Inuyasha growled before saying, "Yes, but not in the reason you think with your perverted mind, I killed the demon."

The mystery man snorted, "Then fucked a girl, I should say that you get aroused to very strange actions."

Inuyasha snarled, "I didn't _fuck_ anybody, so stop screwing around and get to the point."

Another sniff. "At least this girl actually smells attractive," he muttered loud enough and I froze when he sounded too close for comfort, "Did I interupt play time?"

I backed away from the door as I heard a crash against it, like glass breaking, "Fuck you, wolf pup."

I realized I was trembling slightly. I fought my urge to step out and help inuyasha with whoever he was dealing with. The man must be a wolf demon, noticing inuyasha's words. Canines had sensitive senses, I had to remember that right now when I'm in the same home with two of them. I grew very cautious of my breathing and my footsteps. They sounded too loud in this quiet room. There was only the lowered sound of the two behind the door murmuring words too low for me to hear without putting my ear to the door again.

I looked around to find myself in a bedroom. The walls were a deep blue and the carpet was white just like the den. The queen-sized bed sheets and silk like blanket were black with four crimson pillows, unmade. Other than his personal touches, the rest of the room was just like any other apartment room with an end table on the side of his bed, a single window with white curtains, showing dark skies-

My eyes widened, it was already dark? how long was I unconscience? I hoped buyo was doing okay by himself... although he tends to scratch up the furniture when he doesn't get food around eight. I prayed my stuff was intact or at least fixable when I go back, or that Sango, my room mate, comes home early.

I sat on the bed and a glint of light caught my eye. I turned towards the end table to find that a silver picture frame was reflecting the moonlight that peeked through the curtains. I grabbed it and looked at it in curiousity.

Inuyasha looked so different when his demonic seal was on. This was the inuyasha I first saw on my first day. The memory brought a small smile to my lips.

In the photo, a very human inuyasha looked very happy. His silver hair was black and looked like it had blue highlights in the sunlight. His dark violet eyes were playful. In his arms was a girl, probably the same age as her, long jet-black hair framed her face and she was laughing as he kissed the top of her head. She looked exactly the same as me but there was a slight... I won't say coldness because that'll make me sound like I'm jealous.

I hardly noticed inuyasha come in until he snatched the frame from my hands.

"I didn't give you permission to look through my stuff," he said as he placed it on his night stand. Before I could utter an apology, he added, "Although you were probably bored to tears," he shrugged, "I guess I would've done the same thing."

"Who was here?" I asked calmly.

"Keh, just an asshole, you probably won't meet him ever in your life," he crossed his arms and muttered about 'stupid wolves'.

"There's more than just you in demon slaying, isn't there?"

He nodded before sitting on the bed, facing me, "We've reached a time where humans hardly think we're alive and around them anymore, some demons don't worry about it, they adapt to stay hidden and move on, some don't and continue murdering weak humans."

I nodded. I already knew this.

"Originally, demons came up with the idea to kill off the wild demons to maintain our secrecy. If we're discovered by humans, it'll be feudal times all over again, humans living in constant fear of being devoured, blood-lusting demons running wild, killing everything alive and edible," inuyasha explained, "But it isn't long 'til someone like you discovers demons exist and we agreed to let some humans join in if they're willing to risk their life. It's completely your choice but as you know, we have to test the humans to make sure we're not just sending out easy prey, some pass the tests and some don't-"

"And eventually the whole group becomes big enough to scatter all across the world, separating themselves into seven groups in each state or city," I finished.

"Exactly, we're like the MIB except we kill demons instead of aliens," he ruffled my hair and chuckled as I scowled.

I swatted his hand away, "Do you have to treat me like a child?!" I shouted.

He grinned, "You're an infant compared to me."

I growled impressively for a human, "You hardly look that older."

"Looks aren't everything, sweetheart," he laughed, "I'm a demon, you should know demons live a really long time."

"How old are you exactly?" I asked. Now that I thought about it, he hasn't really changed since I saw his human form at age 14.

"Human years: 21, Demon years: hmm... I think I'm pushing over 200 right now," he shrugged before looking out the window in thought, he seemed to do that a lot.

"About that photo..." I started, watching him switch his gaze to me with a raised brow, "Who's that girl?"

He smirked, "That would be my girlfriend of a human life time, although..." he went off into space for another moment before shaking his head.

"Of a human life time?" I asked in confusion.

"Humans can't live as long as me," he shrugged again, "And no male should live without a woman in their life or the life would be boring, I switch ladies every human life time, or in other words, everytime a girl either dies or breaks up with me," he folded his arms, "Years go by quickly and so do girls."

"So that's what he ment about _another_ girl," I said and saw him glare at me, I blushed a bit but the question just had to be asked, "How many girls did you go out with until death?"

"I'm a pretty busy person so I don't exactly have time to check out girls but if you must know," he looked up, counting in his head, "At least four _full_ lifetimes... I think... not counting kikyou."

I saw a faint blush across his face and he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Enough about me, you could leave if you're feeling better, I'm sure the wolf left already by now," he said as he walked out, expecting me to follow him. As an after thought, he added, "Your stuff is by the front door."

I came out of the room, stepping over the broken vase, and walked towards the door as he went into the kitchen. I gathered my stuff and opened the door but looked back at the kitchen to find him reading the back of a t.v. dinner with a bored expression, "Nice meeting you," I murmured before closing the door behind me.

I looked around to find out he was one floor above me. The apartments was a simple square with one way of getting in which was the huge green gates at the front. Enter there and you reach a courtyard with a single young tree in the center with rooms all around. Wooden steps were on either side of the gate on the inside, leading to the second floor. This apartment is strictly for demon slayers use only, whether it was for demon slayer's on the road or those who don't have anywhere else to live.

I walked down the steps and inserted my key before stepping inside and flipping the light switch, clicking my tongue and heard a low meow in response as my fat kitty wobbled out of my room and towards me. I picked him up and closed the door behind me before going into the kitchen, "I'm sorry, buyo," I cooed as I placed him on a counter and grabbing a paper plate and a can of cat food.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his short hair as he purred contently before I walked out into the den and into my room to quickly change to more comfortable clothes. I sighed as I grabbed my backpack that I had left on my bed when I got the order to take care of the scaly demons and unzipped it, taking my heavy books out and began homework.

* * *

It was midnight when I finally finished my homework, and about at that time, my room mate, Sango Taijiya came in. I usually knew what she was up to by her hair. She left it in a low ponytail when she was just out having fun or something, and high up when she was fighting.

Today it was up, so I said, "What kind of demon was it this time?"

Sango was startled as she turned to the sound of my voice, "Oh, kagome," she sighed in relief and it made me wonder briefly who else she thought it was, "A wild fox," she shook her head, "Those are the most hardest to find and kill."

I nodded in understanding. Fox demons use many illusions and spells, making them the most mischivous.

"What are you doing up so late?" sango asked.

I waved towards my backpack and she instantly understood. Sango was Group A Rank 2, she was very experienced with fighting demons. She was trained as a child only because her father was a demon slayer along with his mother. Sango's mother was just a normal human that her father fell in love with. She died when sango was five, shortly after her little brother, Kohaku was born, right when her father decided to let her train in the art of demon slaying. Her father died from a demon attack a few months ago, a few weeks before sango's 20th birthday.

Kohaku's fifteen, a freshmen at Shikon High, also in Group D Rank 4. I seen him around sometimes, he's very friendly and kind. Which is why sango's having a tough decision to let him stay in demon slaying. I know sango would always be protective of him, no matter how strong he gets.

Sango yawned as she stretched, "Try not to be too loud, 'kay, I gotta meet with my team in the morning."

I nodded, "Of course."

She sent a glare to the roof, "That guy better keep it down tonight, or so help me I'll come up there and beat his ass," she said loudly, hoping that the guy who lived above us heard.

There were two loud stomps above and sango let out a frustrated yell and stormed to her room, closing the door behind her.

I laughed, knowing inuyasha would be able to hear it with his hearing. I wonder what inuyasha's actually doing to cause so much noise sometimes. But for now it sounds like he'll quiet down for tonight.

It looks like sango doesn't know who the Boss is as well, which makes me wonder why he let me know when he tries so hard to keep it hidden, even from his highest slayers...


	4. Chapter 4 Expectations

Ch.4 Expectations

The sound of bamboo hitting against bamboo echoed in the small courtyard. I gritted my teeth as I tried pushing away the training sword sango wielded. Whenever we have the time, we go out into the courtyard and train. I found sango lounging around our room when I came home from school and brought up the idea. Usually, we eventually get an audience but right now we were completely alone.

Sango found a weak spot in my stance and swung and I walked backwards to avoid a broken bone. In rare cases, we ended up hurting each other badly for not paying attention, however, ever since sango broke my arm before, she's been very cautious, allowing me to get more hits in. I grinned as I feinted away from her bamboo sword.

I finally found an opening when sango swung her sword vertically, allowing me to hit her best arm in fighting with my sword, ending the round.

"Damn," sango muttered, wiping sweat off her forehead, "Being careful does a number on my abilities."

I shrugged indifferently, "You're too violent, it's in your nature."

Sango tapped her sword against my head in a warning, "I am not!"

"Then what was with beating up miroku last week?"

"He was touching my ass, it was self-defense!" sango argued.

I giggled, "I think that's his way of showing he likes you."

Sango blushed.

I gasped in mock surprise, "You like him too don't you?" It was pretty obvious that miroku and sango liked each other. Which was why miroku went after sango whenever he found the chance and sango didn't reject him immediately when he joined with her. Until his hands start wandering where they're not suppose to be.

Sango glared at me and tapped her sword in her other hand dangerously hard, "Say that again, I dare you."

"Sango likes Miroku! Sango likes Miroku!" I shouted in a sing-song voice and started running when sango growled and chased.

It ended up in another round of sparing and, due to sango's anger and embarressment, I lost and was gonna have a sore bruise on my shoulder later.

She dropped her sword carelessly on the grass and layed down, sighing.

I grinned down at her until something caught in the corner of my eye and looked up to the second floor to see human inuyasha.

He was leaning on the dark green railings as he looked down on us in amusement. How long was he there? The corner of his lips quirked up in a half-smile as he realized I caught him.

"Kagome?" sango opened her eyes from her small nap and looked in the direction I was staring at, "Isn't that the guy who lives above us?" she murmured low enough so he wouldn't hear and I nodded, taking my eyes off him quickly when I found out I was staring too long. "Hey jackass! why don't you get a life instead of staring at us?" she shouted to inuyasha and I was slightly startled as I looked back to find him walking down the stairs.

Inuyasha grinned playfully, "I do have a life, miss, a pretty interesting one," he said, "But I don't mind watching a spar between you two ladies once in a while."

"Because you're too weak to spar yourself?" sango raised a brow as she sat up, brushing off grass.

He shrugged, "Would you like to try that theory, Miss...?"

"Sango," she replied automatically as she got up, gripping her practice sword, "And yes, I would."

"Any bets, sango?" inuyasha asked as he caught the sword sango threw at him.

"Hmm... if I win, you have to keep down the racket you always make... or move to a different room, any will do," sango smiled sweetly.

"Fair enough," he weighted the sword in his hand experimently to get the feel of it.

I knew for sure that with inuyasha's experience he was gonna win this round. I backed off the grass and onto the cement, sitting down against the wall. If I concentrate hard enough, I'd probably be able to spot a weak spot on him for the next time I have to go up against him.

"And if I win, she gets to be my slave for a week," he nodded towards me with a devious smirk.

Are you kidding me? I thought in disbelief, sango would never sell her best friend-

"Deal," sango nodded and I gasped at how quick she was to answer. She didn't even spare me a glance when she agreed! "But not in an abusive way," she added quickly.

"I don't harm women anyways, unless they want it," he wiggled his brows suggestively and I felt the heat rise up my neck and covered my face in my hands, groaning slightly. I couldn't belief sango would sell me off to him for a week.

Sango had a small blush too at the comment before she shook her head and grabbed the sword I was using. She glanced at me and scoffed, "Come on kagome, can you have _some_ trust in me? He's probably low in rank anyways," she said offensively before looking him over, "Really low," she mumbled.

Inuyasha's smirk widened, "If you're done trying to offend me, I would like to start now."

I watched with despair as they fought. I was slightly amazed at how long it lasted before sango was starting to lose her rhythm and inuyasha was forcing her back. I held my breath until sango got too close to the wall, surely she would've known he was trying to corner her. Without thinking, I shouted, "Sango! pay attention to your surroundings!"

It was lesson four sango taught me when he first started going against each other. Sango grunted as she pushed him off and managed an upper hand when inuyasha glanced at me for a split second and hit the sword out of his hand, pointing hers at him, "Surrender or suffer."

Inuyasha scowled, "Surrender," he chose reluctantly and sango brought her sword down, "You only won because Miss Loudmouth over there was being an agitating audience," he nodded towards me.

I stood up walking towards him, "What am I suppose to do? let you win? Ha! I rather have peace and quiet than be your slave," I said, joining sango's side.

He looked faintly amused as he looked me over, I forced myself not to shy away and stared at him defiantly. He met my eyes and stayed for a short moment until he spoke, "Unfortunately, I have to leave, but we should do this again sometime," his eyes flickered to sango, "Next time, let's raise the bets higher."

Sango grinned, "Right, if you lose, you move_ out_ next time."

He smirked, "Keep dreaming, sango," he turned and walked out, sending a short wave before going out of their sight.

Sango walked over to the discarded swords and picked them up, walking back to their room. She stopped at the doorway and turned half-way to face me, "Aren't you gonna be late for something...?" she edged on.

Realization hit me as I stared at my wrist watch, "I'm gonna be late!" I shouted and ran inside for a quick change.

* * *

My head came out of the water as I took a deep breath. One more time, I told myself, then I'll go home. I went underwater again and kicked off the wall, swimming. I was part of the swim team at my school, not the best, but good enough to beat _some_ other schools. My team had went home a half-an-hour ago, I stayed behind to practice a bit more, the coach didn't mind as long as I informed her when I was done so she could lock up. I was grateful for the school's and pool's heating system, since there was a strong cold fall wind outside.

I got out and grabbed my white towel, wrapping it around myself before taking my green swim cap off with the goggles, running a hand through my hair.

A whistle had me spinning on my heel towards the sound and instantly scowled, "Do you make a habit of stalking your hunters?"

Inuyasha, in his human form, was lounging on the center of the blue bleachers, he shrugged, "I merely want to know what my hunters do when they're not doing their jobs," he got up and walked down, his footsteps were faint but echoing softly as they hit the plastic seats, "But I came for a different reason."

My grip tightened on my towel, even though I'm wearing a dark one piece, I still felt too uncovered. "And what would that be?" I asked as he came a few feet in front of me.

He waved an envelope, "You have a job to do, since you already know who I am, I felt the need to give it to you personally."

I blushed, usually when I get a mission, it comes in the form of an envelope in places only I would look. "So _you're_ the one who slides it in my locker!" I accused, pointing a finger at him.

He grinned, "I'm not that sneaky, picking locks are simplier than trying to stuff a letter through."

I scowled, snatching the envelope from him and walking to the locker rooms.

"Come out to the parking lot if you want a ride," he called out.

While I was changing, I glanced at the letter, "A fox demon?" I asked myself. Does he think I could take down one of those tricksters? usually Group A handles most fox demons.

I got into his dark red Jaguar and ignored the smirk sent at me and put my seatbelt on, hearing Miss Murder by AFI being played quietly on his radio. "Do you really think I'm up for a fox demon?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged as he started the car, "You have to have a chance to face one, you don't get stronger if you don't challenge yourself," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Besides, it's just a kid anyways."

"A kid?!" inuyasha shot me a flat look as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, he used to follow demon code with his family but his parents were recently murdered by two demons, now he's misbehaving, using his magic to prank humans and demons and risking being discovered, he needs to be put down before he does anything rash," inuyasha sighed, shaking his head.

I looked away, out the window and grimaced, "Don't we have another option?"

"Keh," inuyasha scoffed, "We tried other options, fox demons are hard to track too, he won't listen to any demon slayer who tried talking to him."

He drove off again, one hand on the wheel as his other reached towards the glove box and ruffled around papers until he found what he was looking for. A automatic switchblade.

"Here, you might need this," he handed it to me and I studied the handle. It was white with silver letters spelling inuyasha's name. "It was a gift from a friend."

I opened the blade, inspecting it.

"Careful, it's sharp," he warned and I sent him a glare. He rolled his eyes, "As sharp as it could get."

I tested that by cutting through a huge corner of a piece of paper in the glovebox. It sliced through cleanly and I whistled under my breath.

He scowled and sped up around a grey car, "Get off the road, grandma!" he shouted out the window as he passed by it.

I flushed with embarressment, "Inuyasha," I hissed.

He looked indifferent as he cut infront of the old lady, "What? I doubt she could hear me anyways."

"That doesn't-" I gasped as he suddenly stopped, the seatbelts held me from hitting my head on the dash board.

"We're here," inuyasha said as he reached for something behind my chair.

"Where's here?" I asked, putting a hand over my fast-beating heart as I looked out the window. A night club- crowded with humans- a dark blue and green neon sign above labeled it _'Nights'._

"An interesting place for a kid to pick," she heard inuyasha mumble, "You shouldn't have any trouble, it's a human club, it should be easy to spot the fox, the hard part is getting rid of him in such a public place."

I turned to see him messing with a stopwatch, "What's that for?"

"Timing you," he shrugged.

"Why?" I asked in irritation.

He shrugged again, "Ready, set, go," he said simply as he pressed a button.

"This is ridiculous," I groaned.

"Tell you what, if you get back here in less than half an hour, I'll give you a ride home," he grinned at my shocked expression.

"Are you serious? I don't even know this part of the city!"

He tapped the watch with a fingertip, "You're running out of time."

I let out a frustrated growl as I opened the car door, "You're unbelievable!" I closed the door with more force than necessary and stormed over to the doors, showing my demon-slaying card to the demon in disguise, working as a bouncer.

He nodded inside and the people in line groaned as I went in and started arguing.

It was dark, I was hardly able to see until my eyes adjusted to the dim light. Music pounded on loud speakers as dancers moved to the beat. I quickly went to work, finding a fox kit in a place like this should be easy, all I have to do is spot something that doesn't belong, just like the game where you have to find a object in a picture.

I smiled when I was able to find him. In the shape of a bottle of _Crush_, hiding among the numerous empty beer bottles. Two eyes peeked on the label as he spoke loud enough for the bartender to hear as the bartender tried to find the source of the voice. I walked over casually and swiftly grabbed the kit when he bartender's back was turned and ignored the noise he made as I quickly made for the back door, where there was less people.

As soon as I was outside, I threw the bottle at the wall and instead of breaking, it exploded into smoke as a small fox kit tumbled to the ground. The kid let out a whine of pain as he held his head. He had bright orange hair tied with a blue ribbon with emerald innocent eyes. He wore a ruined outfit, a blue dirty shirt with green shorts showing fox legs and a puffy fox tail.

"What was that for?!" he shouted as he got to his feet.

I reached into my skirt pocket, feeling the cool handle of the switch blade with a grimace, "Do you know what I am?"

He only growled as he backed away slowly, glaring at me through his hair, his back hit the wall.

I knelt down, taking my hand out of my pocket and leaving them in his sight so he knows I'm not looking to kill. That seemed to calm him just a bit. "I'm a demon slayer," his eyes were glassy as he looked up at me, "I was sent to kill you."

He shook his head quickly, "Why do you people keep chasing after me?!" he shouted, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" he cried.

My eyes widened, "You seriously don't know?"

He shook his head again, slower, "All I know is demons are suppose to wear those spells to-" he sniffled, "-Hide their true forms, but I don't know how to do that."

I relaxed my shoulders, "It's gonna be alright, I can help you," I held out a hand.

He looked at my hand untrustingly, "How do I know you're not just gonna draw that knife on me? or lock me up like the others?"

"It's up to you to trust me, I can teach you the rules," I said calmly, keeping my hand out, "If you don't take it, fine, I'll just walk away and tell others you escaped me, but know this, most demon slayers don't have as much patience as others, they will find and kill you."

He set his jaw, thinking, before he said, "Promise you won't take me to that building."

He's talking about the demon slayers base, I thought. That place is ment for everybody in demon slaying, from first time slayers to bringing in demons like this kid to teach the rules. If only he would've stayed for a couple days, he probably wouldn't be so clueless. "I give my word."

He hesitantly grabbed my hand and I picked him up in my arms as I walked back to the car. "Where are you taking me?"

"My home, you'll be safe there for the time being."

He nodded and I felt his eyes inspecting me, "I'm shippo."

I felt a small smile tug my lips, "Kagome."

Inuyasha looked surprised as I entered the car, putting shippo in back, "You managed to talk to him?"

"It takes a simple promise," I said easily as I clicked my seatbelt on.

His eyes narrowed, he knows that any promise a slayer makes a slayer keeps, "I suspect that we're not taking him to the base, am I right?"

I heard shippo growl softly as I replied, "We're not, we're going home."

He shook his head as he started the car, "Idiot," he murmured as he pulled out onto the street. He was silent for a moment. "I hope you know that _you're_ in charge of the outlaw, if he escapes and causes havoc among humans again, the blame _will_ be directed at you."

"I'm not an outlaw!" shippo shouted from the back seat.

Inuyasha looked irritated as he stepped forcefully on the brake, his hand flew out to push me against the seat to avoid hitting my head on the dash board. Shippo yelped as he flew and smacked into my seat. "Put your seatbelt on and be quiet," he ordered as he drove again, taking his hand back.

Shippo grumbled as he reached for the seatbelt and pulled it over him.

"I understand what you're saying, I'm prepared to not let him get too out of hand," I said, watching inuyasha's eyes narrow slightly.

He glanced at me before sighing, "Whatever, I'm sure you'll be able to handle him with sango around to help anyways," He looked in the rear-view mirror, "Hey runt, do you have any covering spells?"

Shippo blinked and shooked his head.

He tapped his fingers on the wheel annoyingly, and glanced heavenward as if for assistance, which wasn't coming. "You two come to my room first, I'm sure I got a couple spells handy." He parked in front of the apartments and got out.

"Come on shippo," I said, reaching in back.

"I don't like him," shippo stated.

I sighed, getting out of the car, "You won't see him around much hopefully then."

I followed inuyasha to his room where he happily took off his seal. I watched tranfixed as his raven black hair faded to a shining silver and his human ears disappeared as his dog ears formed ontop his head as his fingernails grew to sharp points.

He turned half-way, revealing golden eyes, "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said and disappeared into his room.

I sat down on the couch and shippo hopped off my lap and onto the floor, looking around curiously and poking into stuff that wasn't his like a new dog sniffing around his new home.

His yelp had me jumping out of my seat instinctively as I viewed the damage. Shippo was looking at a blade that must've fell from the desk and almost landed on him. I sighed as I picked it up and set it on the desk, "That would teach you not to go through other people's stuff," I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"That shouldn't of happened anyways," inuyasha appeared at my side as he picked up the knife and I watched as he squated and placed the weapon underneath the desk where it stayed.

I went on my knees to find that there was an imprint under the desk where the blade fit perfectly and hooked somehow.

As I inspected it, he explained, "Many demons want to avenge other's deaths, I get slightly worried they might find this place, so I fixed most of my furniture like this just in case an enemy arrives in here."

"Smart," I murmured as I stood up.

"Now, about the kit," he crossed his arms as he looked at me.

"What?" shippo and me asked at the same time.

"I don't think the hunters that live here won't take too kindly to a misbehaving demon."

"I _said_ I'll take care of him," I said, "There's no need to take a life if we could handle it."

"I wasn't gonna say kill him but that would make things easier for you," he sighed before kneeling down to look at the fox and pulled a sutra from his pocket, "You know what this is, do you?"

Shippo studied it for a brief moment before pulling out a leaf with small writing, "Is this it?"

"If you have a demonic sealing sutra, then why don't you use it?" he asked in annoyance and shippo just shrugged. He sighed heavily, "If you want to stay with kagome, you're gonna have to keep that on at _all times_ when you're outside."

"Uh..." shippo glanced at the leaf, "I guess I can do that..."

"And no fox magic whatsoever," He pocketed the sutra, "We don't need to draw anymore attention to you."

Shippo frowned but said nothing, "Is that all?"

"I guess..." inuyasha looked thoughtful for a second, "You are to stay with kagome or her room mate at all times, if I see you alone I will slay you myself."

I quickly picked up a shakened shippo and hugged him to me, "You wouldn't-" I ment to be playful but he was dead serious.

"I would," he stood back up, "I never heard of a demon slayer befriend a demon like that," he motioned to shippo, "And I'm pretty sure _my_ boss wouldn't approve, he would surely have both of our heads if he found out that we're keeping a demon here instead of sending him to the base."

My grip on shippo slightly tightened but my choice never wavered. I made a promise to shippo and I intend to keep it.

Inuyasha paused, looking at me with a straight face.

I turned, "If that's all, I'm leaving," I opened the door and shivered slightly at the cold air.

"Kagome," I faced inuyasha, "Explain this to sango, then come back here. Alone."

I blinked in confusion before nodding, "...Okay," I closed the door behind me and rushed downstairs, avoiding being caught by another hunter as I quickly entered my key and stepped inside.

Sango looked up from the television, "Hey kagome," she looked down to my arms, "Who's that?"

"This is shippo," I said, setting the kid on the sofa, "Shippo, sango, sango, shippo," I introduced before turning to sango, "We're taking care of him."

"We?" sango raised a brow, "Kagome, I'm not sure about this..."

Oh boy, even sango disagreed with the idea of keeping shippo, I thought. "He didn't want to go to the base, it's up to us to teach him everything they teach there," I reasoned, "You don't even have to do much, just watch over him while I'm at school."

"Hrm..." sango glanced at shippo who was flipping channels until he found a cartoon show, "Alright, I guess that won't be too hard."

"Thank you, sango," I smiled in appreciation as I went for the door, "I'll be right back."

"Wait! where are you going?" sango asked.

"Just the visiting a neighbor," I replied simply.

"She _so_ has the hotts for him," I heard sango say to shippo who just snorted in response before I closed the door, rolling my eyes.

I went back upstairs at a slower pace, hoping sango wouldn't try to spy. I opened inuyasha's door and peeked inside before stepping in, "Inuyasha?"

"In here," his voice echoed in the small kitchen.

I walked inside to find him sitting on one of the counters across the microwave, which was humming as it cooked another t.v. dinner. "Don't you cook at all?" I asked, motioning to the oven beside him.

He shook his head, "Don't know how to," he turned his head to face me.

I looked at him in confusion as I sat down in one of the island's spinning chairs, "I could let you borrow my cook book."

He shrugged before scowling, "I didn't call you back here to criticize my cooking skills."

I waited for him to respond but he just faced the mircowave again. I looked away for a brief minute, my eyes stopped at his room before I asked, "I ment to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Is kikyou apart of demon slaying?"

He shook his head, "She's human, she doesn't even know I'm a demon."

I frowned slightly, "Isn't that lying to her?"

He glared at me, "You expect me to risk everything we worked for just for a human girl?"

It sounds romantic, I smiled mentally, "It's your choice."

He didn't seem to listen as his gaze fell to the floor, "Besides, how do you know she won't accept the demon part of me anyways, she loves the human," he spat and he raised his eyes to mine again, "I prefer to keep demon hunting and my romances seperate."

I paused for a moment, "You won't know 'til you try."

He shook his head, "I'm not risking it," he said, "And since we were on the topic of romance, I might as well tell you that demon slayers can't love other demon slayers," he watched for my reaction and the mircowave beeped three times indicating it was done.

At first, I didn't mind, I get boy's unwanted attention everytime I step into school, at least demon slayers won't be included in my list of admirers. But then my thoughts went to- "Wait a minute, sango and miroku-"

"Have a simple crush, which is why I never put them together if I can help it," inuyasha replied, "If it becomes anymore than that, I'll be forced to intervene."

I scowled, "Can't you change or bend the rules? just for them?"

He raised his brows in slight surprise before shaking his head, "That's unfair," he commented, "And all rules are set in stone, unchangeable unless you want to take it to my boss."

I shot to my feet, slamming my hands on the table, "Then I _will_ take it to your boss!, that rule is the stupidest-"

"My boss is not as kind as you think," inuyasha replied quickly, "That rule is both smart and stupid."

"How so?" I raised a brow.

"If a hunter fell in love with another, they would think for themselves first when they sworn to protect humans, it's less of a chance with that rule," he shrugged, "And there are plenty of people who _aren't_ demon slayers so it works out," he slid off the counter, his dinner momentarily forgotten as he circled the island, coming closer, "It's stupid because no one can control love, when it happens, it happens."

I moved out into the den and he followed me to the door, opening it, "I still think it's unnecessary," I muttered, forgetting about his bionic hearing.

"Believe me," Inuyasha said with a growing smirk as I turned to face him outside the door, "If that rule didn't exist, you'd be with me," satisfied with my dark blush, he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Practice Makes Perfect

Ch. 5

_"Pick one, Souta," I smiled as I held out three bandages, on each one were many of the same Pok__é__mon: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Charmander._

_My five year old brother pointed to the Charmander one after a couple moments hesitation. I peeled it off and placed it above the scrape on his elbow and watched in amusement as he tried to angle his arm in the right way so he could get a good view. He quickly ran off to join his friends in their small game of Soccer._

_"Not many teens find time to treat their brothers," My father sat down next to me on the porch steps, watching the game, "They seem to have better things to do, like shopping and friends."_

_"I'm not really like other teens, dad," I smiled brightly, "My baby brother is more important than that."_

_"That's because you're so special, Kagome," he turned his head to look at me, "You are destined for great things."_

_"Puh-lease, I'm just ordinary, just like everyone else."_

_He shook his head, "You'll understand someday, sweetheart," He gave me a pat on the back before he stood up._

_"That you won't be what everyone sees."_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Shippo was cringing away from the loud noise as he snuggled further into the blanket. I slapped my hand on the snooze button and spent at least five minutes there as I tried brushing away the remnants of the memory. Many nights in a week I had distant memories I prefered to be buried come back into dreams. My family isn't here anymore, I told myself, There's no one to take care of and no one to take care of me, I have to live on my own.

I sat up, making sure to turn off my alarm clock and got up, going out of my room and into the den, where I saw a note laying on the table. I picked it up and read through it.

_Boss sent a note. On a job. Won't be back 'til late._

_-Sango_

Sango always kept her notes really short and clipped when she's anxious, and that only happens when the job is important. With no further information, I crumpled the paper and threw it away, looking through my mental agenda to find I had nothing to do today. I started tidying up the already spotless rooms before starting to pace around the den for a couple minutes, trying to keep myself occupied. Simply relaxing alone was something I could never allow myself to do, since relaxing too much means going down on memory lane and memory lane means remembering the simple times where all I had to worry about were grades, keeping track of news around school, and having fun with my family-

Cutting off the thoughts, I hopped onto the couch with my legs tucked under me and turned on television and flipped through channels. I finally stopped on the morning news, content with listening to the world's problems.

Sleepy Shippo soon walked out and joined me on the couch and I offered him to cook breakfast. He nodded and I went into the kitchen, digging in the fridge for two eggs and the jelly. I got out two paper plates and set two pieces of bread in the toaster before turning to cook the eggs. Shippo joined in a couple seconds later to the sound of sizzling eggs.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure, Shippo," I gave a smile, "Can you spread the jelly on the toast?"

"Do you have peanut butter?"

"In the cabinet," I answered as I scrambled the eggs, occasionally looking over my shoulder to see how Shippo was doing.

We ate breakfast with small talk since Shippo was still half-asleep. He jumped at the phone ringing and I grabbed the cordless phone to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey Eri," I greeted as I passed the rest of my breakfast on Shippo's plate which he happily accepted.

"Kagome, guess who's looking for you down at the mall," Eri said, failing to hide excitement from her voice.

"Hmm..." I know the only reason Eri would call me for things like this is when they spotted Hojo somewhere and I wasn't around with them. "Could it be Akira from Math class?" I asked playfully, seeing Shippo glance up at me before going back down to his plate.

"Get serious, Kagome, and get your butt down here," Eri huffed, "Or I'll bring Hojo over there."

"I wouldn't hesitate to go if you actually knew where I lived," I grinned at her muffled groan, "Besides, I'm kinda busy."

"Pft, you're always busy at the wrong time."

I rubbed my temple with my free hand, "Look, I'll meet you in a few minutes and only for an half an hour-" I heard her sound of joy. I sighed, ending the call and put it back on the base.

Shippo looked up from his empty plate with his big green eyes.

I smiled slightly, "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Like I have a choice, that guy that lives up there will kill me," he hopped off the stool and I frowned at his worn clothes.

"We might need to get some new clothing for you."

He shrugged, "Where are you going to find clothes my size?"

I thought about it, "We could look in the baby section," I laughed at his instant scowl, "At least until I can find the time to try and knit something up for you, okay?"

He groaned, "Fine, but I'm picking," he pulled out a leaf sutra and murmured something before placing it on his forehead. A cloud of smoke enveloped him and grew to half my size before fading. Shippo didn't look that much different in a human form. His tail was lost and so was his pointed ears along with his fangs and claws. A bright green shirt replaced the old one with light blue basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

I looked him over in slight surprise and placed a hand on his head, feeling the sutra that turned invisable. "Alright, let me go change and then we'll go."

* * *

"Kagome!" Yuka announced my arrival loudly. Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo was with her.

I flashed a smile as I walked up to them. Shippo followed shortly behind, carrying his new clothes in a plastic bag, trying his best to keep them out of sight of passerbys.

"Hey Kagome," Hojo greeted with a friendly smile as his eyes travelled down to Shippo, "Is this the child you're babysitting?" he asked.

I nodded, "Hojo, this is Shippo, Shippo, Hojo," I introduced.

Shippo regarded him for a moment before managing a forced smile as he shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Hojo said as he took back his hand.

Shippo's gaze looked past him and I sighed when I figured out he was looking at a video game store, "Go ahead, I'll be close by here if you need me."

He brightened up and ran for the store.

I shook my head before looking back at my friends, "My new next door neighbor moved in and asked if I could baby-sit."

Hojo glanced back at the store where Shippo could be seen taking a game off the rack to look it over before putting it back and pulled out another one. "He seems kinda shy."

I shrugged, "He just moved here, I would be too."

He grinned, "I doubt it."

I smiled back.

"I know you and you're _far_ from the shy princess waiting for her prince."

"Are you supposed to be the prince? sorry but I'm not the princess you expect, kind sir, that princess is Ayumi," I laughed while did a mocking bow while Ayumi protested. "But I'd be happy to take her place."

Hojo's grin widened, glancing around at the people who were staring at me strangely. Including the woman I've seen in a picture before. Kikyou.

The girl spared me a simple glance when I stood straight, like everyone else, but I felt her spiritual aura and I'm pretty sure she felt mine. We were equal in this strength.

I was shaked out of it when something jumped onto my back and wrapped his arms around my neck. The air was knocked out of me slightly and caused me to stumble. I caught a glimpse of my surprised friends before I looked back at who was on my back.

Shippo was grinning widely, in his hands was a video game, "Can you buy this one?"

I was suddenly aware of a beeping sound and turned to see a employee of the store walking towards us and sighed.

* * *

I groaned when I found out I was short on cash when we got home. Demon slaying doesn't give much money and I know Sango's gonna stop lending me some cash- not to mention I feel bad getting it from her, even when she insists that I take it- I'm gonna have to get a job that's well paying and doesn't cut too much time out of the small amount of free time I have.

Shippo was very happy as he ripped off his sutra and attacked at the box holding his game system with his claws. I watched as I sat down on the sofa when Shippo finally got it free and started hooking it up to the television, knocking over his stack of five video games he begged for.

Sango came in when Shippo turned it on, "What's that?"

"Don't say a word about it, please," I covered my face in my hands.

Sango exhaled, "Oh boy," She sat down next to me. "We're not going to spend another cent on him for the next few weeks," she chuckled when I nodded in agreement.

I brought my head up, "So, what was your mission today?"

She scowled and brought up her shirt to show bandages covering her waist, "A demon that had long sharp claws."

I shrugged, "At least we're not gonna spar tomorrow," _I have to find a job_, I added mentally with a grimace.

"Au contraire," Sango smiled, "We're sparring tomorrow cause I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty rusty with whips."

I groaned.

* * *

Whips. I _hate_ whips.

Sango and I always chose different weapons every day we find the time to practice our skills. We just happened to have a whole room full of dangerous weapons that was Sango's room before we got this idea. There are swords, spears, bows and arrows, battle axes, and of course, whips. Shippo isn't allowed into the room after one day of showing him the room and almost cut himself in half with one of the hand axes.

_And it seems we have an audience today_, I remarked dryly as I saw Inuyasha out of the corner of my eyes. It looked like he always watched us fight each other, and I just seemed to notice him now because I know him.

The crack of a whip caught my attention to Sango who was dressed in her old, hand-me-down-from-the-dark-ages, black and pink demon slaying outfit. I, lacking said outfit, wore a simple plain green long sleeved t-shirt that looked five sizes too big on me with cut-offs that had old paint stains from our first week here and worn tennis shoes.

I always admired Sango for her skills, she seemed best in every single thing she did, while I had flaws with everything compared to her. Not only that, but she is beautiful as well. It made me surprised that she was hardly attracting guys like moths to a flame, but that probably was because she wore boyish clothes most of the time and isn't looking for a date.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sango asked playfully as she brought her whip up again and it cracked an inch from my nose.

I scowled, "Let's get this over with," I sighed.

Sango shrugged, "Try not to hurt yourself," I glared at her half-heartedly, she knew how bad I was.

I watched her arm with the weapon, praying that I didn't hurt myself with my own weapon like I did so many times before.

"Now," Sango flicked her whip lazily towards me, testing my reflexes.

I snapped my whip at her but sadly, Sango wouldn't just stand still and let me cut her into pieces. She managed to find an opening after my whip cracked at her again and hers hit my thigh, cutting through the fabric but not hard enough to draw blood. I hissed through my teeth as the leather stung my flesh.

Exactly why I hated whips. You could either hit hard enough to draw blood or softly to just sting. That, and that I could never actually use a whip like I use my other weapons.

A movement caused my attention to focus on Inuyasha, who just came down stairs to get a better look.

He glanced to Sango for a split second before sprinting, too fast for it to be human speed and I blinked at the sudden movement.

Now he held me with one arm closely and tightly as he spoke.

"You should pay more attention," he looked down on me with a questioning expression before switching to Sango, who was just as confused as I was. "And may I suggest not to try aiming to take her eye out."

Sango crossed her arms, "She has better reflexes than that, she dodged it before, right Kagome?"

I nodded, feeling slightly dumb. If Inuyasha didn't pull me out of the way, I would have been staying in my thoughts and earn a serious injury.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Wouldn't it be better to teach her _how_ to use a whip properly instead of inspecting her to do it herself?"

Sango smiled, "Then you teach her, if you're such a genius," she dropped her weapon to the floor, "I have to meet up with a friend soon anyways, see you later, Kagome."

I watched her go back into our room and close the door. I then realized I was still in Inuyasha's arms and quickly moved myself away.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice much, "So, you don't know how to use a whip, huh?" he smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Just the basics," I retorted before switching it on him, "Do you know how to? you don't seem like the person to wield one."

He sighed, "I'm required to know how to use every piece of weapon in history, I can't say whips are my favorite," he shrugged, "I prefer close range weapons."

I started wrapping the whip up until I watched inuyasha crack the discarded whip experimentally before turning to me. I felt the blood drain from my face, "You can't be serious."

"Sango said I should teach you," he smirked. "So let's get started."

* * *

I groaned as he managed to slash a clean X-shaped mark into the stomach of my shirt when I tried for an overhand snap.

He grinned at his own handy work, "You forgotten to watch your opponent's movements and you left your midriff open."

"Are you _trying _to shred my clothes?" I glanced at my right arm where he ripped my sleeve off and left a red mark around my upper arm. Another cut was on my thigh, ripping a bigger hole into my pants that Sango made as well as accidently drawing blood.

"I could say the same," he motioned to his ruined red shirt that layed on the grass. Unlike him, I was trying to cause injury, he had a gash on his left shoulder that was quickly healing. He said to give it my all, that holding back would cripple my skill. "I think that's enough for a day," he glanced up to the dark sky for a second before turning, " 'Night."

I took the chance to snap my whip at his lower back, with just enough strength to sting like hell. He stiffened and turned around questioningly. "Who said I was done?" I grinned. I still cause more injury to myself than my opponent, but at least I'm finally getting hits in. He wasn't making it easy either, he used his agility to move away from most of my blows.

He smirked, turning back and his muscles tensed, I brought my arm up the same time he did. Our whips twined around each other, we both pulled back and a no-mercy battle began.

I fell to the dew-soaked grass, my whip tossed away and sighed in relaxation, smiling. Inuyasha followed next to me, his hands went behind his head.

"That was probably the most fun I had in ages," he sighed, smiling despite the many bruises and cuts I gave him.

I nodded, looking at the toenail of a moon, with grey clouds passing by occasionally. One bright star shown in the night sky that wasn't covered by clouds, a few smaller stars surrounded it...

_"It's always pretty, isn't it sis?" Souta said as he stared at the starry sky._

_I nodded, smiling softly. Souta and I always snuck onto the rooftop of our home when everyone was asleep._

_"Don't tell anyone I do this, okay?" he asked hesistantly._

_I shrugged, "Sure, Souta, I'm pretty sure anybody would care that I bring my little brother out here to watch the stars so I won't be lonely."_

_Souta paused and we both relaxed. "Twinkle, Twinkle, little star..." he sang softly, almost too soft for me to hear._

_"A shooting star!" I sat up, "Hurry, make a wish!"_

_Souta sat up, putting his hands together and murmuring his wish into his hands with his eyes closed. I almost did the same but I had nothing to wish for. Instead I just watched the sky for more stars._

"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star..." I said under my breath. My vision was glazed over with unshed tears.

"Did you say something?" Inuyasha turned his head towards me.

I blinked before shaking my head.

"Hmm," Inuyasha hummed before pausing a moment and sitting up and brushing himself off. "I oughta get some sleep," he got up and offered a hand towards me, when I didn't take it he hesitantly pulled back, "Good night, Kagome."

I watched him go back to his room and close the door before sighing, relaxing myself and continued to star gaze, getting lost in my memories.


	6. Chapter 6: Love is Weakness

Ch. 6

_A crash startled me awake. I glanced around my room in confusion before hesitantly getting off my bed. I heard my mother's scream and my father's horse cry and trembled in fear. I grasped my door knob with a shaky hand and went out of my room._

_I could feel my heart beat against my chest as I walked up slowly to the stair case, where a flickering light lit up the room downstairs. I was unable to look away as I watched two demons, snarling and snapping their jaws at each other as they fed on my parents. My mother and father laid motionless on the floor, blood pooled around their bodies. _

_I was frozen even when another demon came out from the kitchen- where a huge fire was slowly growing bigger, coming out of the kitchen- and saw me looking between the bars of the staircase._

_"K-Kagome...?"_

_I acted fast when I heard Souta's voice and ran back to Souta's room, dragging him along with me and slamming the door closed, locking it. Souta was confused and scared and I knew those monsters downstairs won't hesitate to chase live prey. I opened the window and cautiously picked up Souta and stood him on the roof of our house, I followed suit._

_There was some ways for me and my brother to climb down unharmed. We took the ladder my father had up from clearing out the drain pipe earlier in the day._

_Go to the neighbors, get to the phone, call the police, I thought as I ran for the steps of my shrine, all the huts were burning and more demons were showing up._

_I stopped for a quick breath at the top of the stairs, my brother finally knocked out of his stunned state and was screaming, crying for help. I saw people walking on the sidewalk but they didn't even glance our way when Souta cried._

_A scream tore out of my throat when something pulled my hair back. Next thing I knew I was staring into red eyes-_

I groaned as I opened my eyes and stretched out in my bed. My long sleeved shirt was replaced with one of Sango's pajamas. I shivered when I sat up and cold air hit my bare arms. I looked down at the gooseflesh on my arms, seeing many white scars that told a history of my past.

I got up and stretched again, changing into more comfortable clothes that hid my arms in sleeves before heading outside, making sure to lock the door behind me. Sango could take care of Shippo today, while I go out to school, then go job-hunt.

* * *

Finding a job took longer than I thought. I went to a grocery store asking for an application first and waited weeks for a call. When I was convinced they weren't gonna call me anytime soon, I took more applications from more places. Now I waited patiently for at least one call, I sat on a bench near a bus stop- just to pass the time without heading home while recalling what happened in the last few weeks.

A swim meet was announced for next week. That was certainly something to look forward to. My friends will most likely go all out on cheering for my team, which was a good thing because sometimes it distracts the opponents. I wondered if Inuyasha would come and watch the race... or me.

I blushed and quickly cut the thought off, shaking my head. Honestly! I shouldn't be thinking about that. After a couple moments, I rested my head against the wooden bench and closed my eyes...

_I groaned as I tried lifting myself off the floor, blood poured freely from the wound on my arm. Never. _Never_ had I been hit or injured by someone before. I never thought that I would be kidnapped along with my brother, who was somewhere in this damned house. Although... I never thought my parents would die either._

_The monster in front of me smirked wickedly, "First lesson for you: Title," he said. "I am Naraku and you will call me..." his grin widened, "Master."_

_I gritted my teeth as he picked me up from the front of my shirt, "Let go of me," I hissed as I struggled._

_He responded by slapping me with the back of his hand, so hard that I tasted bitter blood in my mouth. "Say it."_

_I tried kicking out, my foot made contact with his chest but it didn't seem to cause any reaction, only that my foot was now sore. He scowled and threw me, like a toy being discarded, and I hit the wall hard, feeling white-hot pain in my shoulder as I collided with the wall and fell to the floor, gasping for breath._

_Naraku stepped forward, "Well?"_

_"My lord," I growled as I struggled to get up, "You can go to hell."_

_He didn't say anything but kicked me while I was down with his boot. I cried out and rolled until my back touched the cold wall. He picked me up again and thrusted me against the wall. I was pretty sure it was gonna break with all this pressure._

_I tried gasping for breath as he held my throat tightly, "Master Naraku," I mumbled through clenched teeth, "Are you happy now?"_

_He looked faintly pleased, "Not yet."_

I gasped and struggled against the hands that were now holding my shoulders tightly, shaking me. I felt and tasted the phantom of my wounds, my blood. So much was spilled... all of it mine. I let out a cry, hoping people would hear me this time.

"_Kagome!_"

Inuyasha's voice. I calmed down, opening my eyes to meet his violet ones, filled with concern and worry. My heart was thudding against my chest at a fast pace.

Inuyasha sighed before smiling slightly, "Are you alright?"

I felt heat rise up to my face when I looked around to meet the stares of people who just got off the bus. I shook Inuyasha's hands off and quickly got up, walking away.

Inuyasha tagged along shortly after, "What was that about?" amusement was laced in his voice, "I never met someone who cried out in their nap."

"Leave me alone," I huffed, I could still feel the heat on my face.

"Hey, Hey!" He grabbed my arm to stop me and I instantly winced, luckily, he didn't see it. "I didn't mean to sound mean."

"Well, you failed horribly," I glared, trying to snatch my arm back.

He scowled, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," I snapped before getting out of his grasp and continued storming away.

He followed a few feet away, which just made me more angry.

"Stop following me!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"We live in the same place, idiot," he replied easily.

I realized I was actually heading home. My footsteps slowed and stopped. I wasn't about to just lock myself in my room and forget about everything. But remembering my painful past was too much to bear right now. My little brother would've been able to comfort me. Souta... oh, my brother....

My legs failed to hold me any longer and I collasped to my knees, tears filled my eyes but they would never fall, I've sworn to myself I wouldn't show tears to anybody and I won't break it now.

Inuyasha was by my side in an instant, "Kagome...?"

My eyes closed tightly, " My dear brother..." I murmured to myself, forgetting about his bionic hearing for the moment. "Come back to me..."

* * *

_Tears fell from my face as I trembled, fear setting in, "What are you going to do to us?" my voice was barely audible but he smirked when I flinched as he placed his hand on my head._

_"Simple, my pet," I cried out when his hand turned to a fist, grabbing my hair and hoisting me up to my feet, to look him in the eyes. He placed a kiss on my cheek, licking the blood from the cut he made and I shuddered. "I'm going to take care of you," he purred in my ear._

_"Wh-Where's Souta?" I demanded. The demand was as threatening as a kitten's hiss._

_He chuckled, "He's in my grasp, do what I say and consequences will not be feared."_

_I was trembling with anger, "Where's my brother?!" I screamed and thrashed again with the energy I had left._

I stared at nothing with a distant expression, hugging my knees loosely on Inuyasha's sofa. He insisted I go to his room and when I refused, he half-forced me up the stairs. Now I stayed quiet while he was going through his desk for something, the sound of papers rustling was the only sound. He tried to ask questions but I just ignored him.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and stood from his pile of papers in his demon form. He hopped on the arm rest of the sofa and squatted, making sure I was looking at him. "Who's this brother of yours?" he asked- no, demanded was more like it by his facial expression.

I raised a brow.

"You said something about a brother, I'm trying to help you out to look for him but I can't find any records that you even _had_ a brother," he growled out.

I didn't say anything.

That seemed to irritate him further, "I can't help if you-" he exhaled, closing his eyes and bringing his hands to his temples before opening his eyes again to look at me, "I'm suppose to have _most_ of the information about my hunters, that's _including_ people of your family, if I find out you lied to the Base- no, _anyone_ about this guy, you're gonna be in trouble."

My eyes narrowed, "I don't have a brother."

"Oh?" His eyes clashed with mine, nonbelieving.

"He's dead," I said.

"Oh..." He glanced down, unsure of what to say. He met her gaze again, "You could of said that from the beginning and save me all the trouble."

I watched him as he walked over to his desk, shaking the mouse to get the computer awake before typing a few things in. "What're you doing?"

"Updating," He replied, closing the window that was open, "Anything else I should know about?"

I felt my heart skip a beat when he said he was updating but ignored it, anything to get attention away from my brother. I shook my head.

"Good," He shut the computer off and joined my side. "So, you're the only one left?" he asked after a couple moments.

"Only one?"

"Your parents are deceased too, by a demon attack?" he glanced up at me to see my short nod before looking back down at the carpet, "Your grandparents have passed away by old age as well... you're the only one in the family left, huh?"

I glared, "If this is some strange way to offer comfort, forget it."

His gaze lifted to mine again and held for a moment. I wondered what he was thinking as I stared into the golden orbs.

I had to look away and stood up, "I guess I'll see you later," I sighed.

"Wait!" I turned back to him. He seemed to have nothing to say. "...Why were you at the bus stop in the first place?" he asked weakly.

"Why were you on the bus in the first place?" I shot back at him.

He looked annoyed, "I went to see Kikyou, she lives far from here."

"Why didn't you take your car?" I asked, raising a brow.

"It's at the shop," he scowled, "Some stupid demon must've knew me and my car, luckily for me, I killed him before he could cause any _major_ damage."

"Oh," I did a brief glance around uneasily. I didn't want to be here anymore, something didn't feel right.

"So?" Inuyasha started, "Now answer my question."

"I was just sitting down to wait for my phone call," I waved my cell before slidding it back into my pocket,"And dozed off."

"What phone call?" I sighed mentally, it looks like he didn't want me to leave so soon.

"I'm trying to get a job," I muttered.

"Why?" He looked somewhat curious.

I sat back down, giving up on leaving quickly, "I need money, why else? I can't rely on Sango to lend me some."

He was thoughtful as he stared at me and that uneasy feeling grew again. "If you don't have enough money, I can-"

"No!" I cut in, "I don't want to have to repay you and I much rather earn it."

Both his brows lifted, "You already repay me," At my questioning glance, he added, "You repay me by killing demons, so I don't have to."

"Oh boy," I rolled my eyes, "So I end up doing your chores unknowingly."

"Yep," he grinned boyishly, "And you earn it that way as well."

I glared half-heartedly, "No, thank you."

He shrugged, "Your loss."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, so suddenly it startled me.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know, kinda because I could drop your rank faster than you could blink," That was a reason why I _should_ be nervous around him.

"As long as you don't drop me out completely, I'll survive," Though I would be so pissed if he dropped my rank for nothing, it was better than getting kicked out completely. Getting out of slaying is like committing suicide.

Slayers protect and avenge one another. Slayers kill demons and get a lot of enemies. If I suddenly left, they would take away my weapons and I would have no contact with them, leaving me open to my enemies and slaughtered.

He shrugged, "If you're not afraid of getting your rank lowered then why are you scared?" he asked curiously, "You already know I'm a demon-... or is it that fact that scares you."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

He shook his head, "I mean uncomfortable."

"I..." I couldn't say anything because I knew I was uncomfortable, though it wasn't directly because of him... I stood up and paced. I might've looked stupid in his eyes but if it keeps my mind off the past, I don't care.

He seemed hesitant, "Where did you get those scars?"

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped my pacing to look at him, "Wh-What?"

"On your arms," he stated and stood up to walk towards me.

I backed up a couple steps, my back hit a wall.

His hands reached for mine softly- though no matter how soft he tried, I still winced.

Alarms went off in my head when his fingertips travelled up my arms, his touch was making me hyper-aware of everything, I could sense his strong aura around me, almost sufficating me.

His hands froze and he looked thoughtful as he stared down at me, "Who gave you these?" he asked bringing one of her arms up, pushing the sleeve back to reveal my past wounds.

How the hell did he know about my scars? I groaned slightly as a memory flashed. Right. He treated my wound when I first met him, he must've seen them.

I pulled my arm away, tucking my arms behind me, "I don't have to answer," I murmured, meeting his eyes to show I wasn't afraid.

"What if I commanded you?" his voice was just as low as mine as he rested his arms on the wall I leaned against.

"Maybe I won't tell," I smiled slightly at the growl that errupted in his chest.

Something brought me out of a haze I didn't know I was in and I pulled away from the wall quickly, heading to the door. I grew aware of my rapid heart beat. "I have to go," I said quickly and left before he could say my name.

I ran down the stairs. What was wrong with me? Was I just _flirting _with him?! No, No, No, No, that can't happen at all. There's too many reasons. He has a girlfriend and that rule against love between slayers...

I went to my room, ignoring Sango and Shippo as I collasped in my bed. I can't allow myself to love. Love is weakness and I can't allow any more weaknesses to bring me down.


	7. Chapter 7: The Heart's Advice

Ch.7: The Heart's Advice

_I curled up into a ball, "S-Souta...?" I tried calling from my small room on the mattress I laid on. There was no sound. Maybe no one was replying because I was whispering. I held my hands together tightly to stop trembling. The demon must have left some time ago, I heard the door close._

_I feared for my little brother, praying he didn't go what I went through a couple... minutes? hours? My wounds had stopped bleeding and the blood was drying up. I hesitantly brought a hand up to my head, feeling dried, caked blood on my face, along with the soreness of passing my fingers over a cut on my cheek._

_I held my breath as I stood up, my knees kept threatening to collapse from under me as I walked to the door. I could hardly breathe when my hand wrapped around the door knob and turned it._

I checked my automatic knife at my right wrist before covering it up with my sweater sleeve. That would be the only weapon I'll take with me today, only for self-defense.

Shippo watched me from his perch on the sofa's arm with a mopey expression, "Why can't I go?" he whined the fifth time this morning.

"Because," I said as I grabbed the spare room key and slid it in my jean's pocket. Sango had the other one with her somewhere. "I can't watch you so closely where I'm going."

Sango was lounging on the couch, trying to solve a 3x3 Rubik's Cube without success. She knew where I was going, "Shippo, how 'bout we go to the arcade down the street? I have a few dollars with me."

He pouted but didn't refuse.

Sango turned her attention to me, "I'll go get take-out for dinner while I'm out."

I nodded my thanks, "I'll try coming home early to keep you guys company."

"Oh, no, you just take your time, I'll invite Miroku to come with me, he's good at entertaining," Sango waved me off towards the door.

"Sorry about the timing," I mumbled once I was outside.

She shrugged, offering a soft smile, "Don't worry, I'm used to it. Besides you'll probably grow depressed if you didn't go see them."

"I'll make it up to you somehow."

Sango raised a brow, "I'll decide on that, my friend."

She closed the door as I walked towards the gates.

I took my sweet time, it's not like I want to head back but if I didn't see it, I knew I would worry later.

I slid my hands in my pockets, trying to keep them warm from the winter breeze. It'll start snowing soon, I noted as I looked up at the sky for a moment.

I thought about Miroku and Sango, then about that stupid love rule. I'd go to the Big Boss myself and complain- no, _threaten_ him or her to destroy that rule just for that couple.

Unfortunately, I didn't know who, what, and where he or she is, the only thing I _can_ do for them is go to Inuyasha... maybe if I beg enough like Shippo, he'd go to his leader for me.

"_Wait a minute, Sango and Miroku-"_

_"Have a simple crush, which is why I never put them together if I can help it."_

"_If it becomes anymore than that, I'll be forced to intervene._"

Now I doubted he would, I sighed. There has to be some way to have those two together and not break the rules... I couldn't think of anything helpful.

I can't believe Inuyasha would agree to forbid love between demon slayers. The excuse he came up with sounded pathetic to me, love wouldn't get in the way of slaying a couple mindless demons.

I waved for an upcoming taxi and got in, telling him the address I knew too well and looked out the window in thought.

It's been a month since I went to my old home, I wonder how it's faring...

"_Souta!" I cried as I ran to his side and held him to me, smoothing his hair as I cried, "Thank God, you're okay..." I whispered._

_Souta was crying silently as he hugged me. The side of his face had a small cut when Naraku first grabbed me by the hair, he tried to protect me but ended up getting hurt._

_I was frightened now that I found Souta in the room across from mine. He was paralyzed with fear when I found him. Naraku planned to use him to get to me, I just know it. That thought made a sob tear from my raw throat._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered as he laid his head on my shoulder, "He's hurt you... I-I couldn't m-move to help you."_

"_It's okay, it's okay," I swayed and rubbed his back. I knew it was far from okay when I heard the door open behind me._

* * *

I paid the taxi driver and went out, looking up at the shrine. I kept away from the steps to avoid being seen, instead I took the hill side beside it where me and Souta used to play. It was much like a forest when you were going through it.

I stopped at what I was sure was the closest tree I could climb and not be seen by anyone and started climbing, reaching to the highest sturdiest branch to over look the shrine.

A family had bought it a couple months ago. Though it pains me to see someone else living in my home, I'm glad someone is taking care of it now.

The woman stepped out of the small house. She looked in her forties with long dark brown hair cascading down her back. In her arms was a toddler about three or four years old.

She said something and smiled at the baby as she took a seat near the door, happy with her life.

She obviously didn't know the previous owners were devoured and kidnapped on this land, I thought dryly as I watched the mother and child sitting peacefully without a care in the world.

I started to feel envious of them. Would I live like that if Master Naraku hadn't came into my life? So relaxed without fear of demons attacking from behind your back? Clueless of what's really out there?

I swore to myself that I won't allow this family to go through I did, I'll be their invisible protector. Little did they know that isolated places such as this were targets for wild, hungry demons. I learned that from experience.

I noticed an aura close by and looked around before I found him. "What are you doing here?" I hissed as Inuyasha looked innocently at me from the other side of the trunk.

"Just curious," he replied easily as he stood up and the sunlight peering through the tree branches reflected off his silver hair in his demon form. That was probably why I didn't hear him come up. "I have to take it into my own hands to learn about your past."

I glared at him, "Good luck, you're not gonna find anything here."

"You'd be surprised at what I can find," he grinned as he placed his hand on the trunk for balance. "And since you're not gonna tell me, I'll just hang around you for a couple of weeks."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope," he said simply, "Kikyou's out of town because of a job, and I'm sure no one else needs me around."

"I don't need you around either," I muttered, "Get out of here."

"So harsh," he said playfully, "So, who's the woman over there?"

"Someone who just moved in," I replied curtly, scowling, "No one of importance."

He shrugged, "Then why are you here?"

I growled, "Fuck off, Inuyasha."

He blinked in surprise and slight shock.

I surprise myself sometimes, I hardly cuss unless I get really mad. And I mean _really_ mad.

He just shook it off like nothing and crossed his arms, leaning his shoulder against the tree and watched the pair below with a bored expression.

I huffed and started climbing down. When my feet touched ground, Inuyasha had dropped down to the lowest branch, which was still pretty high.

"Are you related in anyway to them?" he asked lightly.

I pursed my lips shut and glared up at him.

"Hey, I don't mean to be offensive to you, if your past is really such a touchy subject, I'll lay off a bit," he sighed as he walked along the branch when I started walking.

"A bit?" I scowled.

"Knowing the history of slayers isn't required," he hopped off the branch and landed next to me, "But I would love to know what mine had gone through before joining."

I didn't have anything to say, I just kept my eyes on the ground to watch my step.

"Yours seems pretty interesting," he pulled a sutra out of his pocket and placed it on his arm, where it turned invisible and his demonic aura faded, making him human.

"I'm glad you like my past life," My words were drenched in sarcasm.

He glanced at me, "Could you tell me why you joined slaying?"

"You could guess-" I gasped when I tripped, his hand shot out and caught mine to save me from tumbling all the way down.

His eyes traveled down to my arm, "Avenging your parents?"

I took my hand back, "No."

"No?"

"It's impossible," I murmured.

"Impossible?" he echoed, looking down at me in thought, "Why? You need help tracking the killer? Or is he too strong for you?"

I shook my head and started walking again.

"Kagome! What is it?" he grabbed my arm and spun me around. His eyes widened at something he saw in me.

"I'm afraid," I whispered.

_I clutched Souta to me as Master Naraku walked in with that frightening calmness. He didn't seem mad that I left my room without permission and that scared me further._

_I felt Souta's hold tighten when he got closer, "Wh-What do you want with us?" he asked._

_Master Naraku smirked as he pointed to me, "Her."_

_The way he had said that made me tremble and back away from him. "Let my brother go if you don't need him, you sick bastard."_

_He stepped forward and gripped my throat tightly, bringing me to my feet and I pushed Souta away to avoid him getting hurt. He seemed to think my neck was a handhold for him, I thought with a sneer._

_His other hand grazed my skin, his claws dragged up my arm, leaving a trail of blood dripping down my arm, making me wince and struggle against the pain._

"_This will teach you who and what you're dealing with," Master Naraku said and his claws started digging into my skin, he smiled cruelly at my scream._

"_Stop it!" Souta shouted and ran to him, trying to loosen his grip on me by vainly punching him._

_Master Naraku scowled at the nuisance and pushed him away with such force that sent him colliding with a wall, I heard him hit the wall so hard that I hoped his skull wasn't fractured._

_He turned to Souta, who was motionless on the ground, "I could kill you anytime I wish, you're not who I want."_

"_Then why," I started, making his attention swerve back to me, "Did you take him along with me?"_

"_Would you rather have me kill him in front of you?" he smirked at my startled reaction, "I didn't think so."_

My left hand unconsciously drifted up my right arm and stopped above where my first scar appeared.

"You're... afraid?" he asked hesitantly.

I couldn't meet his eyes but nodded, slowly starting to walk until he got the hint and walked with me.

"You actually gave me the expression that you weren't afraid of anything," he chuckled, "Ever since I first saw you, I thought you wouldn't scare so easily."

"I don't."

He shrugged like it was nothing, "Everyone's afraid of something, you just surprised me."

"Are you afraid of anything?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you," he grinned.

I scowled and in the next second he was up against a tree while my hands held his shirt, "If you tell anybody of anything about me, my scars, what I fear, whatever, I _will_ be aiming to hurt-maybe even kill you."

He looked amused, "Relax, I'll keep my mouth shut, I hardly know about you anyways."

My right hand drifted up above his shoulder, I added a bit of my spiritual power to trigger the automatic blade and it shot out, digging into the tree.

His brows raised in surprise as he looked down at me but he wasn't startled like I wanted him to be. He brought his hand up and pulled the blade out of the tree, "A single knife doesn't scare me, Kagome," he smirked.

"No, but slashing your throat will," I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "Like that'll happen, you can't even beat me in a match."

"How would you know?!" I argued.

"You couldn't get a single hit at me even if you tried," he continued walking.

I barely suppressed an agitated scream and ran at him, catching him right when he was turning and we both went tumbling down the rest of the hill.

Both of us let a gasp out when we fell to the cement and rolled each other, trying to pin each other down.

Inuyasha managed to catch both my wrists and pin them on either side of my head with a smirk, his breathing was heavy as he caught his breath with a laugh, "Even trying something like that, I still would win."

"You... are so stupid," I breathed, my breathing patterns matched his. Luckily, I had pulled my knees to my chest and placed my feet on his abdomen and- with much strength- kicked him over my head. I flipped over, straddling his hips, and pinned his wrists down exactly like he had mine before.

People were looking at us strangely, some had stayed to watch us. I had hardly noticed them.

Inuyasha thrusted his hips up, loosening my grip and threw me off at his side, he rolled and once again grabbed my wrists. His head lowered close to mine and he whispered in my ear, "How about continuing this at home?"

I laughed slightly, adrenaline was still rushing in my veins and just laying there was making me feel giddy. "I'll kick your ass."

He chuckled and helped me up, "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, your car's fixed?" He nodded, "I need to go to that arcade place down our street."

"Shippo and Sango?" I smiled as I got into his car, "I knew it."

After a moment I started to fiddle with his radio, he didn't seem to mind, I left it playing "Freeze" by Jordin Sparks.

He turned it down considerably, "How's Shippo doing with you girls?"

"He's just fine, except that he turns into a black hole when he gets the fridge open," I made a face and he laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Other than that, he's behaving well, he hasn't used any fox magic at all."

"It seems my threats work well," He smirked.

"So evil," I muttered but slightly smiled. There was a comfortable silence between us. I was looking out the window, mouthing the words to the song, "Freeze the moment, it's never been better..."

* * *

Inuyasha parked the car near the arcade and got out with me.

I hid a smile, at least I got here early, I bet Sango would be surprised to see- My heart jumped, Sango brought Miroku with her, I hoped Miroku couldn't make it, or they weren't trying anything. Inuyasha would certainly disapprove.

When we headed inside, I silently searched for Sango or Miroku. I spotted Shippo playing air hockey with another kid. I tapped his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder, smiling when he saw me.

"Kagome! I thought you wouldn't come," Unfortunately, the kid took the chance to hit the puck when Shippo wasn't looking and made it passed him. Shippo was instantly angry, "Hey, that's cheating, I wasn't looking!"

The kid shrugged with a smirk, "That's your fault."

Shippo growled. Inuyasha placed a hand on the fox's shoulder to stop him from jumping at the kid.

I took my chance to whisper in Inuyasha's ear, "Keep an eye on them, I'm going to look for Sango."

He looked annoyed, "Fine, but hurry up."

I nodded and walked away, looking for the couple. I had to avoid many kids and go around the room until I spotted them. I sucked a breath through my teeth.

Miroku and Sango were in an intense lip-lock in one of the booths.

"Damn," I muttered to myself over and over as I glanced back at Inuyasha. He had the two kids start another game and watched it silently, his back was facing me.

Sango had caught me and pushed Miroku away from her in embarrassment and got out of the booth, running to me, "Kagome! When did you get in here?"

I swallowed hard, "Just now," I replied uneasily. Miroku had seen me and walked towards us at his own pace. "So you and Miroku..."

She blushed, "Alright, alright, we're dating, I didn't tell you because you would use it against me and-"

"It's alright, Sango," I cut in quickly, "I won't use it against you, in fact, I'll pretend I never saw it," I said just as Miroku joined us, "But we have to go _now._"

"Shippo is-" Sango looked at Inuyasha and smiled slyly, "You brought him along."

My face was heating up and I wondered if the manager would mind if I turn on the AC. "Not. What. You. Think," I bit out but it was obvious she wasn't listening.

You're in danger, I wanted to say to her, As long as you're with him like this. My eyes pleaded with her.

Sango sighed, "Alright, let's go."

We walked up to the air hockey table and I watched Inuyasha's eyes narrow when he saw Sango and Miroku, his gaze drifted to me and I looked down at the table. I prayed that his bionic hearing was off when I went to Sango and Miroku.

Shippo wasn't aware of the tension as he cheered, he had beaten the kid fair and square.

Miroku seemed to feel it and attempted to lighten the mood and held a hand out towards Inuyasha, "I don't believe we met before, I'm Miroku."

I expected Inuyasha to tear his hand off but I also thought that was going overboard. Inuyasha took his hand, "Inuyasha," I glanced up at him to see a friendly smile as he shook the monk's hand.

I suddenly wished that I didn't know he was my Boss. It would make me feel _so_ much better not knowing that he hold the power to make or break us.

"Time to go, Shippo," Sango smiled lightly at his whine, "I don't have any more quarters on me."

All five of us walked out. Miroku and Sango were hand in hand behind us until we got to Inuyasha's car.

"Kagome, I'll be at Miroku's okay?" Sango smiled, a little blush rose to her cheeks cutely.

"Er... of course..." I nodded and got into his car. Shippo quickly took off the sutra so he could sit in my lap.

Inuyasha came around to the other side, when he started the car, he waited a few minutes before actually driving.

"Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert played softly while he drove. I sucked in a silent breath and held it before letting it out to calm myself.

"I won't do anything," Inuyasha said, bringing my attention to him. He stopped at a red light and sighed, glancing my way, "This is the only chance I'm giving them, but you better warn Sango when you get the chance- without giving me away."

My eyes widened and I nodded my appreciation.

"I don't want to call my boss because I'm afraid he'd do what I think he would do," he looked pained, "And if he finds out that I'm letting such things slide, I'm sure I'm gonna get in trouble along with them."

Shippo looked between us, confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Shippo," Inuyasha replied easily as he parked his car near the apartment.

Shippo huffed as he put his sutra back on when I got out of the car.

I smiled when Shippo jogged to our room, missing Inuyasha's devilish smirk behind me. I gasped when he pushed me against the wall. Shippo looked startled.

"Remember what we said earlier," he murmured in my ear and I chuckled, pushing him away from me.

"You're on," I dropped to the floor in the next second and swung my leg over to knock his from under him.

Shippo rolled his eyes and sat down against our door, watching us.

Inuyasha quickly sat up and pounced at me.

I laughed as I dived away from him and used my natural instinct to roll onto the grass.

Inuyasha smirked as he turned on his heels, "You're not gonna make this easy, are you?"

I gave a playful smile, "You could beat me in a battle but no one can catch me."

"No one?" he challenged.

"No one."

"Let's change that then," He stood up the same time I did and moved.

I backed away from his grasping hands by doing a backward handspring, landing on a foot and a knee and quickly got up.

Inuyasha was using demon speed out of his sutra, making me work harder but I knew it costs him much strength to do so.

I managed to dodge him every time he tried a way to reach for me. It took about five minutes before he did catch me.

He dove for me and caught my waist, bringing me down with him. He straddled my waist and held my wrists to the ground, "Gotcha."

"That's what you think," I replied as I slid my feet as close to my butt as I could with my feet planted firmly on the ground. My hands swung down to my sides, making him lose his grip and thrust my hips up, making him flip over me next to my shoulder.

I quickly got up and tried to distance myself.

He grabbed my ankle, making me fall to the floor as he crawled over to me, grabbing my wrists again, using more force. "Any more tricks of yours?" he asked.

"Actually..." I fought his strength to bring my arms close to my chest, letting a breath out when he didn't give in. I brought one of my knees up close to my body and used that leg to get me up and roll over with him.

I quickly set myself to pin him down. "Ready to admit defeat?"

"Hardly," he laughed and used his demon strength to push me off and reversed our previous positions. He knew better than to straddle me again.

I knew what do to but I was tired. I wasn't about to admit that to him though. I sighed in defeat, relaxing my tense shoulders.

"Finally," he breathed.

"I could... have kept going... if I wanted to."

"I bet," he chuckled.

We both stayed like that for a while, trying to regain our breaths. I found myself staring in his eyes, eyes that seemed to darken. I then noticed the look in his eyes and grew alert.

Uh-oh, this isn't gonna end well, I thought and tried to look away. His eyes seemed to have a hypnotic sense to them and I was unable to turn my head.

His grip has loosened on my wrists but I was too stunned to notice as my head and heart argued with each other.

(A.N; italics is her heart talking, regular is her mind)

_Just kiss him._

No, it'll go against everything I know.

_You know you won't regret it._

I will too!

_You won't._

I don't want to lose him.

_Trust yourself._

...I can't.

A cold drop of water falling on my face stopped my thoughts. It was starting to rain.

Inuyasha seemed to snap out of it as well, he quickly got off me and helped me up.

I looked where Shippo was sitting to find him inside our room. Somehow, he got the spare key in my pocket.

Inuyasha pulled me to where the roof covered us from the rain and sighed, "Well, that ends our fun, you think? Unless you wanna try fighting in the rain," he grinned.

His eyes betrayed his actions, I could see the slight pain in his eyes. "I rather keep dry."

He shrugged, "See ya tomorrow then."

I bit my lip and nodded, watching as he went upstairs before going into my room.

Shippo was snuggled on the couch with a blanket covering him. I turned off the TV and headed to the bathroom, getting undressed and placing my cell on the counter as I readied a hot bath.

I relaxed until my cell started ringing. I reached for it and looked at the ID and sucked in a quick breath. "Souta..."


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

Ch. 8: Memories

_I slept with Souta next to me every night. I was too afraid to let go of him. I couldn't sleep without the fear of Master Naraku coming in here._

_I brushed Souta's bangs as he slept soundly, his hands clutched my shirt unconsciously. I raised my head and looked out the window to the starry sky._

_I had tried escaping before, he had caught me before I could even leave the yard and dragged me inside. My arms were a bloody mess._

_It's been two weeks since we've been here. Naraku never seemed to get tired of torturing us, especially me. I was alright with it, at least Souta is okay._

_I brushed through his hair ,seeing a gash that lead from his temple across his cheek and ending at his chin on the right side of his face. He earned that when I first tried escaping. I still regret it._

_I kissed his forehead, "We'll get out of this, my brother," I whispered against his skin, "We'll survive this, someone will come for us, I promise."_

_Master Naraku had added another thing to my list of reasons to fear him the next day. He had raped me. Thankfully, not in front of Souta but I loathed Master Naraku for doing this to me. _

_He messed with my life. He had shattered the reflection of what I used to be. I can never be the same again._

I was in a hurry, I left a note for Shippo and Sango to read-part of me felt bad for making Sango take care of Shippo. I knew he was my responsibility but I couldn't seem to find the time.

It was about six in the morning when I left our room and started a jog. It was still raining lightly so I pulled my hood up before I went out from under the roof.

"Kagome?"

I turned to Inuyasha, who was half-way down the stairs, "Good Morning," I smiled.

"Where are you going?" he had an envelope in his right hand, I didn't ask any questions.

"A friend's house," I lied, shrugging.

His brows scrunched together in confusion, "Do you need a ride?"

"I'm fine, it's just a block or two away."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and waved, "See you later."

"Yeah..." I heard him reply slowly.

I started a light jog when I got out through the gates. I felt a burst of joy. I'll finally be able to see my brother. He was finally close enough for me to visit.

_I awoken to a huge crash. Souta did as well. He was holding my hand as I slowly went towards the door. There was an agonizing pain all over my body due to the recent wounds Master Naraku gave me while he... I didn't think about it._

_I opened the door and peered through it._

_Four... humans? The front door was down on the floor and the humans looked around, wielding strange weapons. Master Naraku was cursing as he held a wound on his chest._

"_Damn you," he replied and disappeared in a cloud of the poisonous smoke Master Naraku had called Miasma._

"_Is he gone?" Souta whispered softly._

"_Check the other rooms," One guy said and two others came through the long hall way._

"_Sis?" I couldn't speak. Instead I collapsed to the floor, crying and hugging my brother tightly to me. It was over. Some one's rescuing us._

_One of the guys had came into our room. "Oh my God," he breathed and motioned for others to come in._

_Another, a woman came in and hugged us to her, "It's gonna be alright now, okay?" she said soothingly, smoothing my hair._

"_Come on, let's bring them to the Base."_

_The woman helped me off the ground and helped us outside and into a van, she got in beside me as the driver got in and put an arm around my shoulders._

"_We're saved?" Souta whispered and I nodded, leaning my head on his._

"_Yeah, we are."_

* * *

It took me awhile but I found the address Souta told me.

I held my breath and knocked on the door.

An old woman had answered when I knocked a second time. She had long gray hair tied in a low ponytail and a eye patch on her left eye. "Yes? Who are you?"

"Is Souta here?" I asked nicely, taking the hood off my head, "I'm his sister."

She looked at me with a critical eye, finally nodding and greeted me inside. "He's in the second room to the right."

She followed me down the hall and I opened the door. My brother had gotten older, he's fourteen now. It's been five years since Master Naraku had kidnapped us. He still has the scar across his face. He lounged on a twin sized bed, flipping a page to a comic book.

"Souta..." I breathed.

Souta looked up quickly and ran to me, hugging me. I hugged him back tightly.

"I missed you," I whispered in his ear.

He said nothing but nodded.

The old woman cleared her throat, "I'll be in the other room, why don't you make yourself comfortable?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Thank you."

When she left, Souta had pulled me to sit in a chair.

I smiled softly at him. Due to that incident five years ago, Souta had almost became mute. "How's adoption?"

He shrugged, "It's okay," he replied softly, "So far, the people who adopted me were kind to me."

"That's good," I said.

He looked up at me, "Are you still Slaying?"

I gave a nod, "I can't back out now."

He scowled slightly, "You'll never face him, why endanger yourself?"

"I need to get stronger, Souta," I explained, "When he does come back, I'll be prepared."

"Can I join?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "If anything happens, I want you to survive if I don't, you know mom and dad would want me to protect you."

He frowned but nodded.

We talked about other things. Like how long he plans to stay there, I forbidden him to go see me at the apartment. He already knew why.

_I walked around the Base with Souta next to me, all bandaged up. We were given a special antidote that healed most wounds on us. Scars still stayed on our skin as a reminder._

_I learned that the Base was basically a school or a dojo. When such humans as us encounter demons, they're brought here to get healed up, then they wipe our memories clean of the incident. I learned that by sneaking around rooms that were forbidden to us. Demon Slayers also used this place to train up or sign up. They brought in some demons and taught them how to act in this modern day._

_I was in the front lobby and motioned Souta to sit down as I went to the desk. "Excuse me?"_

_The woman there turned from her computer screen to me, "How may I help you?"_

"_I want to be a Demon Slayer," I said._

_The woman was surprised. She blinked, "I'm sorry, but you're not-"_

"_I'll get stronger," I said quickly, "This place is meant for that, right?"_

"_Yes, but... you're so young."_

"_Let me try."_

_Her eyes hardened, "Lives can be lost in the process."_

"_I don't care," I said, clenching my teeth._

_She sighed, "Look, I'll send a note to my boss, if you get his approval, you'll be able to train here and prove yourself."_

_I nodded._

"_What about him?"_

_I shook my head, "Not him."_

"_Kagome? Souta?" the woman who brought us here looked around and sighed in relief when she saw us, "Come with me."_

_We had to join a group of kids in a bright white room. There was no windows or furniture at all. It scared us. A man came in, dressed professionally as well as two assistants._

"_It's the final day here for you kids," he smiled kindly, "You'll be able to join your parents soon."_

_He touched a child's head, "You won't have to worry about demons anymore."_

_The boy looked surprised then drowsy, he fell to the floor asleep._

_We had backed up. Souta and I were in a different corner and watched as each child fell asleep. There had to be at least ten kids in the room. He came to us last and when he touched my head, nothing happened, I wondered why everyone else was asleep._

_He frowned and a look of concentration came upon his face. Giving up, he switched to Souta, who had fell asleep._

_Even then, the man's face was confused._

_The two assistants had helped him move each child into their room. I sneaked away with Souta into the front lobby, more confused than ever._

_Parents had started coming in and picked up their child. They didn't seem to know that a demon had caught them, they had thought they had ran away from home or been kidnapped. The children had awoken, not knowing where they were or why there were there._

"_Little girl," the woman at the front desk motioned me to come over, she handed me a clipboard and a pen. With a sigh she said, "You've gained the boss's approval, fill that out and we'll start helping you train."_

_I brought the clipboard back to the chair and started filling out things I knew. Birth date. Age. Name. Parent's Names. Siblings... I paused and looked over to my brother who slept peacefully, safely, I didn't want him to return to this life anytime soon. I put 'N/A' _

_When I turned in the clip board, I asked the lady to call for an adoption service for him. I had made a note for him and put it in his pocket before kissing his forehead. "I'll see you later, Souta," I whispered._

* * *

We caught up and Souta didn't want me leaving yet. I ended up telling him stories of my interesting hunts.

The day was ending and I had to go.

"Come back any time, " the old woman smiled.

"Thanks again."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi," I smiled.

She smiled back, "My name is Kaede."

"I'll come back whenever I can, Kaede," I said and pulled my hood up as she closed the door. I started jogging through the pouring rain.

The sweater proved useless through this weapon and just soaked me further. I took the hood off my head as I ran.

A car horn startled me and a familiar car pulled up next to me. I grinned and ran to the passenger side of Inuyasha's car. "Thanks."

"Jeez, you're soaked," Inuyasha replied, "Where were you all day?"

"I told you already," I laughed.

"Now thank me."

I blinked, "Didn't I already...?"

"For doing your job while you were away," he said.

"You...?" I looked confused, "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause, I was gonna give you it but you looked happy, I didn't want to give you anything to worry about today," he replied softly.

"Oh..." I smiled, "Thanks."

He shrugged, "So, have fun?"

"Yeah..." Somewhat.

"I gotta go somewhere tomorrow, a job of my own."

"What's that?"

He sighed, "A demon gathering, in other words, _Blood Lust_."

My eyes widened in surprise. _Blood Lust_ is no ordinary club, in fact, there isn't even only one. It's a place that gathers unsuspecting humans for wild demons to feast on, no one knows who created it but it's rare for wild demons to group up and make one out of a building. The demons there aren't afraid of demon hunters at all. There are too many strong demons there for low ranks to handle.

"Can I go?"

"No," he said quickly, "Only me and Group A are going, a acquaintance of mine is also bringing a group of his slayers so we'll be alright."

"Oh..." He stopped at our apartment, "Be safe," I murmured.

He smirked, "Worry about your other friend, not me."

Sango... she'd be going too, I thought as I got out.

Inuyasha was heading for the stairs.

Before I knew I was doing, my arms had wrapped around his waist tightly and my head rested against his back.

Inuyasha stiffened and turned around, "You're cold," he said, his warm hands rubbed against my own in an attempt to warm me up.

I looked up at him, "I can't _not_ worry about you, you're as much as a friend to me as Sango."

He froze, his hands still over mine.

"You know that, right?"

He chuckled, "I guess, but you known Sango longer than me, it doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to."

He glanced away, his hands sliding from mine, "I gotta get some sleep, tell Sango to get some too," he turned away and started up the stairs.

I sighed and walked back to my own room.

_Getting trained was harder than I thought it would be. I was faced with different teachers every day, each teaching me how to fight by hand or weapon. It took a year to get ready._

_When they thought I was good enough to at least defend myself, I was sent to a different place. It was so tall and looked elegant. Humans passed by it, not seeing it. Even I had to fight against the illusion to get the picture. In ordinary human eyes, it looked like an old abandoned building._

_I was signed up to face the big boss, he'd decide if I was ready to be a demon slayer._

_Now I was lost in the huge building, only ten minutes until I had to meet up with him. I ran through each hallway, looking at the labels by the doors._

_Each hallway looked the same, I could've sworn that I went in a huge circle if it wasn't for the different labels._

_I turned another corner and ran into someone so hard that I fell backwards._

"_Hey, watch where you're going."_

_I looked up to see a human with long raven-black hair and violet eyes. He was dressed more casually than other people I've seen in this building. He looked about eighteen years old._

_He looked confused, "Who are you?" He offered a hand and helped me up, "Better question, how old are you?"_

"_Fourteen," I replied, catching my breath, "Can you help me find this room?" I handed him the paper the guy behind the desk handed to me._

_His brows raised in surprise. "So you're the one who's trying to enter demon slaying."_

_I waited impatiently as he looked me over, "So, who are you anyways?"_

"_I'm one of the leaders here, I'm actually the one who approved your request," he replied and turned me 180 degrees and pointed down the hall, "Go that way, you'll find the door there, if you end up turning, you passed it."_

_I smiled brightly, "Thank you."_

_He returned it, "No problem, and who knows, you might be serving under me if you pass."_

* * *

(A.N.: Sorry if it's too short, I just wanted to get some past memories out of the way before the next scene comes)


	9. Chapter 9: Easy Day

Ch.9: Easy Day

I stretched under the covers, Buyo had taken advantage that I was not curled up in a ball to jump on me from Sango's bed across from me. The breath has been knocked out of me, effectively waking me and Shippo up.

"Hey, where's Sango?" Shippo asked tiredly and I turned my head to find Sango's bed empty and unmade.

I remembered that Inuyasha planned to take Group A with him to take down Blood Lust. "She's on a job, Shippo."

"Are you gonna go too?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Higher ranks only," I said as I sat up, "Everyone in Group A is going, and Inuyasha."

"How many people are in Group A?"

"I don't know... probably around twenty people at least," I said, thinking off the top of my head.

"How many in Group B?"

"It's like a pyramid, Shippo," I explained, "Group A is on top and, even though its the best, it's small, as you go lower, the amount of people increase by ten at least but the skills weaken."

"Oh."

I got up and walked out of the room, Shippo and Buyo on my heels. I went over today's agenda in my head to find that I had nothing to do today. No jobs from Inuyasha, No calls from the jobs I signed for, No friends wanted to bug me today. I groaned mentally.

Shippo hopped onto my shoulder as I peeked through the curtains. The rain has stopped but the clouds haven't left.

"The weather man said that we might have a chance of snow sometime later," Shippo said.

"Great..."

"How come you're not happy about snow?"

"It's much more harder to fight in snow, I'd have to try to avoid staining the snow with whoever blood that spills. And my swim coach usually stops the swim team until it clears," I said as I fell back on the sofa.

Shippo called the TV remote and jumped on it. Now he was flipping through channels. Christmas movies were already playing even though December had just started. He stopped on How the Grinch Stole Christmas and it was on the part when the Grinch said, "I'm an idiot," and the echo in his home replied, "You're an idiot."

Shippo chuckled, his little fluffy tail was wagging slightly but it was hard to tell, Buyo was watching the ball of fur carefully from it's perch on the chair beside me, his own tail was flicking side to side playfully.

I yawned and my eyelids drooped until I was half-asleep.

"_Begin," A cold voice echoed and the person I had to spar against ran at me with amazing speed. I gritted my teeth as I blocked his sword._

_He was good but I had more relying on this. I _had_ to win. For my brother. For my revenge. _

_I maneuvered my sword and with a hard swing, his weapon went flying somewhere in the darkness, clattering to a marble floor._

_It was impossible to tell how the room looked. The only light allowed was above us, a flood light shining down on a rug that had a huge powerful dog demon in the sky printed on it. Below it looked like small villages and a scroll with words along the bottom that said, " In This World, Only The Strongest Survive" It ended a bit short of the floodlights circle, starting black marble under it._

_The lady at the base wasn't kidding when she said "Lives can be lost in the process." I had nearly been killed in my first battle before I remembered her words. My opponent now had to either surrender or die at my hand._

_He had cowered and I was the victor of this round._

"_Congratulations," the voice said. I knew there were more than one person in here, I had been listening carefully and could hear some people's footsteps. "You have won, exit now and come tomorrow."_

_I sighed in exhaustion once I left the room with the door closed behind me. I had to go through five rounds with five different people and have won against four of them. My wounds were still bleeding pretty badly from the first round and I was in pain for the next four._

"_Congratulations, kid," I looked around to see that guy who showed me the way a couple feet behind me, he patted me on the back and I winced in pain. He guided me around to a nurse, or so I hoped, "You have more determination than I imagined."_

_I remained silent, grimacing before shrugging his hand off me, "That kinda hurts, you know."_

_He looked down at me before smiling slightly, "Pain is only a message your nerves send you."_

_I blinked in confusion but he had nudged me into a room and disappeared before I could ask any questions._

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Inuyasha had gave me motivation before each set of rounds and praises when I came out. I can't believe I forgotten that 'til now. I can't even believe I didn't ask for his name once, and he didn't ask for mine.

A strangled cry had me sit up to see Shippo fighting with Buyo, who I guessed finally went for his tail. A handful of weeping mushrooms scattered from the fox's pocket and I quickly picked Buyo off of Shippo, scolding him while Shippo picked up his mushrooms.

I put the obese cat where I was sitting and picked up Shippo. He had a few scratches on his face, "Nothing Neosporin can't fix," I murmured as I walked into the bathroom, picking up the ointment from the mirror/cabinet and started rubbing it on the scratch on his cheek, watching it close slowly.

A firm knock on my door made me jump and I motioned for Shippo to stay there as I went to go see who it is. I opened it to find one of my neighbors, he was in Group D, I think, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he started, "But did you sense a spike in the demonic aura around here?"

I thought back to the weeping mushrooms. Do those contain a demonic energy strong enough to spike the aura? I'd have to ask Shippo. I shook my head, "Sorry, but no, although, many demons try to find this place so I won't be surprised if a couple of them pass by the apartments."

"Hmm..." he looked thoughtful, "Do you think demons would hide among us, here?" he mused.

"Don't be ridiculous," I waved towards the gates, "The only demons that pass those gates are either our friends that are unknowingly passing or a demon that wants to commit suicide."

"I suppose..." the guy still seemed unsure.

"Good-bye," I said and closed the door softly, sighing when the guy left back to his room. "Shippo..." I started.

"Yeah?" Shippo came from the bathroom wiping his face with a washrag.

"We have to get rid of everything you have that contains your magic."

"Why?" he whined.

"The guy at my door sensed it, now get rid of it," I pointed to the trash.

He frowned, "Isn't there another way?"

"If you want to stay here, you'll do what I tell you, I can't risk getting in trouble because of your toys."

He sighed, "Alright," he walked over to the trash and started emptying his pockets of everything he had. Some things had expanded and exploded into more tiny things and by the time he was done, the trash was full.

I sighed as I took out the trash bag, "I'll be right back."

"Can I go with you?"

I blinked down at him, "I'm just gonna throw this out."

He had already transformed. I shook my head, smiling as I walked out.

* * *

Now I knew why he wanted to come, I thought as he pulled my hand through town.

He began window shopping when I refused his requests. I already paid too much buying him that game system. "Anything you want now would have to wait until Christmas."

He groaned but then started to point out what he really wanted for Christmas.

We were passing a cemetery and I couldn't help but take a look and sigh, "Shippo, let's stop here for a second."

Shippo stayed close to me as we walked through the path in the cemetery, passing gravestones that gave Shippo goosebumps.

I knelt down and brushed my fingers against a stone, wiping off mud from the rain and placing purple, white, and pink flowers on the grave and the one next to it.

"Naomi Higurashi and Daisuke Higurashi?" Shippo said, "Who are they?"

"My mother and father," I replied calmly as I tucked my legs under me. My throat already felt like it was swelling up whenever I came here.

"Oh..." Shippo closed his eyes and brought his hands together, praying.

I did the same. _I hope you're happy in heaven, mom and dad,_ I thought sadly and kept tears at bay as old memories I kept buried came to mind.

Shippo sniffled, "Mama said that if she ever died, she'd watch over me like a guardian angel, along with Papa."

I kept silent and nodded.

"Do you believe in angels, Kagome?"

I sighed heavily, "I don't know what to believe in."

" 'My death is not my end, in Heaven I will meet my beloved again.'" He read off my father's tombstone softly.

I bit my bottom lip until it hurt. It was hard not to cry when my parents were involved. My family... "Sh-Shippo..."

He seemed to understand and ran off, not before saying, "It's okay to cry once in a while, Kagome."

I shook my head and sobbed once I was alone.

* * *

After a couple minutes I managed to calm myself down and made myself look like I hadn't shed a single tear... though my eyes were still a bit puffy and I know my cheeks were flushed. I found Shippo near the gate, he took my hand and offered a smile as he tugged me around once again, obviously trying to cheer me up.

I sighed in relief once we were home. Sango had just arrived back, looking a bit worse for wear. I found her trying to tend to her own wounds in our bathroom and helped her out.

She smiled once I took over, "Compared with others, that club was easy," she said to break silence, "And do you believe that Inuyasha's in Group A? I think he sneaked in somehow, though he has amazing skills."

"You know you just don't want to admit it," I said nonchalantly.

Sango frowned, "I guess, he was more battered up than most of us, he actually risked his life to protect us."

I tensed with worry and once I was done, I tried to casually head out, but there was no fooling Sango. She didn't say anything when I closed the door behind me and walked up to Inuyasha's room. My knock sounded a bit timid, "Inuyasha?"

"Door's open," Inuyasha's tired voice replied and I opened it to find him sprawled on the sofa in his demon form, wearing nothing but loose jeans. His midriff was bandaged up from some healers. His eyes were closed in relaxation but his dog ears twitched when I closed the door, "What're you doing here?" His tone was light.

"Are you alright? Sango told me you were more injured than the rest of them."

He smirked as he opened his eyes, "Yeah, but I'm more tougher than them, surprisingly, most of my Group A is human," He patted his white bandages, "This is just for show, I'm a demon remember? I'm already healed by now."

"Oh..." What did I expect? Tending to his wounds? Making sure he wasn't half-dead? He's a demon and I forgotten, I mentally hit myself on the forehead.

He sniffed and sat up on his elbows, "You were crying." It was a statement and I thought about hitting my head against the wall. A dog demon, of course his sense of smell is stronger. I was forgetting everything today, wasn't I?

"Yeah..." I glanced away at his questioning gaze, "I was visiting my parents graves today."

I felt awkward but he didn't seem to notice. He started getting up but cringed and groaned, "Damn..."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm not _completely_ healed," he grimaced, "I guess that's what happens when a handful of demons jump on me. Dog-pile!" He grinned at the fact that he managed to make me smile.

I walked over and sat next to him when he managed to sit up. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked as I placed a hand on his back, rubbing soothingly, feeling his muscles tense and relax under my touch.

"Yeah," he sighed.

I paused and took my hand away, "Well, I better head back down then," I got up but he pulled me back down and my back fell against his chest, his grip still on my arm, "Inuyasha?"

"You didn't tell Sango yet?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "I couldn't find the time yesterday," I hesitantly looked over my shoulder to find his hard golden eyes piercing mine.

"Tell her, before I tell my boss," he said "I can't keep things from him for long and I rather not get in trouble because I'm going soft on _you_," his grip loosened slightly and he turned me around to face him, "But I'd hate to see you sad because of it."

I found it hard to look at him, "I don't want to go between them."

His hands fell from my arms, "Then I'll take care of it, neither of us would like the outcome."

"No!" I gasped slightly, "I'll tell her tonight."

He nodded, "Fine then, if I see Miroku and Sango still loving each other tomorrow, I'll deal with them no matter what you say."

I felt something squeeze my heart tightly. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Fine."

He looked thoughtful again, staring at me. I suddenly wished I knew what he was thinking.

I held his gaze until he spoke again, "Who's Sango to you?"

"What?"

"I know she's a friend of yours but it seems to run deeper than that."

I grimaced slightly before sighing, "She's been treating me like a little sister ever since I met her, I don't want to lose her too."

He frowned before remembering. His shoulders slumped and he opened his mouth but closed it again, scowling.

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "Look, I know you're curious of my past, and maybe someday I'd be crazy enough to tell you," I looked down at my hands, a humorless smile came to my lips, "But you should know by now, I like keeping most things to myself..."

He mumbled something too low to hear but shook his head and smirked at me, "Can I be the one to drive you crazy?"

A corner of my mouth quirked up, "If you aren't already?"

Inuyasha chuckled for a moment but then turned serious, his brows scrunched slightly, "You know, it would probably be good for you if you told _someone_, it doesn't have to be me."

"You're just like Shippo, aren't you?"

His brows raised, "What'd Shippo say?" he sounded curious.

I debated whether to tell him. I looked away, "He told me that it's okay to cry sometimes," I felt heat rush up to my face.

"Well it is," Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly but his eyes held much more.

"Can I ask you a question...?" I was hesitant at asking the question but I needed to know. Even though it might kick me out of his room.

"Go ahead, it's only fair."

I sucked in a silent breath, "Who's Kikyou to you?"

"My girlfriend?" he blinked in confusion.

"...How well do you treat your girlfriends?" I said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"...Oh..." he paused before sighing, "It's like this... you know when you say a word too many times and it loses it's meaning?" at my nod he continued, "That's what it's like when I have a girlfriend, I don't feel anything as special as the ones before."

So you don't know how a heartbreak feels? I thought, You don't know how crushed other girls you had dated feels? I couldn't imagine not feeling hurt but maybe he's never been truly in love?

"It just proves that I need a mate," he shrugged, "That'd feel more special than all my girlfriends combined," he put his hands behind his head, "Though, I'm not sure I want to be tied to one woman unless I'm sure I really _really_ love her."

"A mate," I heard of mates before, just briefly but I didn't need to know. There was no way I'd stay with a demon.

A demon's mate can live as long as the one who claimed him or her. They also have some strange bond that I forgotten about... Huh... that's all I know about mates.

He nodded and a faint blush came to his face. I kept myself from smiling, he looked cute blushing. "I've been thinking about mates for a while now..." he said, "I've been thinking about being with Kikyou for the rest of my life... I'm still not sure though."

I forced a smile that should've came out easier, "Oh? Well, good for you," He hummed in agreement, looking like he didn't care. His eyes flickered to mine before glancing away.

His stomach growled loudly and he scowled at it.

I laughed and got up, "Do you ever get tired of eating TV dinners?"

"That's not the only thing I eat!" He growled and I raised a brow, "As long as there's instructions, I can cook..." he said weakly and laughed at himself, "Jeez, I'm pathetic."

"I can help you," his gaze lifted to mine, "I'll teach you how to cook simple things, now come on," I walked into his kitchen and started looking through his cabinets to see what he had. Good, he had many cans to work with, "What do you feel like eating?" I asked as I climbed on top his counter to look at the top shelves and spared a glance at him to see him shrug, watching me.

"What ever you feel like eating," I blushed and quickly turned back to the shelves. He wants me to stay for dinner?

I cleared my throat, "Actually, I feel like eating pizza tonight."

He blinked as I hopped off the counter, "Want me to call?"

"No, we're making it," I smiled at his confused expression and checked his fridge, "Just let me go to my room for the ingredients, I'll be right back."

* * *

I came back with some ingredients he didn't have along with Shippo and together, we managed to make a square shaped pizza in a little more than an hour.

It would've been faster if Shippo and Inuyasha didn't fool around and peck the pepperoni's I placed on the pizza... though I admit I ate a few too.

As for the square, flat shape... that's Inuyasha's fault.

Shippo also went a little crazy with the sauce and cheese.

And I might've been too occupied to watch the clock until Inuyasha said he smelt burnt pizza.

In the end, we all ate our pizza, proud of ourselves.

"Can we make dessert next?" Shippo asked, his fluffy tail wagging.

I looked up at Inuyasha, he was smiling along with Shippo, his eyes bright with excitement. "To the kitchen!" I laughed as we marched back into the messy kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings

Ch. 10: Mixed Feelings

I groaned at the pain in the back of my neck and opened my eyes to stare at a yellow ceiling and frowned. That wasn't the color of my ceiling.

Shippo was sleeping comfortably in his demon form on my stomach, his head resting against my breast. He snored lightly as I tried adjusting.

I looked around to find I was still in Inuyasha's room. Plates, bowls, and cups littered the table in front of us, reminding me of last night's cooking craze. A smile played on my lips as I sat up, holding Shippo against me. We must of fell asleep after all those treats, I thought.

A tapping sound reached my ears and I looked over the sofa I laid on to find Inuyasha in front of his computer, frowning at it before his claws tapped the keyboard again.

He noticed me sit up, " 'Morning," he smiled at me before shutting off the computer, the printer activating.

I looked around for a clock, "What time is it?" I asked lightly.

"About eight o'clock," he replied, getting off his chair and walking around the sofa, "You must've been tired, you crashed on my couch after our fun, Shippo wanted to stay with you."

I flushed in embarrassment, "Sorry," I started to help him collect the dirty dishes.

"No need to be," he said easily as I followed him awkwardly, carrying a pile of dishes in one hand while holding Shippo against me with the other. He dumped his dishes in the sink and grabbed mine, dropping them with the others.

Shippo groaned as he nuzzled my chest slightly.

"That kit's gonna have one helluva stomach ache when he wakes up," Inuyasha smirked as he lead me back to the sofa.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, I could feel a crick in it.

Inuyasha looked apologetic, "I should've gave you a pillow or something," he jumped over the back of the sofa and before I could turn, I felt his rough but gentle hands on my shoulders. I tensed when his thumbs rubbed in firm circles right under the nape of my neck.

After a moment, I relaxed and a moan threatened to escape my lips. My head dropped and I sighed in relaxation.

His hands had slowly, hesitantly, went lower, the heels of his palms kneaded knots in my back.

I closed my eyes while he worked his magic. My thoughts started fluttering to things I shouldn't be thinking about. It would probably feel better if I took off this shirt- no, bad, Kagome, bad. I chided myself, I shouldn't be thinking about that.

Shippo's groan brought me back to my senses and I stood up and turned around quickly. He was blinking in confusion, a blush had rose to his cheeks lightly. I felt the heat on my own face, "I gotta go...er, warn Sango."

He nodded, his eyes were unreadable as I left.

* * *

I left Shippo on my bed, he happily hugged the pillows and sighed when I covered him with the blanket.

I sat next to Sango, who was eating a cup of noodles.

She smiled slyly, "Have a good time in Inuyasha's room?"

I scowled slightly, "It isn't like that, I taught him how to cook," A pang hit me, I left such a huge mess in his kitchen and I didn't even offer to help to clean it.

"Uh-huh," she kept her secretive smile. Honestly! She's just like Miroku sometimes!

"Sango, there's something I have to tell you..." I said hesitantly. How was I suppose to tell her?

"Is it good or bad?" Sango asked.

I sucked in a silent breath in determination, it's my way or Inuyasha's way. "Bad. And it's about you and Miroku."

Her hand tightened on her cup. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." I stared down at my hands, lacing my fingers together, "Look, you know the rules right?"

"Basically," Sango was wary now.

"Onesaysthatyoucan'tloveanotherslayer," I said, the words sounded like gibberish but I really hoped Sango understood.

"What?" Sango raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath, "One of the rules say that you can't love another slayer, something about not having your attention on the main point of slaying."

I kept quiet as Sango processed this information. In this silent moment, my mind drifted to Inuyasha. He was close to me, I noticed that much earlier. Closer than a brother-sister relationship, My heart sang joyously when he was around, everything passed by in a blur without him. He did more for me than he should have bothered with. If he knows that rule, why does he keep joining me, instead of avoiding me like I have once I found out?

"You're lying," Sango said, snapping me out of my reverie, "Good joke, Kagome."

"I'm not joking!" I said, "Your rank could be in danger if you hang around Miroku like you have anymore."

Sango's cup had spilled from her hands and she cursed as she stood up, glaring daggers at me while wiping at her shirt. "You're kidding, I never heard anything remotely similar to that rule."

"Sango..." I stood up and resisted grabbing her arms and shaking her, "You can't be with Miroku, you'll both be in trouble."

"And where did you get this bit of information?" Sango shot, scowling as she backed away from me, "Tell me, Kagome!" she raised her voice when I took too long to reply.

I winced slightly but stood my ground, "If you don't believe me, check at the base, they'd have a rulebook there."

"Oh?" Sango went to the door and slipped on her shoes, not even bothering with her sweater and ignored the stain on her shirt and pants, "I will then, if I find out you're lying, you're so gonna get it," she threatened with glassy eyes.

"San-" The door slammed shut before I could get another word in, "...go..."

I stood frozen for a moment, letting the shock of the door vibrating the window go away. Someone was knocking on the door but I didn't want to deal with annoying, irritated neighbors. I went in the bathroom for a nice, hot, half-an-hour shower.

* * *

Shippo had ended my relaxation when he knocked on the bathroom door, "Kagome, are you done yet? I need to _go _!"

"Alright, Shippo," I said, turning off the water, "How badly?"

"Really _really_ badly!!!"

I smiled as I toweled my hair, "Bad enough to do a little dance?"

"_Kagome!_"

I laughed as I wrapped the towel around my body, "Alright, Alright," I said as I opened the door and he ushered me out and slammed it, making me laugh harder.

"Damn, you're evil."

I jumped and looked at Inuyasha who was lounging on the couch with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha's here," Shippo said with a cackle.

I was pretty certain my face resembled a tomato by now. I yelped and fled to my room, slamming the door shut and leaned against it for support, "What are you doing here?" I asked, embarrassed.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I had a job for Sango but she's not here," he replied, "Did you give her the news?"

"Yes..." I sighed and took the towel off once I found some clothes to wear.

"And I take it she didn't like it?"

"You eavesdropped, didn't you?" I scowled as I got dressed.

"Not my fault."

I sighed again, shaking my head and toweled my damp hair again to give my hands something to do while I came back out.

"You look better with barely no clothes on but the tank-top is an improvement," Inuyasha smirked widely at my blush.

I wore a simple, tight, pink tank-top with some dark baggy sweats. I left the towel on my shoulders while I crossed my arms to glare at him. "Why are you still here?"

He shrugged. Nothing did faze him, did it? "I don't _have_ to stay, just make sure she gets this, 'kay?" he waved the envelope and threw it on the table.

I sighed when the door clicked closed. Shippo took that moment to come out of the bathroom. I really didn't want to stay if Sango comes back infuriated.

"Shippo, let's go to the mall, okay, just to let Sango cool off," I said and he grinned.

"Okay."

I went back into my room to change into more suitable clothing and placed the clothes I wore aside. Planning to wear them for pajamas tonight.

* * *

At the mall, I had easily found my friends from school and they had dragged me from store to store, making me try things on. I bet they were Christmas shopping for all of us, I was usually a mannequin for my own gifts.

Shippo was grinning widely as the girls picked out outfits. He looked uneasy when Hojo showed up.

"Wow, Kagome, that really looks good on you," Hojo grinned as he looked me over.

I smiled as I twirled in front of him. "Really? Thanks Hojo."

"Actually, I was looking for you earlier," Hojo admitted, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go clubbing with me?"

Behind me, the girls squealed silently, if that's possible. I also caught Shippo's snort. I'll talk to him later, right now... "Where?"

He dug around his pocket and handed me an address and I glanced at it for a brief moment and frowned. Wasn't that just an abandoned building? I remembered passing it before.

"So are you with me?" he asked.

"Er... sure, this weekend, right?"

"Good, see you then," Hojo smiled kindly and left.

"That's surprising," Yuka said, staring at me, "You've missed school a lot and you hardly talk to Hojo, how'd you get him to ask you out?"

I chuckled uneasily. It's true I missed school a lot but luckily, my counselor is a demon and understands my problem. She happily changed my grades while I was out and added a few assignments I automatically got full credit on for "saving people." As long as I passed the tests, she'd keep on doing that when I was absent.

"I guess I'm lucky that way," I grinned.

* * *

Back at home, Sango had came back and left a note so she could do her job that Inuyasha sent her. Judging from her hand writing, she was pretty upset.

I yawned, "Time for bed, Shippo."

He nodded and we both hopped into bed and covered up. "Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Why do you let that Hojo person take you out but don't let Inuyasha treat you nicely like this morning?" he asked innocently and I opened my eyes to stare at him.

I sighed, "I can't be with Inuyasha, Shippo, he has someone else."

"But it seems he wants _you_."

I paused. "Go to sleep, Shippo."

I was unable to sleep though I was tired. Sango had came in two hours after our talk and went straight to bed without a word.

An hour after that, I was finally able to get some shut eye until someone started banging on our door.

Sango growled as she sat up, "It's one in the morning, what the hell do they want?!"

Shippo and I sighed as Sango got up and answered it.

I was half-asleep and thought those noises I heard after were just my imagination as I fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Facing the Big Boss

Ch.11: Facing the Big Boss

"Kagome," I heard Shippo's voice start to wake me, "Kagome!"

"What, Shippo?" I sighed.

"Sango isn't here," Shippo's worried voice spoke back.

I opened my eyes tiredly to look at the empty bed, "She's out on a job."

"B-But, the whole place is a mess."

My eyes snapped open, "What?"

"Come look," he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me off the bed.

I followed quickly through my door and stood there, aware of the cold air sweeping into our apartment from the opened door. Shippo was half-right, but only near the door was there a mess.

Our papers that laid on the desk were now scattered on the floor and the lamp was gone. If I looked close enough, I bet that silver shining outside, lying on the grass was it. The coat hanger near the door looked nearly ripped off the wall and when I looked to inspect it, there was blood coating the brass hanger like someone had grabbed it and forcefully pulled. There were specks of blood on our white carpet. Whoever kidnapped Sango didn't care to leave traces of demonic energy. I could sense it just like inspecting finger prints. Knowing Sango, she had struggled against them. There seemed to be three different energies by the door but only one actually entered the house to grab Sango.

Shippo sniffed the blood on the carpet, "This is Sango's blood."

I walked over to the weapon's room and started packing up. Midoriko's sword, automatic blades, thigh sheaths for daggers. These demons are gonna wish they were dead by the time I was through with them.

I quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt with a black skirt that went down to my knees. Usually, I wouldn't wear skirts for missions but for the thigh sheath, I'd have to. I pulled a sweater out of the closet and slipped it on, leaving it unzipped as I hurried towards the door. Shippo had hopped on my shoulder and clung there, saying he could be of some help. I really didn't care as long as he didn't get me in trouble until we were outside the apartments.

Another aura near the door had shocked me. I gritted my teeth and my hands clenched into trembling fists at my side as I walked passed the aura.

In the next minute I had human Inuyasha, who was by the stairs, getting ready to leave, against the wall. "Where's Sango?" I demanded and tried to keep my wavering voice leveled.

He just stared blankly at me before scowling, "How the hell should I know?"

"Your fucking aura was near my door, you asshole!" I screamed, _"What'd you to her?!"_

He had flipped us around and covered my mouth so harshly I had to bite back a gasp. "After what happened, where do you think Sango is?" he hissed, "You gave her the rule, she disobeyed it last night during her job."

Job? Oh yeah, she had a job. Inuyasha sent it to her yesterday. Then he turned her in after that. "You set her up, didn't you?" I said in a dangerous voice.

"I tested her along with Miroku, they both failed," Inuyasha replied, "At least Sango knew what was coming for her."

I clenched my teeth and pushed him off me to head for the gates.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked from behind me.

"Where do you think?" I growled, "I'm finding Sango."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Good luck, by the time you find the place and get to the place, Sango would get her punishment and be sent back here."

Shippo grinned, "I could make traveling faster," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't you dare, Shippo," Inuyasha growled the same time I said, "How?"

"I could smell the scents, and I could transform, if you let me."

Well, people already saw the fox on my shoulder, might as well go all out. "Do it."

Shippo jumped down and a cloud of smoke covered him. I tripped over him but instead of landing on the cement, I felt soft feathers.

Shippo had transformed into a huge hawk and took off before Inuyasha could grab us.

I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck as I looked at the ground going farther away. Inuyasha looked pissed. "Try to go high enough to get out of sight but to still see the buildings, I have a feeling I know where she is," I murmured into the feathers.

"Right." Shippo said and flew a bit higher. I shivered at the cold air hitting my skin but endured it.

This is all my fault, I thought sadly, If only I told Sango sooner. I kept a look out for the familiar building I was eighty percent sure she was in. It's my fault she's in this mess, I'm gonna take her out.

* * *

Shippo had circled around when he said they were starting to leave Tokyo. My limbs were starting to feel numb and I was frightened that I might slip unconscious and fall. I finally spotted the building and Shippo swooped down and landed safely on the ground, transforming back.

I cursed when I recognized Inuyasha's car in the parking lot. He made it before us.

Without thinking, I ran into the building with Shippo on my shoulder and into the maze-like hallways I got lost in before. Now I knew exactly where I was going.

The room I fought in was locked, but I sensed familiar energies beyond it.

"Maybe we should check other rooms?" Shippo asked but I shook my head.

"They're in here," I scowled and pulled Midoriko's sword from my pocket. This door was heavily reinforced but enough power from my sword should open it.

I felt faint from loading all my power into my sword but it had worked. The dented doors opened up easily, giving under the pressure and I ran in.

Lights lit up the whole room to find it was empty of furniture but I kinda expected that, since they used this room to fight. A demon was standing still at the far end of the room. He was almost the spitting image of Inuyasha but he was slightly taller and looked more graceful. Purple demonic markings on his face was another thing Inuyasha didn't have. He also didn't have the cute ears on top his head. He gave off a powerful aura, more powerful than I ever went against.

His eyes were narrowed at me for my entrance but my gaze was on the crumpled forms on the floor. "Sango! Miroku!" I cried, running to them.

"Kagome, stop," Inuyasha demanded.

I turned to him in surprise. His eyes were glaring at me from his place near the door. "Inuyasha..." I said softly, my heart tightened.

His face softened slightly, his eyes pleaded with mine.

"Are you going to listen to your superior?" the demon spoke and I turned on him.

"You," I clenched my fists at my side, "You did this to them."

"Yes," the demon answered calmly, "I did what I have to."

I moved towards the bodies and knelt by them, checking their pulses. Good, I thought, they're still alive.

Shippo hopped off my shoulder and tried coaxing them awake.

They were a bloody mess. Gashes appeared on their body and coated their clothes in blood.

I stood, glaring at the demon, "You'll pay for this."

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled, "Stop and shut up."

I gripped my glowing sword tightly, "No, you shut up and allow me to kick his ass."

The demon looked amused but he wasn't looking at me, "Inuyasha, you allow your slayers so much freedom?"

His growl echoed behind me, "I'm not so uptight, Sesshomaru, but I am starting to rethink."

The demon, Sesshomaru, shook his head, "I will do what you won't and teach this girl where her place in his world is."

Inuyasha growled loudly but didn't say anything.

"Bring it," I said and loaded what spiritual power I had left into my sword and swung, sending power head-on.

Sesshomaru brought out his own sword and easily blocked my power.

I scowled when my blade became useless and threw it aside, calling up my twin blades and blocked his sword quickly. He's fast, I noted with surprise as I threw him off. The unzipped sweater was bothering me so as quickly as I could, I ripped it off me, dodging his attack.

My sweater fell to the floor, I grimaced when our blades connected again, feeling a wave of power wash over me with each clash and it was starting to make me disoriented. He knocked one of my blades out of my hand but I managed to stab him with my right one, missing the heart just by an inch or so and not going deep enough to wound him.

His hand grasped my free wrist and I bit back a scream as burning flesh reached my nose. Pain is just a message, Pain is just a message, I thought and swung my blade, making him let go as well as knocking the powerful sword out of his hands.

I performed a one-handed back spring, abandoning my other sword to land on my good hand to avoid a glowing whip that was attached to his claw.

I was already down to my daggers. I kept them hidden as I dodged the whip once again, rolling to the ground.

I was unlucky and not fast enough, his whip wrapped around my arm and was burning into my skin. Poison, I thought once I examined it.

He pulled back and blood poured from my open wound. He brought his whip down again and I brought my arms up to avoid having a wound on my face, giving myself a deep scar on each arm instead. I sprinted at him and grabbing my dagger and stabbing him.

He grunted and grabbed me by the throat, my mind helplessly flashed to Master Naraku, even as he threw me to the wall.

My back collided with the wall and I slid down to the floor with my head bowed. I tried moving but I was too stunned. The adrenaline that had entered me while fighting quickly left me.

Sesshomaru started walking towards me, his whip retracted in his claw.

"Stop!" Shippo ran in front of me, holding his hands out as if his small body could shield mine, "That's enough, you're gonna kill her!" he cried.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru scoffed as he picked up his sword and sheathed it, "A waste of time."

I heard the damaged door swing closed and slowly brought my head up and crawled to my friends. The pain shot up my arms but I ignored it and collapsed to the floor next to them.

Shippo brushed my hair out of my face, "Are you alright?" he whispered worriedly.

I managed a smile, "Never better. I wounded him."

Shippo chuckled as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I felt stiff when I awoken. I was laying down on something comfortable and my wounds weren't painful as I expected but they were dully throbbing. It was hard to see but judging from the amount of light, I guessed a lamp was the only source.

I felt something warm and wet sliding along my arm where my wound is. I managed to turn my head towards the light and groaned at how heavy my head felt.

"Kagome?" that voice. It took me a moment to place it with a face. Inuyasha. His hand gently turned my head back and remained on my cheek, "Are you feeling better?"

I groaned as I closed my eyes, "Where am I?" I asked softly.

"In my apartment," he answered and I felt a cool cloth rest on my forehead, "I brought you back along with everyone else, they're already resting up in your room, Miroku had to sleep in your bed so you had to come to mine."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You were lucky Sesshomaru hadn't beat you to an inch of your life like he intended," Inuyasha said, "A bit more poison and I think he would accidentally kill you. The poison gave you a fever though..."

"Who's Sesshomaru?" I asked with a grimace.

"He's actually my half-brother, and he's the big boss of demon slaying."

I laughed without humor, "That would've been nice to know before I fought him, huh?" I opened my eyes again, finding my vision much more clearer, "He cut me off demon slaying, didn't he?"

"Actually, that was his plan until I spoke with him, he was gonna just lower it but since you were keeping a demon with you..."

"My rank is lowered dramatically, then?" I sighed.

He smirked down at me, "No, it actually went higher."

My eyes widened, "Wh-What?"

"You're in Group A, sixth rank now," he answered, "He didn't show it, but he was impressed that you were able to inflict that much damage and take that much damage so he thought that you belonged in a higher rank."

I stared, dumbfounded, "I would hug you if I wasn't in so much pain."

He chuckled, "Your wounds are closed, I managed to heal you."

I brought my arm up to the light and found no life-threatening poisoned gash, not even a scar, "How'd you do that?"

He looked away, "You don't want to know."

I sat up, letting the wash cloth fall from my forehead, "I'd love to know how you got rid of these wounds so fast."

He grinned slightly. "You're gonna murder me when I tell you."

"What do you..." I drifted off, remembering that warm and wet feeling on my arm and grimaced, "Oh, you better not have..."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "Demon saliva surprisingly has healing abilities on human flesh."

"Ew! Ew! Sick!" I rubbed my arms furiously on his blankets until the skin turned red, "Gross!" I cried, ignoring his uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm guessing you don't want to know what I gave you to get rid of the poison in your system then?" Inuyasha's laughter died down to chuckles.

I glared, "Either way you're gonna get hurt."

Inuyasha's grin widened and he shrugged.

"Tell me what else you did to me while I was unconscious," I demanded.

"Jeez, you make it sound like I raped you in your sleep," At my pale expression, he quickly added, "I didn't do anything else to you... except made you drink some of my blood," that last part was quieted down.

I covered my mouth with surprised shock, "Isn't demon blood poisonous to humans?"

He suddenly looked indifferent, guarded, "I'm a special case, and I was ninety percent sure I wouldn't kill you."

I slapped him hard across the face, "Then that was for the other ten percent, jackass."

He rubbed his red cheek, looking annoyed. "You'll have to sleep in my room until Miroku or Sango are well enough to move out of bed, which gives us three or four weeks."

I was surprised that I didn't mind. "Why don't you go _lick_ them to make them feel better?" I scowled.

He made a face, "I'm not running my tongue on a guy's cut, besides," he was back to grinning, "I like your taste better."

I slapped him again. This was gonna be a long month.


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Closer

Ch.12: Getting Closer

I laid in bed for a while this morning, just thinking. Inuyasha had grabbed a couple pillows off the bed, saying that he was gonna camp it out on the sofa last night. When I protested, he said that he didn't want to catch whatever I had and that I already contaminated his bed.

I rolled onto my side, the now-dry cloth fell from my head again and I threw it aside. My fingers started tracing each and every scar on my right arm from Master Naraku's beating.

It's been four years since then and I haven't caught any sign of him. I started wondering if I'll ever see him again.

I sighed heavily, nuzzling my face further in the comfortable pillow. I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts now. I forced my mind to think of other things.

Hojo. I'm supposed to head to the strange address tomorrow... if I feel better, I doubt Inuyasha would let me get up and go out while I'm sick.

I didn't even feel that sick. Sure I get running noses from time to time, my throat is sore, my flesh feels heated, and I get headaches when I move too much but that isn't anything to worry too much about.

It's only thanks to Inuyasha's _blood_. I grimaced. The fact that Inuyasha forced his own blood down my throat is sickening to think about. But last time I checked, _all_ demons have blood that's poisonous to humans, some actually would melt your flesh. There was no such thing as a 'special case' was there?

I sat up slowly and stretched my stiff muscles. My hunger was making itself known loudly. I wondered if I'd be able to sneak past Inuyasha while he was sleeping and into the kitchen.

I opened the door silently, peeking outside to find Inuyasha still sleeping on the couch soundly. I glanced back at the alarm clock on his nightstand to find that it was seven in the morning. I'd have to be really sneaky if Inuyasha planned to sleep in today.

As I passed the sofa, I glanced at him to find he was shirtless, the spare blanket was covering his hips. I forced myself not to think that he slept in the nude. Part of me wanted to pull the blanket back up on him to cover him and my thoughts about him, the other part was almost scared to do so. I just ignored him and went straight into the kitchen.

Pouring cereal into a bowl and being silent at the same time was impossible. I found myself going really slow just to tilt the box of Captain Crunch, cringing at the sound of the cereal falling in the box. My stomach decided that it was too slow and decided to growl loudly.

"Shut up already," I hissed at it quietly.

I hesitated every time a small handful of cereal hit the bowl and kept glancing back at Inuyasha.

"Will you just pour it and get it over with?!" Inuyasha shouted from the couch, annoyed.

I hurriedly poured my cereal, milk, and grabbed a spoon and fled to his room, shutting the door.

* * *

After I fed myself, I silently went out and set the empty bowl in the sink. But as I walked back, I glanced to his computer before glancing back at Inuyasha.

He was back asleep, snoring softly. I decided it was the best time to look up some information on demons.

I sat in the chair and turned the computer on, watching the sofa for any movement. I couldn't actually see him but his light snores will warn me if he stirs.

The screen came to life and I clicked Inuyasha's name, cursing when he had a password. I clicked the hint box and sighed when it read 'What am I?'

I typed in 'demon' but was confused when that didn't work. I tried again in other ways like: DEMON, DeMoN, dEmOn, and DemoN. When those didn't work I added an 's' to the end of each of them, then tried a 'z'. I tried other forms and words of 'Boss' as well but that didn't work either. I even tried putting them together like: D3m0n 8055 but still no access.

"That's not it," I jumped and looked to see Inuyasha behind me. His hair was a bit frizzled from sleep and his golden eyes were still half closed tiredly. My gaze traveled downward and I sighed a breath of relief when he wasn't naked but just having dark red silk boxers on made my face heat up.

He didn't seem to notice as both hands rested on the key board and his chin rested on my head. I tried to watch him type it but it was too fast. The only thing I managed to catch was an 'h', the space bar, and from typing it too many times, I noticed demon quickly. He pressed 'enter' and yawned as he stood straight.

"Try not to give me _too_ many viruses, okay?" he said sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes, "And if you're not planning to go back to sleep, I'm taking my bed back."

I nodded and watched him collect his pillow and blanket and go into his room. I couldn't believe he trusted me with his computer that quickly.

I stared at the nearly-closed door for a moment longer before turning back to the screen.

Wow, that's a lot of icons, I thought as I searched for the internet and signed in to check my e-mail. I don't have too much time at a computer so it's pretty crowded, I had to go through these later.

I caught the latest from Souta and clicked the link. He tried keeping in contact with me as much as he could, though, that wasn't often since I don't have access to a computer in my room and I don't fully trust whoever delivers mail in this place.

I smiled brightly when a picture of a Christmas card shown up on screen. Another shown below it with the card open and Souta's writing on it.

_Hope you could celebrate Christmas with me over here, Miss Kaede has a special present for you, though that's too much to ask isn't it?_

_Miss you sis,_

_Souta_

I sighed heavily. How many times had I spent the holidays alone in my room while Sango went out to party?

Too many times. I hope I could make it to Kaede's house as well. I clicked the reply button.

_I'll be there :)_

_Miss you too, _

_Kagome_

I clicked send and signed out of my name. Now to get down to business. I went to Wikipedia first, scanning and learning all I can from that site before heading to another.

I hit my head against the screen and groaned. Nothing. There was absolutely no exceptions to demon blood. It was all poisonous to humans and I found no traces of healing blood either. Although there was a _small _amount of demons that actually had healing saliva. Some only worked on their mates and _only_ their mates.

I'm gonna be experimenting on Inuyasha soon if I don't get any answers, I thought and smiled to myself. I lifted my head off the screen and glanced at the clock: 10:38 AM. Alright, a couple hours of researching is enough for one day. I turned it off and stretched when I got up.

Ugh, I was still in the same clothes as yesterday. My dried blood stained my shirt.

I peeked into Inuyasha's room to find him still napping the day away. I opened the door and shivered at the winter winds, I made sure that the door was unlocked before closing it and went down the stairs.

The door to my room was open and I found Shippo just coming out of Sango's and Miroku's room. Shippo grinned when he saw me and jumped into my arms, "Kagome!"

I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around him, "How are Sango and Miroku doing?"

"They're aching but me and Inuyasha managed to bandage them up fine," Shippo said as I walked into my room. "They just fell back asleep so I wouldn't wake them."

"I'm only here for some clothes," I whispered back to him.

He frowned, "Are you gonna visit here often?"

"It's my room, of course I'll visit."

"Good," he sighed and got out of my arms as I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower to wash imaginary blood off, and changing into nice clean clothes.

"See ya later, Shippo," I smiled and went out, closing the door behind me. I looked down at the strip of paper that held Hojo's given address. I'd have to go and see why he wanted me there.

I silently walked back into Inuyasha's room to find him fully dressed in dark jeans and a dark red t-shirt, "Where are you going?" I asked and he looked up from his demon-sealing sutra.

"Kikyou needs a ride back to her house from the airport," he said nonchalantly as he stuck the sutra around his wrist and it took effect, making him look human. He stood up and walked towards the door before glancing at the piece of paper in my hand, "And I'm not gonna make you stay here but I recommend it until your fever drops."

"I'm not sick," I scoffed as I folded my arms.

He looked disbelieving and placed a hand against my forehead.

His cold touch made me shiver visibly.

"You're running a high fever," he said as he took his hand away, "Sesshomaru's poison tends to have that side-effect. I'll get you some medicine for that while I'm out if you don't wanna suck my blood again."

I scowled, "Don't even joke about that."

"I'll be back in an hour or so. If somebody knocks, don't answer it," he said as he grabbed his keys.

I raised a brow, "What if it's the pizza guy?"

He glared half-heartedly, "I mean it, Kagome. Like you, other few people know I'm their boss. Unlike you, they tend to think that they could come over here and complain their problems to me personally," he looked annoyed, "And sometimes, other leaders come here to speak to me about other problems so don't answer the door."

I mock-saluted, "Got it, Boss."

Inuyasha looked down on me as he opened the door, "And we're gonna have a little talk about your attitude when I get back."

"Right, Boss," I grinned at his scowl as he closed the door behind him.

I sighed and turned around. Now what? I glanced around the room to find that Inuyasha hadn't cleaned up the kitchen yet and wrinkled my nose in disgust, "He's gonna get cockroaches soon if he continues living like that," I murmured to myself and started cleaning it up.

Cleaning up the kitchen led to cleaning up the whole place which led to taking out the over-filled trash.

Unfortunately, that little sickness of mine finally made itself known and had me stumble up the stairs. Stupid dizziness, I scowled as I went back in Inuyasha's room in search for some medicine I could take and found none.

I stole a thick blanket off his bed and sat on the sofa, wrapping it around myself and turned on the television, hardly paying attention to it.

It's been two hours already, I mused with a frown, what could he be doing?

A firm knock on the door made me jump and I stared at the door. Just ignore it, I sighed, turning the volume on the television a little louder. Another knock had my fingers twitching to open the door.

"Inuyasha, open this damn door before I open it myself."

I gasped softly, that guy, a wolf demon, I remembered was back. Heeding his demand-or have Inuyasha's door break, either way he was getting in- I opened it.

Hel-loooo Handsome, I mentally whistled as I looked the wolf over. Ink-black hair was tied tightly in a top-knot and ice-blue eyes were looking me over as well. His body was well tanned and built, covered in light blue jeans, a dark shirt with a checkered flannel jacket.

Despite his human facade, I could feel the overwhelming power running through him through his sutra, though that might be because my spiritual powers caused myself to be hyper-aware of these things. I hardly felt it with Inuyasha though.

I managed to concentrate and cleared my throat to get his attention, "Is there something you wanted? Inuyasha is out."

He blinked a couple times, "Er... do you know how long he'll be back."

I shrugged, "He left a couple hours ago. My name's Kagome," I smiled as I held out a hand.

"Kouga," he returned the smile kindly, "You won't mind if I stay and wait for him, right?"

"Uh..." Oh-no, I already broke Inuyasha's rule, he'd be _so_ pissed if he found Kouga here. But I found myself moving aside for him, "No but Inuyasha might."

"Tch, Inuyasha always avoids me, that little weakling," Kouga sneered as he walked in before turning back to me, "You're a demon slayer right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Group A rank six."

"What are you doing in Inuyasha's apartment?" he asked.

"My friend was injured and I had to move him to my room. Inuyasha's been kind enough to let me stay here while he recovers," I answered, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh really?" he sounded slightly disbelieving as he sat on the sofa, placing his feet on the small coffee table I just cleaned.

"Yeah," I replied warily, "Who are you?"

"One of the leaders from another town," he replied easily. Inuyasha wanted to keep his rank a secret, this guy looks like he doesn't care who knows it. "Didn't that mutt tell you about me after I left? Or did he ignore mentioning me?"

I was slightly surprised but it was to be expected. My scent must have lingered before when I hid in Inuyasha's room. "He may of mentioned you," I said nonchalantly, "But can you offer _some_ kind of respect for him?"

His brows raised, almost hidden in his bangs, "Offer respect for a _half-breed_? Yeah right."

Half-breed? I was confused but I continued defending Inuyasha, "You should! He must be stronger than you by a mile," I growled.

Kouga snickered, "Stronger?" He stood up and grinned as he walked towards me, "Half-Demons can never be as strong as full-fledged ones."

Half-demon? Inuyasha's half demon? "You'd be surprised," I scowled and stood my ground. Not showing anything when he raised a hand to cup my cheek.

"You never faced a demon as strong as me," it wasn't a question, "Inuyasha might have the strength to break every little bone in your body but I bet he couldn't break a single one in a full fledged demon."

I just realized a too familiar aura just outside the door. Come on, Inuyasha. "We'll just have to see about that," I said.

Inuyasha burst in and slammed a fist in Kouga's face that sent him flying. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled as Kouga hit the wall, "Better question, why the hell are you harassing my slayer?"

Kouga growled as he helped himself off the floor, "She let me in, mutt," He watched us closely and I noticed a dangerous fight coming on when Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of me.

"Then I'll let you out, wolf pup," Inuyasha said, dangerously low. He flexed his hands and they both ran at each other. At some point, the two demons had ripped off their sutras to use their claws.

Kouga swiped at Inuyasha's head but only grazed his cheek when Inuyasha stepped back only to throw a fist, hitting Kouga in the jaw.

Kouga swiftly dodged Inuyasha's claws, hopping over the couch and making him tear into his own furniture, "Too slow," Kouga did a round-house kick into Inuyasha's gut.

I thought I heard his bones snap as Inuyasha doubled over, gasping for breath.

Kouga smirked as he stood on the couch, "You shouldn't be up in the leader's category. You're here just cause your brothers with Sesshomaru."

I clenched my teeth together, "Get out, Kouga."

Kouga gazed back at me as if just noticing I was there, "Keh, I still have business with this pup."

"If you had 'business' to deal with, you would of thought twice of fighting him, now get out!" I growled and felt my spiritual power run through me, practically begging to be let loose on this demon.

Kouga must've sensed it too and walked out, "I'll be back when he's not groaning in pain," he said easily as he left, closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha was helping himself up, wincing. I put his arm around my shoulders and helped him sit on the couch, "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine," he grunted, unable to look at me.

"You're not, you're bleeding," I pointed out and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood off his cheek, watching the small cut slowly healing itself.

"Why'd you ask if you knew?" he sighed as he stared at the television, now on the news channel.

"It's a rhetorical question," I murmured as I gave up on cleaning his small wound.

"Why'd you let _him_ in?"

His golden eyes were back on me, glaring. "Well, I figured that you didn't want a broken door when you came back so what else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him to fuck off and get a life," he growled and got up, still wincing but ignoring it as he opened the door and snatched a paper bag that was left on the ground. He dug through it and tossed a bottle at me.

I caught it and looked it over. It was just a bottle of thick greenish-brown liquid. No labels telling what it was.

"It's medicine for the remaining poison in your body," Inuyasha answered as he sat back down, "I managed to find someone who specializes in healing, there ain't a lot of them left in the world but luckily there was one living a couple blocks from here."

He went to find a healer? Healers started out popular in the feudal ages, now they were rare to come by, I actually thought they were extinct, "Thank you," I breathed as he sat back down, digging around in the paper bag.

"Yeah, yeah, and her kid wanted me to give you this," he handed me a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, looking confused.

I was confused as well, taking the present from him and looking at the tag. To: Kagome From: Souta, Do NOT open until Christmas.

How did Souta know that Inuyasha would give it to me? Was Kaede the healer Inuyasha went to? I specifically told Souta not to send me letters or anything of the sort but why did he have Inuyasha send it?

I placed it on the coffee table, trying to guess what was in it.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It says not to open it 'til Christmas," I said simply. There was more questions I needed to ask him, "What's a half-demon?" I turned to him to see him turn rigid.

He stared at me and that guarded expression was back up, "Exactly what it sounds like."

"What's the other half?" I asked warily.

"Human," he replied coldly, "Did Kouga tell you what I am?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he went on saying that half-demons don't have much power as full-fledged demons."

"It's true," Inuyasha scowled, "Half-demon, half power."

"Oh," I pulled the abandoned thick blanket off the floor and wrapped myself up again, watching the news. At least now it all clicked into place. His blood doesn't have poison in it because he's half-human, and I finally know his password on the computer. That thought made me grin, my mouth hidden under the blanket.

"Oh?" Inuyasha went back to his confused look, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Am I supposed to say something else?" I blinked as I glanced back at him.

"I'm half-demon, a freak of nature, despised by both humans and demons and all you have to say is 'oh'?" He sounded annoyed.

"Call yourself what you want, I don't care, you're still the Inuyasha I know," I shrugged, "You can have three eyes, one arm, and a tail and I wouldn't care."

His shoulders dropped and he blinked a couple times. I turned back to the TV, groping around in the tangled blanket for the remote. I felt it through the covers but I couldn't find a way to sneak my hand in where it was without getting up and shaking the blanket out.

I gasped when I felt his arms around me and pull me to him, my arms and legs too tangled in the blanket to do anything. My head fell on his chest and the dizziness in my head decided to come back and give me a headache. I tried to look up at him, "Inuyasha...?"

"I never heard anyone say that to me before," he murmured into my hair, shaking his head, "They always hated me for living, whoever found out I was a half-breed looked at me like I should consider suicide to escape this fate."

I shook my head, "They never had a chance to know you."

He sighed, his hold on me tightening, "I don't think it would've made a difference."

"Which parent was human?" I asked, giving up on freeing my limbs and rested my head on his chest.

"My mother," he replied easily, "She was stupid as well as my father, they both thought they could live peacefully together."

I shook my head again but kept silent.

"I never actually met my father, but my mother said he was killed by demons who hated him for being in love with a human, my mother died when I was about five from a sickness," he murmured, as if lost in his own memories.

I had to remember that he was born at least two hundred years ago, they didn't have good medicines back then.

"I lived on my own for two years after that, my half-brother, Sesshomaru decided to take me in and he trained me to become what I am today," he chuckled, "It wasn't easy, he used that poisonous whip of his more than once on me and a couple times I had actually been near death. But he never killed me, despite what I am, I owe him for that.

"There had been other demons who knew about me and wanted to kill me off, Sesshomaru didn't exactly protect me back then but he did train me to become stronger so I could defend myself. Years went by and humans started becoming more like today, demons rarely attacked villages out of blood lust and only went after travelers that were unlucky enough not to be armed. Sesshomaru wouldn't take it any longer, he started the demon slaying organization and started whipping demons into their place, setting up new laws for them. He was powerful, even back then, he was the Lord of the West so his demands went easily there.

"Then he started spreading his power out, letting others join up or follow until it became big enough to spread all over Japan. I was right beside him during all this, silently watching as demons everywhere went into hiding among humans. I can't say that I enjoyed watching demons get slaughtered because they didn't heed Sesshomaru's demands but I wasn't about to say that to him.

"After that, the world started molding into what it is today," Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Sesshomaru's still looking after me in his own heartless way, I can get away with breaking a few minor rules but some rules are also stricter for me than other leaders."

I paused, unsure of what to say for the moment. "Are demons still after you because of what you are?" I asked quietly.

"They never stopped," he sighed, "But it did lessen much than back then."

We remained silent. But it wasn't awkward, well, for me anyways. I tried imagining what he went through and found that my hands were free but I didn't push myself back up, instead, my hands clutched his shirt.

"I guess it's only fair to tell you of my past, huh?" I whispered, feeling his embrace loosen slightly for a moment before tightening.

"It would be fair," he murmured, "But you don't have to."

I sighed. Perhaps he was right, maybe I'd feel better if someone other than me and my brother knew our story and Inuyasha's the only person I think I could trust right now. "Where should I start?"

"I really don't care as long as you don't skip around," Inuyasha said, trying to be nonchalant but his curiosity made him fail.

I took a deep breath and started, telling him how ignorant I once was and how perfect I thought my life was.

Inuyasha interrupted then, "That just means we were doing our job well."

I nodded and continued, skipping a bit ahead to the night that still haunts my mind. "Demons had attacked our shrine that night, I witnessed both my parents being devoured before I fled with my little brother down a ladder, we tried screaming for help but no one could hear us, even though we were at the stairs. Someone should have been able to hear us clearly."

"That might have been a strong demonic barrier, it keeps anything from escaping and it makes an illusion for people on the outside so nobody knows what's really happening," His head rested on mine as he adjusted to get more comfortable. He sat cross-legged with me in his lap, my head rested against his chest.

I felt my heart thudding in my chest, "Then my brother and me were kidnapped b-by..." I hesitated, not wanting to frighten myself again. Just remembering Master Naraku was enough to make me tremble. I felt Inuyasha's growl rumble in his chest but it wasn't in a menacing way. More like a comforting purr. I relaxed somewhat and continued, "Master Naraku, we were brought to his home- where ever that is- and that was where we stayed for... two weeks I think."

"This Naraku is the one who gave you these scars?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I was luckier than my brother, my brother lives with a huge scar across his face, he got that because I tried escaping."

I felt him tense a bit but continued on, telling him about Master Naraku a bit and briefly told him of the beatings me and my brother endured. Then I told him how we were saved and how I ended up in demon slaying. "They tried to wipe our minds of everything but it didn't work on me or Souta..."

He gave an amused grin, "They don't 'wipe your mind' they make you think you had a bad dream. You and your brother had dormant spiritual power that protected you from it, your brother's was weaker so he passed out."

"I dragged my brother out of that room and the woman at the desk told me you approved my request, Souta was given up for adoption and I never saw him again 'til last week."

"So Souta is still alive? Why are you lying?"

"Master Naraku's still out there, I'm afraid he's still looking for me. I want Souta to be as far away to any demon as possible so I lied to keep him safe."

I took a deep breath and looked back up to him to see him frowning slightly. I hoped he wouldn't update his notes or anything of the sort. Souta has been safe for four years, he'll continue to be as long as nothing related to demons reaches him.

"You should have told me," he said, bringing his gaze down to me, "I could set something up to protect him and I'm pretty sure I could track down Naraku for you."

I shook my head, "Don't. We're doing just fine on our own."

He paused, "Fine, but I'm gonna keep a look out for this demon, when I find him I'll pass the information to you and you could track him down and kill him with your new skills."

I smiled and laid my head back against his chest, "Thank you."

"You gotta stop thanking me."

I hummed as I closed my eyes. He was right, it did feel better telling someone else. It felt like a huge unknown weight lifted off my shoulders. But the problem never changed. Master Naraku is still out there, probably watching me now or probably kidnapping some other poor child that came in his path. There was no telling where he would show up or what he would do. Just facing the monster was gonna be frightening to me but next time, I'll fight.

Inuyasha purred again. I'm sure dogs don't purr but that's what I'll call this type of growling from now on. He pulled the blanket up to cover me more securely as I was lulled to sleep in his arms.

A.N: Sorry for the wait. Make sure to answer the poll I set up in my profile :)


	13. Chapter 13: Look Away

Ch. 13: Look Away

I woke to light shining through the window in my face. I groaned and pulled the blanket up to shield against the sun, grumbling.

I rested my head back on my warm pillow, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Some time when I was asleep, Inuyasha had adjusted so that he was laying down on the sofa, having me tucked between his body and the sofa, leaving me feeling really hot under the blanket.

I moved to kick the blanket off but it was covered over both of us, I didn't actually want him to wake up yet.

I looked up at his face. He looked so peaceful, relaxed, so different than when he's awake. It's hard to imagine what his past life was like when I see this face. Yet he was a troubled orphan with demons chasing after him, looking to kill him for what he was.

My heavy sigh must've woken him. He opened his eyes tiredly, twin golden orbs stared at the ceiling for a moment before glancing down to look at me.

It was then that I realized my position and quickly sat up, my feet tucked under me as I avoided his gaze, "I'm sorry."

He blinked up at me, "For what?"

"Falling asleep on you," I murmured, blushing lightly.

He smiled slightly and sighed, "It's really not a bad way to wake up."

My blush deepened and I tried to get off the couch but he sat up and caught my arm, holding me in place, not looking like he noticed that I was straddling his legs. "I-Inuyasha?"

He placed a hand on my forehead and frowned, "You still have that fever."

Huh? "Oh!" I moved too quickly when I tried getting up, losing my balance and falling onto the floor, narrowly avoiding hitting my head on the short table in front of the sofa.

I helped myself up, rubbing my lower back with a groan.

"Clumsy, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha chided as he kicked off the tangled blanket.

I looked around, "Where's that bottle of medicine you gave me last night?" I asked.

He chuckled and reached behind me, waving the bottle that was sitting on the table.

I snatched it out of his hands and looked it over. Remembering that thick brownish liquid in the bottle made my stomach churn. "Please tell me it tastes better than it looks."

He grinned, "Sadly, it tastes two-times worse than it looks, but your fever will go away in a couple hours," he said, "Drinking my blood is the only other way you'll get rid of that kind of poison in your system."

"Give me a knife and your hand," I scowled at the bottle.

He rolled his eyes, "You drinking my blood is kinda disgusting to me too, ya know?" he stretched out, "I rather give you the liquid in there and let you suffer from the horrid taste than the blood in here," he tapped his wrist before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

I sighed and unscrewed the cap. The putrid smell that came out of it had me whimpering.

"Just down it, I'll get you some water to wash out the taste, you weakling," Inuyasha's playful reply came from the kitchen.

"I'm not weak, you jerk," I growled and took a breath before bringing the bottle to my lips and wincing as the disgusting liquid poured down my throat. He was right, it was twice as bad as it looks. Just the smell alone had my eyes watering.

I took a deep breath once I downed half of it, scowling at the rest of the bottle as well as the look Inuyasha was giving me.

"Damn Kagome, I didn't think you would really down it," Inuyasha said and walked over to me, handing a glass of water.

I glared at him as I took a drink of the much needed water. "As long as it will heal me faster, right?"

He shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

I huffed and put the bottle of medicine aside and stuck to the water, drinking it down in a couple gulps.

I watched him ball up the blanket before getting up and tossing it in his room on his bed before noticing the glare I gave him. "What?"

"The least you could do was fold that!" I growled, "I spent the whole day yesterday cleaning up this dump of a room and you go and start trashing it again!" His bewildered look just made me clench my teeth together as I got up from the floor and walked into his room, grabbing the thrown blanket and started folding it, "Nuh-uh, as long as I'm staying here, I'm not allowing you to toss _one_ thing on the ground, cook _one_ dinner in the microwave, and I'm not letting you look and act like a slob!"

I glanced over my shoulder to find him completely ignoring me, his back faced me as he looked around outside the room. I huffed and set the folded blanket on the bed before walking past him, swatting the back of his head to get his attention back.

"You cleaned my room?"

I shrugged, not looking at him, "You didn't notice?"

He cleared his throat, "I didn't actually have time to _admire _your work, you know."

Yesterday came back to me, I scowled at the thought of the wolf demon as I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

I opened the door, shivering slightly before turning my head to face him, "I'm getting clothes," I answered easily.

He frowned slightly, "You know, you could bring a handful of your clothes here, so you don't have to head back and forth everyday."

"I'm not gonna be staying here everyday...," I said but then stopped, _Just for a month or two..._ I added mentally before sighing, "Got it, Boss."

I saw his scowl right before I left for downstairs. Shippo greeted me inside before going back to his game system. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Miroku and Sango out?"

He shrugged, "I left them a bell, if they need me, they'll ring it."

I frowned slightly before going into my room, grabbing a bag and stuffing some clothes in before changing myself in the bathroom. I came back in my room for the bag.

"Kagome...?"

I brought my head up to find Sango struggling to bring her head up. I gasped and rushed to her side, "Sango, are you feeling alright?"

Sango offered a small friendly smile as she rested her head back on the pillow, "I'm fine, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me."

I decided not to tell her that Sesshomaru only injured her, not actually killing her, as a warning.

Sango sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Our boss is a demon," she sighed, "The same person I work under, I can't believe I didn't know."

My eyes widened, "You know about him?"

Sango snorted, "That bastard just _watched_ as the stronger demon practically murdered us, no sign of sympathy whatsoever," her eyes were glassy, "If I knew that I was fighting under the same species we killed..." she drifted off, shaking her head slowly, "My ancestors were _real_ demon slayers, they slayed demons to protect humans, this isn't the same, I thought I was holding up generations of slayers but I'm just slaying demons who are out of line."

"Sango..." I said softly, "None of that changes, these are different times, there are less demons in the world, soon, no wild demon is going to exist," I said.

Sango scowled, "So my future children won't hold up the family-or should I say _demon's_ business?" she shook her head harder, "Screw this, I quit!" she growled before turning her head to face the unconscious Miroku, "That way, I could stay with Miroku..."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "Quit demon slaying?" I said disbelievingly.

She looked at me, "I'm sorry Kagome but I can't just live like this, especially when I can't be with him without being _executed_," she nodded Miroku's way before her eyes locked on mine, "Go tell our _boss _this, also, be careful Kagome, I don't want you turning out we did."

"Sango-!"

"This is my final order," she interrupted, "As soon as I'm well, I'll be out of here, and I'm taking the weapons _I_ made with me."

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, "Got it, Sango," I said weakly and got up, grabbing my stuffed bag and left quickly. Once Sango got determined, she stays on her word, there was no arguing with her.

I sucked in a breath as I closed the door to Inuyasha's room, letting my bag drop to the floor.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, "Hey Kagome, where did you put- What's wrong?" he asked, the irritation in his voice was replaced with concern.

I shook my head and smiled slightly, "Nothing, what are you looking for?"

His eyes narrowed, "You can't fool me, Kagome."

My bittersweet smile widened as I stepped towards him, "Really, it's nothing."

He watched me for a moment, "Kagome..." he said in a warning tone.

"Oh yeah, Sango quits as soon as she's well," I said before turning around and digging through my bag, finding no apparent reason to do so but started taking clothes out and folded them neatly, giving me something to do.

"Quits? What do you mean?" he asked and I sighed silently.

"Sango wants to quit demon slaying as soon as she's feeling better," I said.

"Did she give a reason?" his hardened tone made me pause and glance up at him.

My fingers played with the fabric in my hands, "Well, she said she didn't want to live like this anymore, she wanted stay with Miroku."

"Hmph," I watched him as he walked to the door and quickly beat him to it, blocking the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing my job, I'm taking away her weapons, her demon slayer I.D. And explaining a few things to her, now move."

I watched him, his face was wiped of any emotion, almost like Sesshomaru. "No," I answered, pressing myself harder against the door, proving my point, "She's injured and unconscious right now, you could go later."

He set his jaw and his eyes pierced mine, "Giving up for someone you love isn't a very good reason to quit, in fact, it's disastrous to us."

My brows raised, "So you _do_ think that love rule is stupid!"

"I didn't say that," he crossed his arms, backing up slightly.

"_This_ is what happens when you forbid love between slayers," I smiled, a real smile this time, "You can't break them apart without dropping one of them out completely, which messes with everyone else."

He scowled, "Fine, I do think the love rule is stupid but that doesn't mean I can erase it, you'll have to take it up to Sesshomaru and he hardly cares for humans."

"I _will_ take it up to him, after all, now I know where he is."

He snorted, "He might just actually kill you this time just for harassing him."

I shrugged and was about to go find my shoes but a ringing in my bag stopped me.

It took me a moment to figure out it was my cell but who could be calling me.

Inuyasha's tense shoulders relaxed slightly, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

I dug through my bag and pulled out my cell, looking at the caller before flipping it open, "Hey Hojo," I got up and walked into Inuyasha's room, closing the door behind me to prevent any eavesdropping from a certain dog demon.

"Kagome! Are you still going to the club tonight?" he asked.

I blinked in confusion before I remembered the slip of paper. Where did I put it? "Uh..." I went through Inuyasha's room trying to find it. I know I set it somewhere in... my eyes glanced to the empty trash bin and sighed, "Yeah, but could you give me the address again? I seemed to have lost it."

"Of course," he started rattling off the address and I quickly went out of the room and grabbed a pen and paper to write it down.

"Uh..." I checked it over, "Thanks Hojo."

"No problem, see you then."

"Bye," I flipped the phone shut, frowning at the address. Once again, a nagging feeling came to me about the address.

"Isn't that just an old abandoned building?" Inuyasha's voice said behind me and I nodded.

"I think so," I folded the paper up and slid it in my pocket before turning to him.

He looked slightly confused before dismissing it, "People these days are so weird."

I laughed slightly, "Way to show your age, Inuyasha."

He stepped forwards and placed a hand against my forehead once again. "Your fever's going down at least, that medicine must really help."

I nodded absently, my mind was totally somewhere else. What should I wear? How late should I go? Should I bring any weapons? Is Inuyasha jealous?

I quickly mentally stomped on that last thought when I glanced up at him. What am I thinking?! How much do I constantly have to remind myself that I can't... have him...

I turned away from him, blinking away a sudden wetness in my eyes. Why did my heart have to twist itself until it became unbearable? I scowled at myself. That's it! I'm going to the 'club' with Hojo and I'm gonna light the spark between us myself, therefore- hopefully- dousing the feelings I have towards Inuyasha.

Hell, it doesn't even have to be Hojo, I'll get with anyone right now to stop these feelings, even if the guy attracted to me is secretly an abusive guy with twelve girlfriends. I'm desperate.... okay, maybe the twelve girlfriends is going too far but I still have to heed Sango's words.

"Kagome," Inuyasha rapped on my head gently with his knuckles, "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I blinked a couple times before looking up at him, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "I _said_, are you gonna bring any weapons with you?"

"Oh... I'm not really sure..." all the weapons I have are well concealed but going out clubbing with a thigh sheath attached to my leg isn't quite the best idea.

"Hmm..." he looked me over before circling around me. I automatically turned to keep facing him but his hands turned me around so my back was facing him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt his touch on my back.

"Just checking something," he mumbled before walking in his room, saying a quick "stay there," before disappearing into his room.

I stood still as I heard his closet door slide open along with a couple sounds like metal hitting metal.

He came back holding something long and slim, "Here."

I caught the sheath and looked it over. It was flat and-after testing it- flexible.

"It's a sword, adjusted to be set right along your spine, it's been made flat so it's hardly noticeable under your clothes," he explained, "Call it's name for the sword to revert to it's true form."

"What's it's name?" I asked as I pulled the flimsy sword from it's sheath.

"Jakotsutou, the Snake Sword" he answered, "But I should warn you that it's supposed to be handled more like a whip than a sword."

"Oh joy, I'm gonna end up cutting my head off," I muttered before calling the came, watching as the sword grew into it's original size, "Mind showing me what it does?"

"Outside," he sighed as he took a sutra off the table and he followed me outside in the small courtyard, grabbing the sword from my hand. "Now then, this sword retracts-" he swung the sword and I watched, amazed as eight, chain-linked blades came from the sword, aiming for someone's window, "-Easily if you can wield it properly," He quickly pulled his arm back and the blades came back from just an inch away from the window, coming back to it's original form.

"It looks easy enough," I said without thinking.

"Try it then," he motioned for me to come closer.

"I meant when you wield it," I waved my hands in front of me, shaking my head.

"Come on, I'll help you with it," he coaxed and I found myself hesitantly walking towards him, grabbing the hilt of the snake sword. He moved so he was beside me. "Now, just flick your wrist almost like an overhand snap."

I nodded, raising the sword and did what I was told, though I started to panic when it went sailing for the apartment and quickly brought my wrist back up, sending all eight blades hurdling at me unevenly. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly, hearing metal clash against metal and Inuyasha's grunt. I opened my eyes slowly to find the eight blades in a jumbled mess at my feet, some drenched with blood.

I quickly looked to Inuyasha, he looked seemingly more calm than he should be, though his arms were coated in blood.

"You retracted it too fast, only one person could do that so quickly and perfectly, next time, remain calm, that's the whole key here," he smirked, taking the tangled sword from my hand and easily brought it back to it's form.

"You're hurt," I pointed out when he gave it back to me.

He scowled slightly, "Hardly, I can take _so_ much more than this," he said, offended, "Now try it again, a bit slower."

"Maybe I should just risk a thigh sheath," I said as I looked down at the blood still dripping from the blade. I looked back at him, an unreadable emotion flashed in his now violet eyes as he watched me, I concentrated on viewing his aura, watching as the white faded to yellow, green, then rested on red.

He shook his head, "How 'bout the automatic blade you have?" he asked, a bit rushed out.

What does he have against a thigh sheath? I thought before shrugging, "I guess, but the whole point of even trying this thing," I waved Jakotsutou slightly, "Was so it was as unnoticeable as possible."

He pouted slightly as he gave me a once-over again, "What are you gonna wear?" he asked warily.

A movement caught my eye and I watched as the snake sword reverted into it's flimsy form. I turned back to him, "I don't really know... I think I'll just wear what I always wear," I wiggled the flat sword a bit and caught him rolling his eyes.

"You mean the sweater five times bigger than you?" he grinned slightly.

I glared half-heartedly, "No, I have other thinner sweaters."

He shrugged, "Then maybe Jakotsutou isn't for you, and if you're so stuck on deciding which _weapon_ to bring, I could always lend you a switch blade, simple and deadly."

I considered it. "I guess... I'm only going to a club anyways, what's the odds of running into a wild demon in a public place?"

"Right, now that you have _that_ covered," he walked up the stairs to his room, "I have some important information for you."

I stared at him confusingly before following quickly, "What information?"

He waited until I was in his room before closing the door, grabbing a paper off the desk and handing it to me, "Is this Naraku?"

The page was printed black and white. A small photo was in the corner. Master Naraku hasn't changed since the last time I saw him, in fact, when I saw the picture I could feel my hands trembling slightly. Apparently, he hadn't noticed that someone managed to take a picture of him. Words beside the picture were blurry to me so I couldn't read it.

I noticed Inuyasha was waiting for a reply. I nodded, "Yeah, where did you get this?"

"The base had a file on him, either you or other victims had encouraged all the leaders to find this guy," he explained, his features had softened, "He's on our Wanted List and he's been on there for years, though we haven't caught sight of him yet after your escape."

Something twisted in my stomach, "Is he... still alive?"

He nodded, "And worse. He's in the area, hiding somewhere, we haven't had another of his victims alive in a while so we figured that something happened to him," he sighed, "We didn't pick up on any missing reports or any unusual murders so ..." he scowled slightly, "He was momentarily forgotten."

"Oh..." I tried to be nonchalant about it but was failing miserably.

"Anyways, I learned that he evaded many slayers in the past so I bet any high ranking slayer is assigned to track and kill this guy," he paused for a moment. "So you might not be able to kill him first, he could be dying by the hands of one of the hunters right this moment."

"I don't care who kills him," I said, "As long as I get proof that he's truly dead. Killing him myself would just be a bonus." I took a quick breath, setting the paper down and calmed myself. I couldn't believe it, even hearing about Master Naraku made my skin crawl. "Master Naraku shouldn't be allowed to _live_ for what he's done, I want him to die a slow painful death."

"Of course," Inuyasha nodded in agreement before looking at me, "What's with the title though?"

I cringed. "He wanted me to call him that," I gave a grim smile, "And he forcefully_ trained_ me to call him that," It gets really hard to break a habit that's been pounded into you.

"Hmm..."

I sighed, "No matter how good I get at demon slaying, the old fear of him stays with me, I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever get rid of it," I felt the heat rush to my face when I thought about what I said. _Not_ what I wanted to say out loud.

He grinned slightly, "You are _very_ talented in hiding your fears."

I brought my head up defiantly, "I'm supposed to be, right?"

"True," he waved it off and walked around me, I turned around when he went out of my sight, "But I never met someone I couldn't read easily like you, you're... interesting."

"I'm glad you like examining me," I said sarcastically but my heart jumped slightly.

He sat on the sofa, shrugging, "If that's the way you want to look at it."

My pouted slightly before grabbing my bag full of clothes. Now it was time to find something to _wear._

* * *

"See ya later, Inuyasha," I smiled as I walked to the door.

Inuyasha grunted from his spot at the computer chair, his eyes stuck on the glowing screen, "If you end up coming back, refrain from drinking alcohol," he said, not looking up from his computer. As an after thought he added,"And _please_ don't bring anyone back with you, whether it be a boy or a girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Got it, Boss, " I said, full of fake cheerfulness. I heard him grumbling as I went out.

I checked the automatic blade on my right wrist under my thin black sweater. It was the easiest and simplest to bring along and use, I just had to make sure no one made a grab at my right arm.

Unfortunately, it was freezing tonight and the wind went right through this sweater. I was kinda relieved that I wore a long-sleeved shirt under it with simple comfortable jeans.

I called Hojo about the address and he had offered to meet somewhere I knew and he'll walk with me to the club. That particular place was on the corner of this street.

"You'll love this place, Kagome," Hojo said while we walked together, "It just came up last week yet everyone is already talking about it at school."

"Oh really?" I smiled warmly at Hojo, "That's probably why I never heard of it before huh?"

"Yeah," Hojo chuckled, "You've been missing a lot of school lately, are you feeling alright now?"

"Of course," I replied, "My roommate has been taking care of me."

"Oh," he said, interested, "Who's your roommate?"

I waved it off, "Some one you don't know."

"Someone ought to follow you home one day just to figure out where you live," he laughed lightly.

I could see red lights illuminated ahead, lighting up the dark street dully. Warning signs went off in my head as we walked closer to the club.

"Here we are."

Blood drained from my face as we stood in the red light that came from the neon sign._ "Blood Lust."_


	14. Chapter 14: Dealing with Demons

Ch.14: Dealing With Demons

I stood frozen as I stared at the sign until Hojo pulled me along. I swallowed past the lump in my throat, "Hojo, I suddenly don't feel too well, let's go back," I said but my voice was blocked by the loud music playing inside. My senses went on high alert when I sensed demons all around me.

Blood Lust is usually a gathering of demons who don't like the new rules at all, they use their disguises as humans here until the stroke of midnight, then feast on all the real humans inside. But it's usually not as big as this, there had to be over fifty demons in here, and just as many humans who are so clueless.

The demons didn't _have_ to wait until midnight. As soon as they figure out what I am they'll kill me on the spot.

Am I the only slayer here? I thought as I looked around. Hojo said it's only been up since last week but Inuyasha should of caught on to it a day after it was up. How did he miss such a big gathering?

Hojo turned around when he noticed I was pulling away, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Hojo, we have to get out of here _now_," I demanded, "This place is dangerous."

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, looking concerned, "You're looking kinda pale."

"I'm-... not feeling well," I said quickly, "Let's go back."

He shook his head, "Let's linger for a while longer."

"Hojo-" I sucked in a quick breath when I noticed his gaze. The signs of being possessed shown clearly in his eyes.

He smirked, his hold tightening on my hand painfully, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

I clenched my jaw and grabbed his arm with my other hand, sending my spiritual powers through him to purify the dark spell placed on him.

Hojo scowled but was replaced with confusion, "Kagome?"

"Hojo, listen to me, we have to get out of here," I demanded, "It's dangerous here."

He still seemed confused but nodded and started leading the way towards the door. My hand slipped from his.

I had to get all the humans out of here as well, before midnight struck. Which gave me only a few minutes.

I started for the nearest group of humans when I felt something grasp my hair and pull me back against a hard chest.

"Where do you think you're going, huntress?" the demon behind me purred and his other hand came up to stroke my neck. I shuddered when I felt the sharp point of claws on my skin.

It was either fight or flight now and it was my job to protect humans so fight it was.

I triggered my automatic blade and turned around sharply, cutting through his chest with my spiritual energy. Luckily, the loud music covered his howl of pain as his body purified into dust.

Unfortunately, demons had sensitive hearing and all the demons in the room turned towards me. My breath hitched when all sets of eyes glared daggers at me. I was gonna die tonight no matter how much I fight but at least I'll die knowing I tried.

I set my jaw and got in a defensive stance, "Who's next?"

All of the demons were morphing or transforming as they charged at me at once. My grip on the blade tightened until it was painful as I readied myself.

I ran into the mob of demons and started using all my spiritual energy to make this quick. My weapon glowed brightly with my power as well as the punches I threw and the kicks I made, purifying everything I hit.

It wasn't good enough against fifty demons. I hissed in pain when I felt claws rake against my back and as soon as I lost my rhythm, demons were upon me.

"_Kagome!"_ I gasped at the sudden rush of air that hit me. I was on my hands and knees and I could feel the blood soak through my shirt, dripping off me on the floor. Hands helped me up but due to the loss of blood, I was dizzy at the sudden movement and collapsed on the person helping me up. "Kagome..."

The voice sounded familiar but it took some time to put it with a face. The amount of concern lacing in his voice had startled me. I opened my eyes and looked up to meet twin golden orbs, "Inuyasha?"

He scowled slightly, his eyes filled with worry, "I should have found out sooner, I'm sorry."

I looked around to see slayers attack the mob of demons surrounding them. Something seemed different about them until I noticed the speed and strength they were using. _Demon_ slayers were attacking the vicious demons. Some were guiding humans to safety and I noticed with horror that some humans didn't make it.

Inuyasha was gently looking over my wounds and he cursed, "Damn Kagome, you've lost so much blood," he muttered and I suspected he was talking to himself but I nodded anyways.

He moved to pick me up but I stopped him, "Wait..."

"What?! Kagome we have to get you out of here!"

I shook my head. I am able to heal myself but it takes a lot of energy to do so. If I did heal myself, I doubted I could do much but seeing the humans unmoving on the floor strengthened my resolve to do so.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on the wounds on my back. This process usually took an half an hour but I had to speed it up. I felt the agonizing pain as my wounds closed themselves. Humans weren't meant to heal themselves like this so quickly.

I opened my eyes when my wounds were closed and brought my head up. Inuyasha helped me stand up again and I leaned against him for support.

"Are you gonna be alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "Come on, before more humans get hurt," I felt something press into my hand and looked down to see Midoriko's sword. I haven't seen it in so long that I thought I left it in Sesshomaru's building.

"It's been fixed up, use it," Inuyasha said and grabbed his own weapon he left on the floor to hold me- a huge sword. I wondered how he hid _that_. "And be careful."

I nodded again, calling my sword's name. I was caught off guard by the sudden power that washed over me. Oh, it was _much_ more powerful. It was giving _me_ power instead of the other way around.

We both went our separate ways to fight the demons.

It seemed much easier to fight now with allies backing me up. I was starting to count off the demons that had fallen by my blade. I was in the teens now.

Soon, all of the demons had either fled or died and all the humans that were in the club were now on their way to the base for some mind wiping.

I moved to hide the blade but instead of disappearing in the hilt, the whole sword shrunk to the size of a dagger.

"You're gonna have to get used to that," I turned to Inuyasha who was sheathing his sword in a sheath, "I had my sword smith upgrade that weapon of yours, now it's not going to suck your power up like a leech."

I smiled slightly, "I guess I should thank you for saving me."

He nodded, "We better get going, another group is gonna come in to clean this mess up."

"Uh-huh," I started for the door, stepping over demon corpses. Something triggered alert signs in my mind and I moved out of the way just in time for a branch-like tentacle to sail past me. It spread out before it could pierce the glass door to cover our way of escape.

"Leaving so soon, Kagome?"

That voice made me freeze. No, it couldn't be... my heartbeat quickened as I turned around to the voice, "Master Naraku," I whispered as my eyes fell on the dreaded demon.

Master Naraku smirked as he walked towards me with a calmness that scared me, "How sweet of you to remember me," he said in a taunting tone.

Inuyasha growled as he put his hand on his sword's hilt, "So, you're the bastard Kagome was talking about," he said as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at him.

He barely glanced his way before his blood red eyes went back to me, "I've been looking all over for you, my pet."

I cringed. What was happening? I tried to grasp for anything that would help me but my memories of being a demon huntress had disappeared, replaced by the horrors of him. It was as if I never was saved in the first place.

Inuyasha's growl increased when he was ignored and went at Master Naraku.

Master Naraku turned towards him swiftly and his hand turned into a tentacle that shot at Inuyasha, stabbing him right through the stomach and sending him crashing against the wall. The arm separated from him then and stabbed through the ground, keeping Inuyasha in place against the wall. His arm easily grew back.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted and ran for him but was quickly knocked away, hitting the opposite wall with the same force. My breath left me as I brought my head up.

"I see you were busy with this half-breed, you little whore," Master Naraku sneered as he stepped towards me until he was right in front of me. His boot stepped on my outstretched foot and I screamed in pain as he added pressure until it felt like he fractured it.

I knew it was just a illusion of pain though. He would never break my bones intentionally. He knows he could cause much more pain than that.

Behind him, I saw Inuyasha bring his sword up and cut through the tentacle piercing through him. "Damn you," Inuyasha snarled as he ran at Master Naraku with amazing speed. He dodged the tentacle shot at him and his sword cut through his waist. His blade was a couple inches away from my face as it cut Master Naraku in half.

I tried hoisting myself up using the wall but putting _any_ kind of pressure on my injured foot had me whimpering. Inuyasha swept me off the ground and jumped backwards away. He made me lean against him for support and I happily put my arm around his neck while I kept my foot off the ground, "Is he dead?" I whispered, unable to look as my head rested on his shoulder.

"Not yet," he growled in response, stabbing his sword in the ground and lifted me up quickly, setting me in a nearby chair, "Stay there."

He's regenerating, I thought as I watched Master Naraku's top half meld with his bottom half. I tried getting up but my foot protested. I cursed as I watched Inuyasha grab his sword, readying himself.

Master Naraku scowled as he turned around to face us, "Don't interfere," he said in a hard tone, "And I won't have to kill you."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Like I'm gonna listen to _your_ bullshit," he growled, "You'll pay for causing her pain."

His scowl deepened, "Very well then," both of his arms turned into thick tentacles and immediately lashed out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha managed to dodge his right arm but the left pierced through his shoulder. He grunted and slashed at the arm that injured him.

I winced when the other arm whacked at the giant sword Inuyasha held, knocking it from his grasp and embedding it in the wall. Master Naraku was just playing with him, he _will_ kill him if I don't do anything. I felt for my weapon but scowled when I realized that I dropped it when he first hit me. I had no idea where my automatic blade went either.

Inuyasha was getting more injuries. I tried standing up again, ignoring the pain shooting up my leg as I ran to get his sword in the wall. The sword was stuck in the concrete. I couldn't pull it out in the state I'm in.

Master Naraku chuckled, "Not much threat without that sword of yours, aren't you."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha snarled as he lunged at him, claws ready.

I gasped when Master Naraku's fist went through Inuyasha's body, "Inuyasha!" I cried out as Inuyasha collapsed against Master Naraku.

The demon grinned, "Pathetic," he tossed him to the floor.

I watched, paralyzed, as Inuyasha's blank eyes stared back at me without actually looking at me. Time was still for a split moment until Master Naraku spoke.

"Now then, Kagome, come with me if you don't want to join him," he said with the sick grin on his face.

I growled, "You bastard! I'd rather die then go with you again!"

He looked indifferent as he stepped towards me, "I will force you then, it'll be like old times."

And just like the old times, I'll resist you, I thought. My grip tightened on the sword in the wall, pulling again. "Go to hell!"

The sudden wave of demonic energy hit me and I felt my knees buckle for a second, holding onto the sword. No... he had gotten stronger... there was no hope.

I watched in confusion as Master Naraku turned his back to me. "So you're still alive, huh?"

My heart fluttered in my chest when I saw Inuyasha get up. Something felt different though...

"Yeah, and you're dead," he growled deeply and brought his head up to reveal red eyes. Magenta demonic markings were on each cheek and his fangs had lengthen to poke his bottom lip. His claws had lengthened and sharpened as well. Blue irises flashed dangerously at Master Naraku.

"You should have just stayed down, half-breed," Master Naraku said before turning his head to look at me, "I'll leave his demon side to you as your punishment, Kagome... soon, you'll be mine once again."

I gave up on the sword as he vanished in a puff of miasma, stepping towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He growled and tossed his head back,"Get away from me," he growled out.

I hesitated but didn't move away, "What's wrong?"

"Get...away..." he said through his teeth before he lunged at me.

I gasped as I narrowly avoided his claws. The pain in my foot that was becoming a dull throb flared again. I had to keep moving backwards to avoid being sliced by his claws.

His claws caught my shirt and ripped it from my neckline down to my stomach where the zipper on my sweater blocked him from cutting the hole shirt in half.

My back hit the wall and I quickly dove beside him, rolling and getting up again as Inuyasha went after me. Was he just playing with me when we went against each other without weapons last time? He seemed so much quicker than before.

I brought my arms up as he brought his hand down, my arm bumped against his wrist, successfully avoiding his claws raking against my body but his claws nicked my arm.

I made a grab for the hand that followed suit, grasping his wrist and holding against his strength that had increased as well.

He growled menacingly when I managed to catch his other wrist. I didn't have the energy to hold him still, he pushed me back and I fell to the ground on my back bringing him down on top of me.

He struggled to get his hands free from my grasp and I winced when his claw drew a long line of blood on my cheek, cutting into my skin. I quickly rolled over, bringing myself on top of Inuyasha in the process.

I saw the rage in his eyes as he struggled against me. Apparently, his demon side doesn't know how to get out of this position. My blood from the cut on my face dripped onto his. He grinned as more droplets fell on his face, a sickening look of delight crossed his face when one drop landed on his lips. He licked it away, his grin widening.

That look made my grip tighten on his wrists. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I tried catching my breath. How am I supposed to turn him back to normal?

He brought his head up and snapped his fangs at me. I pulled back, bringing his wrists with me to avoid being bitten. He used it to his advantage and pushed me further until my back was on the floor. He dropped his head down close to mine and licked the blood off my cheek as he still fought to free his hands, he growled low in his throat.

I winced and brought my feet close to me before flipping over, straddling him again. I can't beat him, I don't want to hurt him but he wants to kill me. How do you fight an enemy if you don't want to hurt him?

_Calm the rage in him_, my conscience told me and my eyes looked at the anger in his eyes once again. How do I do that? Let him kill me?

Actually, I had a small idea of what to do. I'm just afraid it won't work... or it will work...

I have to try it, it's better than nothing, I thought. I brought my head down kissed him on the lips. At first, the tension in his hands increased before his muscles relaxed and I felt his fangs retract to their normal size. I pulled away quickly, watching as he opened his eyes and the red faded, his golden eyes were back.

I sighed in relief, "Inuyasha...?"

He looked to the side, as if he didn't know where he was. He looked back up at my face before looking me over, "Kagome? Why are you on me? Where's Naraku?"

"You don't remember?" I said, letting my death grip on his wrists let go.

He shook his head, "What happened?"

"Naraku fled when you transformed into a full demon," I replied getting off him, sitting beside him. I didn't know I didn't use the title until I finished speaking. I shook my head, as long as I'm not his slave, I promise myself not to use the title, he'll have to beat it into me again if he wants me to use it again.

"Oh," he sighed as he got up, rubbing his abused wrists. "Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded.

He smiled slightly as he moved his hand towards me and yanked my zipper up gently, "You might want to cover up."

I looked down and yelped, quickly pulling the zipper up quicker until it was covering the part of my bra that my shirt revealed.

He chuckled and got up, picking me up as well. He went for the sword in the wall, pulling it out with ease (I might have loosened it for him) "This sword helps contain my demon side, I'm more vulnerable to my demon if I don't have it."

He set me down to look for the sheath, as well as my weapons.

"So, it doesn't have a form to hide it?" I asked as I watched him look around for my weapons.

He shook his head, "No, it's an old sword, it can't be modified."

He put the weapons in my lap and picked me up again.

The branch covering the doorway crumbled once Inuyasha neared it and we were surrounded by concerned _demon_ demon slayers.

"We're alright, get this mess cleaned up, I want this place just as it was before the sun comes up, got it," Inuyasha ordered in annoyance and walked past them toward his car, placing me in the passenger seat and buckling my seat belt carefully before hopping to the other side.

My eyes fell to the clock as Inuyasha started the car. It was about three- thirty in the morning. We spent about three hours in there.

"You're injured," Inuyasha stated, glancing at me.

"I can hardly feel it now," I replied automatically.

"You're gonna feel it after you get some rest," He smirked slightly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "You will too, we'll be achy together," I said with fake cheerfulness.

He snorted, "Yeah right."


	15. Chapter 15: Backfire

Ch.15 Backfire

I gasped as Inuyasha slowly put the cloth-covered pack of ice on my bruised foot. "Ah! Too cold!" I hissed as I squirmed in my seat on the sofa.

He smirked, "No duh."

I glared at him as I slowly calmed myself down, "Go make yourself useful and get the first-aid kit."

"No need for it," he said easily as he knelt beside me.

I tensed and moved away from him slightly, "No way, I'm not gonna let you _lick_ me again."

His brows raised in amusement and I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Are all men perverts?" I grumbled, swatting his hand away that was aiming to grab my chin.

"Kagome, these are gonna scar unless you don't let me heal you," he said, making a grab for my chin again and this time I let him with a groan, "Now stay still."

I looked the other way when his face got close to mine. My mind quickly wandered to the moments a few minutes ago. If I didn't calm his demon, and the fight lasted a few more minutes, I think I would have died. I just pray that Inuyasha won't remember what happened while in his demon form when I... _kissed_ him.

My heart jumped. If he ever knew, I'd crawl under a rock and stay there out of embarrassment. I swallowed hard and my hands tapped against the couch anxiously.

"Kagome, are you alright?" I looked back at Inuyasha to find him still kneeling beside me.

I nodded quickly and brought my hand hesitantly to my cheek, "You're done?"

"Yeah, it only takes a few licks to close your wounds," he shrugged.

I shuddered when my mind flashed back to his demon on top of me, licking the blood off my cheek with that delighted look. "How does my blood taste?" I asked without thinking and I quickly looked away, the heat returned to my face.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"When you were a demon," I started nervously, "You had a _look_ in your eyes when you tasted my blood," I hesitantly looked back at him to find him looking troubled.

"What did I do to you?" he asked, looking slightly scared of the answer.

_Ask me what _I_ did to _you, I said mentally, my heart jumped again. I shook my head, "You didn't hurt me," I assured him. It may have been a small lie but I rather not see him having a pained look in his eyes.

He didn't buy it, I could tell, but he didn't go any further. He looked down, his cheeks reddening, "Your blood is very sweet to a demon's senses, any human with powers similar to yours has the same taste," he paused, "A demon won't hesitate to attack any one with spiritual powers because of the blood, not to mention the sense of power it brings."

"Oh," I thought about it, "I guess it makes sense..."

"Yeah..." he stood up and checked the plastic bag filled with ice on my foot, which was now turning numb with the coldness.

I smiled at the gesture, "Thank you for saving me," I said weakly, noticing that I didn't thank him yet.

"It's my job, isn't it?" he frowned as he prodded my outstretched foot lightly, "It's swelling pretty badly," he mumbled to himself.

"If I went against the demons by myself, I would most likely be dead... if I faced Naraku by myself..." I stopped, feeling ashamed for myself that I hadn't been able to fight against Naraku. I didn't even struggle like I did in my past until the moment I thought Inuyasha was killed.

"I don't blame you," Inuyasha said, as if reading my mind, "You were scared, he traumatized you when you were younger."

I looked down at my hands, looking at the many scars Naraku left me. I wanted- I still want to kill Naraku for everything he's done. But how could I when I'm so frightened by just looking at him?

Inuyasha's hand came in my vision and covered one of my own. I looked up at him to find him smiling, "You said that you didn't care who killed him, right?"

I returned his smile as I nodded.

"Then let me handle it, or who ever is lucky to kill him," his smile faded, "I never knew how strong he actually was, I was just thinking of a insidious but common demon," He stood up and walked around the sofa, "I'm going to have to inform Sesshomaru about this guy..."

I watched him as he sat down at the computer and shook the mouse, a scowl on his face as he pulled up a window. It was then that I noticed Inuyasha had never said Sesshomaru's name before. He had always said 'my boss' he never said 'Sesshomaru.' I guess Sesshomaru wanted to remain a secret as well.

I felt a twinge of demonic energy but it faded as soon as it came. It had been happening occasionally tonight and looking at Inuyasha showed that he felt it as well. I wondered if other demons were in the apartment, the only demon slayer I knew of here is Inuyasha.

I closed my eyes, trying to find the origin of the energy. I found it right below me. Shippo's doing something that requires demon magic. I sighed softly, I'm gone for only a couple days and Shippo already breaks the rules Inuyasha set for him. I moved and slowly got up, putting all my weight on my other foot.

"What are you doing?" I gasped when Inuyasha picked me up from behind, his golden eyes searching mine.

"Shippo," I said simply, used to having him pick me up like this.

He rolled his eyes, "I had a feeling it was him," he set me back down on the sofa, "Stay there, I'll go deal with him."

"Without violence?" I asked, giving him The Look.

He scowled slightly but his eyes shown with hidden amusement. He crossed his arms as he looked down at me but I didn't let that stop me. He huffed, "Just a warning," he said and swiftly turned and went out the door.

I smirked when the door closed before glaring at my outstretched, swollen foot. My spiritual power is so weak right now, I wouldn't be able to heal myself for a couple days. Usually, I just wait for my wounds to heal naturally but I had been planning to go to school for a couple days, not to mention the swim meet next week.

I sighed and laid my head on the arm rest comfortably. That isn't going to happen until my power returns. I cursed Naraku and those demons for leaving me in such a state.

Inuyasha came back a moment later, looking satisfied. "Shippo was using fox magic to create more of him, he said it was to do chores faster, Miroku is finally up and walking about, and Sango has a slight limp but she's doing fine as well."

I bit my bottom lip, "Maybe I should have stayed there to help Shippo-"

He snorted, "He's doing fine for a kid, and you don't want to be a third wheel between Miroku and Sango."

I watched as he sat down on the part of the couch my body didn't cover.

"You said Sango's quitting demon slaying, right?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded warily, "Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason, it just means I don't have to report them again," he looked thoughtful for a second, "Can you get Miroku to quit instead?"

"What?!" I glared, "You think _I_ was the reason Sango decided to quit?!"

"I'm not saying that," he said quickly, "I'm saying that Sango is a better slayer, Miroku slacks off most of the time on the job."

"So why are you asking _me_ to get Miroku to quit?" I asked menacingly.

"You're friends with them, and I get a feeling Sango hates me."

"She loathes you because your her boss."

He raised a brow, "Can't change that now can I? She's gonna have to learn to live with it."

I didn't say anything about that, instead I tugged my foot from under the plastic bag of ice and pulled it close to me.

He sighed and got up, "I think I kept you up long enough tonight," he moved to pick me up but I stopped him.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," I offered, "That way I won't wake you up when I get up."

"I don't mind, and who says you're getting up in the first place?"

"Well I do mind and I kinda feel weird sleeping in your bed alone!" I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks at the words that came out of my mouth, I gotta learn to think about what I'm going to say before I say it, "I-I mean...I don't like knowing I kicked you out of your own bed."

He sighed and I could see a hint of a blush on his face, "Fine," he walked into his room and I waited, confused as I tried craning my neck to see what he was doing. He came back with a couple pillows off his bed along with a thick blanket.

I glared daggers when he tried moving me to put the pillows behind my head. "Only my foot's injured, you don't have to treat me like a patient in a hospital."

"Keh," he scoffed and left me to arrange the pillows by myself and covered me with the blanket, "I'm only making sure that you're comfortable," he replied, "I don't like thinking that you're uncomfortable sleeping on the couch either."

I carefully turned around so I was laying on my side, my back facing the sofa cushions. The feather-filled pillows were making me get sleepy as I laid my head on it. I sighed, closing my eyes. Inuyasha's aura made me feel so protected, I felt as if I could trust him with anything at all, even if he told me to jump off a cliff to save my life. For the first time since I seen Naraku, I was comforted and felt that I could fall asleep now with no worries of Naraku sneaking in and taking me away.

"Goodnight, Kagome," I heard Inuyasha murmur as he flicked off the light.

But I knew that I can never be untouchable, even if Inuyasha acted as my shield. Naraku always finds a way to pierce my toughest armor. He was unknowingly the reason I was always afraid of the dark.

Pushing those thoughts away, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I ran through the empty street, there was only a strong blowing wind trying to force me back. Miasma was nearing my feet from behind. I breathed heavily as I heard nothing but the slap of my sneakers against the ground as I tried going faster._

_He was behind me. I could feel his dark presence chasing after me._

_Skeletons started littering the ground where the miasma went. I could feel tears prick my eyes as I forced myself to keep running._

_A building formed out of the fog that covered the street. Getting a bit closer, I saw that it was the demon slayers' apartment. I'd be safe there. I quickly ran inside and slammed the gates closed, backing away from it and keeping an eye on it. My back collided with a hard chest and I instantly turned around and relaxed as Inuyasha held me still._

"_Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, "You look like you seen a ghost," he commented as his eyes searched my face for an answer._

"_Naraku- He-" I gasped when Inuyasha pulled me in his arms._

"_He won't ever touch you, I promise," Inuyasha said as his hand rubbed my back soothingly._

_I relaxed, "Of course," I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder._

"_Kagome?" I looked up at him and my breath hitched at the raw emotions coursing through his eyes. Without another word, he ducked his head and his lips met mine._

_He was surprisingly cold. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly as I kissed him back. Nothing mattered now but me and him._

"_I love you," he murmured against my lips._

_I smiled as his arms tightened around me protectively. "I love you," I repeated him._

"_Kagome..." he whispered and he kissed me again._

_I closed my eyes and my head rested on his chest, "Nothing else matters now," I whispered. But saying that sounded wrong._

_His arms tightened harder until it started to hurt, "You are mine, forever, Kagome."_

_I gasped in pain, "Inuyasha-" I looked up and gasped at the red eyes that didn't belong to him. "Naraku-" I whimpered as his strength almost crushed me._

_Naraku chuckled, "You are mine, my love," he laughed._

I gasped and sat up quickly, stopping the scream that rose in my throat. After I was sure I was safe, I hugged myself tightly, blinking away tears and breathed deeply, calming my racing heart.

"Are you alright?"

I looked over the sofa to see Inuyasha looking at me from his chair at the desk, concerned.

I had to remind myself three times that it was just a dream, "Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Hmm," Inuyasha looked me over, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked again.

I nodded, "Can you give me some water?"

He got up and went to the kitchen as I looked around for a clock. It was now five in the morning. I took a deep breath and slouched forwards, my fingers went through my hair as I pressed my palms to my closed eyes.

"Never love," I mumbled, shaking my head and felt tears burning in my eyes. Never love anyone, I can't trust _anyone_. Naraku will never allow me to do so... or keep it for long. I frowned deeply. Another thing to add to my list why I shouldn't have such feelings towards anyone. For everyone's safety as well as my own, I could never be attached to anyone.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sat beside me where my body didn't cover and set down the glass of water. He gently pushed my head up to meet his eyes. He looked mildly surprised and I felt my hot tears roll down my cheeks. "It's okay, Kagome," he rubbed my arm soothingly, hesitating before slowly pulling me to him, his arms wrapped around me, "It's just a dream," he murmured.

If only it was.

I felt a sob tear from my throat as I pushed him away, "I'm sorry," I said and quickly got up, ignoring the shooting pain in my foot as I quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. I turned the sink on full blast before slowly sinking down to the floor, hugging my legs tightly as I cried.

How long do I have to avoid making bonds with people until Naraku is dead? Even then, being with Inuyasha is a problem. Maybe Sango was right to quit demon slaying. It had an upside and a downside.

Upside: She got to be with Miroku freely. She didn't have to worry about demons attacking her because of what she was. She could be ignorant to everything around her and live as a normal human being.

Downside: Her weapons get taken away, leaving her vulnerable to hungry demons. And there was still a chance she wouldn't be able to see Miroku, because-after all- the whole point of the love rule was _not_ to get distracted.

If I was talking about myself. The only upside I would get would be not getting attacked because I wasn't a demon huntress. But even then, I still have Naraku to worry about. I would never be able to live with Shippo because humans and demons are supposed to be apart from each other in their true forms. And the man that I want shouldn't want me.

Inuyasha has Kikyou.

The thought made my stomach twist in knots. I hardly thought about the woman recently and here I was, _living_ with her boyfriend when she wasn't even allowed to enter the grounds.

Its amazing what a simple dream, a simple thought, a simple longing could lead to.

I cursed Inuyasha mentally for making these feelings come to me so hard. I stopped abruptly.

Inuyasha didn't know what true love was. He's been with so many women without actually feeling love, maybe he didn't care for Kikyou, or me for that matter?

My heart felt like it was being clenched with each memory of how Inuyasha acted so sweet to me and of every thought of how he acted to Kikyou.

I didn't know I was clenching my teeth until I felt my jaw was sore. I helped myself up. Inuyasha was the one to blame, if he knew what love was he would have stayed clear of me the second he moved to kiss me. I was too stupid not to do so myself.

I wiped my tears away and leaned against the counter for support as I tried making myself look less than a mess. I shut the water off and watched as it slowly went down the drain before turning to the door and opening it.

Inuyasha was sitting in the same spot I left him in. I couldn't quite read his expression and aura reading was out of the question since I could barely concentrate.

The click of the light switch turning off in the bathroom snapped him out of it and he turned his head to me.

I averted his gaze, looking down at the floor and quickly took my weight off my foot while standing still. "I'm sorry," I apologized, blushing out of embarrassment.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked lightly as he stood up.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes downcast. "I shouldn't stay here," I said, so softly I didn't think he could hear me.

"What?" Inuyasha stopped walking towards me. I heard his footsteps stop. "Why?"

"I-I'm constantly breaking one rule by staying with you," I said and chanced glancing up at him to find him confused. I took a deep breath, "It'd be better for both of us if I just stayed away."

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, taking a step closer. His eyes were guarded, the same look he got when I brought up 'half-demon'.

My heart skipped a beat. I brought my head up and straightened my shoulders. Don't back out now, Kagome. Get this over and done with, then you can leave. I told myself over and over as I said strongly, "Should I remind the love rule to you?"

He cringed and I was glad I got that reaction. This was for the better. I had to get this out so he avoided me like he should and I won't have to add Sesshomaru to my list of people to worry about and I could take out Inuyasha's. I closed my eyes and cleared my head before filling it with artificial hatred for him. Push him away, that was my only objective to keep him safe.

"Maybe I should report this to the big boss too," I huffed.

His eyes narrowed, unreadable. "I don't love you, Kagome."

"Yeah? Keep telling yourself that," I growled, "If it isn't love then what the hell is it that makes you care for me?!"

He growled dangerously and my eyes widened a fraction. "If you rather have me insult you, you should have asked, but don't say that I actually love you."

My heart ached in my chest but I didn't show any emotion. "Fine, I would like for you to insult me, to stop hanging around me when you're not needed, and-" I paused, I don't know why I wanted to start crying again.

"And..." Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed angrily. When I was silent too long for his liking, he walked towards me, "Tell me, Kagome."

I blinked away the sudden wetness in my eyes when he got close.

Stop being so kind to me, I grimaced as I took a step back.

Stop treating me differently. Another step.

Stop giving me advice. My back hit the wall.

Stop comforting me. I stared up at him.

Stop making me laugh. My hands clung to the wall behind me.

Stop smiling sweetly at me. I felt something warm slide down my cheek.

Stop accompanying me. He brushed it away.

His hand remained on my cheek as he looked down at me with the emotion that I feared to face. "Kagome..."

"Stop making me fall for you," I whispered as his lips touched mine.

My eyes closed as I responded to his kiss. He was hardly gentle after that, yet the aggressiveness felt just like the adrenaline a hunter welcomes so fondly. I felt his fang press against my lips as his tongue delved into my mouth. His hands drifted down from my face to wrap around my waist loosely.

He was much more better at this than I was. Though that was probably because he lived for a hundred years, therefore, having many girlfriends. I only had a couple human boyfriends, none of which could match a demon's passion. And Naraku....

The last thought made me pull apart with a gasp. Inuyasha's kiss held none of the violence that Naraku's had, but the possessive dominance underneath was the same.

His arms tightened around me, "Kagome-"

I struggled against him, out of fear, "Let go of me."

"Kagome-"

"Let go of me!" I interrupted again. I hated myself for acting like this. One touch and my mind goes blank when he's around. I was supposed to push him away, not bring him closer. Yet Inuyasha looked like he wasn't about to do that.

He shook his head, "I can't."

My struggles turned half-hearted when his forehead rested against mine. I was letting my nightmare get to me, he wasn't Naraku. We were silent for a while, the only sound was our breathing.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I tried not to..." He brought his head up, his arms loosened.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes.

He chuckled but it held no humor, "I guess you were trying not to either?"

I felt his hands ball into fists as they rested against my back. "I was trying not to get in trouble," I mumbled before a thought struck me. I looked up at him, "You... you actually..." I couldn't say 'love' in fear of breaking our peace.

"Unfortunately," he said and closed his eyes. Opening them, he said, "I couldn't stay away."

My hands fell to my sides and I quietly rested my head on his chest, "You know we can't be together, right?"

"Of course," his voice sounded strained, "Sesshomaru will have my..." he drifted off.

I nodded anyways, "And you have Kikyou as well, I am only trouble to you," I said, somewhat relieved that I don't have to end it horribly. "After all-"

He silenced me with another kiss. "Actually, Kikyou and I broke up a couple days ago, it didn't work out. And you aren't any trouble to me," he smirked.

My mouth fell open, "Wh-What?! You broke up with Kikyou? How? Why?" They looked perfect together, I can't imagine them bickering or arguing at all. How can they break up?

"Does it really matter?" He quirked an eyebrow, the arrogant smirk still on his face.

Why was he smiling? Sesshomaru's gonna kill him. I didn't understand anything.

He sighed, picking me up and sitting down on the sofa. "Remember what I said about Sesshomaru?"

I shook my head. "No, why are you-"

He rolled his eyes, "I said I can get away with breaking some rules, Kagome," his eyes were sparkling with excitement, "I bet Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if I got with a slayer from my_ own_ group."

My eyes widened, "A-Are you sure?"

"I'll have to run it by him to make it one-hundred percent sure, but yeah, I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure he won't mind."

I pinched my skin hard, making sure I wasn't dreaming. "But what if he doesn't approve?" I asked, I had to be sure we both won't suffer in the end.

"Then, unless you're willing to quit demon slaying as well, we could always keep it on the down low," at my glare he kindly changed his words, "I'll start up a protest then, Sesshomaru can't hold down the rules securely, if enough demon slayers go against it, he'll be forced to either fire them all or change the measly rule," he said, "And, let's be honest, how many slayers would resist protesting against a stupid useless rule?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, "And you hold out on this information because...?"

He suddenly blushed and looked away, "I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me," he admitted, "I was a tiny bit afraid you would report me to Sesshomaru for harassment."

I shook my head, "Same here."

Inuyasha laughed, "So we didn't actually trust each other with _everything_ huh?"

I shrugged, "Some things are meant to be hidden."

He held me tightly and kissed my temple, "Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do this?"

Kissing him still felt forbidden, even with his assurances, yet, to my guilty pleasure, I loved it. "I have an idea."

Things were finally looking up for me. Nothing else mattered right now in his arms. Naraku could wait until I plunge a dagger in his heart, with Inuyasha's encouraging strength backing me up.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was not what I planned, the characters got carried away there but I kinda like this outcome better than the original. I decided to change the rating to M just to be safe in the future as well as Demon Hunter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^'


	16. Chapter 16: Warnings

Ch.16 Warnings

I hid my yawn behind my hand as I kept my eye on that mail icon. I refused to go back to sleep, knowing I probably couldn't since all this happened so unexpectedly.

Inuyasha had admitted to have stayed up all night researching on the type of demon Naraku was. It seemed that he wanted to be more prepared for the next battle with him.

I had watched him type up his letter to Sesshomaru, letting him know of the situation and added a little line saying that he would stop the relationship if he declined. He sent it through e-mail and had said Sesshomaru checks his computer daily, he wouldn't miss the letter.

Now I was staring at the little e-mail icon next to Inuyasha while he played Solitaire, having a bored expression.

"You know," Inuyasha sighed, "He probably might check it at the end of the day, and you might be waiting here for nothing."

I shrugged, but his words had made my determination waver and I sat back in my seat, sighing in defeat. It was eight in the morning and I barely caught a couple hours of sleep. "There's still a chance he might be replying right now."

He frowned slightly when he was stuck in the game again for the third time and deleted the window before looking at me. "That's a very slim chance," he said as he slid one arm behind my back and one under my knees before picking me up, "And you need your rest."

I mumbled halfhearted protests and struggles but let him carry me to his room. After all, I can't do anything to get out of his grasp unless I want to fall on my butt.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked into his room and set me on his bed, covering me up with three blankets.

I sighed and hugged the pillow my head was on, "Wake me up in a few hours," I murmured.

I heard an 'uh-huh' and his soft footsteps walked out, "Just get some sleep, there's nothing to do today anyways," he assured before closing the door.

I nuzzled the pillow. I didn't believe him for a second, there isn't a day off for blood-lusting demons, but secretly appreciated the day off.

I frowned. If Sango ever found out about me and Inuyasha, arguments will be inevitable. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Inuyasha and I might get the permission to be together but Miroku and Sango can't be with each other without one of them quitting. If I was in her position, I would be extremely jealous.

I closed my eyes and forced myself into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

It was still daytime to my relief when I woke up. Inuyasha must've 'forgotten' to wake me up, I thought with a scowl. I caught him still on his computer, a frown on his face and also shirtless. The bandages covering his torso looked as if he just changed them. He seemed to be so interested in what was happening on the screen, he didn't seem to know I was up and walking behind him with a limp.

I brought my hand up to hit his head but the next image on the screen froze me. I quickly brought my hand back to my side, "What are you doing?"

He jumped slightly and I grinned at him when he looked behind to notice me. He shook his head, "I'm trying to look up Naraku's past history, normally, humans who see him as he is will be so stupid as to post it somewhere on the internet of what he saw. Usually, humans don't believe it so we're alright and track down the human who posted it, I'm looking if someone had saw Naraku."

"You're relying on humans to find a demon?" I asked, raising a brow.

He scowled, "There's nothing else about him, all I know now is his numerous abilities, his strength, and that he's the reason so many Blood Lust clubs have been showing up recently. Blood Lust attracts wild demons and humans, the demons eat the humans, Naraku absorbs the demons, it's a chain reaction that gives him more strength."

I grimaced, "That's what demons do to gain power right? But it's not much power, though."

He scooted away from the desk and swiveled the computer chair to face me, "He's been doing this for four years, Kagome, it doesn't matter how much power devouring demons bring."

I paled. Four years? That was when I was kidnapped by him and also escaped his grasp, is it a coincidence?

He scowled, "It must be part of the bigger picture," he turned off the computer and stood up, his eyes never left mine, "And I have a small idea of what he's up to."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head, "He isn't touching you ever again, that much is certain," he growled.

I said nothing but broke the eye contact between us to limp to the sofa. I glared at the dull throbbing on my foot, it has to be at least a week before the disgusting bruise is gone.

Inuyasha came up beside me and rolled his eyes when he followed my gaze, "It'll get better if you stop putting your weight on it, so rest for the moment."

"That's the problem, I don't _like_ sitting still and doing nothing all day," I crossed my arms.

"Fine then, I'll send you on a job," he said and sat on the back of the couch.

"What is it?" I looked up at him curiously.

"I was kidding," he said, irritated.

I slumped, trying to grasp at the small spiritual power I gained back in the little bit of rest I got. I felt a twinge of energy but still not enough to get me healed quicker.

Inuyasha slid down to sit next to me, facing me as he traced the dark bruise on my foot with a frown. His gaze went back up to meet mine, "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I realized that I did want to ask him something, hopefully he'll help assure me that Naraku can't come close to me without me figuring it out. "Can Naraku shape shift? Into other people?" I asked, unsure I wanted to know the answer.

He raised a brow at the question, "Yeah, he's one of those kind, unfortunately."

My paranoia flared up, Naraku could shift into one of my friends and I wouldn't notice. The amount of power he has now will make him able to hide his original aura. "How would you know if he did shape shift?"

He looked thoughtful as he stared at my face, his eyes flickering between my eyes as if trying to catch something he missed. He set his jaw, "You'd have to hurt him to undo the spell-Ow! Kagome!"

I grinned sheepishly, bringing my knees to my chest, "Just making sure."

He growled, rubbing his side where I kicked him, "I meant drawing blood-and don't you dare pull a knife out on me."

"I'm not going to, I'm weaponless right now anyways," I hugged my legs close to me as I hid a smile.

"Anyways," he glared halfhearted at me, "Drawing blood would be the best way to undo a transformation, and if it doesn't work, you can tell if they're human or not if they're still standing after losing too much blood."

"Oh..." I pouted slightly. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted to know. Did I really have to stab someone to find out if they're Naraku in disguise? I shuddered at the thought.

"Why did you want to know?" he asked curiously.

I glanced back up into his golden eyes, "Naraku was in disguise in my nightmare last night," I said softly, sliding my arms into my lap.

"Oh?"

I nodded, knowing he wanted to know more, preferably _who_ he transformed into and _what _he did to me. I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't about to go tell him that I dreamed about him. I remembered how peaceful and protected I felt in his embrace and sighed wishfully, resting my chin in my palm and looked away.

"Want to know what I think?" he asked as he neared me. My senses went on high alert automatically when his demonic energy brushed against my spiritual power. I prayed to every god out there that he couldn't hear how fast my heart beat was going as he got closer.

"What?" I said, my voice lowered as his face was just inches from mine. My heart turned into a drummer heading for war as I stared into his eyes, noticing for the first time at the flecks of darkened amber in his bright eyes.

"I think you should forget all about Naraku," his voice was lowered as well as he spoke in my ear, his cheek brushed against mine.

"And what should I think about?" I whispered as he trailed small kisses along my jaw. I never felt quite like this before with anyone I've been with. It was infuriating to know that I was missing out all this time.

"_Me_," he purred and stopped the kisses at my chin and I found that one of my hands were grasping his when he squeezed it. "You should be thinking about me," he claimed my lips with his own.

My eyes drifted closed and my lips parted as my free hand gripped his shirt tightly, drawing him closer. His hand slid from mine to snake up the back of my neck into my sleep-tangled hair. Whatever train of thought I had stopped and vanished as soon as his lips made contact with mine.

He backed away slightly and I watched his heated gaze closely, noticing he was breathing just as hard as me. I leaned up from the arm rest he got me pinned against to kiss him. My arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close to me.

I could stay like this all day, I thought dreamily. Just like my nightmare, I felt as if nothing else mattered but him and me. Everything else seemed to blur into the background.

I was faintly aware of Inuyasha's hands that drifted over my body as he deepened the kiss. My head was reeling with the thought of him. I never wanted to stop, even if it meant I stop breathing.

Inuyasha jerked away from me so suddenly that I gasped, clutching the cushion I was sitting on for balance as Inuyasha jumped to the other end of the small couch. I blinked, trying to get rid of the wave of sensations that I desperately wanted to ride again.

The first thing I noticed was the cold wind blowing in before looking at the wide open door.

"Kagome!"

I blinked as the orange fuzzball leaped onto the coffee table and bounced straight onto me.

Inuyasha growled, "Did your parents ever teach you to knock, brat?"

I hugged Shippo to me. He's clearly just mad because our make-out session was cut short. I wasn't about to tell that to Shippo though. But it didn't matter because the fox just ignored what he said.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Shippo asked, his innocent green eyes staring up at me, " I heard people from other rooms talk about Inuyasha carrying you into his room, and that both of you looked seriously hurt."

I smiled, "I'm fine, Shippo, it's just a twisted ankle, Inuyasha had to carry me," I assured, "You should be worrying about Inuyasha, he's the one with the major injuries."

Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms, "But I'm not the one that's _human_."

I sent him a look over Shippo's head. Shippo just snorted, "He sure doesn't act like he needs to go to the hospital."

I quickly adjusted in my seat when Inuyasha made a swipe at Shippo, shooting him a glare. I watched Inuyasha cross his arms and looked away before turning my attention back to Shippo, "How's Miroku and Sango doing?"

"Fine, I think Miroku's getting a bit too comfortable though," I sighed but continued to listen, "His right arm had to be but into a cast but the doctor said it'll come off in about a week or so from now."

"He went to the hospital?" both of my brows raised in surprise. Inuyasha stood up to close the door.

"Uh-huh, he said something about 'rookie healers don't know what they're doing' and said that he was going to go to a professional and it turned out that his right arm was broken, he had to get it set again."

"What about Sango? Does she still want to quit Slaying?" I asked, glancing at Inuyasha sitting back down a little away from me, his ears perked at the question.

Shippo shrugged his little shoulders, "It's undecided, if _Inuyasha_ could _stop_ that rule, she wouldn't _have_ to," he emphasized each word.

"Inuyasha isn't in charge of the rules, Shippo," I said, cold enough to catch his confused attention, "And stop that attitude, Inuyasha was the one who allowed you to live with me."

He winced visibly and frowned but said nothing. A moment later, something snagged his attention and he hopped off my lap, "Gotta go," he sighed, "Miroku's calling me again."

Inuyasha finally said something to him as he went out the door, "Put your sutra on when you come out next time!" he said and closed the door behind him.

He walked past me and into his room, coming out tugging a shirt on. "I gotta go somewhere as well," he mumbled as he walked by towards the door.

"Where?" I asked, standing up and wincing at the pressure on my pained foot.

He turned around and pushed me down on the sofa as gently as he could. "That's for me to know only, and you're staying here."

"What do you expect me to do by myself?" I asked, glaring up at him.

"I dunno, watch TV for all I care, as long as you stay off your feet," he tossed the remote at my side, walking back to the door and grabbing a sutra I placed on the small table near the door when I was cleaning, "I'll be back in an hour or so, don't let _anyone_ in this time."

I sighed, falling back to lay on the couch, "Whatever, boss." Ick, that word left a bad taste in my mouth now after just having a heated make-out session with him. I kept note never to call him 'boss' again.

He put the sutra on and opened the door, "If I find Kouga or anyone else here again, you're the one that's gonna be punished." He glanced back at me and looked satisfied with the look on my face before leaving, locking the door behind him.

I sighed and grabbed the remote. I was doing alright for four half-an-hour shows, half way through the fifth one I was starting to get bored and my mind started wandering. I wanted to visit Miroku and Sango. I also wanted to see how Hojo was doing. The couple downstairs came first, I'll call Hojo when I'm done with them.

I got up and walked to my bag on the floor that I left near the bedroom door. I grabbed a simple red tank-top with dark jeans.

After brushing through my hair, I threw it up in a messy bun and went out. At the last second I noticed I locked myself out and groaned loudly. Inuyasha was the only one with the room key.

Well, he said he'll be back in an hour. That gives me plenty of time. I thought as I walked down the stairs and opened the door to my own room. The first thing I heard was an echoing slap that sounded from the kitchen.

"Damn it, lecher! Get your hand away from my ass or I swear I'll break your other arm," Sango snarled.

I walked in, silently closing the door behind me.

"But sweetheart, how am I suppose to hold you close with two broken arms?" I rolled my eyes at how pathetic Miroku sounded.

My stealthy entrance was ruined when Shippo caught me. "Kagome!"

"Kagome?" the couple in the kitchen stopped their bickering to look at me.

I smiled, "Hey guys, are you feeling any better?"

Miroku stepped all the way out of the kitchen, "Yeah, Sesshomaru's poisonous claws did a number on us, but we're still alive."

I decided not to tell them Sesshomaru never planned to kill them in the first place. "So, how long do you suppose you're gonna stay in my bed?" I raised a brow.

He brought a hand to his head in mock-thought, "Hmm... How much are you in love with Inuyasha?"

My breath hitched and my eyes widened. How did Miroku know about my relationship with Inuyasha?

Sango decided to answer my mental question, "We seen how you look at him, Kagome, we're not a couple of idiots," she looked... _sorry_ _for me_, for reasons I didn't understand.

I looked back and forth between Miroku and Sango slowly. The last thing I needed was one of them reporting me when Inuyasha had just sent a e-mail to Sesshomaru asking if the love rule applied to him.

A pang of guilt and regret hit me. It was so unfair that Sango had to give up Slaying when I didn't have to do anything to have Inuyasha.

Miroku went on talking when I didn't say anything, "Why didn't you tell us, Kagome? We could have helped," he said in that soft soothing voice he used to persuade without argument.

"How?" I really wanted to know how they could help when they couldn't help themselves. I crossed my arms and kept my eyes on Miroku. I kept myself tense, ready to turn around and go out the door if things got too out of hand.

Sango had instantly recognized my posture. "We're not going to report you," she smiled sympathetically. She was like an older sister to me, she always cared for me. She also knew that my family was gone, she knew all too well how it felt to lose both your parents, but she didn't lose them on the same day. "After you looked all over Tokyo for us, worrying about our safety, you think we're just going to go up to that bastard and report you?"

"If you wanted to follow the rules to stay out of his way, then yes, and I wouldn't blame you two at all," I said, uncrossing my arms to drop them stiffly at my sides.

"We'll keep our mouths shut about you and Inuyasha," Miroku assured, smiling gently, "After all, if we did try to report you, we can't go to our own boss anyways, we'd _have_ to go to Sesshomaru, and neither of us want to face him again."

I returned his smile gratefully before facing Sango, "Are you still going to quit demon slaying, Sango?"

Sango smiled slyly, "Tell Inuyasha that I won't report you both and not quit working under him if he can get Sesshomaru to erase the rule."

"Sango!" I cried.

Her smile grew and she winked, tapping a finger against her lips. I understood after a couple of moments. Sango was bluffing, she wanted to use Inuyasha to get at Sesshomaru using our relationship. I wasn't quite sure if Inuyasha would be anything but enraged if I tell him Sango's deal but nodded anyways, putting full trust in Sango's theory.

"Okay," I nodded before smiling widely and hugging the older woman, "Thank you, Sango," I murmured.

"Don't I get a hug?" Miroku held his arms out invitingly.

I raised a brow, "I don't see why you need a hug."

"Sango got a hug and from what I hear, you hugged Inuyasha too," I blushed and glared at him.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. We were in his room, surely Inuyasha or I would've sensed him spying outside the window.

"A demon's hearing is very sensitive, he doesn't have to have a dog's hearing to listen to you guys make-out," Miroku jerked a thumb at Shippo who's eyes widened in terror and ran into another room, closing it and locking it.

My blush darkened, "Shippo! You little brat!" I shouted after him while Miroku and Sango laughed.

"I'm kidding, Kagome," Miroku chuckled, "But he _could_ hear most of what you guys are saying up there so I'd be careful if I were you," his grin turned lecherous and I smacked him upside the head, blushing furiously.

"Anyways," I took a breath, "My guess is that you want to stay here, right?" I tried to keep hopefulness out of my voice. If Miroku planned to stay here, I would have no choice but to move in with Inuyasha, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. The thought brought a smile to my lips.

Miroku looked thoughtful, "I want to, if you don't mind, it'll take a couple months getting my stuff over here," he mused.

I shrugged, smiling shyly, "I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind me staying with him, at least until I could find my own place."

Miroku grinned again, "I'll send your stuff up once we get it packed up then."

I still felt a bit unsure. Sango added, "I'll make sure _everything_ gets to you, from clothes to weapons."

I nodded. Now that that's settled, "I gotta go, see you guys later," I turned for the door.

"Don't forget to tell the boss, 'Kay Kagome," Sango reminded as I closed the door behind me. Not before grabbing a pin off the table.

I left my cell phone in the room. I looked down at the pin. I hardly ever picked a lock before but I'll have to try unless I want to stay outside in the cold.

I was strictly relying on what I saw in movies when I knelt down in front of the lock. I usually had a partner to pick it if I was on a job, either that or I kick it open. Inuyasha wouldn't like having to replace his front door.

"Come on, get in there," I muttered through my teeth as I tried a fifth time to stick the pin in the door. I should have tried it with a card...

"Crap," I whimpered when the pin snapped under the pressure I put on it. I managed to dig out the broken bit successfully with the other half but now I was locked outside until Inuyasha could come back.

I leaned against the door and pulled my knees close to my chest. I placed my forehead on my forearms and fell into a light nap.

* * *

"Kagome?" a string of curses and something dropping on the floor next to me made me open my eyes. It felt more than an hour just past while I was waiting.

I blinked back blurry confusion when I brought my head up to look into Inuyasha's violet eyes. It took me a moment to remember I was outside. I looked at the sky and tried to guess the time.

Inuyasha knelt down and grabbed my upper arms, forcing my attention back to him, "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

I grasped for any lie that didn't make me sound pathetic but found none. I glanced down, unable to keep his gaze as I mumbled, "Locked myself out."

I didn't have to look to know he was scowling, "You're freezing, why didn't you stay with one of the neighbors until I came back?" he demanded.

I shrugged, "You'd be more mad when you can't find me in your room," I didn't feel cold but that soon changed when he pulled me up and opened the door to his room. The warm air blew out and made me shiver hard, making me hug myself tightly. Inuyasha shoved me inside, making me stumble as he gathered whatever he dropped and shut the door behind him.

"I would not be mad, dammit," Inuyasha growled as he dropped the plastic bag and keys on the table, "I _am_ mad that you waited for me in the cold-_without a sweater_- instead of going into another room and keeping warm."

I clenched my teeth together to keep silent. I went to my bag, grabbing my phone and sitting down on the sofa, checking for messages as Inuyasha went on.

"What were you doing up in the first place? I told you to stay off your feet," Inuyasha ranted on as he disappeared into his room to come out and drape the heavy blanket onto me.

I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders gratefully and looked through my contacts list.

Inuyasha ripped the sutra off, throwing it away as he dug through the plastic bag. I didn't look up as he tossed something onto the coffee table and took whatever else that was in the bag into his room. He joined beside me a couple minutes later. "Who are you calling anyways?"

I selected Hojo's cell phone number and motioned for Inuyasha to be quiet.

"Kagome?" I mentally sighed in relief when he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Hojo, how are you doing?" I took the chance to glance at Inuyasha to find his eyes narrowed at me. No doubt he was eavesdropping.

"Fine... just fine," he sounded distracted, "Are you alright, Kagome? I didn't know that brawl was going to happen, otherwise I would have picked a different club."

Brawl? An artificial memory, I answered myself. "I'm alright, I hardly remember it," I forced a cheerful tone in my voice.

Hojo laughed, "Lucky that we only get out with cuts and scrapes huh? It's good that the police came in time," I murmured an agreement, "Anyways, I've been wanting to make it up to you."

"How?" I asked, confused. I heard Inuyasha's quiet growl but ignored it.

"A date? No clubbing for a while I assure you," I could hear Hojo's smile.

"Uh..." I heard the growling rise in volume, "I'll think about it."

"Okay... I gotta go, see you later, Kagome."

I closed the phone and set it at my side, before looking at Inuyasha, "What?"

His glare died down as he crossed his arms and looked away, "That better have been a pity date you had in mind."

I thought about it before smiling at him, "Are you jealous?"

"Keh."

"He's just a good friend, Inuyasha," I assured.

"Then what's with the dating?" he accused, looking back at me with a glare.

"If I don't date him at least once, my friends will never let me hear the end of it," I explained, "They've been trying to set me up with him for a year."

"Why don't you just tell them that you belong to someone else now?" he smirked.

"I don't be- I'm _not_ a possession, Inuyasha!" I growled, a blush rising on my cheeks.

He snickered, "I never said that."

I huffed and glared at him, muttering under my breath when his smirk just widened. "Where were you anyways?"

"Worried about me, Kagome?" he rose a brow mockingly. He answered my question when I gave him a deadly look, though not in the way I wanted, "No where important but since you look _so_ bored in my company I picked up a movie," he grabbed the slim box that he threw on the coffee table and waved it in front of me.

_Paranormal Activities_ huh? I grabbed the box and turned it around to view the back. I normally hated first-person movies, they tend to miss out on the majority on the action. Sango and I watched _Quarantine _and it was mostly just running, crying, heavy breathing, and screaming. I stayed away from these kinds of movies after I watched a cheesy zombie movie.

I sighed but nodded, "Sure, we can watch it tonight," I smiled up at him, "In the meantime..." I glanced at the computer.

Inuyasha caught my hint and snorted, "Even if he did say no, it wouldn't change anything... right?" he looked at me strangely.

My smile faded as I thought about it. I know my feelings for Inuyasha won't stop just because a higher power said no. I rather stick by Inuyasha's side than to obey rules and keep away (which I'm pathetic at when it comes to him), "Right, but it'll comfort me further if we get his approval."

"Keh, I'm all the comfort you need," though he stood up and walked to the computer when he spoke. "I have my doubts about it though, Sesshomaru has a knack for surprising people."

He was right, Sesshomaru raised my rank when he should have lowered it after I almost killed him by stabbing him through the heart. I know Inuyasha won't let it go so easily if he said 'no' though. I joined beside him as he waited for the internet to load. I held my breath when I saw a new message in the e-mail box.

Inuyasha nudged me softly as he clicked the link, "Don't forget to breathe, Kagome," he said sarcastically as he scrolled down to the short reply Sesshomaru sent.

_In other circumstances, Inuyasha, I may have allowed you to slip past this rule since this is the first time I heard that you wanted to have a woman as your mate instead of your toy._

_However, Ms. Higurashi is important right now, she may be able to lure Naraku into a trap and we can't have your protective trait mess up everything._

_In time, when Naraku is killed, you may take Kagome as your mate and I will overlook it._

_-Sesshomaru._

_( P.S. From Kagura: Congratulations on finally finding someone)_

I might have missed the part where Inuyasha mentioned that he wants me as a mate and I was resembling a tomato as I read the rest of the letter.

Inuyasha was growling in irritation as he pulled up another window and started replying though I didn't pay attention to it. "That stupid bastard is _not_ going to use you as a lure," he grumbled angrily.

"I don't mind, as long as it's to capture Naraku," I said but it seemed like the wrong thing to say when Inuyasha glared daggers at me. "I mean, it's not as though I'll be hurt in the process, right?"

"Does it matter?" he scowled at the computer before deleting the reply and turned off the computer.

I shrugged, my blush fading but not completely as I asked, "You want me as your mate?"

He blushed lightly, twisting the computer chair to face me. "Would you rather be my 'toy'?"

I shook my head. My heart was pounding in my chest. "When were you gonna tell me?" It's not as though I didn't want to be his mate though things were heading too fast. We just found out that we loved each other last night, asking to be his mate the day after seemed to be too quick for me. Why was he rushing?

"Keh," he broke eye contact and looked off to the side in embarrassment. "When it seemed like you were ready. We have Naraku to worry about- along with Sesshomaru if he goes along with his plan. Besides, we just found out that we loved each other last night, I think asking you to be my mate in the same week would be going overboard."

My thought exactly, I smiled slightly. Sango's bluff warning came to mind and I found that now was the best time to tell him since Sesshomaru doesn't want us together at this moment. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he glanced back at me before standing up, picking me up and sitting back on the sofa with me in his lap, "What did I tell you about staying off your foot?" he asked, playfully annoyed.

I was about to just forget about Sango's warning and save it for another day but in order to have no rule holding us back and Sango staying in the slaying business, I have to say it. "The reason I was out was to visit Miroku and Sango."

"I kinda figured that much," he rolled his eyes.

"Sango found out about us and she's threatening to report us to Sesshomaru if you don't get Sesshomaru to take off the love rule," I said, keeping my eyes on his face and watching his reaction.

He looked shocked, "How did she find out?"

I was about to say Shippo but I didn't want him to kill the little fox. "They may have made me slip up," I inwardly praised myself on my acting.

Inuyasha growled dangerously, "You know how much trouble we're in if they actually go to Sesshomaru, right?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

He closed his eyes in thought, muttering a soft curse when he opened them to glare ahead, "If we don't want to end up the same way they did, I'm gonna have to talk to Sesshomaru about it," I mentally smiled brightly. "But with our little online conversation, it's gonna be tough."

I reached up to kiss his jaw, "You'll find a way," I said lightly, "And the sooner the better, right?"

He looked up to the ceiling, "Yeah..." his hold tightened after a moment of silence and he brought his gaze to meet mine with a smirk, he pulled me up and our lips met briefly. "Of course."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think I'll leave it off here. Hope you people like it. I'm starting to have second thoughts about Demon Hunter. When I started it I was thinking 'Oh I bet the readers would like to know what goes through Inuyasha's mind and where does he go when he's not with Kagome' Now I'm thinking that I'm just repeating the same situation over again (which I am) and it becomes annoying having to search for the dialogue to make sure that what they say is the same.

I think I might just delete Demon Hunter for the time being and bring it up when I end this one. What do you guys think? Reply and/or review please!


	17. Chapter 17: Anticipation

Ch.18: Anticipation

I opened my eyes groggily. I was so grateful for the cloudy day outside, blocking the light from shining in my face. Inuyasha's chest rose and fell slowly beneath my head. My hand rested above his heart, feeling the calm beat of his heart and the warmth from his skin for a moment before sitting up.

Unfortunately, the sofa isn't big enough for the both of us to sleep side by side. I slept half on top of him and our legs were slightly tangled. I used my arm to hold me up while the other rubbed sleep from my eyes. The hand on my hip tightened unconsciously, relaxing when he figured I wasn't gonna get off the sofa yet.

The movie wasn't so bad. Though Inuyasha looked _pretty_ lonely sitting on the other side of the couch (No way I was scared of a movie... that's ridiculous!). Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, in fact, he was trying to hide a smile. After the movie was over we just fell asleep on the couch.

I looked him over. He had discarded the shirt before we fell asleep though thankfully he left his pants on. The denim brushed against my bare leg. I had changed into comfortable pajamas before the movie. Just a simple light blue tank-top with dark purple shorts.

Something caught my eye on his lightly tanned skin and I looked on his upper arm to find that a spot of his skin was paler and smooth. A scar. Another was on the other arm in the same spot. He should have healed up right now, meaning that it was spiritual power that caused it. A demon hit with spiritual power would never heal completely.

I searched through my mind for all the people with spiritual power I know. Did Kikyou do this to him? She probably didn't take the break-up well and tried to purify him. But purification only works on demons and Kikyou thought he was totally human. Did she figure out that he was a demon?

Shaking questions from my mind, I checked my spiritual power. I had enough to heal my annoying limping, but I could also heal up the scar Inuyasha has. Wounds from spiritual power could only be healed by spiritual power.

Decisions, Decisions...

I sighed lightly and tapped into my spiritual power. My foot is almost healed up anyways. Inuyasha's scars are permanent. My hand hovered over one of the scars on his arms and concentrated, watching tiny spheres of light descend from my palm and into his skin before healing the skin there and did the same with the other.

Inuyasha groaned, "Kagome, turn off the light," he mumbled with his eyes still closed. I stopped the flow of spiritual power when the scar was gone. He sighed when the 'light' was turned off.

I rolled my eyes, catching sight of his dog ears on top his head. I kinda always wondered how it felt. My hand went up to touch one of his dog ears which flicked at first touch. I grinned and grabbed the right ear, marveling at how soft it felt. I didn't expect his reaction.

He groaned and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His eyes opened to watch me with half-lidded eyes. "Keep doing that and see what happens next," one of his hands slid lower to the waist band of my shorts and snapped the elastic before I had the time to think about what he said.

I squeaked and took my hand away from his ear quickly, tucking it between myself and him, my face burning. I felt his hand drift back to the safe zone-a bit slowly for my taste but at least he didn't do _that _again. I wouldn't hesitate in smacking the lazy smirk on his face if I wasn't crushed to his chest.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I quickly scrambled off him, once again, falling off the couch with a yelp. His chuckles turned into laughter as I rubbed my backbone, glaring up at him.

"Maybe you should get the bed tonight," he grinned down at me and stood up, stepping over me to go into his bedroom.

"Maybe you should get the bed tonight," I mocked him quietly as I helped myself up with a huff, muttering a few choice words.

Something flew from his room and I ducked quickly, looking at the dagger that was pinned against the wall with disbelief. "You were trying to _kill_ me?!"

Human Inuyasha came out smirking, "I missed?"

A agitated scream rose in my throat, "Why you..." I growled before grabbing the dagger he threw, throwing it with all the power I had.

Inuyasha's grin widened as he grabbed the dagger in mid-air. Damn demon reflexes. He chuckled, "I would spar with you but I have somewhere to be, unlike _some_ people."

He walked up to me with confident strides. I stayed in my spot, glaring at him and thinking of every swear word I could throw at him.

He tilted my head up and his lips descended on mine. My eyes drifted shut and my hands unconsciously clung to his t-shirt to keep him with me. I felt him smile before he parted, leaving just a couple of inches between our mouths. "When I come back," he said in a murmur, "Be ready."

It took me a moment to process his words. He gave me another chaste kiss before leaving. I felt my face heat up, "Be ready for what?" I asked out loud once he shut the door.

* * *

Like hell I'm gonna stay in his apartment for another day. I had some Christmas shopping to do. Shippo, Souta, Sango, and Miroku were easy to shop for. I got the game Shippo was pointing out when he was window-shopping. Souta loved manga, so it was somewhat easy to pick for him. Sango would like a few weapons, especially ones that she _didn't_ have in her collection. Miroku was tough but not in the reason you think.

I dreaded which shop to go into for the pervert.

Finally, I settled on going in a safe, all-age, shop and bought him a laptop. Using the majority of my money. I would regret it but it would be better than getting him a sweater. He could go search what he wants on the Internet. Right after buying it, I thought that I should have gave him a gift card instead.

Inuyasha was the toughest. I was still having a problem of what to get him. I had no idea what he liked. I frowned as I approached a employee, "Excuse me?"

The woman turned with a smile, "Hello, How may I help you?" she looked at the bags in my hands and smiled brightly, "Christmas shopping?"

I nodded, "Do you have any idea what to get a friend of mine? I have no idea what he likes."

The young girl nodded, her red pigtails bobbed slightly, "Of course, I know exactly what to give," she grinned and offered a hand, "My name's Ayame, Ayame Wolf, best that you know it, you're gonna be here a while."

I watched her confused, shaking her hand, "Kagome Higurashi."

Ayame looked me over. "Demon hunter huh?"

My eyes widened in shock, how on earth did she know?

She waved it off, "As group A rank 1 in Kouga's group, I know what to look for, sweetie," she winked. "So, is this friend of yours a hunter too?"

I nodded, "One of the bosses."

"Ah, Inuyasha's group, right? This part of Tokyo is his area."

I was slightly uneasy how she was speaking about Slayers out loud. "How do you know all of this?"

"Being Kouga's mate has it's perks," she motioned for me to follow her. "Now let's see, what would that puppy want from Santa..." she mused as she looked along the shelves.

"You're Kouga's mate?" I asked incredulously, "What about the love rule?"

"Oh, we were mated before we joined up, it's a loophole in the book."

"Oh..." I looked around the small store, in hopes of finding something that Inuyasha would like.

Ayame huffed, putting her hands on her hips, "Nothing in this store seems right for that guy." I was about to say thanks anyways but she cut me off, "Tell you what, I get off in an hour or so, meet me at the front door in an hour and we'll go hunting for gifts."

"Oh, you don't have to-" I tried declining but Ayame wouldn't have it.

"Nonsense, I need to do my own shopping too, we could go together," Ayame smiled brightly again.

"O-Okay."

"Great, see you then, Kagome," I watched her walk away with a bounce in her step before turning back to go out the door. Maybe I can go home to drop these off and come back here in time.

* * *

"Do you know if Inuyasha's into sports?" Ayame asked as they looked around the mall.

I shrugged, "Not likely, he doesn't exactly look like a sports fan."

"Yeah..." She pouted, "We'll keep looking for- ooh! Look at that shirt! It's _so_ cute!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling. I had enough time to go back home and hide the presents under Inuyasha's bed. Now Ayame was literally dragging me all over the mall. She had two giant bags full of stuff I was sure wasn't all gifts.

We've been in there for over two hours and my feet were starting to get sore. Still nothing for Inuyasha, though.

We stopped for a break in the food court. Ayame munched on her burger without a care in the world. She made me envious of her, and I hardly know her.

"Hmm..." Ayame set her food down, looking at me thoughtfully. "Who's Inuyasha to you?"

"M-My boss?" I raised a brow.

"A lover, right?" she asked like she didn't hear me.

I nearly choked on my bite. "Why do you say that?" I asked, my face heated up.

"I have... certain connections," Ayame smiled secretively. "You know... if we can't find a good enough gift, you can always give him what I gave Kouga last year."

"What's that?" I raised a brow.

Ayame nodded past me, I turned in my seat to see a lingerie shop. I gave her a questioning glance, "You want me to give him lingerie?"

She rolled her eyes then leaned towards me, "I _mean..._ you can give him the _best_ night of his _life_."

It took me a moment to process that thought. When I did, I was sure my head was gonna explode from all the blood rushing to it so quickly. I was stammering a response that was hardly understandable. Give myself to him on Christmas?

Finally I managed a shaky response, "I-I We're n-not like that."

Her brows raised and she pouted, "Why not?" she looked surprised then and covered her mouth with one hand, "Oh! Inuyasha didn't ask you to be his mate yet? It was a surprise, I knew it!" she hit her head with the palm of her hand, "I'm so _stupid_."

"No, He just told me last night," I tried reassuring her.

She grabbed my hands in hers, "Did you accept?" her pale green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I...I didn't answer... not exactly." My shoulder's slumped in defeat. Would Inuyasha take that as rejection?

"What's your answer?" she asked quickly.

…

She frowned, "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," I took my hands away and settled them in my lap. "What can I say now?" I held my breath for a moment before letting it out, "I want to be his mate."

Ayame smiled brightly, "Just say it, Kagome!" she stood up in her excitement, looking down at me, "Say, 'I want to be your mate'!"

I looked around self-consciously, some people were staring, in confusion mostly. Ayame didn't care.

"Oh, this is just too cute, say it on Christmas night, the same night you're gonna give yourself to him," she ignored my ' who said I'm gonna give myself to him?!' "Or better yet, on New Year's eve." she clapped her hands together, "It'd be so romantic."

"Romantic?" I squirmed in my seat. Romance was the last thing on my list to deal with. Maybe Ayame's right. I need some romance in my life.

Ayame seemed to see right through me, cause she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the shop she pointed out. "Come on, this is gonna be _so_ great."

* * *

After the shopping spree with Ayame, I shoved the lingerie behind the presents. Oh, God, I was really gonna go through with this, was I?

I collapsed on the sofa with thoughts invading my mind. I was sure my face was gonna have that blush my whole life. I thought of Inuyasha kissing me, touching me. When imaginary Inuyasha got too uncomfortable for me, I abruptly stood up and took my sweater off, stepping outside to greet the cold air.

I was about to just go take a walk but familiar alert signs went off in my mind. I jumped back to avoid a bamboo stick shoving itself into the grass. I looked up, ready to fight, and saw Inuyasha standing on the roof, staring down at me with a smirk. In his hand was another bamboo staff.

Oh, so this is what he meant by 'be ready.'

I grinned, taking the staff from the ground and got out of the way when Inuyasha jumped down. He wasted no time trying to force me back.

"Where-" he grunted when my stick hit his stick, "Were you?"

"Shopping," I answered simply, bringing my staff up to block his attack.

He smiled, swinging his stick under me to trip me. "For me?"

I clenched my teeth together and swung, making him back away with just enough time to get back up. "For everyone."

He blocked my attack easily. The flat shoes I was wearing was hard to keep my footing on the damp grass while I was being forced back. "Took you long enough, what'd you get."

I couldn't stop the blush on my face, "You'll have to wait and find out."

"Oh?" he smirked again, with one move, he knocked my staff out of my hands, his staff came behind me and pulled me closer to him until he grabbed the other end, keeping me in his grasp. I stared in his violet, playful eyes. "By the look on your face, I think I'm gonna enjoy Christmas this year."

I leaned against the staff lightly behind me, trying to get some space to get nice, fresh, cold air in my lungs.

He sniffed once and gave me a questioning look, "You met Ayame."

I sighed, relieved, "Yeah, I spent the day with her," I remembered what she said.

"_Just say it, Kagome!"_

"_Say 'I want to be your mate'!"_

I smiled up at him, "Hopefully you _will_ enjoy Christmas this year."

He returned it. It reminded me of Ayame's secret smile. I wondered what he was hiding. "As long as you like it."

My head spun with the words that could mean so much. Did he get _me_ anything for the holidays?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My computer broke and I had to get a new one, losing all my files sucks!... and I was also busy with new stories. I'm loving how A Vampire's Pet and Tortured Hearts is going along. I also know what to do about Demon Hunter. I'm gonna delete it. Then, when I'm finished with this story, I'm gonna go back and intertwine Inuyasha's POV with it so it'll switch from Kagome to Inuyasha and back. That way, I won't skip so much of the chapter's day-week-whatever and you'll find out what's happening from both sides. Don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 18: Friends equal Adopted Family

Ch. 19: Friends Equal Adopted Family

I took a deep breath. In and out as I stared at the water, nothing but the water, waiting for the signal.

The whistle blew and I jumped off the edge, welcoming the warm water as I swam as fast as I could. I had perfected the butterfly stroke. I flipped and kicked off the wall. I could register cheering from the crowd and nearly faltered my pattern.

Today was the day of the big swim meet. The bleachers were filled with families, none of them my own. I wished many times before that my parents were here, cheering me on and giving me praise even if I lose.

I mentally shook the thought out of my head. My parents aren't here, so what? That doesn't mean I don't have to try my best.

Another flip. I almost stopped all together when I heard my name from the bleachers. I didn't look to see who it was.

My three friends in school hardly attend my swim meets most of the time so I learned not to expect them. Some friends, huh?

My limbs were starting to get exhausted. At least I was almost finished with the twenty laps. At last, I grabbed the rim of the pool to hold myself still, looking to my sides to see one other girl who was racing me. The others soon came after.

I took a deep breath, "Congratulations," I said to the girl next to me in the next lane.

She smiled, "You did good too."

I returned it before tugging the goggles off my head.

She hoisted herself out of the water to be greeted by her father. She glanced at me again with the friendly smile still on her face.

My eyes scanned the crowd, most coming off the bleachers, but I couldn't recognize anyone. I frowned and sunk til half my face was in the water. Perhaps I imagined my name being called.

"Kagome!"

Before I could turn around, two hands went under my arms and pulled me right out of the water. When my feet touched ground, I spun on my heel to see who it was.

I stared in awe as I took in Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Both demons had their sutras on, yet some people were still staring. Probably because Inuyasha lifted me out of the water with no effort at all. "W-What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha glared halfheartedly, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

I smiled sheepishly, taking the towel Shippo held that he got from the stack for the swimmers. All of them must of got the info from Sango, only she knew the day of the meet. "I didn't think you would want to go."

He crossed his arms, "Keh, why wouldn't we?"

"You swam so fast, Kagome!" Shippo said excitingly.

Sango came to my side, "It was amazing to watch, remind me of your competitions more often, 'kay?"

"Especially with all these beautiful, graceful, young girls," Miroku grinned as he looked around him at all the swimmers in different color swimsuits according to their school colors.

Sango scowled and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! I mean I want to watch you swim more often, Kagome," Miroku chuckled uneasily, "You're actually pretty good."

Sango scoffed and pulled on his ear towards the door, "Time to go, you've spent enough time in here," to me, she said, "We'll meet you outside."

I nodded and watched in amusement as they went out the door. Shippo soon followed them. I was glad they came and filled in the empty space my family left, I almost started crying out of happiness.

Inuyasha's hand was on my back as he lowered his head to whisper in my ear, "It's okay to cry once in a while, Kagome." He smiled and kissed my cheek, he must have been reading my mind when he said, "Your parents would have been so proud, I know it."

The tears _did_ fall then, thankfully, everyone would think it was just from being wet. But, of course, Inuyasha knew better, he moved to hug me but hesitated and just patted my back instead, not wanting to get wet.

Too bad, because I wanted him to hug me. I hugged him tightly, catching him off guard and making him take a few steps back, unfortunately in the pool.

Inuyasha was quick to surface with one arm around my waist, the other was held above water, showing his demon-sealing sutra clearly on his skin. I looked at him to find his hair still black, his human ears still there, and frowned.

"Inuyasha, your s-"

"I know," he murmured, "It's gonna wear off in a couple of minutes, I should get out of here... but first..."

He playfully shoved me back underwater before getting to the edge and helping himself up. I rose, watching him flash me a smile before leaving.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you please come up to accept your award." The announcer said through the mike.

I hastily helped myself up and rushed to the make-shift stage.

* * *

I played with the silver medal around my neck in the backseat, while Shippo was in my lap, admiring it. Beside me, Inuyasha was shivering as he waited for the heater to turn on in Miroku's car, though he made no notice of it.

His sutra had worn off and he was back into a half-demon, his clothes were still soaked but my coach offered spare gray sweats and a P.E. Shirt that stunk of sweat, Inuyasha declined on the shirt, I wouldn't blame him. The soaked clothes were in a bag in the back of Miroku's van. He turned towards me, "How do you _swim_ in this weather?"

I shrugged, "Indoor pool, heating system, towels... and sometimes bring sweats with a jacket." I scooted to the middle of the three-person seat, closer to Inuyasha. He may not want to notice it but his skin was turning blue. I grabbed his hands in mine, trying to share body warmth.

Shippo hopped off my lap and sat right beside me to avoid Inuyasha.

Miroku glanced in his rear-view mirror. "I have a blanket in the back if you need it, Inuyasha," he offered, "The heating system on _this_ thing won't work for a while." He patted the steering wheel of the five-seat van.

"Who knows what you did on it," Inuyasha muttered low enough that Miroku and Sango in the front couldn't hear him.

I rolled my eyes and reached in back for the blue blanket, throwing it over him. He gratefully took it but covered the both of us with it. I slumped in my seat, feeling Inuyasha's hand grasp mine and intertwine our fingers.

Sango glanced back and smirked slightly. Inuyasha caught it and growled, not loud enough to be heard, but I felt it vibrate through him.

I glanced between them with a frown and squeezed Inuyasha's hand.

Sango spoke, "So, Inuyasha, had you gone to Sesshomaru yet?"

"No," he didn't hesitate, still growling, "He's busy," he lied through his teeth.

My frown deepened, the tension between Inuyasha and Sango was growing. "Miroku, how much longer?" I asked.

"It would have taken five minutes if it wasn't for this traffic," he sighed.

"Are you sure? He sure did have enough time to whip our butts and then Kagome's," Sango mused aloud.

Inuyasha's growl turned audible.

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, "Now, now, Sango, I'm sure Inuyasha has a lot on his plate, he hardly needs-"

"Well, let me add to that," Sango snapped and twisted in her seat to face Inuyasha, "Cause it isn't fair that you can hug,kiss, and fuck Kagome without getting in trouble."

I shrunk in my seat when Inuyasha's back turned rigid, his eyes flashing anger.

"At least I keep hidden from other hunters, Sango," Inuyasha said.

"Not too well, obviously," she shot back.

Inuyasha snarled, "What I do is none of your business!"

"It is too when I end up getting in trouble for the same thing!" Sango shouted.

My hand slipped from Inuyasha's. "Miroku, pull over."

"Kagome-"

"Now!" I growled.

Miroku sighed in resentment as he pulled away from traffic and onto the curb, watching as I angrily slid open the door and slammed it before Inuyasha could follow me.

"Call me when you guys stop acting like four-year olds," I said through Sango's window.

Sango struggled to say something but I gave a look to Miroku and he nodded in understanding, driving off.

I always liked that about Miroku, he always seemed to know of my intentions.

When I was sure Inuyasha wasn't about to hop out (though I bet that he was threatening Miroku to turn back) I sighed and turned around.

My home wasn't too far, I planned on visiting it today.

* * *

The mother living there had _three_ kids living there. Twin, seven-year old boys were playing with a basketball while the mother watched from her spot on the rocking chair, holding her baby.

I sighed as I sat on the tree branch- the same one that I sat on before- and watched them. My damp head leaned on the bark of the trunk. This place held too many memories, especially when the two boys reminded me of Souta and his friends playing soccer.

My nails dug into the branch I was sitting on when I relived my horrible night, watching as a illusion of me and Souta rushed down the ladder.

"Mama!"

I blinked, startled as I looked down to see the two little kids staring right up at me. I got up, ready to break for it.

"Oh, it's you again," the mother walked right beside her boys, smiling up at me, "Where's your friend?"

I froze in shock. She noticed me before?

"Why don't you come down, hon? You're not in trouble," the mother smiled... well, motherly at me. "I have some treats you could have," she coaxed but the two little boys groaned, not wanting to share their treats for later.

It was then that I noticed how much she resembled my mom. Not in looks, but personality.

_I grunted as I tried hoisting myself up the sacred tree. Souta and me are great tree climbers, our dad called us his little monkeys. It was the sacred tree that we could never climb. It's branches were too high and the bark was too slick._

_I yelped as I slid down to the floor, groaning as I stared up at the tree. The view would be so great if I could just get up there._

"_Honey, why don't you take a break from tree climbing?" my mother knelt beside me, " I just made some fresh-baked sugar cookies with your name on it," she coaxed with a smile._

"_Mama, why does this stupid tree have to be so big?" I asked in annoyance._

_My mother chuckled, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Because it's a great tree, it had seen way back when our shrine was built years ago, before we had you."_

_I looked fascinated as I looked at the tree in a new light. "Really?"_

"_Yes, and it keeps all the good memories, leaving this area in peace," she smiled, "It's been protecting us and everyone who lived here, even the birds singing their songs are happy up there."_

_My mouth opened in awe, "It's not gonna go away, is it mama?"_

"_As long as you treat it right, it'll help you someday, keep the shrine grounds clean to respect it."_

_After that, I ended up doing father's chore everyday, cleaning the shrine grounds, even making sure the sacred tree gets enough water._

It was the same smile, the same voice my mother used. Tears blurred my vision and I fell, hearing the cries of the boys before blacking out.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, looking up at the tan ceiling that was once my own living room.

"Mama! She's awake!"

I looked aside to see a boy's wide curious eyes staring at me. The other was rushing in the kitchen, fetching his mother.

My breath hitched when I noticed the demon's aura's. This was a demon family.

That explains why I'm still alive.

"Hey, you took quite the fall," the mother walked in with a cup of green tea.

I took it gratefully, blushing faintly, "Thank you."

"So, is there a reason you come hide in the trees sometimes?" she asked as she took a seat beside me.

"I-...I was just seeing how this place was holding up," I explained shyly before gaining some courage, "I used to live here."

"Ah, homesickness?" she asked and smiled sympathetically. "Well then, don't make yourself a stranger, you're welcome to visit anytime you want, sweetie."

She must have known I'm a demon huntress, since she was comfortable showing her true form. Fox demons.

I nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

She looked at the clock, "Well, you should be heading home, your parents must be worried about you."

I finished the cup of tea gratefully before looking at the clock. It was already eight o'clock. I thought of Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo. They could pass for a good-enough family, I guess. I think they would be worried. I stood up and walked to the door, thanking her again for saving me.

"It wasn't a problem," she smiled, cradling her baby. "Even heroes need help sometimes, hon."

I nodded and went out, not before the children shouted their goodbyes. I smiled as I shut the door behind me. Sweet kids.

I rubbed my hands together to get some warmth as I walked down the steps. It was lightly snowing out. It wouldn't be a problem since the apartments are just a couple blocks away.

"_Well I've heard there was a secret chord,_

_David played and it pleased the Lord,_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?"_

I frowned slightly when I heard music playing. Ahead I could see a small crowd huddled around something. Vaguely, I could hear a guitar playing.

"_Well it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah,Hallelujah"_

I came to the crowd and peeked between two men to see a small girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, playing a guitar and singing. People dropped money in the guitar case.

"_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof,_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you._

_She tied you to her kitchen chair,_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair,_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah."_

She glanced up at her audience. Her cinnamon brown eyes paused when she caught me. Her clothes were hardly good for the weather but a long sweater covered most of her slim body.

"_Oh, baby I have been here before,_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,_

_You know I used to live alone before I knew you,_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_

_And love is not a victory march,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

"_Well there was a time when you let me know,_

_What's really going on below,_

_But now you never show that to me do you,_

_And remember when I moved in you,_

_The holy dove was moving too,_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah."_

"_Well maybe there is a God above,_

_But all I've ever learned from love,_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you,_

_And it's not a cry you hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah."_

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..."_

She finished the song and there were some applaud and murmur of approval. She brushed her dark brown hair over her shoulder and got up. She bowed slightly before kneeling down to put the guitar away.

I fished a five out of my pocket, the only money I carried on me today, and threw it in before she closed it.

Her sad eyes looked up at me before nodding and closing it, standing up and leaving.

I sighed and left for the apartments, humming the song the little girl sang sadly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna leave it off here. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19: Upcoming

Ch.20 Upcoming

I hummed a tune to myself as I played with the bubbles in my bath.

I managed to steal all my bathroom supplies from my room without waking anybody up. If any one of you are wondering, I'm still not over Sango's and Inuyasha's little verbal fight.

Inuyasha had a small fit when I came home last night. I just dismissed him, grabbing a couple pillows and a blanket off his bed and telling him that he could sleep by himself that night.

He's probably still angry at me, I thought before shrugging and sinking down lower in the warm water. He's still asleep on his bed last time I checked.

My tune of "Lavender's Blue" turned into the "Hallelujah" melody the little girl sang. I really hoped she found somewhere to stay. The snow was starting to fall much more by the time I got home.

I sighed, blowing at the bubbles. A couple more minutes, then I'll get out and get ready for school.

When I pulled the plug, the lights overhead started to flicker before shutting off. Luckily, the orchid-scented candle didn't leave me in complete darkness.

I sighed, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my body before opening the door a crack to see if it was a black-out or if Inuyasha needed to change the light bulb.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and traveled up to meet Inuyasha's tired orbs. His hand was raised to knock on the door. I opened the door wider, "Power outage?"

Inuyasha nodded, letting his hand drop to his side, "Apparently. Won't last long though."

He didn't need to tell me that. The electricity doesn't exactly work right in the winter in this area.

"Why are you up at _six_ _in the morning_ anyways?"

My hand went up to hold the towel in place, "Did I wake you up?"

"Your humming wasn't exactly quiet."

"Says the person with bionic hearing."

Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms, "What are you doing in my bathroom anyways? You have your own downstairs."

I gave him a doubtful look, "Are you still mad at me? Or are you serious?"

He scowled, "I'm not mad at you."

Yeah, right. "Of course you aren't," I rolled my eyes, "Which is why you _didn't_ chew me out last night like I have a curfew to follow, I get ya."

He gave me a heated glare in return.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get dressed," I moved to close the door but Inuyasha's hand stopped it.

"First off," he growled, stepping closer to me, gripping my arm to keep me from backing up, "I'm _not_ mad at you, I _am_ mad at your careless actions and the she-devil downstairs. Second, the reason I chewed you out was because you actually had me _worried_, you came home at _midnight_ when it was snowing heavily outside. Third..." He paused, "Why are you even staying here anymore? You're all better, Miroku's all better, I see no other reason why you're still here when you have your own damn room."

I stared at him in slight disbelief. I ignored the knife twisting in my gut and raised my head confidently. "Get out so I can get dressed."

He set his jaw, looking down at me for a moment before scoffing and leaving.

I did my best not to slam the door and throw a tantrum. I won't let him get that satisfaction.

I pulled on my long-sleeved sailor outfit and green skirt, blowing out the candle, before stepping outside the bathroom, slipping into my shoes and ignoring the fuming half-demon on the sofa.

"Where are you going now?" he asked. I could detect slight anger in his voice.

"What do you care?" I shot back as I tugged on my sweater and grabbed my backpack. "You're kicking me out anyways."

He remained silent as I forcefully opened the door... and froze.

I looked down at the big box at my feet, Buyo sitting on top of it. Under him was a note I dreaded to read. What a way to ruin an exit.

I sighed, turning around to grab my bag of clothes as well as the presents under the bed, stuffing them in the bag of clothes.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked out the door and blinked at the cat, "What is that?"

My mouth formed a straight line as I pulled the duffel bag on my shoulder as well and bent down to pick up the box with some struggle. Buyo hopped off it with a deep meow. "Apparently I'm getting kicked out of my own room too," I turned back to look at Inuyasha, watching him turn from curiosity to disbelief, "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, wait!" I paused, not looking up.

"What?" I said sharply.

I gasped when he grabbed my upper arm and quickly jerked me back inside. I dropped the box and heard Buyo's yelp. I fell against his chest as he growled in my ear, "No wayI'm gonna kick you out with no where to go."

I stumbled for a moment before he pushed me onto the sofa forcefully. I turned over and watched as Inuyasha grabbed my stuff off the floor and dropped it inside near the sofa. I heard sounds of something breaking in there but Inuyasha ignored it in favor of letting the cat in before closing the door.

The lights started to flicker back on.

Inuyasha ripped the note that was taped to the box and skimmed through it, confusion replacing irritation on his face. He placed his foot on my box when I made a move to grab it.

I stayed silent, wondering what was on the note he read.

He raised a brow before looking at me, a slow smirk spreading on his face. "And when were you going to tell me about this?"

I glanced at the box. What did Sango and Miroku write?

"Or were you trying to sneak in under my nose?" His hand went under my chin and made me look up at him. "You..." he held whatever he was going to say- probably an insult- as his lips met mine briefly.

I blushed when he broke the kiss, "So? What's your answer?"

"It all depends..." Inuyasha stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest.

"On what?" I asked as he folded the note.

"Is this _all_ I'm getting for Christmas?" he grinned

"I..." I glanced at the duffel bag with the presents, his present on Christmas night... I tensed slightly, blushing lightly, "You'll have to find out for yourself."

His grin widened as he sat next to me, bringing me close to him, "Then I _guess_ you can stay, as long as you don't make my bathroom smell that girly ever again."

I giggled at the dirty look he sent at the bathroom. He grinned and kissed my temple, handing me the note, keeping his arm around my shoulders to keep me by his side. I opened and read the short note.

_Sorry for taking so long. I needed a bigger box._

_Sango apologizes. Hopefully Inuyasha does too._

_Good luck taming him, Kagome._

_-Miroku_

Inuyasha laughed at the look on my face. "And I guess I'm sorry too," he added, sighing, "But it's not like I started it in the first- Uh, I mean, it was wrong to start fighting right after you won your competition," he said at the look I sent him.

I grinned, nudging him with my shoulder, "Now if only I can get you and Sango to apologize to each other."

"Unlikely."

Buyo hopped on my lap, crawling half-way onto Inuyasha's before laying down. A lazy mewl humming out of him.

Inuyasha picked him up, staring at him, "Kagome, had you ever heard of over-feeding?"

I shrugged, "He likes people food."

"Mrrrow," Buyo grumbled at being held up for too long and started to squirm.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this thing, aren't I?"

"First, his name is Buyo, Buyo, meet Inuyasha."

Buyo groaned again.

Inuyasha set him down on the floor, watching as he walked away, "If he pisses on my stuff, he's outta here."

I scoffed, "He's potty-trained."

"Keh," he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in his lap, "I rather have you all to myself, without all this stuff included," he murmured against my ear.

I gasped lightly when he took the lobe in his mouth, nibbling on it. He grinned, angling my face so he could kiss my lips. My hands went up to softly cup his cheeks, holding him near me as our tongues tangoed.

I realized I forgotten to breath when he pulled away from me. A lazy smirk grew on his face as his hand smoothed itself against my bare leg, the warmth of him giving me goosebumps.

I was so distracted by his hand rubbing up and down, closer and closer to get under my skirt, that it took me a while to comprehend what he was saying to me.

"Mind telling me where you were about to go, Kagome?" he purred, chastely kissing me again.

Go? Where was I... I gasped and looked at the clock. "Oh, Inuyasha! You stupid, stupid bastard! You're gonna make me late!" I struggled out of his lap and grabbed my backpack.

"Kagome... Kagome!" he stood up and grasped my shoulders, shaking me slightly, "It's only seven twenty-five, you have plenty of time."

I looked up at him for a second before grabbing his neck and pulling him down to give him one short kiss, "See ya later." I grinned, letting him go and walking out, taking advantage of his pause.

I took one glance back to find him staring back at me, leaning against the door frame with a small adorable pout. I opened the gate and walked out with a silly smile on my face.

* * *

I met up with my three high school friends at Wacdnolds, a place we always met up for breakfast before school.

Yuka smiled when she saw me, "Hey, you. We thought you weren't gonna come again."

"Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"It's alright," Eri waved it off, "But you do know the rules right?"

I groaned, "Last one here has to pay for breakfast."

"Right," Eri grinned widely, "So, let's go in already."

I sighed, following them in.

"You're looking much more cheerful, Kagome," Ayumi pointed out as she slid into the booth.

"I am?"

She nodded, glancing at the two others in line for food. "Of course, usually you get hard to talk to sometimes," she admitted, "But now you seem... more happy. Did something happen?"

"Not really," I tried answering nonchalantly. "A lot of things had happened in the last few days."

Ayumi smiled, "I've heard, you won second place," her expression changed worried, "And you fell into the pool with a stranger?"

"Oh, no! I know him, he's a friend of mine," I waved it off.

"Why don't we know him?" Eri and Yuka had come with a tray of fast-food I guess qualified as breakfast to them on a school day.

"He's a friend outside of school," I answered simply, grabbing a small cup of orange juice and a breakfast sandwich off the tray.

"Are you gonna ask him to the dance?" Yuka asked with a grin.

"A dance?"

Eri shook her head, "She can't, your date has to be in our school to go."

"Oh," Yuka shrugged.

"There's a dance? When?" I asked.

Yuka dug in her bag and pulled out a flyer, handing it to me.

I read the first line at the top. "Winter Wonderland?"

Yuka nodded, "It's a winter theme dance set up in the gymnasium," she put her elbows on the table and leaned in, "Are you gonna go, Kagome? It's gonna be so beautiful. My gang and I really outdid ourselves this time."

I smiled uneasily, folding the paper in squares before putting it in my pocket, "Probably..."

Eri looked at me with the Look. "All three of us had already decided to go and we want you along with us, Kagome..."

Damn, I hate it when they do that. I bit my lip anxiously. I never been to any of the dances our high school held because I thought they were a waste of time. This year, Yuka signed up to be part of the decorations committee. I really didn't want to turn her down.

Ayumi smiled sympathetically, "If you want, we could help pick out a date for you-"

"No, I'll find a date myself... so no one outside of school is allowed in the dance?"

Yuka shook her head. "Part of safety rules," she grimaced slightly, "The only people allowed are students, teachers, and other members of the family that got special permission to be there a.k.a parents."

I frowned slightly. "Maybe Hojo will ask me, or I ask him..."

Eri looked troubled, "Er... Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Hojo's going out as Ayumi's date. I guess she was his second choice to ask."

I sighed, "Oh, well... I'll have to find another guy to take me."

Yuka smiled, nodding, "That's the spirit, Kagome, it's just for a night, then you could ditch him and spend time with this _friend _of yours I have to meet sometime."

I smirked but decided not to say anything.

* * *

I may be passing all of my classes without any effort but I fail all of the tests I have. With that, I think it's safe to assume that I'm never graduating high school at this point.

My parents would've grounded me for a month if they saw the big red zero on my test. I scowled at the math teacher's turned back. The only human teacher I have just happens to be my least favorite subject.

I amused myself by thinking of hanging it on the fridge for all to see. _Hey, look at my grade, guys. You won't believe that I'm actually passing Math._

I sighed in relief when the bell rang and went straight for the pool area. My P.E. Class. There's no doubt that I'm the best when it comes to swimming, I'm practically looked up to-

I gasped when my foot snagged and made me fall, my hands saving me from hitting my face on the wet sidewalk that was cleaned of snow. I heard snickering as I slowly got up, checking the scrapes on my knees and hands.

My fists clenched and I constantly reminded myself as I turned to the guy who tripped me. _He's human, I can't show my true self to him._ I scowled at the playful smirk on his face, _Relax... think schoolgirl... think schoolgirl._

I opened my fist and slapped him hard across the face with an open palm.

There. That was how schoolgirl's were suppose to act, right?

"Ow, what the fuck-"

"Maybe you should pick on someone more timid, asshole," I growled. I vaguely wondered if my coach had any water-proof bandages. I didn't want my blood in the pool.

Something happened then. His eyes glowed red.

I knew for certain that he was human a couple seconds ago.

"Scared, bitch?" he chuckled.

I took a calming breath. There was too many witnesses watching to dispose of the possessor. This rarely happens with me, but, sometimes, some demons recognize me outside of school and attack me while I'm in school. Sadly, demons knew all too well how secretive demon slayers want to be, and didn't care.

"Weak demon," I hissed under my breath, trying not to be overheard, "Flee if you don't want to be publicly humiliated and turned into dust at the same time."

"Master Naraku says that he'll take what's his once again, just you wait."

I stiffened. He stepped forward only close enough to press a note in my hand before the demon fled the human host, cackling until vanishing.

I swallowed hard. So Naraku's finally making his move. I stuffed the unread note in my backpack the same time the confused human realized where he was.

He scowled when the bell rang, giving me a glare before walking away.

I calmly turned around and walked to my destination slowly, waiting for the last student to be out of sight before pulling out my cell.

Inuyasha answered on the second ring. "Hello, Takahashi residence, and no I don't want to buy anything so you guys can take your products and shove them up your-"

"Inuyasha, it's Kagome," I said with slight amusement.

"Kagome," I could feel his smirk through the phone, "Are you out of school early or...?"

"A demon just went south of my school."

He sighed, "I'll get on it, how far?"

"Shouldn't be too far, it's a possessing demon."

"Best for Miroku to handle it then, it's his specialty."

"Right, also... could you pick me up later?"

"I was planning to," Amusement colored his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "A block away please?"

He groaned, "Why?"

"Cause I said so." I said simply.

"Hey!" I looked to see a security guard, "Cells are to be off during school hours," he called, "Get to class."

Inuyasha chuckled, "See ya soon, Kagome."

I flipped the phone shut when I heard the line end and went inside the locker rooms to change.

* * *

I sighed as I floated on my back, staring up at the ceiling as I slowly did backstrokes. It was the end of my last class and all the other swimmers went to the locker rooms to change before the last bell rings.

"Kagome?"

I looked to the side to find one of the boys from the swim team standing at the edge. It took me a moment to recognize him as human Akiyoshi from science. "What's up?" I asked.

He pushed up his big glasses, "I just wanted to ask if you would go to the dance with me?"

I grinned. I knew I would get _someone's_ attention. "Of course- just as a date, right?"

He nodded quickly, "My girlfriend is...- doesn't go to this school. I don't want to show up dateless."

"Same here, Akiyoshi," I replied simply as I swam to the edge and hoisted myself up, pulling off the cap and shaking my hair out. "I'm glad you asked me."

He smiled gently, "Well, see you then," he turned and walked out.

I sighed when the door was closed, running my fingers through my hair as I walked to the girl's locker room. At least I won't be the talk of the party by showing up with no one. Now all I had to worry about was what to wear...

* * *

"Jeez, it takes you forever to get here," Inuyasha said as I slipped inside of his car. A block away from my school as he promised. He pulled the seat up from its reclining position. "Why did I have to park here again?"

"Cause, my friends won't shut up if they saw me get into your car," I replied easily.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly before quickly reaching out to me, pulling the note from my pocket. "What's this?" he asked curiously, keeping my hands away from getting it back.

"It's mine, give it back!" I cried as I attempted to lunge for it.

He rolled his eyes and unfolded it, raising a dark brow at me when I settled down. The 'Winter Wonderland' title showed boldly at the top. "A dance?"

"Yes."

"In three days?"

"What?" My eyes widened slightly. How am I suppose to find a cute dress in three days? Especially with Naraku back on my back. I sighed, resting in the seat.

"You going?"

"You're not coming with me," I said, crossing my arms, "No one is allowed except students, teachers, and parents."

He scowled, "That's not my answer."

"Just for a couple hours," I went on the defensive when he growled, "My friends want me to be there."

He sighed, tossing the note on the dashboard. "I'm guessing your friends don't know about me either, huh?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, I just met this stranger walking home and we _really_ connected?' Cause I don't think it's gonna work out well."

"Whatever," he started the car and drove off. "I had my share of dances in the past anyways."

I rested my elbow on the door handle.

"So," Inuyasha started after a few moments of silence. He glanced at me, "You didn't hear anything from Naraku yet, did you?"

I thought about it before nodding. "That demon I told you about was Naraku's vessel," I pulled out the note from my other pocket and waving it to get his attention.

Inuyasha scowled, "That's what Miroku said."

"Miroku knows about-"

"No, unless he looks in the wanted list on the base, he doesn't know a thing about Naraku," he stopped at a red light. "I don't break promises."

I smiled lightly and nodded my thanks to him.

He grinned. "You don't mind if we stop somewhere first, right?"

"Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I hate surprises," I groaned, letting Inuyasha's hand wrap around mine tightly.

He rolled his eyes, "It won't take long."

"That's what they all say."

"Fine then, a couple hours or so would work for you right?"

"I guess..."

"You'll like it, don't worry."

"I-"

A car honked from behind them. Inuyasha cursed as he drove off through the green light. He flipped the guy behind him off.

I laughed as Inuyasha glared at the road. "I think I would rather go anywhere else than our apartment," I said.

Inuyasha smiled, "Great minds _do_ think alike then."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm way greater than you," I teased.

His smile faded and he looked thoughtful.

I frowned at his change of mood and stared off the road. I heard Inuyasha murmur something and glanced at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I fumbled with the note in my hand, unfolding it and folding it again. Not daring to look down at it. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Some place that is visible, yet invisible," he said.

I sighed in irritation, "You aren't gonna tell me until we get there, aren't you."

He shook his head with a grin.

* * *

I opened my eyes drowsily, looking out the car window to find Inuyasha still driving. "We're not there _yet_?"

"Couple more minutes," Inuyasha replied, "It's only been an hour."

I looked at our surroundings to find nothing familiar. "Where are we?"

"A secluded part of Tokyo," he answered, glancing at the neighborhoods. "I was thinking of moving here for a while, when Sesshomaru didn't exactly need me anymore."

"Really?" I looked at him.

He shrugged, "This is one of those places where hardly any wild demons are located, why not?"

"You're planning to quit." I stated.

He glanced at me, "Not for a while, maybe when there are fewer wild demon attacks and after I get tired of fighting demons. I want to settle down some time here."

"Oh..." I looked away and out the window again. It was a pretty good neighborhood. One that probably had friendly neighbors, little kids playing on the lawns, no demons randomly attacking. It was simple.

"What about you?" I looked back at him, "Are you going to keep on demon slaying until there are none left?"

I frowned, I never thought of it before. "I dunno," I sighed, looking out on the street, "In the beginning, I was just thinking of slaying Naraku, then I wanted to prevent what happened to me. I can't just stop protecting people."

"What if there's nothing else to protect them from?" he pressed, "What would you do after that?"

I shrugged, "Then _maybe_ I'll quit. Not sure what I'll do after that though..."

Inuyasha didn't go any further. He turned onto a bigger street before asking," How about you read that note? Just to get it out of the way."

I looked down to the slim piece of paper in my lap before hesitantly opening it and reading aloud.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?_

My brows scrunched together in confusion, "What's this about?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You never played 'Kagome, Kagome'?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well it has to mean something, we'll figure it out." Inuyasha replied, sounding as if he hadn't got a clue himself, "We're here."

I looked and frowned at the somewhat-big building Inuyasha parked in front of. "Where exactly...?"

"Come on," he took his keys out and got out, closing the door before I could ask anymore.

I got out, leaving my school bag in the car. The windows of the two-story building were all blocked by bulletin boards and month-old flyers. Around the building, high chain-link fences surrounded the perimeter widely, cutting off the black-top, where Inuyasha parked his car, and grass that looked freshly mowed over.

Inuyasha grasped my hand with a smile and pulled me to the double-doors. "Enter the den of the Hunters, where prey and predator rules apply."

I blinked in confusion as he pulled me past the doors. The second I passed through the doorway, I felt disoriented and held Inuyasha's hand tightly until I was sure I wasn't gonna stumble and fall.

I looked around in awe. The inside was _much_ bigger than the outside. One wall was covered with every weapon I could imagine. Fluorescent lights lit up the smooth wooden floor. A set of dummies were set in the corner. The rest of the room was empty and two doorways on either side led somewhere that I could guess was only the second floor.

Inuyasha smirked at my reaction, "This is where _I_ go train sometimes and only a few choice others know about it. I give you permission to use it whenever you want."

"This building is yours?"

He nodded, "Of course, who else would own it?"

I looked back to the doors. Outside the open doors looked blurred, almost like looking underwater. "We passed through a barrier."

"Two, actually," he pulled off the sutra, watching as it crumbled to ash, unusable. "The one outside was an illusion spell, only Slayers can pass through it to this place. The one through the door is reinforcement for those who could pass it without being one."

I walked along the wall of weapons, looking at each one. "This is amazing, where do you get all of this?"

Inuyasha smirked, "It's a collection of mine I plan to sell on eBay when I quit," He grabbed an ancient-looking curved-bladed sword and ran his finger along the edge, his smirk widening when blood dripped off his finger, "After hundreds of years as a slayer, what do you expect me to do with all the weapons I come across?"

"I just didn't think that some of these weapons wouldn't survive two hundred years with _you_."

He rolled his eyes, "What do you take me for?" he set the sword back on it's handle. "Choose your weapon and come outside."

I watched him leave the barrier before turning my head to the weapons again. I could use all of these whenever I want, I thought as I weighed a old battle ax and tried imagining Inuyasha use it with no success. Sango would love training here.

I took twin-blades off their hook and set them on the floor before tugging off my sweater. I strapped them to my back and turned around, looking for a mirror before heading to one of the doors.

I opened it and felt for a light switch. My jaw almost dropped at the slayer outfits hanging in the long closet, resembling to Sango's outfit she has at home. Maybe Sango already knew about this place.

I looked through them, finding one my size. I hoped I could put it on the same way I tried on Sango's a couple months ago. Hers was a little big on me and was uncomfortable. The one I held looked the same style as Sango's but a bit smaller and with dark purple gear instead of pink.

I smiled to myself and shut the door before starting to get undressed.

* * *

I amaze myself sometimes, I thought as I looked myself over in the mirror. The twin-blades were strapped to my back, a quiver of arrows and a bow tied to my left side, and a dagger sheathed in my right boot. My hair had to be pulled in a high ponytail to avoid pulling my hair out when pulling out the twin swords.

With a grin, I ran outside, the barrier having a lesser dizzy effect going out than in.

Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged on the grass, Tetsusaiga resting in his lap. "Bout time, I was gonna go in and- you found the old slaying outfits," he opened his eyes when he picked up my scent and looked me up and down. "It actually looks nice on you too."

I took the two swords out of their sheath and got in battle stance. "You ready?"

He stood up, unsheathing Tetsusaiga in it's more powerful form. "Bring it on."

We both ran at each other and our swords clashed. Tetsusaiga was huge and made my blades look like daggers. I had to hold off his with both of mine. I quickly tried to pierce him with one sword, making the pressure he held on my other lessen as he tried to dodge it.

With much strength, I pushed him off before beginning a series of attacks with both blades. Inuyasha had trouble keeping up.

He knocked me back with a horizontal strike. I flipped backwards in mid-air and landed on my feet in a crouch. "Are you using all of your strength and agility?"

Inuyasha looked confused, "What?"

I stood up, "When I went up against your demon, you seemed much faster and stronger."

He watched me before smirking slightly, "Are you sure you weren't just weak at that time?"

"And I could still pin you then."

"I pinned you before, too," he shot back.

"That's because I _let_ you," I grinned.

"Oh? I'll use all my strength and speed this time," He readied his sword.

"Come at me then," I taunted, "If I could stab your brother, I could surely disarm you."

He smirked, jumping towards me with his sword raised.

I brought my swords up and readied for impact.

Once our swords clashed, Inuyasha maneuvered quickly, trying to knock the swords from my grasp.

I was holding my blades so hard, it hurt. His strength was even tougher behind his sword. Like my fight with Sesshomaru, his attacks were making me disoriented with the amount of power he threw at me.

I stepped backwards, trying to relieve some of the pressure he put on me. He used it to his advantage to knock one of the swords out of my hand.

If I had Midoriko's sword with me, it'd probably be more of an even match, I thought as I narrowly moved away from his blade. I had a suspicion that Tetsusaiga gave Inuyasha power the same way my sword now did.

Acting quickly, I moved forward when our swords clashed again. We were inches away from each other and I realized he wasn't even out of breath like I was. I took my hilt in both hands and with much effort, knocked his sword out of his hand. It only landed a few feet away, automatically reverting back to it's weaker form.

I sucked in a much needed breath, my eyes never leaving him. "Give up?"

"Not even close," he ran at me with his claws.

His claws were much stronger than regular, human nails. A couple swipes at my sword and the sword broke in two.

"No fair, how am I suppose to disarm your claws?" I asked and fell to my knees in exhaustion.

"Knock me out?"

I glared weakly at him.

"Alright," he sat cross-legged in front of me, "I'll let you have this one. Just because no one ever tried what you did to get my sword away from me."

I pushed fallen strands away from my face.

"Although, I could have snap your sword easily in that position if I knew you were going to do that."

"Next time, I get to use Midoriko's sword on you," I grumbled.

He grinned, "I don't think it would've made a big difference." He seemed to know what I was thinking about Tetsusaiga, "And you shouldn't underestimate me, I'm a higher rank for a reason."

I fell back onto the grass with a groan. "One day, Inuyasha, I'm gonna beat you."

He chuckled, "Maybe one day I'll teach you what I know."

I sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. "You know you broke your own weapon, right?"

"My sword smith will fix it, he lives on the second floor of this building."

I looked at the windows covered by blinds. "Can I meet him?"

"Later, I don't think he's here right now," He looked up where I was looking, "I don't smell his scent in there at least."

"Oh..." I got up, brushing off grass, "I'm going to change back, this outfit isn't comfortable to relax in."

He got up to pick up the fallen weapons as I went back inside, feeling queasy going through the barrier again.

I picked up the folded clothes I left and went straight to the closet, closing the door behind me.

Inuyasha was walking inside by the time I was done changing. I handed him the weapons to put away with some longing.

He left the broken sword on the ground near the wall, the sheath right next to it. "He'll find it when he comes back," he explained when I looked at the broken sword. "Let's get out of here before-"

"Inuyasha!"

I turned to see an old geezer walk in, a long hammer in his hand and resting on his shoulder. He was dressed in a green and black striped kimono and what was left of his graying hair was tied up in back. Sharp ears and fangs pointed to demon.

Inuyasha groaned, "Too late," he murmured low enough for my ears only and walked up to him. "Totosai, long time no-"

I gasped when the old man took his hammer and whacked it on top of Inuyasha's head. Hard enough to break through a human skull easily.

"Don't you 'long time, no see' me, boy," Totosai growled angrily, "This is the third time you broke one of the weapons."

"They're mine anyways," Inuyasha grumbled as he took his head in his hands.

"And who makes sure that they don't rust and keeps them sharpened, hmm? Who fixes them every time you break them?"

Inuyasha said something unintelligible as he fell on his butt, clutching his head tightly.

"Excuse me?" I said, gaining the old man's attention.

"Oh, hello there," Totosai smiled, walking towards me and taking my hand to shake, "You're the demon huntress Inuyasha spoke to me about, aren't you? My, you're a stunning beauty, indeed."

"Inuyasha told you about me?" I glanced at Inuyasha to find him still grumbling to himself, blushing lightly.

"Of course, such high praise about you every time he comes in here," Totosai nodded. "How is Midoriko's sword doing? You didn't bring it with you?"

"No, I didn't think I would come here," I explained, "You're the one who made it?"

"At Inuyasha's request, and he was right that you do deserve it, I could sense the strong, controlled aura about you." He walked around me, looking me up and down, "You have so much potential, but you haven't quite tapped your full power. No matter, the improved sword would help you with that."

"Let's go, Kagome," Inuyasha stood up, rubbing the bump on his head, "It's starting to get dark-"

"Nonsense, you have a couple hours to spare," he waved it off. "Now tell me, Kagome, how are you doing in demon slaying?"

"Uh...fine."

"You must promise me to keep Midoriko's sword with you at all times, the more times you use it, the more powerful it'll become."

"It will?"

Totosai nodded, "Of course, someday, that energy that's flowing into you will flow out of you again into the sword, like a wave ebbing away and coming back on the shore again. It's teaching you how to cope with the energy lost and gain, giving you more endurance and strength."

"Why don't you give that technique to Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you don't have spiritual power to use," Totosai chided, "Now be off, the both of you, I have some business to take care of."

"Didn't you say we have a couple hours to spare?" Inuyasha mumbled but took my hand and led me out the door.

Street lamps were starting to light up as he pulled me to his car. I could see the first star in the dark blue sky.

He pulled out and I noticed the waves of another barrier as we went through it. On the outside, it looked like a business building with no sign or logo saying what it was.

Inuyasha glanced in his rear-view mirror and cursed. "Put your seat belt on, Kagome."

"What's wrong?" I noticed his tense form.

"Demons."

I looked back to see a couple cars behind us. Both of them had at least five gruesome demons in them. "No fighting?"

Inuyasha's mouth turned into a grim line, "Not with these demons, and certainly not with the numbers."

"These demons...?"

He increased the speed until he was pushing eighty, the cars following him doing the same. "Greater Demons, more stronger than the average demons and only bosses like me could handle in one-on-one."

I gripped the handle tightly when his speedometer read ninety.

He cursed again, "This is why I never come around here that much, these guys hang about around Totosai's place until a demon hunter comes around, then they either will attack or let us go. I was hoping they'd ignore me this time."

"Why don't you inform Sesshomaru?" I tried keeping panic out of my voice as he swerved past the car in front of him.

"Unlike average demons, these guys know when and where to hide from demon slayers. I couldn't track them yet." Inuyasha glanced at me, "I'm sorry."

A shriek almost ripped from my throat when he roughly turned another street through a red light. Almost hitting another car.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha pressed down on the brakes, making his wheels squeal in protest when a red truck passed directly in front of him. He went for a more isolated road to avoid collisions.

The two cars were still following him, leaving more damage behind.

"Get me Tetsusaiga, in the back," Inuyasha ordered.

I stretched in back, feeling for the sword until my fingers brushed against the scabbard. "Got it."

"You can drive, can't you?" he asked stiffly as he took Tetsusaiga out, not transforming it yet.

I looked at the wheel in horror. He was going past ninety-five and there was still traffic to worry about.

He saw my look. "All you need to do is drive, I'll take care of the demons." He unbuckled his seat belt, "On three, I'll get out and you take my place. Whatever you do, don't look back, hear me?"

I nodded, a sense of dread crawling over me. He's going to take ten Greater demons out, by himself?!

He gave a mirthless smile. "I'll come back, if I don't, go straight home and call Sesshomaru."

I nodded again. On three, I crawled over to his seat as fast as I could, holding the wheel when he let go as he climbed out the window and onto the car roof. I placed my foot on the gas pedal and held the wheel tightly as I watched Inuyasha jump onto one of the cars, stabbing his sword in it to keep his balance.

My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest when two of the backseat demons hopped onto the van roof with Inuyasha.

I went around another car, hearing it honk as I cut in front of it.

A thump on my roof startled me. Looking in the mirror, I gasped when the second car was right on my tail, a demon hopped on to my car.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's voice echoed out the open window and a blast of energy shot above me. I heard loud screams and another thump as the corpse of a demon fell off.

I had to lose them. I thought as I tried increasing the speed. Inuyasha would find me if I ever got lost. Hell, I'm lost right now. I never been to this part of the city before.

With one last look to Inuyasha- who was fighting one-on-one with one of the demons- I turned the car on a tight left. One car followed me, unfortunately, not the one Inuyasha was on, while the other headed straight.

The car bumped on the left of me and I shrieked when my car went off balance before I could move it right.

We were passing a lake, a clear open road with no where to turn for a mile. These guys were trying to knock me off the road before I get there.

Another demon hopped onto the car and started tearing at the metal instantly. My right hand felt for a weapon. Please don't tell me Tetsusaiga was the only sword he kept in the car.

I felt a slit in the bottom of my seat and took the hidden sword out. Just in time when the demon ripped the roof over my head. I thrust the sword up, smirking when I caught the crouching demon in the throat. Blood poured freely in the car and on me while the lizard demon screeched, trying to take the sword out and maintain it's balance.

It finally fell the same time the car bumped into the side of mine. I screamed when the car tipped over, going down hill. My hands went up to protect my head as it rolled quickly down the hill, feeling grass underneath my fingertips at one moment and a sharp rock scratching my head in the next.

It rolled to a stop upside down. The lake water flooded the passenger side but luckily, the driver side stayed on land. I heard another car purring as it stayed where it was before driving off calmly.

I let out the breath I was holding. My eyes closed against the dizziness before I past out.

* * *

I felt a cool hand on my cheek as I struggled to be conscious.

"Kagome, come on, wake up," Inuyasha's voice pleaded.

I groaned when I opened my eyes. Seeing stars scattered across the sky before Inuyasha's face came in my vision.

"You're okay," he said as if assuring himself, he hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek and forehead.

"Just dizzy," I moaned in his shirt. He helped me sit up and I found that we were still by the lake. I was laying down a few feet near the totaled car, "Your car seems unfixable though."

"Forget about the car," his voice seemed thick, "You're covered in blood."

I looked down at myself, grimacing, "It's not mine, well, some of it is, but most of it is one of the demon's."

He still looked worried.

"Let's get out of here," I said, trying to get up, gasping when I put pressure on my shoulder.

He pulled me up against him, prodding my left shoulder lightly. "It's dislocated."

I clenched my teeth together at the dull pain blossoming at my arm. "You can fix it, right?"

He frowned but nodded, taking off his shirt and tying it in a knot. "Hold this in your mouth, okay? It's gonna hurt."

I nodded, biting into the fabric when he took a hold of the injured arm and looking away when he pushed it back into place. A small whimper escaped my throat as I sunk my teeth into the shirt. I breathed deeply as he held me to him, whispering small assurances in my ear.

I spat out the shirt and rested my head against his chest when the burning sensation cooled in a dull throb.

He ran his hand through my knotted hair gently, placing a kiss on top my head.

"A lot of humans must've saw all of this happen-"

"The Base is taking care of it, I called them when I dragged you outta that piece of junk," he nodded towards the car. "Get on my back, I'll get us home."

Without much to argue, I nodded. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he grasped my legs and hoisted me up to a more comfortable position before starting to run. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his silver hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured over his shoulder.

"Wasn't your fault," I said over the rushing wind.

"It is, I knew how dangerous the place was."

I shook my head, sighing.

* * *

When we got home, it must have been one o'clock in the morning. Everyone was asleep and no one noticed Inuyasha jump over the roof and into the courtyard, then in front of his door.

I slid from his back, holding his shoulders until I could stand. "Home,sweet, home."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha wiped sweat off his face.

"You could use a shower," I pointed out.

He sniffed, "You need it way more, so get in there."

I smiled, gathering some pajamas from my bag before skipping into the bathroom. My smile faded when I got a look at myself in the mirror. My hair was frizzled, my face had smeared blood, and my clothes were absolutely unusable.

I quickly started a warm shower and tore off my clothes, grimacing at the blood that wasn't mine on my skin before hopping in the shower. I furiously scrubbed at my skin until it was red and washed my hair two times to make sure all the blood was out. I tried to be as quick as I could which was about five minutes before I was back out in pink pj's.

Inuyasha grinned weakly as I sat next to him. "That's gotta be the fastest I ever seen you."

I ignored his comment. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Exhausted," Inuyasha groaned, "I never ran that far in a long time."

I rubbed his shoulder, "Get in the shower then you could rest," I coaxed.

"You don't need to tell me twice," he smirked as he stood up, closing the bathroom door behind him.

I sighed when Buyo hopped on my lap, meowing loudly. "Hey boy, hungry?"

He stared at me.

"Alright, come on," I clicked my tongue, grabbing a cat-food can out of the box and Buyo's food bowl, setting it on the table and pouring the food in.

Buyo hopped on the table as soon as he smelt the food.

"Dig in," I murmured and rested my head on the sofa, falling asleep in an instant.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. If you're confused about 'Kagome,Kagome' here's a Wikipedia source I got it from:

A better description of the roles the children represent in the game is that the person inside the center of the circle is "Kagome", the bird inside the "cage", which the other people make with linked hands surrounding her. The first question in the rhyme, "when does she get to come out of her cage", is answered by the second question in the rhyme: she gets to come out when she answers correctly "who is behind the falling of the turtle and the crane"-- in other words, who is about to stab her in the back.

In reality, the people making the cage are the oni, and the person in the center is the caged bird, Kagome.

In Japan, the crane symbolizes vigilance, prudence, innocence, and a thousand years of happiness/life, and the turtle, a good omen, symbolizes 10,000 years of happiness/life.

When the rhyme asks "who is behind the fall of the turtle and the crane", or "a turtle and a crane slipped and fell, who is directly behind you", it has a sinister meaning, as in, "who is the backstabber" or the "the one who brings ill".

The rhyme can be given even more sinister meaning when you imagine that "in the evening of the dawn" translates to "in the end of light", "the end of first light", or to "one who back stabs you early in the morning (in your sleep)". The latter makes even more sense because Kagome, in the cage, is blind-folded.

I'll leave it to you to guess who's gonna back stab who. I just hope I didn't say _too_ much.

Don't forget to review!!! ;)


	20. Chapter 20: Misunderstanding

Ch. 20 Misunderstanding

"Oof...oh God, Buyo, you definitely need to go on a diet!" I groaned at the cat that pounced onto my stomach that was now purring and doing biscuits. I pushed the obese cat to the side before rubbing my eyes from sleep.

Buyo grumbled low in his throat before laying down against my side.

It was then I realized that I wasn't laying on the sofa anymore. I tried to think back to when I moved to Inuyasha's bed with no success.

He must have moved me when I was asleep, I thought as I sat up and covered a yawn. I glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. I still had enough time to get dressed for school.

Quickly getting out of bed, I walked towards the slightly opened door. I heard Inuyasha cursing softly and quietly peeked through the door to see what he was doing.

Inuyasha was growling and writhing on the sofa. "Come _on_, you stupid piece of shit!" he growled out as he messed with something in his hands.

I tried seeing what was the problem but his back faced towards me. It seemed that something was stuck though.

"Ow, ow, ow, Ow!" he whimpered angrily. He didn't stop struggling though.

I frowned and opened the door wider, "Inuyasha?"

He whipped his head around to face me, eyes widened. " "Morning, Kagome," he grinned uneasily, his hands held each other tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at his hands.

"Er... nothing," he settled back in the corner of the couch farther away from me as I walked closer and grasped the remote, his left hand hidden in the cushions. "So, you feeling better?"

"...Yeah...," I replied suspiciously and sat near him, looking at the news channel for a couple moments. "What are you doing?" I had to ask after he flipped back and forth between news channels.

"Just checking if what happened yesterday was caught on camera. I can't be too careful, that was a lot of damage caused."

"Oh..." We fell into silence again before I noticed something. "Where's my stuff?"

"In the second drawer of the dresser in the closet," he answered, "Everything is stored away and the majority of it was clothing anyways."

"Er... Thank you?" I didn't exactly like the idea of him going through my personals. "Wait a minute, what about the presents? You didn't peek did you?"

"I was tempted but I didn't. They're safe in the closet," he assured, setting the remote on the table with a sigh and his form relaxed. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

I sighed in relief, knowing I would be completely mortified if he came across the lingerie.

"Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine," I turned to him and grimaced. "Though you look like you've been what I've been through."

In the daylight, I could clearly see the bandaged arms wrapped up from wrist to elbow and a huge dark bruise was covering his right cheek.

He shrugged, looking away. "I can heal fast, this bruise will be gone in an hour or so and the gashes on my arms will be at least a day or two, the deeper wounds might take a while though."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "When you drove off on a different road, I was about to go after the car behind you, I knew that road and I figured out their intentions. That stupid demon held me back. I managed to get rid of two out of the five. The rest were harder to handle at the same time when the driver stopped. After I got roughed up a bit, I had to flee, you were more important and I knew I couldn't hope to take down three Greater demons by myself anyways.

"I got to the car accident," he grimaced, "I really thought you were dead, you were so pale and I smelt your blood on you along with the demon's, it was hard to tell how much of it was yours. It's actually amazing you're still alive without much of a scratch."

I tucked my legs under me. "I was kinda surprised myself, I remember hitting myself against the car while it was rolling."

"How did you kill that demon, anyways? Even if you cut off its head, it'll still be alive for a long time," his tone held the bewilderment he didn't show.

"I'm not sure I actually killed it, I was stabbing blindly, I just caught the blade in it's neck before I tipped over, the demon fell somewhere too."

He sighed, looking disappointed, "It's still alive then, somewhere."

I thought about the car motor I heard idling by. "His comrades must have picked him up, the car chasing me stopped as soon as I fell off the road."

He snorted, "Not likely, those kinds of wild demons don't have feelings for others,they'd leave their own pups to suffer if they were in danger themselves," he said, disgusted.

"Pups?"

"Babies," he answered, "Most demons risk their lives to protect their child and mate, others,sadly, sacrifice their families to save themselves."

"Oh..." I said in understanding.

"They were probably seeing if you were still alive, when you didn't show any signs, they left," Inuyasha scowled deeply, "I sent the news to the Base, hopefully the fuckers are being hunted down right at this moment."

I made a sound of acknowledgment, wanting to ask more but kept to myself. I stood up, "Well, I'm getting ready for school," I announced, hearing his grunt as I walked back into his room.

Sliding open the closet door, I noted all his clothes on hangers before noticing the small wooden dresser right below. I grabbed my school uniform and started changing quickly.

I only managed to pull on new panties before Inuyasha had pushed the door open, stepping inside. "Hey, Kago-"

"Inuyasha! Get out!" I shrieked, covering my bare chest.

He paused, blinked, his face reddening when his slow brain processed what his eyes saw.

"Get Out!" I picked up one of my loafers and chucked it at him.

But, of course, his reflexes made him duck. "Ever thought of closing the door?!" he shouted when I threw another shoe.

"Out!" I screamed in embarrassment, finding some satisfaction when his dog ears pinned themselves to his head. Finally, he skedaddled out of there, slamming the door behind him. I waited a couple heartbeats before quickly snatching a bra, my face resembling a tomato.

"Jerk," I huffed as I finished getting dressed and opened the door. Just in time to see him throw something in the air that glinted in the light and catching it with a smirk. Seeing me, he casually put whatever it was in his pocket, his smile directed toward me as if he didn't see me half-naked.... or he's just like Miroku. Either way, I just wanted to smack the stupid grin on his stupid face out of frustration.

Inuyasha stared at me for a moment before he said, "Need a ride, Kagome?"

"Your car's wrecked, remember?"

He shrugged, "I called Sesshomaru last night, he sent me another one," At the look on my face, he added, "He owed me for something I did for him."

I thought about my friends at the fast-food place. It wasn't like they expected me there anyways. I nodded curtly, my hard gaze never leaving his eyes as I thought of some ways for payback.

He seemed unaware of the vicious thoughts in my head as he grabbed a demon-sealing sutra and placed it on his forearm, covering it with his jacket.

I grabbed my backpack and followed him without a word outside, seeing Miroku and Sango practice with wooden swords. I kept quiet as I made my way to the gate. Inuyasha seemed to understand as he opened the gate and kept his mouth shut.

Just like he said, Sesshomaru had sent a car. It kinda surprised me that it was the same one as the last one.

It was strange to drive at the speed limit after the car chase yesterday, I thought as he drove off. I also noticed that he needed to set the clock still and that the radio was off. The silence was unnerving but Inuyasha didn't look affected.

"You want me to park a block away again?" he asked as he stopped at a red light.

I glanced at him, "Yeah, I can't risk being seen with you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he dismissed it with some annoyance, "Is it really that bad to have a relationship with someone out of school?"

I shrugged. "Most teachers think I'm a straight-A goody-goody from a nice family. Showing up with an older man that has hidden weapons in his car doesn't seem good."

He smirked, "It shouldn't count if I'm only a couple years older than you in public-"

"When in reality, you're really over two hundred years old," I added but was ignored.

"-And 'hidden' weapons should never be known by normal people in the first place," Inuyasha finished.

I crossed my arms, "All right, but I still don't want us to be seen together in front of my friends. They'd never shut up about it."

"Uh-huh," he sighed as he pulled out of traffic to park in a familiar spot. "Want me to pick you up later?"

I gave it a thought before shaking my head, "Nah, I'll walk. I have some errands to run after school."

"If that's what you want," he said as I got out. "See you soon."

I watched him flip an illegal U-turn before walking towards the school, shaking my head.

* * *

I glanced back and forth between my friends as they gossiped at lunch. It was kind of boring to listen in on high school drama after feeling adrenaline from fighting demons for a while. I'd preferred battling demons than hear about who's with who and why he broke up with her. But, as long as I'm in high school, there was no way to ditch my friends to bother Inuyasha for a demon hunting job.

I frowned. Thinking about demon slaying made me notice that Inuyasha hasn't given me a mission in a while. In fact, I haven't been set up on a mission since Shippo. I faced my own demons without Inuyasha's guidance. Was there a reason?

Looking down, I picked at my food with a plastic fork. There must have been a reason, the only way to know was to ask Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Eri snapped her fingers in my face.

I brought my head up quickly, "Excuse me?"

Eri rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on the table, "I said, did you find a date for the dance yet?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Akiyoshi from Science," I looked at the three faces before adding, "Just as friends."

Yuka's features softened, "That's nice. You're boyfriend doesn't mind?"

"Boyfriend?" My eyes snapped to hers.

"You know, the one _friend_ out of school you have," she smiled slyly.

"Oh,um..." I glanced down at the table, "Yeah- he was a bit peeved about it- but he knows I really want to go," I lied through my teeth.

Three sets of eyes looked thoughtfully at me. I met each of them evenly, wondering what was going through their minds.

"Kagome?" Ayumi spoke up, looking curious, "How come we haven't heard of your friend 'til now?"

My brows raised slightly. "I didn't find a reason to," I placed my hands in my lap, unsure of what to say. It wasn't like I could just come out and say that I have a boyfriend, especially to the three people of a group who spread rumors like wildfire.

"So, how long have you been dating this guy?" Eri asked.

I shrugged, "A month or so..." Besides the fact that Inuyasha and I never dated in my life.

"Really?" Yuka asked, "We should really meet this guy, Kagome. This one has got to be the longest relationship you had."

I blushed a bit. Ayumi meeting him: I didn't have anything to worry about. Eri: I might be concerned. Yuka: I just know she's going bomb Inuyasha with questions the first chance she gets. I'm glad to have such caring friends.

Eri nodded, "This mystery guy seems different than the guys you usually date."

Ayumi smiled, "At least you didn't break up yet."

I rolled my eyes. I had a record for breaking up with guys after two weeks. Or that's what they think of me. I was sure Inuyasha was only my fourth boyfriend, and- if things work out- my first Mr. Perfect.

I did my best to dodge personal questions and places to meet up until the bell rang. Then, I said my good-byes and headed- quickly- to class.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I walked around the mall. It was a shame I didn't have any money left to spare, otherwise, I would be adding more to my closet.

It might of sounded weird to go to a mall without money but it was the perfect place to get my mind off of things. But I needed to keep an eye out if I don't want to run into Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They were bound to be here somewhere, along with-

I gasped and got my footing when I bumped into someone. "Sorry, um, Hojo?" Well, speak of the devil...

Hojo looked down at me in surprise, "Kagome?" he smiled gently, "What luck to find you here, I've been meaning to apologizing for not asking you to be my date but I guess you were out sick when Ayumi asked me out."

Wait a minute, didn't Eri say that _Hojo_ asked _Ayumi_. I shook my head, "It's fine. I found someone else to take me to my first dance," I smiled.

He looked guilty then. "O-Okay... uh, I hope you have fun," he gave an uneasy smile.

I returned it, feeling awkward. What are you supposed to say to someone who had a crush on you and went out with your friend? "Yeah... hopefully Yuka went all out with the decorations and makes it a night to remember."

Hojo was quick to change the topic. He nodded, "Of course, every dance this year was great."

"Oh really?" I started walking, having Hojo walk beside me. Reason: I think I just saw human Inuyasha.

Hojo went on, talking about each dance and I made sure to nod and hum in the right places. I was luring him around without him knowing. It sounded like every dance Yuka decorated was great. Not that I wished that I was there or anything.

I stopped in my tracks by the fountain in the center, gasping lightly at the sight I caught. Hojo had just thought that I wanted to stop here and admire the fountain. But I was looking past the stone mermaid pouring water down her back by a jug to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Together.

Hojo looked away at something before turning back to me, "Sorry Kagome, Gotta go," he waved and walked away when I managed a hum of agreement.

My heart seized in my chest as I watched the couple. Both of them looked happy. Inuyasha just said something funny to make Kikyou laugh. Both of them were coming my way.

Acting on impulse, I power-walked into the nearest store. A clothing store. I hid among the clothes until the couple walked past the shop. Biting my lip, I watched them go until they were out of sight.

There was no doubt. That was Inuyasha's voice I heard. Didn't he say that he broke up with her? My breath caught in an upcoming sob. I held my breath and walked into a dressing room, quickly closing the stall door behind me. I dropped onto the small bench and put my head in my hands.

Shock came first. How could Inuyasha lie to me? Did he _really_ break up with Kikyou?

Then sadness. I thought about all the times I kissed him and pictured him kissing Kikyou instead. I frowned deeply and shook my head. My fists clenched, "Oh my God, I'm so stupid..." I whispered, leaning back to look at myself in the full body mirror on the door.

I knew it. I knew that Inuyasha and Kikyou were too perfect of a couple to break up. There was no way that 'things wouldn't work out' between them.

I took a deep breath. There was a good explanation for this, I was sure. If there wasn't, _somebody's _gonna get it. Maybe they were just friends now. It's possible.

"It's possible," I breathed as I calmly exited the stall. I was just getting too ahead of myself, jealousy was just making me not think straight. But...

What if Inuyasha was two-timing? I felt my heart jump at the thought. Only one way to find out.

I left the store, intent on following Inuyasha. It didn't take long to find the answer when I saw Inuyasha placing a kiss on Kikyou.

My shoulders stiffened as I turned away. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I tried to look through a blurry vision. I made for the exit, my heart pounding. "I'm a fool," I whispered to myself, "Just a fool..."

Rain was coming down lightly. Too bad I didn't grab an umbrella at home. I walked home with anger bubbling inside me.

I wanted to go against the demons I met at Blood lust again. With my emotions sending adrenaline through my body, I felt that I could win against anything. Maybe Inuyasha would let us practice with _real_ swords this time.

"_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all, alone, feels like its all coming down."_

The sound of a guitar made me look up. I noted a figure leaning against a brick building. I recognized it as the little girl that was singing in the snow. A huge sweater covered her lithe body, the hood up to cover her face and a umbrella covered her guitar case. Her soft voice sung the verses quietly, almost covered by the sound of the wooden guitar.

"_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down."_

I glanced down at her guitar case to find it full of money and my frown faded, at least she was doing well for herself. I dug around in my pockets for the money I carried and pulled out two dollars, dropping it in the case. She skipped the chorus at the distraction.

"_She won't make a sound._

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down."_

She looked up and her light brown eyes locked with mine, I could see her dark brown hair when she looked at me. She looked abused- probably the reason she ran away from home- with a dark bruise on her jaw, more on her pale neck.

I sent a small smile at her. She hesitantly returned it. A cute smile that didn't meet her eyes.

"Take care," I murmured to her and continued walking.

"Be safe," I heard her say quietly and returned to her song.

I kept my gaze to the ground as I walked home. The cold bit into my bare legs and I suddenly wished that the school would add some warmer clothes to the uniform. There was sure to be some argument rising about this in the winter.

A spike in demonic energy had me look up again, squinting through the rain. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I looked around but there was no demons attacking. I frowned and continued on my way.

I got onto my street when it started pouring. That was when the demon following me decided to attack.

I dropped down quickly from the demonic energy hurling towards me. Quickly, I turned around, jumping back up on my feet when more balls of energy shot out of no where. What a bad day.

My eyes scanned around when the attacks ceased, trying to catch every little detail. I gasped when I felt a muscular arm circle around my neck, trying to break my windpipe.

I writhed against the demon's grip, managing to elbow him in the gut and got some distance away from my attacker. I could make out the shape when the rain hit it. It was invisible.

I tried calling my spiritual powers to my hands, ready to blast the demon away but the sudden pain at my right side made me lose my concentration. I put my left hand against the freely bleeding wound, cursing under my breath as I went to my knees.

"Pathetic human," the demon hissed from behind me. "Master Naraku will teach you your lesson," he- or what I assumed was a he- said with glee.

I looked over my shoulder, staring at the rain that bounced off of him. He was big and wide, that much I could make out. "Another of Naraku's followers?"

I grunted at the heavy boot that kicked my lower back to make me fall to the ground. "You belong to Master Naraku. Never should have escaped."

I pushed myself to my elbows but the demon above me didn't allow anymore than that. "I never _did_ escape. He fled," I said dryly.

Apparently, demons on Naraku's side weren't _forced_ like I was. He added more pressure to my back and I bit my tongue to avoid crying out. "Stupid wench!" he yelled, taking a handful of my hair and pulling it, making me bend to an uncomfortable position. "I will bring you to Master Naraku, he will be pleased to have his bitch back."

I fought with new vigor, which, was kind of pointless. He had me pinned down. But once he let me up, I will kick his ass. "I'm nobody's bitch!" I shouted over the rain.

The demon's laughter almost blocked out my voice. Almost. Which was his undoing.

The demon screeched and the pressure on my back left as well as the grip on my hair. A menacing growl sounded right above me. I looked over my shoulder to see human Inuyasha stand over me, blood coating his claws that he allowed to use outside of the sutra. I looked ahead to see the invisible demon back away, the blood coating it's lower half was already being washed away, though, the cut on it's back remained.

My gaze went back to Inuyasha's face, which seemed more feral than usual. "Nobody's taking her away, so I suggest you give up before I rip your spine out and beat you with it."

He hissed at the two of us. "Curse you, _half-breed_."

Inuyasha smirked sadistically as he cracked the bloodied hand. "Blades of Blood!"

The blood that flicked off his fingers instantly turned into crimson blades that cut the demon in pieces.

"Keh, he never stood a chance against me," Inuyasha said as the pieces of visible flesh fell to the wet floor.

A blue jewel bounced until it landed in front of me. I scowled at it. Stupid demon talismans, that was the reason why the demon was invisible.

I grasped the jewel and stood up when Inuyasha moved away, ignoring his offered hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, checking me for injuries and narrowed at the claw marks on my right side.

I covered it, "Fine," I replied curtly, tossing the talisman worth thousands in the air with my free hand before pocketing it.

He smiled grimly, "I saw you leave the mall but I was a bit busy..."

I clenched my teeth together. Kissing Kikyou? I thought, glaring up at him. "Whatever."

He ignored my tone as he turned to the demon corpse. "It seems Naraku really wants to get his hands on you."

"No," I looked in the direction of the apartments. "That demon just wanted to please his master. Naraku already has something stored for me himself. Remember the note?"

Inuyasha glanced at me with a nod. "Maybe it would be safer to have company with you until Naraku's capture, we don't know how many followers he has that know about you."

"I'll be fine," I retorted and started walking, "I'll just be more cautious."

My mind went back to the note. _Who stands behind me now?_ Surprises are around every corner for me now. I first thought about Inuyasha and Kikyou before shaking my head. There was no way Naraku had anything to do with that. Second was the demon with the deadly claws that must have followed right behind me all this time.

Inuyasha snorted, "You mean you weren't before? Even with Naraku's warning?"

"Shut it," I demanded.

Inuyasha wisely kept quiet until we reached his room. _Then _he started questioning me. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing," I tensed with anger. Like he didn't know! He said he _saw_ me leave. He _must _know the reason.

Unfortunately, he wanted to remain clueless. He growled, "Nothing, my ass."

I walked to his room and shut the door not too gently, taking off my soaking clothes to change into warmer ones. "Oh no, really, seeing you with your _girlfriend_ didn't offend me at all," I whispered sarcastically as I grabbed the wet clothes and stepped out, dropping them in the bathtub for now. I made a note to drag my dirty laundry to the laundry mat down the street sometime.

Inuyasha must have took off his sutra when I was changing and heard me. He slapped a clawed hand against the door frame, blocking my exit. His golden eyes stared me down, trying to read my own. "I only have _one_ girlfriend, Kagome."

I felt my brow twitch in annoyance as I tried to push past him. "I am _not_ becoming your mistress," I growled.

The arm blocking me suddenly wrapped around my middle tightly, making me gasp. "You're not."

I writhed against him, "Let go of me, dammit!"

He chuckled. "What makes you think like that?"

I glared at him, or tried to. "You were quick to hang around Kikyou today, weren't you?"

His muscles tensed and I shoved him away from me.

I crossed my arms as he stared at me. Did he have to look so shocked?

"Oh..." he kicked off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards me. I backed up a step before stopping. "You saw us, didn't you?" he didn't sound as guilty as I wanted him to be.

I nodded. "You could of at least told the truth."

His ears flinched down to his scalp for a second. Then he looked more confident, "I did. A bit..."

I tapped my fingers against my arm.

He sighed, running a hand through the silver mop of hair on top of his head. "I was hoping that I didn't have to tell you."

"That what? You were going out with Kikyou behind my back?" I winced mentally at the weakness of my tone.

"No," he shot a look at me. "I wasn't really telling you the truth when I said I broke up with Kikyou-"

"Oh, I found that out myself," I rolled my eyes.

He scowled, "Let me make myself clear, then you can continue on if you want," he growled. "I met up with Kikyou today because I was going to break up with her today."

I didn't believe him for a second.

"I was planning to break up with her for a while," he looked uncomfortable, "To be with you but _you_ broke down first and told me you loved me. What was I supposed to say? I wanted you but I still had Kikyou to worry about. I couldn't just tell you to wait until I break up with Kikyou _then_ we'll go out."

I shifted my weight to one foot. How could he lie to me though? "I was bound to figure out sooner or later, right?" I said quickly, "These are not the type of things to keep hidden."

"I figured," Inuyasha said dryly before shrugging, "I'll keep that in mind," it sounded like he wanted to get off topic.

I tensed when I found out that I was starting to feel soft. "Even so. I'm not forgiving you for making me go through... that..." I blushed.

His brows raised and he smirked, "Not even if I kissed you?"

My eyes widened. My weakness! "N-No."

He walked towards me with long strides. I backed up til I hit the back of the sofa.

Mentally, I was cursing myself for being so weak under his heated gaze. Outside of my body, however, my arms clutching the back of the couch was the only thing holding me up when my legs felt like Jello.

Inuyasha grinned and wrapped an arm around me, more gently. He buried his nose in my damp hair, "I love you more when you're like this," he murmured in my ear, pressing his hips against mine.

I bit back a gasp. Not because he was too close for comfort- though that should be another reason- but because I never pictured Inuyasha saying 'love' at all. Though that might be a stupid thought.

He placed his hands on my sides, the smile instantly fading when he took his left hand back, holding it up to reveal blood.

I didn't actually notice the pain until he showed the blood on his hand. My gaze snapped down to look at the huge bloody spot on my white-long sleeved t-shirt. I grimaced, "I forgot all about it," I mumbled as I pulled up my shirt just enough to reveal the four short gashes, hissing when the fabric peeled off of my wound.

His mouth set in a line as he prodded the small wounds. "Come on, I have some bandages in the bathroom."

"You aren't gonna lick me?" I asked skeptically.

He shook his head, picking me up, "It's too deep and too much blood," it sounded like it was more than that but I left it alone. Inuyasha sat me up on the bathroom counter and grabbed antibiotics from the cabinet.

I remained silent as he cleaned my wound, wincing at time to time.

He placed a patch over it, smoothing it out and- smiling up at me- kissed the center of the patch. A corner of my mouth quirked up as he stood back up. He gave my lips a quick kiss. "Am I forgiven yet?" he asked.

I gave him a look, "You're going to have to do more than _that_ to earn my forgiveness."

His brows raised suggestively, "More than that?"

I blushed, "You know what I mean."

"Actually. I don't."

"Oh my God," I murmured, bringing my hands up to cover my face, "I was right. You _are_ perverted."

"Hey," he said, "_You're_ the one not being specific."

I hopped off the counter, "Yet, _you're_ coming with the wrong conclusions."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just keep in mind that your scent never lies."

I looked at him quizzically. He just shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Alright," I said, stepping out of the bathroom with him following, "How 'bout you spar with me tomorrow? Then I'll forgive you."

"Really?" Inuyasha raised a brow in question.

I sent him a grin before stretching, "Well, I'm heading to bed."

I heard Inuyasha sigh before I gently closed the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Good reasons though: Writer's block, history project, more writer's block. And I've been hooked on watching Fruits Basket, my second most favorite anime of all time. Expect a lot of one-shots. I've been busy while I had writer's block.

Also, I made a photobucket account showing the layout of the apartment and Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha's room being the hardest to do. Here's the account to see the layouts( delete the spaces between them.) the account is also in my profile.

http: // s770. photobucket .com /home/ fallenxangel1394 /index


	21. Chapter 21: HalfMan or Human, He's Mine

Ch.21 Half-Man or Human, He's Mine

I tried catching my breath as our training weapons, borrowed from Sango, clashed together. We've been at it since six o'clock in the morning. I found that Inuyasha was just as tired as I was in the human form he was forced to wear outside. But that was because his stupid self kept using demonic speed and strength outside his sutra, it was really taking a lot of energy out of him. I started to wonder if he ever went against me only with his human strength.

Inuyasha gave a small smirk, pressing harder against my training sword and getting close up to my face. "Five more minutes, still think you can win?"

I glared, "Of course."

His smirk widened as he pushed me away, making me stumble backwards and tried hitting my side. I allowed myself to fall to the grass while he strode closer for the hit and brought my feet up into his stomach to kick him over me.

"You get worse every time I fight you," I commented, quickly getting up to watch him roll and get up in a kneeling position.

"Yeah right, I'm just going easier on you," he said, keeping his gaze on me, "Your stance is pathetic."

"Your _lies_ are pathetic," I retorted and brought my sword up to deflect his, swinging hard to knock the sword out of his hand, "As well as your grip."

"Go Kagome!" Shippo cheered in his human form from the sidelines.

"Three minutes!" Miroku called out from his spot, sitting against the wall next to Sango.

I was slightly distracted and Inuyasha took that chance to knock me off my feet. He kicked the sword out of my hand. He looked down at me in amusement as he walked around me, stopping at my feet. "Who's pathetic now? Huh?"

I hoisted myself on my elbows, trying to get the dizziness out of my system.

"No fair," Shippo crossed his arms, scowling.

"Actually, Inuyasha, Kagome won two out of three," Miroku pointed out.

"Take that," I kicked his feet out from under him, hearing his breath leave him. I yelped when he quickly rolled on his stomach and got to his knees, grabbing my ankles and dragging me closer to him.

He placed his hands on either side of my head and bent down to rest his forehead against mine. "You're just lucky you're a human girl."

I smirked, "Whatever, Inuyasha. Just admit I'm better than you."

"Time's up, Kagome," Sango said, smirking with me.

"And she's the victor!" Shippo crowed.

Inuyasha scowled as he sat up, rubbing his backbone, "I call a rematch!"

"No time," I tossed the practice sword at Sango and ran up the stairs to change my grass-stained clothes. "Maybe after school I can whoop your butt again."

"Let's try the whips again next time!" he hollered after me from his spot on the ground before I closed the door.

I only grimaced for a second at the thought of the braided leather. I brightened when I thought of all the bruises I must have given him and giggled to myself. That was what he gets for giving me a taste of heart ache last night.

The punishment wasn't over yet, I thought as I heard wood clashing again. A quick peek out the window told me that Inuyasha was going up against Sango.

After changing, I headed out with my backpack on my shoulders.

"Ow! Get off me you big oaf!"

I looked over the rail and snickered. Sango had her hands held behind her back with one of Inuyasha's hands while Inuyasha held her down with his other hand pressing between her shoulder blades.

"Fuck no," Inuyasha growled. I caught blood dripping off his cheek, "We need to set up some ground rules here."

Sango started laughing, "You complain even more than Kagome! And I've broken her bones before!"

He scowled, "You people are crazy!"

I couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up from my throat. Inuyasha looked up at me in surprise before it faded into something else. Love? I looked away and walked down the stairs. "Well, see you guys later," I smiled brightly and turned to the gates.

"Wait, Kagome! Don't you wanna ride?" Inuyasha called after me, releasing Sango.

I rolled my eyes. "I can walk, Inuyasha. Like I have been doing before I met you."

"Keh!"

I grinned wickedly as Sango and Inuyasha began another spar and walked on.

* * *

"So, how's your boyfriend doing?" Yuka asked as we walked out of Wacdnolds.

"Boyfriend?" I looked between my school friends. For all I know, they just want good gossip to spread.

"You know, the one you won't let us see," Ayumi chirped helpfully.

"I don't _not_ let you guys see him," I argued before pursing my lips shut. Uh, I don't want to think how the outcome would be if Inuyasha would meet these three bubble heads. "He's just... busy most of the time." It wasn't exactly a lie. He seemed to go out a lot (whether to meet Kikyou or actually be busy I'm not sure of).

"Oh?" Eri glanced at me, "Can't you ask him the time of day? Cause, as your friends we have to look after each other."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion at Eri's slightly worried eyes. "What do you mean?"

Yuka cut in, "What if he's dangerous?"

"He _isn't_," I said incredulously. At least, when he wants to be, I thought back to the look on Inuyasha's face when he stood over me and a shiver ran up my spine. He definitely looked dangerous then, especially when the demon called him a half-breed.

"We'll be the judge of that," Eri said, "When we _meet_ him."

I glanced at Eri warily when she chatted with Yuka a minute later. Something was wrong. I could sense it. When we came on school grounds, I pulled Eri away. "What's wrong? You're acting strange."

Eri looked around nervously like a rabbit in the middle of a pack of wolves. "Um, restroom?"

I sighed and nodded. We walked casually into the girl's restroom and checked for anybody in the stalls before turning to each other. "Well?"

She turned from scared rabbit to the sly, twitchy-tailed cat I always saw her as. Aka: Bitch in Control. Not that I don't like her or anything. She never went against me. "Have you ran into something... inhuman?"

"Inhuman?" I didn't like the sound of this. "What do you mean?"

Eri put her hands on her hips and looked into my eyes. "I mean, something _not_ human. Monster, demon-ish thing... possibly with mutt qualities."

_Mutt..._ I tried clicking things together by sending my spiritual powers probing through her body until I found what I was looking for. "You're a demon," at her surprised expression, I added, "A cat to be precise."

She didn't flinch. "Yeah, I am. What are _you_?"

Figures she's a cat demon. Though, her demonic aura was so weak that I didn't have to breach her demon-sealing sutra too long. "A demon slayer," I answered honestly.

"Figures, no wonder you smell like demon blood some days," she sniffed and scowled, "Caught a dog?"

"I guess you can say that, more like _dating_ him actually."

Eri looked horrified. "A dog demon?" she hissed, "Do you know how possessive they are, Kagome?"

I rose a brow.

"Oh my God, I was right. You _do_ need help."

"I'm a hunter. I can take care of myself just fine," I argued.

"Alright," she still looked wary. "But still, do you even know of their nature?"

_No_... I thought. But it didn't matter. I liked Inuyasha so far. I'm pretty sure I would still _like_ him later.

"Just promise to come to me if you need any help," Eri said as the bell rang, "And keep me updated until your his."

"Promise," I said. I probably won't need it but it wouldn't hurt to have some help on backup.

Eri nodded, "You _definitely _need to tell me how _that_ happened later with you and the dog," she said as we left. We exchanged knowing glances. "Hush-hush?"

I nodded in agreement, "Hush-hush." I really had to look deeper in my friends for things like this.

* * *

I pulled myself out of the water, sighing as I seated myself on the edge. I tugged off the swim cap and goggles, setting them down next to me as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Higurashi!" the female coach called, "Ten minutes," and with that, she left the pool area.

I rolled my shoulders before starting to stand. I bet if I left Inuyasha waiting for long, he'd come to find me. Or ditch me. I don't know.

A stream of bubbles erupted from the drain at the bottom.

My brows scrunched together in confusion as I watched it, half-way in a crouch position. I know that the school's staff drains the pool every other month to scrub it clean but I also know that today wasn't the day. My coach wouldn't let us practice if that was it.

Something small started slithering out of the drain, growing bigger and bigger until I realized what it was.

I scowled and quickly backed away from the ledge. I don't have any weapons on me and it's not like I can go to my locker to get some, expecting that this demon would stay there.

A slimy tentacle shot out of the water and quickly wrapped around my waist before I could run, tugging me into the water. I barely caught my breath before I was submerged.

I opened my eyes, ignoring the stinging of salt as I tried seeing what I was up against. It was only a blur but I didn't need to see clearly to know that it took up half the pool. The arm around my waist tightened, making air escape my mouth as I fought against it. My feet connected with it's body but I couldn't put any force behind it while in the water.

My lungs burned with the need for air and I desperately breathed in water as I writhed in its grip. I could hear the demon chuckle as my actions slowed and stopped. I faintly saw the dark blob open its mouth, revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth on the inside.

It wasn't one of Naraku's followers, I noted dully as closed my eyes tightly against the burning pain inside me. Otherwise, it wouldn't try to eat me and instead bring me to him. Was I really going to die here?

I opened my eyes again when I felt a tooth run against my shin and tried crying out but there was no more air in me. I saw something dark shoot through the water and straight at the creature. It screeched and it's hold on me loosened as it fought against whatever was hurting it.

Before I knew it, the water around me was dark with blood, or I was blacking out. Or it could be both as I felt something pull me out gently.

It was wide enough to hold my whole body in the air with room so that I could roll on my side and cough out water, shuddering. I sucked in oxygen quickly as I felt whatever was holding me descend.

Strong arms helped me off it and held me closely, tightly when my knees buckled after feet touched ground. I opened my eyes more tiredly, looking out at the blood that was quickly spreading in the water.

I relaxed and sighed, "Thank you," I breathed, resting my forehead on my hero's chest while trying to catch my breath.

A hand rested on the back of my head. "Kagome," I instantly recognized the voice and clenched my teeth together in anger. What was _he_ doing here?

My hands started pressing against his chest as I tried pushing him away from me but the fight underwater left me drained of energy. Fear began to enter my body as his hand tangled in my soaked hair.

Instead of using it to tug my face up to look at him like he had done so before, Naraku's fingers only ran through my hair. "Soon, demons- my own and others- will not harm you, my pet," I brought my head up to look at his face, his red eyes piercing mine, "As you will belong to me."

I scowled up at him, "I refuse to be your toy again, Naraku," I hissed.

He smirked, "You always were," he purred, "I always looked after you even when you didn't suspect it. The half-breed that wants you will know who you belong to after this." There was a burning sensation on my shoulder blade and I pressed against him to get away from the feeling only to have it increase.

I cried out loudly when burning flesh reached my nose until the burning stopped. I glared up at him when I heard the sound of metal hit the floor. "What did you do?" I demanded, only to have my head snap back when his hand tugged my hair hard.

He laughed darkly and his lips crushed mine. I scowled and bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood. In response, his claws dug deep into my sides, ripping holes into my bathing suit and piercing skin. It was just like old times.

I tore away from him when I had the chance. My legs were unable to hold me up yet and I fell to my knees, wiping his blood from my lips.

"Feisty as I like it," Naraku chuckled before his face became serious again. "You belong to no one else but me, and I'll make sure of it."

"Sorry 'bout that, I've been thinking about belonging to someone else," I said sarcastically. "Get real, Naraku. I'd rather kill myself than be with you."

His eyes narrowed, "Time will only tell."

I watched as he disappeared in his poisonous gases before struggling to my feet. "Coward," I muttered, glaring at the bloody water as I slowly limped to the locker rooms.

I showered off the blood but had to wear my P.E. Shorts because of the long wound that the demon's fang left on my shin. I used gauze from the first aide box near the coach's office to hold off the blood for now.

I tried calling Inuyasha's room number only to find that he wasn't answering the phone. "Inuyasha! Pick up the freaking phone!" I growled into my cellphone, peeking out of the double doors to see if anyone was coming.

I couldn't just leave the corpse of a demon in the pool and Inuyasha was the only one who could send a group to clean up. Too bad he wasn't answering the damn phone.

I tensed when I heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly looked and sighed in relief when I saw Inuyasha coming closer.

"Jeez, what was taking you? You left me waiting for a half-an-hour and-" he paused and scrunched his nose. He quickly led me back inside the pool area and closed the door behind us. He quickly scanned the damage, "What happened?"

I crossed my arms, "You can figure it out."

He walked over to the pool and knelt down, glaring down at the red water. "What kind of demon was it? Naraku's?"

"No, it was a random demon this time," I answered.

He sent a look over his shoulder and stood up, covering his nose. "This thing reeks," he backed up and looked at me. His eyes caught my bandaged leg. "You're hurt?"

"Worry later," I shot back before adding in a more gentle tone, "You need to get someone to clean this up."

He frowned at me but nodded, sighing as he dug out his cell phone. "Did anyone see?"

I shook my head, walking over to sit on the bleachers while he made the call. I brought my leg up to observe the wound more closely, seeing my blood starting to soak through.

Should I tell Inuyasha about Naraku? I wondered, glancing back at him. He was already concerned enough. I sighed, closing my eyes tiredly.

"Come on, Kagome," I brought my head up and nodded, following him out. "The group should be here in at least five minutes."

I nodded again, shivering at the cold air.

"Something wrong?" he asked, shrugging out of his jacket to drop it on my shoulders.

"N-...No," I pulled the jacket closer to me as we exited the school grounds.

He hummed, raising a brow at me before looking ahead. I know he suspected something. Maybe later today, I'd tell him about Naraku.

We reached his car and Inuyasha instantly cranked up the heat before pulling away from the curb. I slumped down in my seat in relaxation. "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol played on the radio.

Other than the music, there was only silence, and now that I'm still, I can feel a pricking pain on my shoulder. I tried casually adjusting to stop the pain but it only stung more. After a few minutes, I gave up and began to endure it for now. I caught Inuyasha staring and sent him a quizzical look, "What?"

His stare was strange, not exactly looking at my face, like he was observing my movements. My self-consciousness faded when he asked, "Feeling alright?"

I nodded. "I don't need any hospital help if that's what you're wondering," I rested my elbow on the handle, rethinking when that movement sent a dull pain, "I can wait until we get home."

He hummed, looking back at the road. "There's a strange smell on you," his mouth tightened in a thin line, "Like burnt flesh."

He hit the nail on the head with that one. "Yeah," I clenched my hands into fists on my lap, "I'll have to check _that_ later, too."

"What _else_ happened?" he asked, shooting me a meaningful glance.

I sighed. "The demon dragged me under and almost drowned me, he was going to eat me and my leg came in contact with one of it's fangs- which is where the wound on my leg came from."

He nodded, showing that he was listening.

"Naraku killed the demon and pulled me out-" I noted his hands tightening on the wheel and continued, "And gave me another threat before blood spilled and he vanished again."

He nodded again, glaring at the traffic ahead. "Let me check your wounds when we get inside."

* * *

When we reached the apartments he was the first one out. I barely had time to unbuckle my seat belt before I was lifted out of my seat in Inuyasha's arms. He forcefully closed my door and power-walked to his room.

"I can _walk_, you know," I shot when he went up the stairs.

"No, you can _limp_," he rolled his eyes. I glared, crossing my arms as he somehow opened his door and went inside. He set me down gently on the sofa with an order to 'Stay there.' as he went to get the first aid kit.

I bit my lip as I looked at the blood-spotted, cheap bandages before untying the knot and unwrapping it. The scratch nearly went from my foot to my knee, not as deep as I figured it would be. But it would surely leave another scar on my skin.

Inuyasha came back, popping the lid off the box and wiping blood off around the wound. He gave it a calculating look.

"Is it too deep?" I asked.

"Not at all," he answered, "But there is too much blood."

I blinked, watching in confusion as he dug through the medical box. "What's that got to do with it?"

He paused, looking at me. "The taste of _your_ blood on my tongue threatens to release my demon. Unless you want to try to subdue me again, I can't taste too much of it." He went back to searching.

"How come?"

He sighed in agitation. "Priestess blood, I told you before that it's a better taste to demons. You're lucky I'm only half," he cocked his head to the side in thought as he looked back at me. "And that I have a _healing_ agent in my saliva instead of poison."

"It can vary?" I asked as he treated the wound carefully, "Between demons I mean."

"It's rare for a demon to have a healing agent," he explained calmly, "It's more common that they don't have anything helpful or dangerous at all." He smiled to himself, "In some ways, I'm glad I'm half. My brother has poisonous saliva. I'm guessing it's the same for all dog demons. If I were a full-fledged demon, I probably couldn't help you with your most deadly wound. I'd have to take you to the Base and let them take care of you but you'd still have scars left over..."

"And what about your blood? When you made me swallow some of yours?" I watched him carefully. He was staring at my wound with such intensity, obviously deep in thought. I was glad he was answering my questions.

He shrugged. "It was to get rid of the poison in your system. If I didn't do that, you'd be very sick for a month. Sesshomaru didn't give you enough poison to kill you but it would definitely harm you for a while. I thought that if I gave you some of my blood, it would make you stronger to fight off the poisons while you slept."

"And did it?"

He shook his head, "It wasn't the effect I wanted but it _did_ help get rid of most of the poison. It still left you ill for a couple days."

I smiled, "At least it helped...- not that I'm gonna let you do that again." I shivered when Inuyasha lowered his head and ran his tongue along my wound. "Didn't you say-"

"Now that I think about it, I don't want to see another damn scar on your body," he scowled at the wound that was starting to slowly close before my eyes. He looked back at my face, "You suffered enough of those."

I felt heat slowly crawl up and down my body. "Um, in that case..." I hesitantly showed him the puncture marks on either side of my waist.

He cleaned up the wounds as well before sweeping his tongue across each one. I was surprised when I felt goosebumps rise on my flesh and ignored the feeling as his tongue closed each wound. I was starting to make out a violet, jagged, demonic marking fading in on each side of his face. I moved and he brought his head back up, markings fading away.

He pressed a hand against my shoulder and I hissed as the pain returned. He growled as he moved me so that I sat facing him. "Naraku dealt these wounds?" When I nodded, he grasped the front of my school shirt and ripped it straight down the middle.

I gasped, quickly bringing my arms up to cover my cleavage as I glared at him. "Inuyasha!"

He ignored me and stood up to look at my shoulder blade, where the burning had started. His growls increased. "Damn that fucking bastard!"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "What is it?"

He glared at whatever was on my shoulder for a moment before slowly sliding off my bra strap. I was about to chew him out for being a pervert except that the pain receded a bit. "It looks like his own way to stake a claim until he decides to take you." He dug through the pockets on his sweater and pulled out something while sitting down next to me.

My eyes narrowed as he turned it over in his palm to reveal what looked like a crude metal cookie cutter in the shape of a spider.

"He's dead," we both stated with the same amount of hate in our voices.

I took the metal out of his hand and glared at it. "Why does every demon assume that I _belong_ to someone? Naraku, his demons, other demons, Eri, Ayame..." I tossed the piece of junk somewhere.

"Ayame?"

My blush was barely noticed as I turned my glare at him. "What if I want someone to belong to _me_? Huh?"

He backed up against the arm cushion, sighing. "Females usually aren't-"

I glared, "_This_ female can kick your ass if you make any sexist comments," I growled.

He looked indifferent to my threat. Does anything I say _ever_ faze him? "Kagome-"

I pulled him to me by the collar of his shirt and crashed my lips on his, stopping whatever comment he was going to make next. I felt his growl rumble through him as he pulled me tight against him, eagerly responding to my rough kiss. I felt his hands smooth themselves on my bare back and smirked to myself. If Naraku happened to be watching me now I hoped he'd get the message that I don't belong to him.

Inuyasha pushed me off, clutching my arms tightly as we caught our breath. He smirked and pulled me back to him, one of his hands were at my neck, preventing me from pulling away as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I faintly tasted my own blood on it.

"Kagome," he breathed, brushing his lips against my flesh as I placed my hands on his shoulders. He pushed me back until I felt the sofa seats against my back. He hovered over me, showering kisses while rolling his hips against mine, getting the moan I was trying not to let out. I was barely aware that I was shirtless when he trailed kisses down my neck and stopped at my cleavage. My breaths came out in short gasps when he flicked his tongue against my heated skin and I tugged his hair back to make him kiss my lips again.

Three sharp knocks. "Inuyasha. I know you're in there, you lazy slob," an unrecognizable female voice said through the wood of the door.

Inuyasha groaned when I froze. "Great. Just great," he muttered. "It's Kagura, Sesshomaru's mate," he said in a hushed voice when he saw my confused look, "What the hell could she want?" he asked himself as he settled back, giving me enough room to get up.

My hands went up to cover myself with a flushed face. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower." Damn, I was stuttering. Pull yourself together, girl!

He grinned and nodded. I quickly ran to the bathroom as he went to answer the door. I quickly closed the door and rested against it, eavesdropping.

"Kagura," Inuyasha greeted.

"Puppy," she greeted as well. I heard the door squeak closed.

"Well? What do you want?"

"Where's your mate?" she asked curiously, "Higurashi?"

"She's not my mate," Inuyasha answered smoothly.

My heart leaped in my chest at his words. I frowned, pressing my ear to the door.

"My mate-to-be... just. Got. In. The. Shower."

I blinked at his enunciated words before figuring it out. I quickly turned on the water, setting it to a lukewarm temperature. Part of me wanted to remain eavesdropping on them, but they would surely find out that I'm not taking a shower. I still had to wash off dried blood anyways.

I undressed, tossing my clothes into the hamper and stepping in, sighing silently as the water cooled my body. It was too bad that I couldn't hear them with the water running.

When I got out, I cursed myself for not bringing any clothes to change into. I pulled a towel around my body and tried to hear if Kagura was still there. There was only silence.

I hesitantly opened the door and looked around to find the room empty. I glanced down and found folded clothes waiting in front of the door, a note on top of it. Deciding that no one was here, I scooped up the clothing and closed the door. The little yellow post-it note had a few simple words scrawled on it.

_Went to see Sesshomaru._

_Stay indoors. _

_Be back soon._

_-Inuyasha_

At least his notes were a bit longer than Sango's. I rolled my eyes, slapping the piece of paper down before starting to change into warmer clothing- a long-sleeved, light pink shirt and jeans.

I had some laundry to do. Inuyasha must have missed the fact that his basket of worn clothes were overflowing. _I'll only be out for a minute or so_, I reasoned mentally, glancing at the flipped note to find something written on the back in Inuyasha's messy style.

_P.S.: When will we be something more?_

* * *

My head was nodding as I tried not to fall asleep to the sounds of the laundry mat. Thankfully, the teenager sitting next to me was talking non-stop on her phone while flipping through pages of a thin book. Could she be any more obnoxious? Her voice was definitely louder than necessary, or that I'm just sitting too close but I highly doubt it.

I almost sighed with relief when her load of laundry was done and she slapped her paper-back on the metal seat next to her and got up, quickly folding what had to be at least three outfits before quickly leaving, taking her voice with her.

When the washing machine was done, I quickly exchanged piles of clothes- washer to the dryer and basket to the washer. I pulled a few quarters out of my pocket and sighed. Just enough to finish one more load.

I busied my hands with folding the cleaned clothes neatly and placing them in the basket. I glanced at the seat next to me and raised a brow at the book she left before switching glances at the door. _She won't come back soon,_ I thought and took it, flipping it over to see the front.

_A Hundred Ways to Tease- and Please- Your Guy!_

The paper-back nearly slipped from my grasp. I blushed, glancing around the mostly-empty building before opening to page 1. It wouldn't hurt to view the advice, would it?

I was near page 25 when the laundry was finished. I sighed, hiding the book under the folded clothes and exited the building, walking towards the apartments with my hands full.

Shippo was playing with a wooden sword when I came back and opened the gate for me. "Hey, Kagome!"

"Shippo, did Sango give you permission to use our practice weapons?" I asked, adjusting the weight of the basket against my side.

He looked sheepish as he answered, "No. But Miroku did, though!" he added quickly.

"Uh-huh," I glanced at my old room. At least Shippo grabbed something that wouldn't hurt him.

"It's true! Miroku handed me a weapon and pushed me out," A blush rose to his face as he looked down at the ground, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I think Miroku and Sango are mating..." he said a bit louder, glancing up at me with innocent, green eyes.

My brows rose. Why would he- I groaned mentally. Demon hearing... damn. I set the basket down and knelt down to his human level. "Shippo, try to refrain from using your demon senses out of the sutra. I know how much power it takes out of you." That wasn't a lie, either. Inuyasha always seemed drained of energy when he uses his strength outside of the sutra.

He nodded, scuffing his feet against the cement.

"Anyways," I said, lowering my voice, "Did Inuyasha come back yet?"

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "He left?"

I nodded.

Shippo shrugged, glancing up at our room. "I just got out here, so, I wouldn't know... sorry."

I smiled gently, "It's alright."

His eyes came back to my face, "Um, can I come inside with you?"

"Sure, Shippo," Before I could grab the basket, Shippo took it for me and started up the stairs. I smiled and followed him.

This time, I remembered to bring the room key with me. Shippo walked inside eagerly. "Where do you want the basket?"

"Just set it in the bedroom," I said, walking into the room and started separating my clothes from Inuyasha's and hanging his in the closet, mine folded in the drawers.

Shippo looked thoughtful before laughing to himself. "Sango slapped Miroku again. She's gonna take me out to the arcade down the corner again!" he cheered and ran towards the door, "Bye, Kagome!"

"Bye-" the door closed and I picked up the book I left in the basket, "-Shippo..." I sighed and slouched on the couch, ready to read more tips until Inuyasha came home, ending up sleeping with the book covering my face.

* * *

I woke up when I felt hands slide under my body and was instantly alert until I caught sight of Inuyasha's face. "When did you get back?" I asked when he took his hands back.

"Just a few minutes ago," he kept his eyes on me as I sat up. "How's your back?"

I raised an eyebrow before realizing what he was talking about. I rolled my shoulder and frowned at the lack of stiffness. "Fine."

It was clear he didn't believe me. "You slept on it," he stated and walked behind me, "Let me see."

Not wanting him ripping off my shirt again, I reluctantly pulled my shirt up, making sure my front half was covered. I heard him suck in a quick breath. "What now?"

"It healed," he ran his hand across my back smoothly. I felt his breath against my skin as he inspected it. "Not all the way but it's healing fast."

I tugged my shirt back down, more than a little embarrassed as I turned to him. "That's good news, right?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess. It's weird but good."

I noticed something. "You're still in your human form," I pointed out.

He sighed, collapsing on the sofa near me. "Yeah, it's a new moon tonight."

I waited for more to be explained.

"Look, it's nothing special," he grabbed the remote and turned on the television, "On a new moon, I lose my demon powers for the night."

"Uh-huh..." I leaned back to rest against a cushion, just to notice that something was missing. The book! Damn it. I casually looked around on the sofa and looked on the floor in case it dropped.

"Missing something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, no," I lied, getting on the floor to look under the furniture.

"You sure?" Amusement colored his voice as he watched me crawl on all fours around the sofa. "What are you looking for?"

"Uh..." I blinked when I saw Buyo sleeping near the back of the couch. I snatched him up, hearing Buyo grumble in complaint. "My cat!" I stood up quickly and rested the obese cat on my shoulder.

"Mrow," Buyo struggled in my nervous grip.

"Come on, Buyo," I walked to the kitchen, "Dinner time."

Buyo stopped struggling and purred like a lawnmower against my neck.

After I fed the cat, I barely heard Inuyasha's suppressed laughter. I peeked out to see a hand covering his face as his shoulders shook with soft chuckles. I stepped out with my hands on my hips,"So... What did Sesshomaru want?"

"That's classified," he glanced at me, losing any trace of humor. "It doesn't involve you, so don't worry."

I hummed but pouted. Oh, sure, Kouga can tell Ayame everything but Inuyasha can't? How private could it be not to let me know?I went into his room and gathered a pillow and blanket for him tonight. I walked back and sat on the other side of the sofa with my feet tucked under me as I watched Inuyasha flip through channels for something to watch. Seeing that he wasn't going to use it right at the moment, I covered myself with the blanket and leaned my head on the pillow I set against the cushion. "Do you mind?" I motioned to the remote in his hand.

"Keh," he tossed it to me and rested his head on my lap. "There's nothing on anyways."

I stopped on a soap opera and grinned at Inuyasha's groan. He allowed me to adjust to get more comfortable before laying with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. I ran my hands through his hair. "It's kinda a shame your ears are gone," I mumbled as my fingers combed his dark hair.

Inuyasha glanced at me with curious, violet eyes, "Why?"

I smiled, "This would have been the perfect moment to touch them again."

He chuckled and turned his head back to the screen. "I thought I warned you not to touch my ears."

"That was a warning?" My smile widened at his look, "Looks like _someone_ has sensitive ears."

"Duh, what did you expect?" He closed his eyes and his body relaxed. "Tell me when this is over."

I laughed lightly, returning to finger-combing his hair while I watched the soap opera. It didn't matter what form he took, I meant what I said. Even if it was his demon form, it's still the Inuyasha I know inside. I don't care what people might say about him, I love him for his unique character. Nothing would ever change.

Inuyasha's soft snores made me look down to find him sleeping peacefully. I tried slipping out from under him only to have him mumble in his sleep as he turned on his side. I sighed and turned off the television before cuddling my pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	22. Chapter 22: Discovery

Chapter 22 Discovery

I felt a brush of warm air through my shirt as I awoke. I opened my eyes when I felt something that felt like a feather against my chin. _When did we adjust?_ I thought as I looked down to see Inuyasha's head rested on my breast. His arms were wrapped around my waist comfortably and I felt the denim of his pants against my bare legs. Buyo was resting on my stomach, his head on Inuyasha's arm. I blushed when Inuyasha let out a sigh after I tried moving, he tightened his hold on me. Dog ears twitched against my skin again.

Buyo's tail flicked against Inuyasha's face as the cat stood up and jumped off. Inuyasha scrunched his nose, lifting his upper body up quickly as he sneezed twice. I took the chance to pull myself up and off the sofa before he fell back. I looked into his room to check the time and groaned. I already missed half of school.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and focused up at me while putting his hands behind his head. "What?"

"School already started," I answered and sighed.

"You're allowed to skip school, remember?" he pointed out.

I felt my body relax as I nodded, "I guess..."

Inuyasha sat up and stretched. "Got anything to do today?"

I thought about it, "Uh... oh! I still have to get a dress for the dance. Which is tonight..." Inuyasha groaned and I rolled my eyes, "Then I... I might need to find Ayame again."

"Why Ayame?"

"Just some questions..."

Inuyasha raised a brow but didn't say anything about it. He stood up and looked around. "Get dressed, I'll take you to the mall," When he caught my confused face, he replied, "We might as well go out for breakfast. I have to head out too."

My eyes narrowed but I remembered he didn't know how to cook much. He walked past me into his room and I stood up. It might be the first time we went out together without a demon to pursue after. But Naraku's still after me. I would bet that he's looking for the first chance he gets to capture me. _No... he would have caught me yesterday if that was what he was looking for._ I rest one hand against my chest as I thought of what his intentions might be. It would be bad to bring Inuyasha into the mess, I didn't want anything to happen to him because of me. Though with Inuyasha's persistence, he might be bringing himself in trouble of his own accord.

Inuyasha's arms slid around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, smiling. "It's nothing," I mumbled.

His arms tightened, "Don't lie. I can sense it."

I glanced over my shoulder, "I was just thinking." I heard him sigh and his embrace loosened. "Did Sesshomaru find out a way to lure and kill Naraku yet?" I asked.

He tensed, "Not yet," he said in a hard tone before turning me around to face him. "And no matter what you or Sesshomaru wants, I'm not letting you become the lure," when I nodded, he gave me a chaste kiss in which I happily returned. "I can't let anything happen to you when we have a possibility of having a future together."

I nodded again with a smile on my face. That's right, we might have a future together if everything works out. "Of course, the same goes for you too. Wait a minute," I narrowed my eyes, "Is that why I haven't had a mission?"

His brows raised and he smirked, "Somewhat, yes."

I glared, "Do you know how bored I am? stuck here?"

His arms slid back to his side, "If you were really stuck here, you wouldn't have gone to school or the mall or wherever the hell you go," he pointed out before jerking a thumb over his shoulder to his bedroom. "Now go get dressed and hurry up. They're gonna stop serving breakfast soon."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room, closing the door behind me. "It's already one in the afternoon," I said as I went through my clothes.

* * *

"I hate public places," Inuyasha said with a mouthful of hamburger. We missed breakfast (Inuyasha blamed me because I took too long in the shower. Though I blame him because he had a few messages to deliver and a few errands to run, making me wait at home and in the car for an hour) "Especially public restrooms, that's the worst."

"Don't talk about smelly restrooms while I'm eating," I said, pointing a plastic fork at him. We sat at a plastic table at the food court of the mall. "If you hate the scents, why are you continuing to use your sense of smell outside your sutra?"

He swallowed. "I have to keep my senses alert," he sent a meaningful glance at me. I nodded in understanding.

"I don't have super senses and I do just fine."

"That's cause you're not as special as I am," he smirked at my glare, "I'm a leader, you're a follower. My favorite follower. So that makes you more in danger than others but not as in danger as me. Add Naraku into the stir and you are about leveled to me."

"Thanks for pointing that out, I would have never noticed that," I said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for," Inuyasha shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh," I said as I sipped my soda. As an after thought, I said, "Thanks for paying."

"Also what I'm here for, unfortunately," he sighed and caught my look. "Don't think I forgotten. You don't have any money."

"That's not true," I said with no real confidence in my tone.

"Please. After watching you hunt for jobs and knowing you bought gifts for everyone, I know you're broke," he watched me closely and leaned closer to me. "You know I can help you, right?"

"If I'm desperate," I mumbled.

"All you need to do is ask. I'll be more than happy to lend you some money." He must have caught something because he added, "My wallet's bigger than you expect. Sesshomaru's account adds a thousand every month to mine to 'keep my pathetic self alive'. You know I don't spend much so it just piles on."

"I don't know if I can pay you back, I think I told you that before."

He smiled, "You are paying me back-"

"Killing demons is not paying you back, it's protecting everyone else," I replied quickly.

"You're going to be my mate."

I paused, my mind going over what he just said. I thought back when Inuyasha told me of his hard life. No one liked half-demons then. It was a hard thought to believe, but, even now, some people still don't like half-demons. I preferred him as a half-demon rather than a full-demon or a human. I had enough of those. He showed the passion of a demon but the heart (and mind, most of the time) of a human. Was I the only one who saw him that way? I nodded, smiling shyly.

"So, sooner or later, you're gonna _have_ to rely on me. Because, sooner or later, we'll be a couple living together instead of roommates." he went on, sitting back in his seat. "I'll provide you with everything you need."

Our eyes met and held for a long time. Maybe that 'sooner or later' should be a never or forever. I still wasn't sure about my future yet. I knew for sure that I _wanted_ to be with Inuyasha forever. But the question was, would fate _allow_ me to be with him forever. Naraku was still hot on my tail and still believes that he has a chain around my neck. If he died, then I would have Souta to worry about. I dearly wanted my brother back by my side, following me like a baby duckling like he did when we were younger. I was also still wary about the Kikyou issue. I didn't truly believe Inuyasha's story and something in my soul tells me that he's not telling the truth, and that he's keeping something from me.

Inuyasha's eyes shifted and dark brows drew together. "Uh, do you know those three? They've been talking about us ever since they arrived."

I blinked and ducked my head. "Are they all girls?" He nodded, "Short hair? One wearing a headband and one with curly hair?" Again he nodded and I sighed. Damn... they found me... "High school friends, don't make eye contact with them or you'll be inviting them over."

He looked amused. "Some friend you are."

"I just don't want gossip spreading around school," I explained.

"Oh, you're a part of _that_ clique," Inuyasha scrunched his nose slightly, "You don't- wait, _why_ don't you want gossip spreading about us?" he narrowed his eyes accusingly.

I met his seriously, "Not a lot of school girls go out with people out of school."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't think that counts if you're almost out of school anyways."

"Trust me, you don't want to be bombed with questions." I gathered all the trash, "Let's go find a dress for me, okay?"

Inuyasha groaned slightly, "I'm regretting ever coming already."

I laughed and got up to the nearest trash bin. I groaned mentally when I heard my friend's stage whispering my name. I smiled like I didn't know they were spying and headed over to them. "Hey guys, why are you here?"

The three automatically came up with different answers:

"A snack."

"Hanging out."

"Shopping."

Yuka smiled, "Is that your boyfriend by any chance?" I nodded warily, glancing at Inuyasha to find him looking at a cell phone opened in his hands. A cell that I had to get the number of next time.

"Wow, he's so handsome," Ayumi breathed. I shot another glance to find him smirking and mentally rolled my eyes. " Why don't you introduce us?" she asked, looking at me.

I sighed when all my friends turned eager eyes on me. "Alright." When I made it to our table with the three girls in tow, I caught Inuyasha's amused look. He wanted to laugh at me, I could feel it. I wanted to laugh too, because he was about to get the interview of his life. "Inuyasha, this is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Girls, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

He nodded at them, pocketing his cell phone, "Nice to meet you."

Yuka and Ayumi sat in the other two seats. Close to him, I noted with some annoyance. I really had to watch Ayumi, she did steal Hojo away from me. Not that I cared. Eri grabbed a chair from another table, sitting close to me.

I grinned secretly when they started asking questions nonstop like I figured they would. Inuyasha answered each one as honestly as he could, meeting my gaze for some help. _You wanted to meet them,_ I thought back with amusement.

Some questions were directed to me but they were mostly just 'Yes or no'. I laid back against the chair and watched Inuyasha struggle to keep up with the bubble heads. He stood up after the twentieth question. "Sorry but Kagome and I have stuff to do today. Maybe we can meet another time," he practically pulled me up to my feet and dragged me until we were out of sight.

"Your friends are annoying," Inuyasha said once we were out of ear-shot.

I giggled, "Couldn't agree more," I took his hand, "Now let's find a dress." Hearing Inuyasha groan, it was my turn to drag him through stores.

* * *

Inuyasha was snoozing on a bench by the changing stalls as I tried on dresses. Finally picking one that was simple yet beautiful. I bought it and returned to Inuyasha, shaking him to get him to get up. "Come on, Inuyasha. I didn't take that long!" I said and rolled him off onto the floor.

Inuyasha landed with a grunt on his stomach. "You took two hours!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to find the perfect dress," I put my hands on my hips as I watched him get up.

"Kagome! Nice to see you again."

I looked over to see Ayame walking towards us with a smile on her face. There were two shopping bags in her hand. "Hey, Ayame."

Inuyasha glanced around, "Look, I have to go," he looked at me, "Promise that you won't get attacked again."

I rose a brow in answer. He chuckled as he left with a quickness.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Ayame huffed as Inuyasha left. "That guy never wants to spend time with me anymore."

I smiled. "I've been looking forward to meeting you again. I have a few questions."

Ayame's brows rose, "Bout what?"

"Um... there's a few things I'm unsure of about mates," I said in a hushed voice.

She grinned, "You sure know who to come to. I'll happily clear it out for you. Let's take a drive, walking in these shoes are killing me."

I nodded and followed after her. She drove an Accord the color of a robin's egg. I got in as she tossed the bags in the back. 'Bad for Me' by Danielle Peck played loud on the radio and she automatically turned it down.

"So, where do we start?" Ayame asked as she pulled out.

"At the beginning?" I asked, "I don't know much about it."

Ayame snorted, "What do they teach in the Base these days?" She sighed before starting. "Okay, some humans who know of mates mostly think it's all about sex with a demon. That's not even true. Although the mating process is about making a bond through making love."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"It's very exhilarating. I still remember when Kouga Marked me," she giggled, a blush rising up on her cheeks.

"Marked?" I asked.

"Yep, it's really beautiful, wanna see?" When I nodded, she took off the demonic sealing sutra around her wrist and her claws grew out, ears pointed. She took off her sweater to reveal her thin blue tank-top. My jaw nearly dropped when a white Mark revealed itself on her right shoulder. It was like a Celtic design crisscrossing on her skin, following down her back.

"It _is_ beautiful." I said, studying the mark. "It's changing color!" I exclaimed as the white marks faded into a light pink.

"Yeah," Ayame laughed. "It acts like a mood ring. You can see auras, right?"

I nodded, "A little."

She smiled. "It's a wonderful bond to have. Every Mark is unique to every demon but all of them look amazing. They also give us the power to connect to our mates. Like..." she paused, relaxing her body, "Now I know where Kouga is. He's talking to one of the slayer in training at the Base."

"Wow," I breathed.

"Human marriages have some flaws. Like with divorces. But with mates, you're in it for the rest of your life. If one is cheating, the Mark will hurt you unbearably until your partner can calm it. Then you'll have an awkward relationship for the rest of your life. Only _really_ strong magic can interfere with the bond but nothing can remove it."

I nodded again. "How do you get this Mark?"

"Well," she paused, "When one partner reaches his or her climax while making love, the other bites into him or her and draws blood. Then it goes the other way around."

I felt heat rush up my face and quickly covered it with my hands.

Ayame laughed, "Where you bite doesn't matter at all. There's actually some funny stories about it. When it heals it transforms into a unique Mark. Size definitely matters. The bigger it is, the more love he feels for you. That means, if Inuyasha Marks you and it's the size of a quarter, you have a right to be mad."

"Do I Mark him? Or is it only for demons?"

"Hmm..." she looked thoughtfully at traffic before nodding. "You're doing it to a demon so I guess so. No harm in trying anyways."

_Unless I bite him and leave him bleeding instead of healing_,I thought worriedly.

"Ooh, I should probably warn you about something," her hands tightened on the wheel when she realized it. "After you guys mate, you're gonna fall into a time where I like to call "The Needing Period". It only last a couple days but you're never ever gonna leave your bed during that time. Trust me, try getting away from him is gonna be hard. Your hormones will go into overdrive and you're gonna start craving for his touch. He'll suffer the same." She sent a smile, "Good luck trying to remember to use a condom every time the craving becomes too much."

I blushed, deciding not to say anything to that one.

Ayame sighed, "It's nice that that dog is finally getting a mate of his own. Everyone knows he needs one to whip him into place."

I hummed my agreement. "Could you drop me off at my apartment?"

"Sure, Kagome."

* * *

I looked myself over in the mirror. From the black, one-inch heels, up to my thin-strapped dress that went down to mid-thigh and reminded me of a glacier with the calm blue, green, and white colors, then to my face. I used light make-up, curled my hair a bit, feeling it bounce slightly with every step I took, and made sure that my weapons would be well-concealed under my dress.

Tonight was my high-school's winter dance. I planned to make my first dance successfully memorable. If any demon planned on attacking, I will be angry.

Taking one last glance at the bathroom mirror, I hesitantly stepped out. Inuyasha was surfing through channels on the sofa, looking bored out of his mind. He quickly looked at me when I turned off the light and stared.

I smiled weakly as he sat up, "How do I look?"

He looked up at my face, "Why can't I go again?"

"Because it's for students and chaperones only," My smile widened at his adorable pout.

Inuyasha stood up, "I could be a chaperone."

"You have to be a relative," I shrugged as I grabbed a thin sweater, "It's just a couple of hours, then I'm going home. I'm just doing this for a friend of mine."

"Wait a minute," he grabbed my arm when I headed for the door, "You have a date, don't you?" he asked and glared at me.

"For a friend. It's nothing serious," I assured, tugging my wrist back.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked, already grabbing his keys.

"Just a block away from Sunset Shrine, that's where my date's picking me up."

He growled in annoyance. "Whatever, but _I'll_ be the one driving you home."

I rolled my eyes before opening the door.

He didn't not even bothering with a sutra. I guess that made sense since he was just driving me. Dark clouds warned of rain or snow and I hugged myself when a cold air blew in."You're gonna be a Popsicle before you even reach the school," he noted, "Why can't you just tell your friend that you couldn't make it?"

I gave him a look as we walked down the steps, "Cause I used that excuse too many times already. It's starting to wear off."

Inuyasha looked away as I walked through the gate. "Keh."

Truth was, I was really nervous and I wanted to stay home rather than dance with a complete (or not so complete) stranger. But there was no way I'd let my friends down by not showing up.

Inuyasha paused when both doors had closed before sighing and starting the car. "Damn..." he murmured under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked, glancing at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I rolled the window down a bit, letting the cold air brush against my face and calm me. My stomach felt winded in tight knots the closer we got to the school, constantly chanting, _I don't wanna go._

"There's still time to turn around," I looked at Inuyasha, his eyes were on the road. "I know how nervous you are. I can hear your heart beat."

I placed my hand over my heart, feeling it pound quickly in my chest. "It's alright."

Inuyasha frowned slightly, turning off his headlights when we got close to the shrine.

"What are you doing?" I whispered when he stopped near the curb. I could see the silhouette of the boy that was supposed to take me to the dance.

He sniffed the air and scowled slightly. "You're going out with a ferret demon."

"Uh-huh. I'll see you la-," he tugged me to him and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Stretching over the seat was uncomfortable and I tried adjusting. "Inuyasha?"

He gave me a chaste kiss, quickly pulling away and scowling. "Okay, I officially hate make-up," he said as he rubbed my lip gloss off his lips.

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek, watching in amusement as he growled and ran the back of his fist on his cheek. "Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"So you have a bit of my scent on you. I don't like the idea of another demon touching you," he sent me a look. "I mean it. Do anything with a male and I'll know."

I smirked and said sarcastically, "Of course, my liege. I will never go against you."

He rolled his eyes as I opened the door. "See you later."

I nodded and closed the door and walked towards the shrine steps. The guy was leaning against his rusty mess of a car. "You ready?" I smiled when he stiffened and turned around.

Akiyoshi from science nodded after looking me over, opening the passenger side. He blushed when I directed a sweet smile at him. "Y-You look really pretty."

"Thank you." I noticed something while Akiyoshi went around the car and looked back, making shooing motions at the car still parked. Headlights flashed on and he took off, honking twice when he past us. I rolled my eyes and got in.

* * *

S.O.S by Rihanna played loudly when we stepped inside the gym. Hundreds of couples were already dancing or mingling or whatever. Yuka really _did_ outdid herself on the decorations (though I wouldn't know because I never been to one). But as soon as I walked inside a huge pain washed over my whole body and it was all I could do to keep from doubling over on the ground while gasping for breath. I felt so faint and queasy it was a miracle that I was able to keep up the facade as Akiyoshi pulled me gently on the floor after my nod and danced with my fake date.

I tried taking deep calming breaths as I danced. Every movement made the pain swish and absorb my energy. There was no doubt about it. There was a demon here and it was taking _my _energy specifically. So much for a fun night.

When the song ended, I managed a painful smile as I looked up at him. "I'm gonna go to the ladies room, okay?" I shouted over the next song.

Akiyoshi nodded in understanding and jerked a thumb over to the DJ system. "I'll be around there."

I nodded and turned, power walking to the nearest exit and pushed open the door. Only that it wouldn't open no matter how much strength I put into it. I looked over to the entrance to find the doors closed. Damn. My breathing quickened as I looked around for a possible exit. I knew that all the doors will be sealed by the demon. I leaned against the wall when another wave of pain came through me. My hands were trembling and my nails were digging into the safety mats against the wall.

"Kagome!" Yuka came over in a pretty light-pink dress and white high-heels. "Great dance huh?"

I swallowed hard and forced a nod. The edges of my vision was blacking out.

Yuka frowned, "What's wrong?" she came closer and placed a hand over my forehead before taking it away with a cry. "A-Are you feeling okay?"

I bit my bottom lip when I started getting attention from other people. If I made out of this alive, there was no way I'm attending again. I screwed my eyes shut when some people started gathering around me.

"Kagome."

I opened my eyes again, seeing Inuyasha's human form shove people out of the way and stood in front of me. "I-Inuyasha," I whispered.

He looked my face over and brushed a hand against my cheek before snapping it back. I saw his violet eyes flash gold for a second before fading back. "Shit. What have you gotten into now?" Inuyasha asked but didn't wait for an answer as he strode over to the door I was trying to open. He backed up and rammed into it with the force of a demon.

It popped open and he nodded to the door. "Get out of here," he muttered as he walked closer to me to whisper in my ear. "It's absorbing your spiritual powers. Get out of here while you can still move. I'll take care of this."

I walked slowly to the door, every step causing waves of agony on my body. I could hear Inuyasha barking at the people to quit staring. Students and teachers alike turned away at the look on his face.

I collapsed to my knees when I got outside. The painful feeling cooled to a dull throb before it vanished. Inuyasha followed me out and closed the door. He helped me up and the sutra on his arm sizzled off like it was burned. "You're lucky I really wanted to go with you, you know that?" he said as his black hair faded into silver.

I nodded and let him hold me close as he looked around. I just noticed the snow falling as he observed the school grounds. "What about everybody on the inside?"

He sniffed the air. "The demon isn't violent. It's tricky. And this kind of fox feeds on spiritual energies."

"Fox demon?"

He nodded and looked down at my face. "You feeling okay now?"

"I've felt better," I answered and rested my head against his chest.

"You're nearly drained of spiritual power," he said and started walking towards one of the buildings. "Look, the fox escaped the gym and went into that building. Stay outside and alert when I scare it out. Or kill it if I'm lucky. Do you have a weapon?"

My hand fell to the rim of my dress and hiked it enough until I felt the hilt and pulled out the sword.

He sighed, "I really wish you'd get rid of those."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going in with you. You need some bait instead of going through every room."

His answer was quick. "No."

I scowled, "Why not?"

"Cause you can barely walk!"

I thought about it. "But you're going to leave me out here and I can't protect myself with my lost energy."

Inuyasha groaned after a moment. "Why do you have to be right? Fine. But you're staying close to me and the second you feel your powers being absorbed we're out of here."

I nodded, hiding a smile.

"Sango might be coming to do this mission soon. I assigned it to her this morning and warned her it didn't like staying in one place for long."

I tried not letting Inuyasha hold me up too much as we walked. His response was to pull me tighter against his side.

He tried opening the door to find it locked. "Damn it."

I looked up at the windows. "Maybe-"

A cracking sound and a yelp made me look back to find Inuyasha on the ground, holding the door handle in his hand. I sighed and offered a hand which he took and helped him up. "Idiot."

He growled in annoyance and dropped the piece of door he yanked out.

"Try the windows," I waved towards them.

When he looked at the windows, the double doors suddenly opened and closed very quickly. Laughing was heard over the slam of the doors.

"It wants to play, huh?" Inuyasha growled and quickly grabbed one door and held it open, holding the other one closed. The door still tried to close on him, making him struggle to keep it open. "Kagome, get in."

I quickly ducked under his arm and into the building. Turning around, I watched Inuyasha slowly adjust himself before sliding in. The doors closed with a final bang.

Inuyasha looked around, using his sense of smell and hearing. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he muttered under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes when I caught something move. Weighing the small sword in my hand, I quickly threw it. A shriek was heard as the sword embedded itself into the wall before bleeding. The invisible trick faded to reveal the fox in it's true form. Long with pale yellow fur quickly being stained by the wound on its back leg.

Inuyasha smirked as it hissed and ran with the sword sticking out. "Good job, Kagome. Now we can track it."

"Hey, why are you two here?"

I turned to see Sango walking in, the door closing softly behind her.

Inuyasha nodded to her. "Kagome had a dance tonight."

Sango looked at me and her brows raised. "Wow Kagome, you look great."

I managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

Inuyasha let out an annoyed huff as he followed the blood trail. "Come on, ladies. Now's not the time to check for make-up."

I walked beside Sango as we followed Inuyasha. One of the classroom doors was open and hissing and whining could be heard. When we looked inside, we saw the large fox licking it's wound on the floor. Seeing us, it hissed and growled, fur rising on end.

Inuyasha quickly attacked it with his claws. It jumped onto the desks and watched him warily. "Stupid fox. Just die already."

A whining and yelping sound made me look towards the teachers desk and walk towards it cautiously. My eyes widened when I saw what was under the desk. "Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyasha growled and jumped back, watching the demon closely. "What is it?"

I gently picked up one of the baby foxes, watching it whine and writhe in my grasp. "She's a mother."

He turned pained eyes on the me and the baby. "Damn..."

Sango stepped closer to us while keeping her eye on the mother. "That means we have to take them to the Base, right?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha sighed. "Sango, help me tie the mother up," he said, slicing the strings to the window blinds. "Kagome, take the infants and go to my car, it's in the school parking lot."

I gathered up the two kids and quickly ran out before the mother started chasing me, stopped by Sango.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay," I tried when the infants started getting restless and were crying. Probably hungry or cold. I sighed in relief when I saw Inuyasha walking towards us. The mother was hogged tied with it's mouth tied shut.

Inuyasha set the mother on the snow-covered ground, who instantly started fighting against her ties, and dug out his keys to unlock the back doors. "Set them in there," he said, picking up the fox and setting her gently on the seat.

I placed the baby foxes next to their mother, watching as they calmed down and cuddled next to her. Inuyasha closed the door and leaned against it. "Where's Sango?"

"She wanted to walk home," he replied. " I would walk too if I had to sit in back with a demon family."

I nodded and leaned on the car next to him, staring out at the gym with bright lights shining on the inside. "I don't think I'll ever go to a dance again," I sighed and he nodded in agreement.

"You can still go. Isn't your _date_ waiting?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. It didn't look like that much fun anyways."

His brows rose, "Actually-"

"Just forget it and take me home. I'm tired," I turned away but he grasped my hand. "What?" I heard a guitar playing somewhere and wondered if that girl was around.

"How about a dance with me?" he asked, a blush rising on his face.

I smiled and faced him. "Do you know how to dance?"

The blush deepened. "Maybe not from this time but..."

I squeezed his hand in assurance. "Sure. Waltzing around is fine with me."

He placed his other hand at my hip and pulled me away from the car. Snow still fell and the only sounds were our footsteps in the shallow snow and the guitar playing in the distance.

I laughed when he twirled me around and pulled me against him again. I saw his own smile on his face and knew that I rather dance with him than anybody else.

A scratching and tapping sound stopped us and Inuyasha looked at the car in annoyance. I turned to see the mother fox had gotten loose and was scratching at the window.

"She better not ruin the seats," he threatened and walked over to the driver's side. I got in as well, though cautiously. Inuyasha turned around in his seat to stare at the foxes, "Feed on Kagome's power and you're a dead fox, got it?"

She flicked her tail wickedly but said nothing as her babies fed.

Inuyasha turned back and glanced at me when he started the car. "I'll drop you off at home first. Then I'll take these guys to the Base."

I nodded in agreement and looked out the window, watching the beautiful snow fall.

* * *

When I got home, I undressed, took a five-minute shower, and changed into pajamas. My cat was already cuddled on the pillows and I wanted to join him.

"Hey Buyo," I cooed when he lifted his head at my arrival. The grumpy cat let out a meow that sounded more like a groan and laid his head back down.

I rolled my eyes and caught something on the wall. It was a small door near the dresser. I hadn't noticed it before and I wondered if it was always there before shaking that ridiculous thought away. _Of course it's been there. You've just been too busy to notice it,_ my mind told me.

I worried my bottom lip as I stared at the closed door. Inuyasha wouldn't be here for at least half an hour at most. I was sure my curiosity would be the death of me one day as I walked over and grasped the doorknob. It was unlocked and I let myself inside, feeling around for a light switch in the total darkness. Something pricked my hand and I quickly brought my hand back with a yelp.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see through the dark. I took a few steps inside before noticing that there wasn't any soft carpeting in this room. A few more steps inside and I ran into a chair with wheels. I felt around the desk in front of it like I knew there would and sure enough, found a table lamp and switched it on before turning around.

I sucked in a quick breath at all the weapons that used half of the room in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Some hung from the ceiling and walls while the rest laid on huge, hand-made desks. _He has enough to start a small army_, I thought incredulously.

Turning back around, I looked at the papers and books that covered the smaller desk and looked through them. A lot of journals had techniques for quickly finishing off certain types of demons in his hand writing. Some held information on how to use and keep old weapons. A few even had journal entries from his life in the past, though they seemed months apart like he wasn't really into updating it daily, and the first few pages were illegible with the time that past.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in the chair and reading entries from what looked like his childhood.

_I don't know why I'm keeping this thing. It's so stupid. But maybe, if I don't survive these demons attacking me day in and day out, somebody would take interest in where I came from. That's the thought I keep telling myself, anyways, but my mother's writing was burned in the fire. With me, who _knows_ what will happen to it._

_This is Day 34 of being away from home. Those human villagers kicked me out the second my mother died. Thankfully, some of them still liked my mother and performed a funeral. I couldn't attend because they hated _me_ but I was glad I could give her at least one flower different from all the rest._

_I'm actually glad I'm out of there. Sure I get homesick but if I go back I will only get picked on again. It's better this way. Tonight, I hid in a tree hollow. I have to keep quiet or a demon will find me and I'm as good as dead meat. Tomorrow, I'm heading west. I remember my mother saying something like a brother of mine is now Lord of the West. If he's my brother, hopefully-_

I squinted at the page, trying to read the fading writing. It looked like he was running out of ink. His scrawl was messier as a child and even off the lines. I flipped to the next few pages, trying to make out what was written. The next legible entry had to be when he was older.

_I ran into a priestess today. The bitch tried to purify me when I was just walking through. I noticed a lot of demon bones on the way here. I bet she was the one who killed them. Psycho or not, I'll admit she looked really pretty. Even if she does reek of demon blood._

My head snapped up when I thought I heard something but after a few moments of silence, I relaxed slightly. I set the worn journal down carefully and picked up a modern-looking, black leather binder and opened it.

It was a binder full of pictures, some drawn and others getting more and more modern. I looked at a woman painted with Inuyasha as a child on her lap. She was beautiful, probably would have been more so in real life. I sighed and flipped the page.

I felt my jaw drop slightly as I took in Inuyasha's real form drawn on rough paper. It looked like it was done by a professional but I couldn't imagine Inuyasha letting someone draw him on paper while he sat in a position for an hour. He was sitting on a tree branch, dressed in a kimono as he looked out with almost a wistful expression. In the bottom-right corner, somebody written a haiku with beautiful handwriting.

_I look back in time_

_Everything had changed the day_

_I've fallen for you_

I licked my dry lips as I flipped carefully through the pages. Somewhere in the beginning, Inuyasha had changed from half-demon to human in the pictures. Probably where the demonic-sealing sutras were used on demons. There were different girls in every photograph. Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said he had many lovers.

I heard the front door close and instantly shot up to my feet, cursing when some loose letters fell out. I went down on my knees and hurriedly picked it up, piling it inside of the photo album.

I stood up and placed it on the desk the second I heard his outburst.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

I whirled on my heel, bumping my knee against the chair painfully but I kept my gaze on him. His eyes glared at me and a scowl was etched on his face. "Um, I... I thought-"

"Get out," Inuyasha growled.

I quickly walked towards him, bowing my head as I walked past him and he slammed the door shut with him on the inside. It was clear to me that he was mad. But I was confused on why he was _that_ mad. If he didn't want me finding what was on the inside he should have locked the door. I turned around, ready to walk back in there and question him but a loud _thump_ that came on the other side had me giving second thoughts. Instead, I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. My mother always cooked when she was stressed or troubled. I planned to do the same.

The oven was first scrubbed clean since I don't know when he last used it. Then I cooked chicken enchiladas for dinner. I placed it on the stove and watched it cool. I had a plate full when my anxiousness went away. After that, two kinds of pies and brownies were cooking. I wiped my brow and hoisted myself up on the counter, licking the egg beaters I used for the brownies as I waited for the deserts to be done.

Okay, it kinda helped when I was _cooking_ the food. Now I noticed Inuyasha didn't come out of the room yet and I was starting to get worried. Reluctantly, I walked out of the warm kitchen and into his room. I put my ear to the door and faintly heard pages being crumpled. I hoped he wasn't ruining the drawings. I knocked on the door lightly. "Inuyasha?"

It was silent for a moment. I hesitantly opened the door and blinked in the dim light. Inuyasha sat slumped in the chair, his feet rested against the desk as he read from his journal.

He read for a couple seconds before tossing it on the table and standing up. I stepped out of the way and waited as he past but he stopped in front of me. I looked up at him, knowing I did nothing wrong that I know about. He growled again. "Don't go through my stuff," he warned.

I crossed my arms, "If I were you, I'd put my private stuff somewhere safe."

"I shouldn't have to be secretive of stuff in _my_ room," he scowled.

"It isn't _your_ room anymore, now is it?" I shot back before turning. "Keep your door locked next time."

Inuyasha snarled, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me back around. "You don't see me going through your shit, do you?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. Every single day!" I shouted, shrugging his hands off my shoulders. His grip only tightened. I glared up at him, "What's your problem? Your half-ass excuse for a _diary _isn't even readable. And the book of whores hardly affects me!"

He bristled, "Book of-" and slammed my back against the wall, making my breath leave me in a cry I desperately tried to keep in. Making it sound like a keen as I fought against him with no avail. "You don't know anything! You have _no_ idea of what I had to go through!"

I scowled, "I know _plenty_! Hey, at least I didn't turn out as a wimp hiding behind my brother!"

"At least I didn't turn into a demon's fuck toy!"

I tensed at his words and fell silent, glaring daggers. "Let me go," I muttered, looking away.

Inuyasha slowly let his hands fall to his side. "Don't-"

I brought my fist back and punched him in the face. He staggered backwards and I walked out. "_Don't_ order me around." I went into the kitchen and pulled out the desserts, putting them on the counter and turning off the oven. Then I noticed the dried blood on the back of my hand from when I pricked myself with one of his weapons. I scrubbed my hands hard to pick the dry blood off, watching new blood flow down the drain.

"Damn," I mumbled, grabbing some paper towels and pressing hard against the small wound. I glanced up at Inuyasha. He avoided my gaze as he grabbed a couple of his own and pressed it against his nose. I took little satisfaction at his bloody nose. I leaned against the island, waiting for him to leave but he copied my movements, sitting on one of the stools. I sighed silently and tossed away the napkin when I stopped bleeding. _Dammit, why can't he throw a punch at me? It'd make me feel better about punching him._

I wrapped some ice in some paper towels, removing his hand and pressed it gently on his nose. He hissed slightly but allowed me to hold it against his face.

"See what happens when you piss me off?" I chided and lifted my hand to check the damage.

He huffed. "Just be lucky that I don't like to hurt women," he muttered and I pressed the cloth-covered ice to his face again. "But it doesn't mean I'm not still angry with you," he added darkly.

I rolled my eyes and pressed harder- only to make him wince. "I didn't do anything I thought was wrong."

It looked like a dark cloud rolled away in his eyes. "I... I know." His ears drooped cutely as he broke eye contact for a moment. He looked back at me with narrowed eyes, "But now you know. Don't go through my stuff without my permission."

A piece of my heart ached but I ignored it. "Fine," I managed to make my tone a bit softer. It wasn't hard when I got another look at his reddened nose. Why does he make me feel so guilty? As if I hurt him for no reason at all. His hand came up and rested on mine and for a moment, everything was peacefully quiet as his gaze held mine. I muttered a curse and replaced my hand with his before leaving. I fell on to his bed and let out a contented sigh when my head hit the soft pillow. I hugged it to me and closed my eyes.

"_Souta? Is he still here?" I whispered as I watched my little brother peek through the door. Master Naraku left the doors unlocked for some odd reason. It was the perfect chance to escape._

_Souta shook his head, trembling as he turned back to me. "Sis, I don't think it's a good idea. What if he comes back?"_

"_We'll be long gone by then," I assured and stood up from my crouching position, pulling him up as well. "Let's go, while we still have time."_

_I pushed the door open and looked around before running. I nearly fell against the door when Souta stumbled. "Come on, Souta!" I dragged him outside, feeling a cool wind blow against my face. I inhaled the scents as I ran._

"_Kag-!"_

_I shrieked when Souta was yanked out of my grasp and whirled around, running at Master Naraku. "Let go of him! Let go!" I screamed as he held my brother up by the throat, choking him. I beat against him with my fists, hardly having any effect. He gripped my hair and pulled my head back to look up at him. My eyes were only on my brother, his struggle was weakening already. I cursed at my inability to hurt Master Naraku._

"_Don't think-" I cried out painfully as he made me lurch forward onto my knees, "That I will let you escape so easily." He dropped Souta, making him land on his butt as he stared up at Master Naraku, terror written all over his face._

Run!_ I wanted to scream to him, _Get away!_ But Master Naraku's next words froze my words._

"_Let this be a lesson to you what will happen if you escape me again." He lifted his clawed hand and drew it on Souta's face. I watched in horror as crimson liquid splatted against my face and on the ground. It poured in a steady stream from Souta's face as he screamed and cried and writhed on the ground._

_My breaths came out in short pants as I tried reaching for my injured brother. I screamed and fought against Master Naraku's hold again even as he dragged us back into his hell house._

My eyes snapped open and I let out a strangled yelp as two arms wrapped around my waist. I was still tense from the dream even when Inuyasha assured that it was just him. Why the hell did _that_ memory come up? It just added to my guilt. It was _my_ fault that Souta had a permanent scar on his face. Just because I was eager to escape.

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into my hair, the hand over my waist came up and rubbed my side soothingly. "Relax, it's just me," he said again. I allowed my stiff shoulders and back to calm.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, staring at the red lights of the alarm clock. It was a little past midnight.

"I _was_ about to go to sleep, 'til you woke up," he replied and I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling.

I squirmed in his grasp and turned over to face him. I could just barely make out his features with the dim light coming from the window. "What are you doing _here_?" I narrowed my eyes, "You were mad at me a couple hours ago."

"Keh," he kept his gaze on my face. "Look, Kagome. How would you feel if I went through your diary while you were at school?"

"I don't have a diary," I decided to point out.

He rolled his eyes, "That's beside the point. My life journals are _very_ personal to me and you looked through them."

He kinda had a point there. I slightly pouted as I thought of what to say. "I didn't read that much. I couldn't read it. And why didn't you tell me you had enough weapons to start an army?"

Inuyasha sighed, "You saw what I had at Totosai's house, remember?"

I nodded and we were both silent for a moment. "You still didn't explain why you're_ here_."

He smirked. "The couch was getting uncomfortable."

I blushed and sat up. "You wanna switch?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer when Inuyasha pulled me back against his chest.

"Nuh-uh, I'm happy like this," he grinned widely as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

My face got hotter as I placed my hands against his chest. Now noticing that he was wearing nothing but checkered, flannel, PJ pants. "Inuyasha..." I started uncomfortably.

"Hmm?" He loosened his hold on me to look at my face. He chuckled, "You're not ready, I know, but I wasn't gonna do _that_ with you. At least not tonight." He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "We slept together on the sofa. The only difference now is that we won't be cramped together in the morning."

I laughed lightly and felt his thumbs trace circles on the small of my back. "Just say you need some company. Like the dog you are." When I said that, I noticed a strange feeling pass through me. I needed him near me too. His embrace made me feel protected, small, girlish like I was supposed to be. That is, if Naraku never kidnapped me.

Inuyasha bumped his forehead against mine gently, looking me in the eyes while growling playfully. Don't ask me how I know. The look on his face gives away his feelings sometimes. "Don't call me a dog."

I grinned. "But that's what you are. Half anyways."

"Demon. Dog-_demon_," he corrected. "If I was a dog, I would have done this..." He rolled on top of me, straddling my waist with one hand on either side of my shoulders. I held my breath when he ducked his head to mine.

"Inu_yasha!_" I pushed him off of me when he gave me a long lethargic lick against my cheek. I furiously wiped his saliva off my face while he laughed his ass off.

When Inuyasha settled down, he spoke again. "Instead of this," he gave me a long chaste kiss. Softer than I was familiar with. I felt like I would melt into a not-attractive puddle of mush when we parted.

"Oh, yeah. That's so much better," I murmured before I could think about it. Damn...

He smirked and he kissed me gently. "You like this?" he asked against my lips.

I could only hum the affirmative as I pressed my lips firmer against his. My hands explored his chest, feeling muscles tense and relax under my touch. Inuyasha ran his claws down my side, making me shiver as his hand slid under my shirt, but remained on my waist- making me crazy with his lack of movement.

When we separated again, Inuyasha pulled me close, the hand under my shirt slid up my spine and rested there. He sighed contently, "You smell so good," he murmured.

I smiled. "That would be my shampoo, I guess."

A corner of his mouth quirked up. "If only you knew the scents I can pick up."

"What scents can you pick up?" I asked curiously.

He opened his mouth to reply but closed it. "I'll tell you sometime later."

I brought a hand up to softly cup his cheek, watching his eyes soften and close. "Is your nose alright now?" He hummed as I brushed locks of hair from his face. His brows drew together and I took my hand away. "Sorry for that."

He opened his eyes again. "Whatever. I guess I kinda deserved it for blowing up on you."

I shook my head, "But I deserved that. This was originally your own room until..." I made a movement to the people living below us, "I moved in with you. I shouldn't have-"

"Just shut up," he smirked wearily, "We apologized and that's enough for me."

I pursed my lips shut and nodded.

He kissed me again. "Good girl, you have enough to worry about. Just go to sleep and let me take care of you."

I smiled and closed my eyes, allowing him to have his way for tonight. His hand withdrew from my shirt to rest on top of it. I thought I heard him whisper something before I fell back asleep.

"Good night, my mate."

* * *

A/N: * whistles * wow that's got to be my longest yet. Don't forget to review!

P.S: Go to my profile and look at my LiveJournal page. I have a couple questions in my latest entry I want answered from my readers. Please?


	23. Chapter 23: Danger Ahead

A/N: Okay, I usually don't put author notes in the beginning but this is just a warning to those that the mature content is coming up soon. Maybe in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23 Danger Ahead

I awoke to the sound of running water and looked at the clock to find that it was four in the morning. I frowned and stretched, my hand bumping against someone. My sleepy mind managed to notice that if Inuyasha was in the shower, then...

I quickly sat up and looked over to the poor girl that played the guitar. She was without it and a sweater, revealing that she wore a worn purple t-shirt that had to be three times her size and skinny jeans. She watched me solemnly where Inuyasha had slept. "How'd you get in?"

The girl brought a finger to her lips in a motion to be quiet. She handed me a large folded piece of paper. "Not everything is what it seems," she whispered. "Don't trust Inuyasha with your heart."

I looked down at the folded piece as I reached over and turned on the lamp..

I looked up at the girl with a raised brow before opening it. My heart quickened at the image of Inuyasha and Kikyou intimately together. The background was unfamiliar with the dull lighting. The orange date at the bottom read that it was only a few days ago. The day _after_ Inuyasha told me he was going to break up with her. There had to be some sort of explanation for this. I looked at the girl again. "Why did you spy? Who are you?" I hissed.

The kid glanced down and back up at my face. "Master Naraku favors you the most, ya know? Just because..." she paused, her voice was thick as if she was about to cry. She sniffled and looked into my eyes intently, "Keep everything away from Inuyasha. It's for your -and his- own good."

My eyes widened. "_Master_ Naraku...?"

"Rin?"

I looked up at Inuyasha, dressed in only jeans as he stared at the girl incredulously.

The girl stared at the half-demon for a long time. I saw a tear slip on her cheek and fall onto the bed.

Inuyasha stepped closer, "Rin, where were you? Do you know how worried we were about you?"

She slowly shook her head, jumping up, and started running when Inuyasha came within touching distance. I hopped off the bed when Inuyasha took after her.

I watched Inuyasha almost tear open the door and stopped outside. "Rin!"

"Inuyasha?" I said softly.

He stood in silence before turning around and gently closing the door, leaning against it. He brought his head up, "Why was she here?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, and thought it over. _Inuyasha can't be trusted? Why?_ I mulled it over before noticing that Inuyasha was waiting for an answer. "I... don't know." I decided to heed her words for now until I have more information. After all, there seems to be _a lot_ I don't know about him.

He sighed wearily. He picked up his cell phone off the table near the door and flipped it open. Giving me a look that said 'mind your own business', he walked into the kitchen.

I frowned, walking back into the bedroom and picking up the photo 'Rin' gave to me. I looked it over again. If Naraku made Rin send this to me, he must have a reason, but no matter how much I looked over it, my mind couldn't see why he did it.

I bit my lip and tore it to pieces, throwing the remains in the trash. It doesn't matter. Maybe Inuyasha didn't break up with her yet. I didn't exactly want to bring up the topic either. I walked back out to see Inuyasha pocketing his cell phone. He looked up when he saw me.

His eyes narrowed, "Did you know Rin?"

I shrugged, "I've seen her around. I don't really know her."

Inuyasha stared at me for a moment before sighing. "Damn." He collapsed on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"How do you know her?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He let out a heavy breath. "She's my niece. Adopted, sure but still... she's the only _living_ part of my family that I like. About four years ago, she disappeared."

"Like ran away?"

He sent me a short-lived glare and shook his head. "No, she liked following Sesshomaru around. Almost as much as she liked singing," He chuckled at the memory before looking at me. "I don't believe she ran away. At least... I don't want to believe it... But she just vanished one night while everybody was sleeping."

My lips parted as I took in what I heard. _Did Naraku abduct her? Why her? She's just a little girl!_ I stood up abruptly and ran to the room, nearly tearing off my pj's and pulling on a long, dark skirt and a white, long-sleeved shirt. All the while, I was cursing Naraku to hell.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Inuyasha's urgent tone made me look at him. I noticed he just got a free show but I decided to deal with it later.

"We have to find Rin. _Now_." I growled and strode over to the door, sliding on flats and shrugging on a thin black sweater and opening it. I turned to Inuyasha with sad eyes. Some things shouldn't be kept away. Though my instincts were telling me not to, I said, "Naraku has her prisoner."

Inuyasha snarled savagely once the shock on his face faded. "I'll tear that bastard apart!" He stormed past me and jumped over the roof, disappearing from sight.

I watched after him with a heavy heart until a ringing made me turn back. The phone. I glanced back where Inuyasha left before sighing and picking it up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Ms. Higurashi- or is it Mrs. Takahashi?" the feminine voice on the other end asked.

"Who is this?" I asked, quickly checking the caller I.D. _Private Name, Private Number._

"This is Kagura. I know it's a bit early, but I called to tell you that Sesshomaru wants to meet with you in his office for some important matters. Say 'no' and we'll come to you."

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked. Last time I met Sesshomaru, he nearly killed me. It should make sense that I should be wary when he might hold my life in his hands.

"He says I should say 'private matters' but I assume it has to do with Naraku and you."

I felt my muscles tense. Did Sesshomaru come up with a plan? "Sure, I'll be right there."

"See you soon." The line ended.

* * *

"Why are you visiting Sesshomaru again?" Miroku asked for the third time as he drove towards the building.

"You asked that already and I didn't answer," I muttered.

"So? As your driver, I demand that you give me a believable answer," he replied.

I sighed, "We just have some classified information to talk about. Which is why I had you agree to wait for me in the parking lot until I'm done."

"I didn't agree to anything!"

"Miroku! It'll just be a couple minutes. I need a ride _home_ too!"

The monk frowned. "Dammit... Fine, but I'm only waiting for ten minutes. You can call a cab back if you take any longer."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He sighed as he pulled into the parking lot, "You need to get driving lessons," he muttered.

I got out and walked inside the giant building. The only room I knew was the room I fought Sesshomaru in, so I would need to ask around to where his office is. I grabbed onto the closest person I saw, "Excuse me, do you know where Sesshomaru's office is?"

He looked thoughtful before nodding, writing on the board hung around his neck. He wrote full directions and handed the page to me.

"Thanks." I turned for the elevator.

* * *

Sesshomaru got right down to business when he saw me come in. "We're going to make a deal with Naraku."

"A deal?" I asked, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

He nodded, "Inuyasha called in and said that Naraku has Rin," he explained, "In order to get her back safely, we're trading. Her for you."

"What about my safety?" I demanded.

"You will be equipped well. Judging from your... past experiences with him, some time, he will be open to strike down."

My brows drew together. I knew what he meant. "So you want me to _seduce_ him, then plant a dagger through his heart?"

"Precisely. However, a dagger through the heart is only going to paralyze him for a limited time. To deal with his type, you would have to chop him to pieces then burn the remains immediately, which is why you must wait for the right time to attack when our forces find his hide-out. I don't doubt that you could endure much pain."

I nodded. "Right, so I'm going to be tracked by you guys."

"Do you want to do this?" he asked.

"As long as it's fool-proof," I said softly, "I don't want to hand myself up to him then have something go wrong."

"Of course," Sesshomaru agreed, "I will see to it that nothing gets out of hand."

"Thank you." I think I could trust that Sesshomaru would keep me safe (when I mean 'safe' I mean not killed, I knew for sure I wouldn't be protected by Naraku's abuse) He practically radiated power and strength.

"Inuyasha can never know of our plan. He will surely come to save you and ruin the whole thing."

I nodded warily. "When is this trade going to happen?"

Sesshomaru inspected me with a cool gaze. "You haven't mated with my brother yet," he noted.

I blushed, "Is that a problem?"

"You will have to be Inuyasha's mate when we trade to avoid any complications later."

I thought about it before narrowing my eyes. "You think Naraku would Mark me?"

"If he does, we would have a harder time killing him without harming you greatly. The bond that would form between you two, no matter how small, would hurt you painfully if we killed him." Sesshomaru explained, "It would be safer to belong to someone else before he takes you."

I hummed my agreement. But I knew having a bond with somebody else would make Naraku infuriated. Rin's words stirred many feelings within me. She had said that he 'favored' me because... I nearly scowled at the lack of information she left me.

"I will give you a month to prepare yourself. Then I will send a car to pick you up."

I stood up. "Alright, I'll see you then."

* * *

Miroku yawned. "Five in the morning, now. You definitely owe me big time."

I closed my eyes. "Uh-huh," I sighed. I thought back to the _very_ expensive gift I bought him and scowled, instantly regretting spending that much on him. Damn tech-store just _had_ to be next to the X-rated store.

"Do I want to ask why Inuyasha is sitting on the curb? In his demon-form?"

I snapped my gaze to where Miroku was looking at and confirmed that it was Inuyasha. "Pick him up."

Miroku honked his horn twice when we neared him. Inuyasha brought his head up and blinked in confusion before getting up and heading over.

"Why are you guys out here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Well, Kagome-"

"I was worried," I cut in, giving Miroku a glance that he understood, he drove silently. "You went out without a sutra."

"Keh, it's too early for anyone to notice. I've been careful," Inuyasha replied, looking at me with a calculating expression. It was obvious that he didn't fully trust my answer. "Why'd you wake him up?" he nodded to Miroku.

Miroku answered, "I was already awake. Meditating."

A corner of my lips lifted up at Miroku's lie. It was a bit believable since he was a monk. I looked over my shoulder. _Was he able to track Rin?_ I thought. Obviously not. Inuyasha was looking out at the window.

Miroku parked near the apartments and yawned again. "See you two later," he said as he went back to his and Sango's room.

I tiredly walked towards the room, hoping to get a couple more hours sleep. Inuyasha caught my arm, the coldness of his hand seeping through the fabric. "Wanna tell me the _real_ reason you were out?"

I turned, using my free hand to cover my mouth while I yawned. "I really _was_ worried about you. And Rin," I said, looking up at him.

He winced slightly. "I," he paused and let go of my arm to sit on the sofa, "I couldn't track her scent when she went out the door. I couldn't find her anywhere with my senses."

I sat next to him, covering his cold hand with my warm one. "We'll find her," I assured, "Just be patient, okay? Naraku won't kill her..." _Unless he finds no more use for her,_ I thought grimly. "He's using her. As long as she obeys, she'll stay alive."

Inuyasha looked pained. "I don't see why she would obey something like _him_, willingly. I can't handle knowing that she might be in the same position that you-" he stopped. "Sorry."

I ignored it. "He isn't like that. He used me like that because...I seem to interest him. But he's using Rin as his hostage. We can't do anything or he'll hurt her, that's what he wants us to believe. But I don't. It doesn't feel right." I sighed, "Too many pieces are missing to figure out the big picture."

He turned his hand over to grasp mine gently. I looked back at him, finding him staring, reading my gaze. "Do you think he's waiting for us to trade you for her? He knows how much we care for her." My brows raised, which he must of mistook for surprise. "I'm never going to give you to him," he assured, narrowing his eyes. That's when I began to notice something. "We'll find a different way if it comes to that."

"Um, Inuyasha?" I leaned closer to inspect his amber eyes. Were those purple specks there before? "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah..." he blinked in confusion of our close proximity. "Why?"

"What about your sight? Anything wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine. What are you going on about, Kagome?" he said defensively, scowling slightly and backing away.

I pulled back with a frown. "Go check in a mirror."

He stared at me for a moment before getting up. "Fine."

I followed him into the bathroom and watched as he leaned towards the mirror. I caught the stunned look before he cursed and pulled back. "Are you fine now?" I asked sarcastically before looking over his thoughtful face. "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

He gave a short laugh. "Yeah. I'll be right back, okay?" he said as he exited the bathroom. I followed him warily as he pulled on a shirt and a jacket quickly, this time putting a sutra on before he opened the door. "While I'm gone, try to come up with an excuse that's more believable."

I watched him close the door before muttering, "Too bad I'll be asleep," and turned off all the lights before jumping on the bed, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

_I looked around, frowning at the lack of buildings, paved streets, and city smells. In it's place were trees, tall grasses, and sounds of wildlife. Looking up, I gasped at the sight of the huge full moon, the only source of light that kept creepy shadows away. I walked forwards, keeping my eyes on the moon as if I could reach it if I travel towards it._

_My clothes got snagged in something as I walked. A closer inspection revealed thin-but strong-spiderwebs. It was keeping me away from my destination. I looked up into the darkness of the shadows the tree's branches created. I grasped the webs and started climbing up, overcoming my fear of the dark._

_The webs started sticking to my flesh, hair, and clothes. I turned over in my struggle to get free and froze when I heard the familiar chuckling. "Naraku," I hissed and angled my head up to see a huge red spider, in place of it's head was Naraku's face as it crawled closer. My heart pounded in my chest as I fought against the webs. I trembled when he came by my side easily._

_His features changed as he looked at the ground. I followed his gaze and gasped. "Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha walked solemnly on the path I was taking. In his hands, he was cupping a glowing, transparent object that lightened everything near him. _

_I heard growls and snarls and knew, somehow, that Naraku's demons were surrounding him. But Inuyasha didn't look up or take a battle stance. "Inuyasha!" I shouted, my voice echoing over the demons' voices. I nearly laughed gleefully when his head tilted up to look at me, but the expression on his face made me confused. He looked indifferent, but instead of the gold I was expecting, his eyes were glowing a bright purple._

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he stared up at me, looking more like himself except for the weird colored eyes. He bared his fangs at what I hoped was aimed at Naraku. The glowing thing in his hands changed from the silvery soft color to a bright gold. He snapped his gaze to it as if it were speaking to him and turned in the direction of the forest, where the demons were._

"_No! Inuyasha! No!" I screamed as Inuyasha was engulfed in darkness. The roars of demons got louder. I was still screaming after him when Naraku touched my arm with one of it's sinister-looking, hairy legs. A dull pain started spreading through my body from my arm as he leaned over and bit me-_

"Kagome! Wake up! Ow! Dammit!" he said after I clipped him in the jaw. He grabbed my wrists together over my head with one hand. "Knock it off!"

I was breathing hard when Inuyasha reached over and turned on the light with the other hand. My body relaxed when I realized my dream was over. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

Inuyasha relaxed his grip on my wrists after he was sure I wouldn't hurt him again. "Are you okay?" he chuckled.

I nodded, "You can let go of me now," I reminded him, tugging my hands free. He let go but didn't stop hovering over me.

"Alright, I think that's enough sleep for one morning, huh?" he slid his arms under me and picked me up.

I was getting used to him carrying me like I was nothing, automatically resting my head on his shoulder. "When did you get back? Do you feel better now?"

He glanced down at me, "I just got here five minutes ago. You started _screaming_ in your little nap, scaring the crap out of me..."

While he was talking, I inspected his gaze, trying to see any sign of purple in the gold irises. A doctor must have done something, but what? "Do you feel better now?" I repeated when he didn't answer my second question.

His mouth formed a thin line. "More or less. Yeah, I'm fine." His grip on my body tightened slightly as he sat down Indian-style on the sofa, slowly taking his hands back when I was lounging in his lap.

I blushed deeply as he slipped into his thoughtful, silent state. One of his hands absently played with the hem of my shirt. After a moment, I tried getting off his lap but his arms circled my waist and kept me with him. "Uh, Inuyasha?"

"I'm alright," he murmured, pulling me up against his chest. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, you're alright. Let me go," I watched his eyes concentrate on me and a grin formed on his face.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he playfully asked.

"You're..." I squirmed against his lap, freezing when he groaned. "Making me uncomfortable."

"Oh really," he smirked and I caught the familiar lusty glint in his eyes. "Well, guess I have to fix that." Faster than I could reply, he somehow moved me so that I straddled his hips.

All caution was thrown out the window when his lips claimed mine. I wondered if I'd ever stop going gaga over his kisses and caresses.

"Kagome," he murmured and trailed open mouth kisses down my throat. My head fell back to expose more of my skin and felt his claws dig into my back without drawing blood. "I love you."

I shivered when he flicked his tongue out against my collar bone. The sense of déjà vu came and went as he pulled me closer.

"Well, Kagome?" he purred, nipping my ear lobe softly.

"I-I love you too," I whispered. My legs tried to close over the feelings washing over me but ended up clamping Inuyasha tighter between them. His hands brushed against my ass and I was fully aware of the bulge in his pants I was rubbing up against. "Inuyasha...?" I breathed.

"Yes?" I met his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my lips, "Kagome, please," I felt his claws run up my back, slowly ripping the back of my shirt. "Will you be my- Fuck!" he looked alert and tried to get up, only forgetting that my legs were almost wrapped around his hips. I knew that someone was coming and quickly tried to get up at the same time he did. Both of us crashed back down on the sofa and flipped it backwards.

I landed on his chest with a grunt and he had wrapped his arms around my waist to keep from hurting myself.

"Inu- whoa, maybe you guys should lock the door before you do that," Miroku's voice said and I dug my face into his hair, nearly groaning my embarrassment.

"Maybe you should knock before barging in here," Inuyasha growled, "Out."

Miroku coughed, "I'll remember that next time."

I heard the door close and sighed, lifting my head and grinned at his disappointed expression.

"What's so funny? I personally think that fate doesn't want us to fuck. How many times did we get interrupted this week? I don't-"

"_Or,_" I cut in, "Maybe fate is waiting for the right moment to make love."

He stared up at me before helping himself up on his elbows. "Do you have an idea of when that is?"

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe I do. Do you want me to be your mate?"

His gaze watched me lovingly. He nodded.

"Then that day should be soon," I assured. I liked having the feeling of _I-know-something-you-don't-know._ But I also had a feeling that he was feeling the same way about something else. I told myself to be cautious and prepared for anything.

* * *

A/N: There, another chapter. In my Live Journal account, I have posted a challenge for my DH readers. It's up to you whether to do it or not.

Next Chapter: Christmas time. I'm skipping a couple days just because I don't know what else to write between this and Christmas. It gets kinda hard to write about winter when it's summer time.


	24. Chapter 24: This Side of Heaven

Chapter 24 This Side of Heaven

I opened my eyes when I heard Inuyasha leave the room. Where to? I had no idea, _but_ that gave me enough time to wrap the rest of the presents. I reached over and turned on the lamp, rubbing sleep out of my eyes with my other hand. Buyo grumbled but settled down as I sat cross-legged on the floor with a bag of unwrapped gifts.

I worked for only fifteen minutes before Inuyasha sneaked up behind me. "Whose is whose?"

I jumped and looked over my shoulder to find him kneeling behind me, looking over my shoulder. "I already wrapped yours so-"

He snorted and sat beside me, "Figures." I sent a quick smile. "So who gets the laptop? And please tell me you didn't get it from a store."

I shifted my eyes to the regretfully-bought computer. "Miroku."

"Are you kidding me? Why don't you just throw a bunch of sex toys together for the both of them? How much did _that_ cost anyways?"

"I'm not old enough to buy something from a sex shop," I said, feeling heat rise on my body.

He smirked, "You can't be afraid of a shop, Kagome."

"No. It's being seen_ in that_ store that bothers me," I went back to wrapping, hearing him snicker.

He looked through all my gifts quietly while I worked. "Sango, Shippo, Souta..." he murmured to himself and glanced up at me.

I looked back down only to find that I was done. "I was hoping to spend this Christmas with my little brother after delivering the others."

He frowned, "So I got a tree for nothing?"

"A tree?" I raised a brow.

He shifted his weight. "I just got it in right now. It's one of those small artificial ones since we don't have that big a family."

I thought about it. "I guess I can stay here with you and Miroku and Sango for a little while. But-"

"He's your brother." A corner of his mouth quirked up. "The only _real_ family you have. Go hang out with him. I can celebrate with the people downstairs."

I seriously doubted that he celebrated the holidays with _his_ brother. What did he do when we didn't know each other? I worried my bottom lip before standing up. "I'm going to call Souta and tell him I'll be coming in the afternoon. That way, I can spend the morning with you, 'kay?"

His brows raised but nodded. I felt awarded when he smiled happily and went out of the room.

Souta had instantly understood which kinda worried me but he set up the time to be there and -with Inuyasha- we decided the best time to go. What really confused me was that he wanted Inuyasha to come too but I didn't ask too many questions.

Inuyasha led me back to the room and helped stack the presents next to the artificial tree on the table. "I doubt you're gonna let me open my present early, am I right?" He smirked.

"Yep." I walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "In fact, you don't get it until I give it to you later. Much later."

His grin widened, revealing his fangs, "Then I think it's fair that you don't get one of your presents either until then too."

"Fair enough." The curiosity was going to kill me, I know it. One? I get more from him!

"With that over with, let's get back to bed. We have a couple more hours to spare," he led me back in his room.

* * *

The bed bounced up and down, sending me up with it as I tried to remain in dreamland. However, the moving bed wouldn't cease, even Buyo was agitated with the shaking.

"Come on, Kagome, wake up already," Inuyasha's annoyed voice made me roll on my back and open my eyes.

"What?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to be flustered when he was bent over half my body while staring at my face. "What do you want?"

"Are you kidding? There's a crappy tree in our room with presents waiting to be ripped open for a _reason_, Kagome," he sounded like a little kid on a sugar rush. "Christmas morning, now get up."

"Check your age again and come back to me later," I mumbled, pulling up the blankets more comfortably and closing my eyes.

"Don't keep your guests waiting just because you don't have any holiday spirit," he tore the blankets off of me and pulled me upright.

"Guests?" I asked as I stretched out, feeling several pops in my spine before I slouched.

"Miroku, Sango, and Shippo," he rolled his eyes, "Who else? Now get dressed or stay in your PJ's, I don't care."

He pulled me up on my feet and I crossed my arms. "Fine, I'll be out in a minute, now shoo," I waved him out.

I spent the minute putting my bra on and trying to wake myself up enough to force a convincing smile if necessary. When I walked out of the room, I was surprised at all the presents under the small tree on the table and the fact that Miroku and Sango were _really_ sitting on the sofa waiting for me. Inuyasha had pulled up a chair, not wanting to sit near the couple, I presume. And Shippo was sitting on the ground, staring at presents with narrowed eyes, trying to decide which to dive after first.

Miroku grinned lecherously when he saw me sit beside Sango. "Kagome, should I ask why you slept in _Inuyasha's_ bed?"

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth, I replied with a glare, "You shouldn't."

Sango cleared her throat, sending a quick glare at Miroku. "Now that everybody's up," she looked at Shippo, "_Now_, we can open our presents."

"By the number of gifts here, I think it's safe to assume that everybody got everybody something," Miroku spoke over the ripping of Shippo's presents, "So... four presents each at least or-"

Sango shoved a wrapped box in his stomach, effectively silencing him. "Shut up and get unwrapping, monk."

I smirked and grabbed the first gift in reach that said my name in bold, black letters and started ripping the paper.

"Oh wow!" Shippo laughed, holding up a box set of six different colored demon talismans. My lips parted in surprise and looked between my friends to figure out who gave him powerful talismans.

The smirk on Inuyasha's face told me who. "Inuyasha," when I gained his attention, I asked, "Why'd you give him _dangerous_ talismans?"

He snorted, "They're not dangerous. In fact, the most they could do is help him with his fox magic."

I rolled my eyes. Isn't he the one who threatened that Shippo should keep his identity a secret?

Inuyasha caught my look, "Hey, a demon's got to keep his energy up _somehow_."

I smiled and shook my head before looking down at my gift. My jaw almost dropped again at what was on my lap. "Miroku..." I started dangerously, blushing as I put the revealing underwear along with other... _toys_ aside.

Miroku glanced over at me with a silly smirk. "What? It's for those nights when you and Inuyasha get-"

Inuyasha, thankfully, happened to be sitting close to Miroku and whacked at his head. "Shut up. A kid's _right_ here," he hissed, his cheeks reddened.

Miroku chuckled uneasily and unwrapped his own present from Inuyasha. He let out a sound of disbelief, "Is this really what you think of me, Inuyasha?" he motioned over the stack of porno DVDs that Sango had thankfully covered.

"It's what _Kagome_ thinks of you. I just had more_ courage_ to get it," he smirked my way and I glared at him.

"Enough arguing," Shippo said, already stacking his presents together. "That's not what Christmas is about."

I smiled sweetly at Shippo and picked up my next gift from Inuyasha. It was a bigger than the rest and immediately caught my interest from the start when I saw my name on it. "Oh my God..." I whispered. My fingers brushed against the new slayer outfit. Complete with twin-blades, a smaller version of a bow and a quiver of arrows, and a dagger-sized sheath I wondered if it would fit Midoriko's sword in.

Sango, just finishing unwrapping her presents, glanced over and her eyes widened. "Where on earth did you get _those_?" she asked Inuyasha.

He shrugged. His eyes remained on my face with a smirk.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," I chirped happily, gladly putting it over my new sex toys from Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded. "I saw the way you looked at them," he grinned, eyes flashing dangerously. "Let's play again sometime, 'kay?"

I met his eyes and nodded with a smirk of my own. I looked to the few presents left and picked up a small box I almost missed the same time Inuyasha grabbed a long, thin box.

_Oh, no_, I thought, horrified as he pulled the red ribbon off the lingerie box I bought with Ayame. _I didn't mean to leave that there!_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped up to me and widened as well. In the next second, we dropped the gifts and practically exchanged seats by lunging at each other.

I grabbed the box and held it protectively against my chest. Inuyasha picked up the small box and casually pocketed it with a small blush across his face. The couple on the sofa were confused as they glanced at me then Inuyasha.

"Later?" I mouthed at Inuyasha and he gave a curt nod in understanding.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Miroku, quit being a slow poke and finish opening your presents," he said. I was glad the attention was off me. "I'm getting a trash bag so start cleaning up."

When he left, I decided to slide the box under the sofa when the others weren't looking.

* * *

"Oh, wow," Sango said as she inspected my new outfit. "You look like you're ready to kick some ass, Kagome."

I grinned as I twisted and turned in the mirror. "I know, right? This is so cool. I can't believe he gave it to me."

"It looks new." Sango observed as I inspected the twin swords and caught my first name engraved neatly in each blade near the hilt. "Do you know where he got it?"

I nodded and told her of Totosai's place. "It's hidden by two barriers, the outer one is a spirit shield that only allows demon slayers in, the other further protects the building. Inuyasha's been collecting weapons all his life and I suppose he came across this armor as well."

"Hmm..." Sango laid back against her couch and crossed her legs. I sheathed the two swords with care.

"Kagome."

I turned to smile at Inuyasha. He held two wrapped presents in his hands.

"Wanna get going now?" he asked. "We can surprise Kaede and Souta."

My brows rose in surprise. "Sure, let me go get dressed." I brushed past him and he followed me up the stairs.

"You're already dressed," he pointed out when I opened the door to our room. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Yeah, for killing demons. Which is what I hope I don't have to do today." I closed the bedroom door to prevent him from following.

* * *

"Do you smell that?" Inuyasha asked as we walked to Kaede's. I had felt that it wasn't that far and had Inuyasha and me walk there.

"What?" I asked and concentrated on my sense of smell.

"Miasma is cloaking this place. Thin enough not to cause any major damage but..." he sneered, "It has Naraku written all over it."

"Why though?" I felt a twinge of demonic power but it went as soon as it came. There was no doubt that Naraku was close by, probably watching me himself.

Inuyasha couldn't answer the question since he didn't know himself. "Can you purify it?"

"I'll risk purifying every demon within the poison." I narrowed my eyes when I knew why Naraku smoked this place with poison. "If he shows up, I won't be able to fight him with my spiritual powers."

"Stay by my side," Inuyasha warned. "That way, I can kick his ass if he tries anything on you."

Every few feet we walked, I felt wild demon auras come near and vanish in one second. Too fast to pinpoint where it was.

"Damn it," he muttered. I glanced up to find him completely alert. "He has a few Greater Demons following us."

I tensed, remembering my last encounter with a Greater Demon. My hidden automatic blade probably wouldn't be enough.

Inuyasha handed the presents over to me. "If they attack, you run. Don't even think about trying to help me, got it?"

I nodded but knew I was going to give it my best shot before fleeing. Though, thankfully, the demons didn't attack us but followed our trail. I knew now that every time they moved, the spark of power alerted me.

Kaede had opened the door before we knocked. She smiled at the sight of us but soon lifted her gaze up. "It would seem you have brought some others along."

Inuyasha snorted. "No duh, old woman."

I sharply elbowed him, giving him a stern look to his glare. "Be nice," I scolded.

Kaede chuckled, "It is alright, child. I'm quite used to his behavior by now."

I was confused at her words as she invited us in. Inuyasha explained it for me. "We knew each other for a while," he quickly glanced at Kaede who set aside the presents on the table and added, "She looks like she should be in a museum doesn't she?"

I had trouble stifling my laugh when Kaede gave him an irritated glance.

"Kagome?"

I grinned at my little brother, "Hey, Souta," I wrapped my arms around him when he hugged me tightly. I sighed and closed my eyes contently. "Did you hear of Naraku here?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Kaede's protecting us here. We're safe from every demon that wants to cause harm."

I glanced at the old woman and looked around, noticing a small shrine has been set up against the wall. It glowed faintly with spiritual power. Which explained a whole lot about her. I sent a grateful smile to her as I let go of Souta.

Inuyasha nodded to Souta, his face unreadable as he stared at him. Souta did the same but plastered a forced smile on his face after a moment.

"Thank you for coming to visit, Kagome," Kaede said as she served out cups of green tea.

"It was really no problem," I replied, sipping from the coffee cup. "I'll come here whenever I can to see my little brother so..." I shrugged.

"Kagome," I looked to Souta, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Souta." I allowed him to lead me to his room and close the door. "What's wrong?"

Souta glanced down at the floor before back up at me. "Who's Inuyasha?"

My brows drew together in confusion. I sat down on the corner of his bed. "He's a demon slayer. Like me. Why?"

"Uh... well, in the time we were separated from each other after you signed up for demon slaying, I started noticing strange things happening to everybody I come in contact with. When I met Kaede, the first thing she did was explain to me why I had it and what it does. She told me that I'm able to see into people's souls and when I touch someone, I get a glimpse of their lives."

I frowned, "How'd that happen?"

"Kaede said that I was corrupted by Naraku's evil because my spiritual power is so weak. But every time we touch, you purify that darkness. I had it so many times that the corruption started messing with my powers. If it went on, I could have died." He paused, "I can see the good and bad in people, Kagome. I can tell what their true intentions are, what life they lived, why they are the way the are..."

"And you looked into Inuyasha," I stated. "What did you see?"

Souta flinched like he was told to tell what did his abuser do. "It's scrambled up. I can't get a clear reading out of him, but..." he stopped and took a breath before continuing. "It's dark, sad almost. He suffered a lot through his life but Kaede told me that a half-demon's life is usually suffering because in old times, half-demons were despised. I saw through a half-demon before but it wasn't anything like Inuyasha's."

I waited for him to go on.

"My visions of the past are kind of sketchy but I see through the person's eyes. In Inuyasha's I saw and felt a lot of blood, battle grounds, people, rage, regret, pain... But what confused me was that I kept seeing a woman in his eyes. She was beautiful and I felt the amount of love he held for her, but I also felt sadness."

Does Inuyasha have a favorite girlfriend of his? I pursed my lips shut at the thought. The past is the past. Inuyasha agreed to be my mate. But could he have asked anybody else and it became too late?

He looked up at my face and his shoulders trembled slightly. "I also saw Naraku in his eyes, Kagome. A lot. And it didn't always look like he was fighting him."

I tensed. Inuyasha with Naraku? I felt weary as more loose pieces were added to the incomplete puzzle. "Are you sure?"

Souta nodded. "Something's wrong with Inuyasha's soul. I can't place it, but it hurts him. Someone keeps tampering with it. The last time I saw Inuyasha, when I told him to hand you your present, it was huge. Now it's smaller but it's still growing uncontrollably."

"Do you think it's Naraku?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." Hatred entered his voice, "Who else would mess with people's lives that much? If he stops messing with it though, Inuyasha just might die."

My eyes widened. When I saw glowing purple specks in his eyes, when he went to see a 'doctor', did he actually go to Naraku for help? The thought made my stomach clench and churn. "Is there a way to help him? At all?"

Souta's face cleared in slight surprise as he looked at me. His mouth turned downwards in worry and concern. "I don't know. I told Kaede about it but she doesn't have an idea of what he has."

I stared down in my empty cup of tea. It would be like Naraku to use Inuyasha's life against me in order to follow him. The thought of Inuyasha dying brought tears to my eyes and I quickly blinked it away. I was as good as Naraku's at this point.

"Hey," a knock on the door, "You guys okay in there?"

Inuyasha opened the door and we replied, "We're fine."

He frowned and looked around. "What were you doing?" he asked curiously, "I didn't hear anything."

"Kagome's just catching me up with the Naraku business going on," Souta said.

"Really..." Inuyasha didn't sound like he fully believed his words.

I tried to find any weak point that would reveal his suffering soul but couldn't find anything unusual about him. I glanced at Souta to find his face revealing something I knew meant that he knew something troubling.

"Souta, right?" Inuyasha leaned against the door frame as he regarded my little brother. Souta nodded. "You know I'm not human, don't you?"

I looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-"

"Besides your unusual name, I sense your true presence underneath that concealing spell," Souta replied.

He smiled. "Kaede's been teaching you with spiritual powers. Get strong enough and you might be accepted into demon slaying with those abilities of yours."

"He's _not _joining," I said sharply before Souta could reply. "Both of you know why."

Souta pouted, "How about when Naraku is killed?"

"_No_! It's too dangerous."

Inuyasha sighed. "She's older, Souta. Sadly, that means she could kick your ass."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Yours too if I ever find out you accept him."

He made a face. "Why do you always have to threaten me?"

"Cause you annoy me."

"I can do way more than annoy you, sweetheart," he wiggled his brows and I scowled as I felt a bit of heat rise to my face.

Souta cleared his throat, instantly uncomfortable as he shifted his weight to one foot.

I smiled nervously at Souta and walked past Inuyasha, feeling his hand brush against mine affectionately.

Inuyasha stayed with Souta as I came to Kaede and noticed she opened one of the presents without ripping the paper. I knew Inuyasha had gotten it for her as I looked at the box of china dishes decorated with vines and flowers. The thought made me smile.

Kaede caught my look. "Would you help me unpack this, Kagome?"

I nodded, "Of course."

* * *

We stayed in silence as we walked back home. I didn't really mind. Like the last time I saw Souta, I felt happy. Even more so knowing he was safe there.

"So what did Souta and you _really_ talk about?" Inuyasha questioned lightly.

I glanced up at him. "He was giving me his guesses on what Naraku's plans are."

His brows rose, "What were they?"

"Well..." I worried my bottom lip and told him of _my_ hypothesis. "That Naraku might either kidnap me again or kill me outright. It depends."

"On what?"

"How much he's really obsessed with me," I grimaced at the words that came out, knowing they were true. If Naraku is truly obsessed with me like Rin said, he would definitely kill me if I was Marked by someone else.

Inuyasha snorted. "He's not gonna do either. Not while I'm around to protect you."

"But he might use somebody to use against me. Like Rin." _Or you,_ I mentally added dreadfully.

His shoulders fell. "If that happens. I don't know what I would do." he turned his head to me, "I want you to stay by my side. Unhurt. But I also want Rin safe in Sesshomaru's care too."

I nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully, Sesshomaru will finally come up with a plan. I told him about Rin. He's pissed. I know he'll find her," he assured himself. "He told me just to concentrate on your safety until everything is settled."

_Yeah, when Sesshomaru trades me for Rin,_ I thought and pursed my lips shut, keeping my gaze on the ground. I noticed the bulge in his pocket and smiled. "You kept my present in your pocket?"

He was confused about the change of topic but instantly rolled his eyes. "It's better than under the sofa. Where Shippo can possibly get it."

My eyes widened and I quickened my pace back home hearing Inuyasha laugh.

* * *

I locked myself in the bathroom that night, with Inuyasha on the other side wondering what the hell has gotten into me. While he was wondering, I was changing into the skimpy lingerie Ayame helped pick out.

It was really simple. Just a strapless red bra with a matching semi-thong. It was covered with a very-transparent, very short, red dress that had a small bow tied just below my breasts.

I might of looked confident and sexy on the outside but on the inside I was quaking with nervousness. I should have felt a bit more comfortable but Inuyasha always ignited feelings that were magnified ten times compared to a few human boyfriends I had in the past.

I took in a shuddering breath and tensed slightly when Inuyasha knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kagome, you okay in there?"

Summoning some lacking courage, I opened the door slowly and kept my eyes focused on Inuyasha's shirtless chest when he sucked in a quick breath. My eyes slowly went upward and instantly caught the look in his eyes as he checked out my revealing clothes and felt my face burn. "Inuyasha, would-"

"You be my mate?" he finished with a smirk as his gaze rested on my face. Before I could say anything else, he tugged me closer to his body and kissed the living daylight out of me. His claws caught in the fabric of my transparent, short dress as he turned and pressed my back into the door frame.

I shivered when his hands slid down my waist and hiked up the dress coming back up.

"Finally," he said in a husky voice against my lips and I heard cloth ripping slightly as his claws got caught again. "But you should have just came out naked." He smirked deviously and picked me up, "I'm guessing _your_ my present?" I nodded breathlessly. I was going to thank Ayame for this brilliant idea after this. "Perfect."

He carried me swiftly to the bedroom and closed the door with his foot. I nearly laughed when he locked the door to avoid any interruption this time.

I was set down on his bed and the dress was immediately ripped off and tossed aside as his lips hungrily claimed mine again. I barely had a millisecond to worry about the price I bought it for before it flew from my mind when his hand flicked against the front clasp of my strapless bra and- more gently- took it off and tossed it as his mouth trailed down from my lips.

Inuyasha took his sweet time exploring my body with most of his heightened senses. He kissed, licked, bit, and felt me from head to toe. The cute, semi-thong underwear that came with the rest of the lingerie had the same fate. I barely heard his denim pants dropping on the carpet. All I could concentrate on was the immense bliss he gave me as I arched against his bare chest, my fingers tangled in his silver hair as he kissed my collar bone before looking at me.

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as I stared into his darkened amber eyes. "Inuyasha..." I said as I cupped his cheek.

He leaned into my hand. "I hope you're aware that if I Mark you, there's no turning back."

I leaned up and kissed his lips. " I know," I assured, keeping my mouth in contact with his skin. "So take me as yours," I whispered and kissed his pulse, feeling it beat lively against my lips.

He released a shuddering breath as he sank into me. His hands bunched into fists at my sides as he moaned his pleasure.

My blunt fingernails dug into his heated flesh, never letting go as I cried out in ecstasy. My heartbeat quickened with each thrust of his hips. I looked at his face, committing everything to memory. His brows drawn tight, jaw clenched with growing canines poking against his bottom lip, and his purple, jagged demonic markings fading in on his face. Pretty soon, he _howled_ his release and his head descended quickly. I felt his sharp fangs pierce my skin and screamed as pain mixed with pleasure and collided. My eyes found his bare shoulder and instincts I didn't know I had made me lean up and bite hard, drawing warm blood into my mouth as he groaned with pain.

I was about to let go and apologize but behind my closed eyes I saw a flash of light and an inked drawing of a huge, feral, powerful dog. It faded away when I opened my eyes and quickly let go of him. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he licked the wound he gave me. I grimaced at the bloody mess I made. "W-Was I supposed to do that?"

Inuyasha purred in response, lifting his head from my wound. The markings on the side of his face remained though his canines had shortened. "Yes," He chastely kissed me, and added, "my mate."

I smiled at the name. "I gave my present..." I started.

"And I'll give you yours," he rolled off of me and grasped his jeans, digging through the pockets and pulling out the present he had hidden this morning. He ripped the paper off to reveal a velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple gold band. "I couldn't quite afford enough to get you a big rock," he explained as I stared at it, "But please don't punish me by putting me though a wedding ceremony. I've dealt with enough of those in my life."

I grinned and plucked it out of the box, sliding it on my ring finger and pulled him back down on the bed. He hugged me close to his side and sighed contently. "It's perfect," I whispered as I laid my head on his chest and watched as the ring glimmered in the moonlight from the window. I closed my eyes as Inuyasha chuckled softly and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	25. Chapter 25: Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 25 Trouble in Paradise

I felt like I was floating on a cloud in one of those cartoons. It was just so blissful, and I was so happy in the safety of Inuyasha's arms. I never wanted to leave. I felt Inuyasha's hand twitch on my side and cuddled closer to his warmth. Sadly, I knew that, when morning shined through, we would have to get dressed and do whatever is on today's agenda. The thought made me sigh.

Inuyasha's breath left him in a sigh as well as he adjusted. I frowned when my hand brushed against his thigh before he stood up. Was it morning already? I opened my eyes when I heard him open the bedroom door and blinked a couple times, turning over to look at the clock that read five thirty-five. Why was he getting up now?

I numbly pulled the covers out from under myself and quickly covered my bare body. I shivered at the cold sheets touching my skin but pulled it up to my neck and laid on my side, closing my eyes again. Dully, I could hear Inuyasha's hushed voice. Phone-call? This early?

I heard his footsteps come back seconds later and smiled, nuzzling the pillow under my head as he pulled back the covers only to slide himself in and hug me closer to his body. I felt his mouth brush against my cheek and opened my eyes, feigning just waking up. "Morning, Kagome," he murmured, smirking as he hoisted himself up on an elbow.

I smiled and rolled onto my back, adjusting the blankets to cover myself. "Inuyasha," I grinned before noticing the black markings on his body. I quickly sat up, ignoring the way Inuyasha's eyes followed the dropping blanket and tried to angle my body to view my own Mark.

Inuyasha chuckled and his arms slid under my body. "Don't try to hurt yourself, Mate." He slid off the bed with me tucked in his arms and walked out of the room. He let me down when he stepped into the bathroom and I quickly went to the mirror above the sink and my jaw nearly dropped.

I knew I would have some kind of Mark where he bit me and healed me but this was _huge_. Bold black lines shot across half my chest and the top of my breast in a jagged, but sure pattern. It continued over my shoulder where some Marks had curled half-way up my neck and some of my arm, and down my back, stopping along the small of my back. I brought my hand up and brushed it across the Marks.

Inuyasha was smiling down at me the whole time I checked out my Markings. I noticed smooth, thin, black lines racing and twining together and stopping at his collar bone. I wondered how big his would be and made him turn around, brushing his hair away to view his back. I gasped at the large, snarling dog that covered his whole back. It was crouched in a protective position, baring long fangs as it looked slightly to the side. Thicker lines radiated from it like powerful demonic power. Above it, a huge crescent moon covered the back of his neck with intricate, thinner lines curling around it and continuing over both his broad shoulders where it met at his collar bone.

"What is it?" He opened a small drawer and pulled out a smaller mirror. Turning so that his back faced the mirror over the sink, he positioned it to see his back and sucked in a quick breath. "Damn..."

I smiled sheepishly at him as he inspected my Mark for him. "Never expected that, huh?" I asked as he stared at the huge Mark in awe.

His eyes moved to me and my breath hitched with all the love he sent. He set the mirror down and hugged me tightly. "Kagome..."

I sighed contently before noticing we were still naked. Blushing, I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my body.

He growled deeply and pulled me back to him. He switched our position so that the counter dug into my back as he claimed my lips. He took off the towel so that his hands could touch my skin.

I shivered as heat ran though my veins. I thought back to Ayame as she explained the Needing Period and nearly laughed. We were going to stay indoors for a while.

Inuyasha seemed to read my thoughts and smirked. "Shower time?"

I grinned and confirmed it. "Shower time."

* * *

We never separated for more than a minute. When I decided to watch the television, (thinking that being stuck at home with the craving for his touch would be better than going out in public and having something happen) he had me sit in his lap with his arms around my waist. When he had to go on the computer for "Boss business" I sat by his side and traced his Mark with my hand lazily, smiling wickedly when he shuddered.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha wouldn't allow me to wear clothes during our Needing time unless I want it ruined at our feet. But thankfully, he did allow me to wear a robe so that I was somewhat covered when anybody would visit. I demanded that he should at least wear his jeans when we spoke clothes and he complied only if I would wear something easy and quick to take off.

I made a face at the memory of _that_ horizontal conversation. It was what brought me where I was now, with my head resting on Inuyasha's chest and his hands clasped just underneath my breasts and his knees drawn up on either side of me. My own knees were drawn up near my body as I flipped through channels, trying to ignore the fact that the sides of my robe were drawn open and Inuyasha was nuzzling my hair and inhaling my scent. I don't think I've ever felt more desired in my life.

Finding nothing on, I sighed and tossed the remote away. "How long do you think the Needing Period will last?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at his face.

"Needing Period?" His brows drew together in confusion before comprehension came. "_That's_ why you were hanging out with Ayame, isn't it?" He chuckled and kissed my neck, igniting more feelings in my temporary overly-sensitive body. My lips parted as my head fell back against his shoulder. "Which explains why you know much about demon mates. Sadly, it only last a couple days."

"Sadly," I repeated and relaxed further against his warm chest. I couldn't help the moan coming out when his hands cupped my breasts as he kissed my face. I began to notice that his skin was much warmer than it was before. "Were you always this hot?"

Inuyasha smirked against my cheek. "I like to think so."

I rolled my eyes and took his hands off of me, already missing the warmth as I tugged the robe tighter to my body. I turned half-way and placed a hand against his forehead. "You're burning up."

He sighed and brushed my hand away. "I'm fine, Kagome. It's just... a side-effect."

His frown told me he wasn't exactly sure. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," he repeated, slightly annoyed. "Your touch cools me down anyways."

I gave him a skeptical look, "That sounds like you made it up."

"It does," he agreed before adding, "But it's true." His hands snaked around me again and I felt the heat through the fabric. "Besides, you're feeling a bit colder. So it might just be you."

"It might..." I said reluctantly. _But what if the wound to your soul is causing this? Are you still hurting?_ I wanted to ask but something inside me told me not to.

"Hey," Inuyasha's hand came to my cheek and caught my attention. "It's alright, okay?" I nodded hesitantly. "If you're _that_ worried, I'll check it up with the Base."

I slowly shook my head. "No. It doesn't really matter if..." I paused but kept my gaze steady, "If we stay together. We even each other out until the Needing Period is over."

I saw something then. A brief flash of emotion passed his face. He watched me with eyes that pleaded for _something_ before hugging me tightly, tucking my head under his chin. "Yeah..." he murmured.

I felt my bottom lip quiver as I curled up as near him as I could get. _Oh, Inuyasha... I want to heal your pain. I just wish I knew how._ I listened to his heart beat as he held me, thinking of how to help him somehow. _Naraku hurt you, but if I kill him, you will die too. He's the only one who knows how to fix it. I have to find _him_ and get some information._

"Kagome," he whispered, "What are you-"

I started when I heard a knock on the door but stayed in his embrace. "What?"

He lifted his head and sniffed. "It's Shippo," he sighed and stood up.

I bit my lip and tightened the robe even further out of nervousness. If I want to find Naraku, I have no doubt that Naraku will show himself. The problem being that I would be willingly walking into his web. My latest dream came back to me and I shuddered. I told myself I'd bring my weapons as I walked into the bedroom and dug through my clothes. I picked out a long-sleeved, lavender shirt with skinny jeans. Hiding an automatic blade on each arm and Midoriko's sword tucked into my black boot.

Inuyasha was holding a blue demon talisman in his hand while explaining to Shippo how it worked when I walked to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'll be right back. I have to run a few errands," I replied and opened the door, feeling something weighing down on my heart when I added, "I'll be back in a half-an-hour."

"Didn't you guys mate?" Shippo asked and I turned with burning cheeks as he added, "What about the time of attraction? Papa said that if I ever find a mate, I have to stay by her side to protect her at all times."

"I-I..." I stopped when I met Inuyasha's piercing gaze. Swallowing the sudden urge to _tell _him where I was _actually_ going, I spoke again. "I'll be right back," I quickly broke eye contact and closed the door behind me, rushing out to the gate. My soul nearly made me turn back to stay with Inuyasha as I came onto the side walk and I felt colder with each step I took. The Needing Period must be more strict than I thought.

Miasma still hung around in the air as I power-walked in the direction I felt was right. My sacred sword might not be the best idea to use but thankfully, I didn't really need to add too much spiritual power to trigger my automatic swords.

The thin poisonous gas seemed to lure me in the right direction as I walked to a more isolated part of town. It beckoned me to come between two office buildings by manipulating the breeze. Hah, it would be just like Naraku to lure me somewhere where we could be private.

Demonic energies made me look up at the rooftops, barely catching a silhouette in the cloudy sky before it vanished. _Great_, I thought as I cautiously walked in the alley, _He's brought some friends._

The miasma collected in front of me when I was a distance away from the streets and Naraku appeared.

"Nice entrance, Naraku," I said sarcastically as I stopped a few feet away from him.

He ignored my greeting. "You were seeking me out, Kagome?" It was a statement more than a question. "Pets always eventually return to their masters."

I sneered. "I'm not here to return to your hell-home."

Naraku's smile was sinister as he replied. "And I won't force you to come with me, either. You will come of your own accord when you have had enough of this ridiculous lifestyle. Or when Sesshomaru trades you for Rin."

"You've already interfered, Naraku," I growled, calling one blade and wincing when I heard the static of purifying miasma around my arm. "You hurt Inuyasha."

His smirk remained in place. "Careful, Kagome," he warned. My lungs started burning by inhaling the poison but I did nothing to reveal it. "My miasma is much thicker here."

"Figures you would hide behind this," I muttered, tightening my grip on my sword.

"As for Inuyasha. I hadn't harmed him since the demon slayers invaded my gathering."

"Liar! He's dying by something you did to him! But, you've been keeping him alive for some reason..."

"Souta cannot see straight facts when he understands that I am a part of it. His hatred for me overruns his reason."

I tensed. He knows about Souta's abilities!

Naraku chuckled, "I told you that I'm always watching you. Even when you mated with the filthy half-breed. Has your reason been overran as well? You don't even know half of who he really is."

I opened my mouth to retort but thought about it. Did I _really_ know about Inuyasha? Sure he told me a brief story of his past but wouldn't he have told me if Naraku had hurt him? What if it really _wasn't_ Naraku?

"If you follow Rin. She will tell you the answers. Until then."

I stood silently as Naraku vanished and the poison thinned. No answers and more questions, just what I _didn't_ need. I took my time putting my blade safely away. I just need to find Rin now, hopefully she _would_ have at least half the answers to my questions.

"_Kagome!_"

I sharply looked up and caught Shippo as he fell from the sky. "Shippo? What are you doing here?"

Shippo looked sheepishly away. "Well, you looked worried earlier and Inuyasha and I wanted to know-"

"Inuyasha?" I said in surprise.

Shippo nodded. "He had me transform and follow you in the air. We were up there," he pointed to the rooftops and I felt blood rush away from my face. "He looked so strange after that guy you were talking with disappeared and ran away. I tried to transform after him but it failed and I landed here."

I glanced up at the sky, hoping to see Inuyasha but saw nothing.

"Um, I think he went back home," Shippo offered.

"Great..." I whispered under my breath and started for the apartments, carrying Shippo like an infant to avoid stares for too long.

"Is something wrong?" Shippo asked but I didn't answer.

* * *

I let him go after we were safely in the apartments and led him into Miroku's and Sango's room in a pathetic way to waste time before slowly walking into my own. "Inuyasha?"

The microwave beeped and I walked into the small kitchen to watch him pull a steaming mug out. "I'm guessing Shippo told you that we followed you?" he asked without lifting his eyes.

I went around the island across from him. "Yeah, but I-"

"What did Naraku want?" he asked indifferently as he poured a light powder into the drink.

"Nothing really," I replied as I sat down, "Just the same B.S he always gives me."

"Uh-huh..."

"What's that?" I asked as he stirred the liquid.

"Just something my mother gave me when I went into a fit as a child. It really calms me down," he pushed the cup towards me, "Wanna try it? Tell me if it's too bitter or sweet."

I hesitantly accepted the cup. My nerves could calm down a bit. "Inuyasha. You know there's something-"

"Wrong? Yeah, I know. And I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to tell you," Inuyasha closed the microwave door and sighed. "It doesn't hurt as much as you think, Kagome. I just have to have a certain medicine to fight it off. I had it for at least two hundred years."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"I should've known you would have found out sooner or later." He nodded to the coffee cup in my hands, "You gonna try that or can I have it back."

I looked down and smelled the sweet liquid as I brought it to my lips and drank. I closed my eyes as a wave of peace washed over me. I quickly set it down when I almost fell out of my chair. Inuyasha's hands rested on my shoulders as I tried fighting off a dizzy spell.

"Forgive me," I heard him murmur as he held me upright.

I cringed, already knowing I've been tricked. "What..." I drifted off as he picked me up, my body felt numb at his touch.

"A demon remedy. For humans, it has some aftereffects that will work to my advantage."

I squinted up at him, confused.

"You have some explaining to do, Kagome," He made me lounge on the sofa and he sat next to me with a hard expression.

I tried forming a response, "I should say so too." I closed my eyes against the dizziness before everything faded away.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked at the darkness of the room before turning my head to see the clock. _Five thirty?_ I thought and slightly relaxed and pulled up the comforters, noticing I was dressed in my pajamas. _Was it all a dream?_

I heard someone else breath calmly next to me and my hands instantly went up to Inuyasha's dog ears before calming once figuring out that it was him. "Inuyasha..." I whispered, moving to wake him but thought better of it. _If it was a dream..._ I pushed the blanket away and slowly stood up to avoid waking him up.

Buyo grumbled on the other side of the bedroom door, rubbing against my legs in appreciation when I let him in. I picked him up and he nuzzled my neck, sneezing.

"Hey Buyo," I whispered as I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. "Did Inuyasha forget to let you in?"

"Myrrh-ow," he replied as I set him down on the counter to pull on my shirt.

"Seems it wasn't a dream. At least not all of it," I murmured as I stared at my Mark.

Buyo sat on his behind and started licking his paw.

"But when did I fall asleep?" I asked my reflection as I fixed my shirt. I went over the day, waking up with Inuyasha, finding our Marks, going out to see Naraku. My hand clenched tightly, "Inuyasha did something to me."

My cat grumbled low in his throat as I threw the door open and marched into the bedroom.

Inuyasha grunted, instantly awake when I pounced on him and held his wrists to the bed. "What-"

"What'd you do to me, Inuyasha?" I demanded with enough venom to make him cringe.

He sneered and fought against me, making me hold on with everything I have. When he tried to roll over, I called on my spiritual power to give him a bit of the shock. He cried out in pain and surprise as my power crackled around us before glaring at me. "What the fuck?"

"My question is simple, Mate," I smiled viciously down at him. "Answer or you'll get another little love zap."

Inuyasha growled, showing fangs as he fought against me again. I shocked him with my spiritual power again, only enough to sting and burn like a bitch. He arched against me, trying to throw me off as he yelped again. "Are you trying to _kill_ me?" he panted incredulously.

"No, of course not," my brows rose, mockingly innocent as I leaned down to his face. "After taking advantage of me. I'm thinking of doing the same to you."

"You've gone crazy," he breathed as he focused on my eyes.

"Answer. What did you do to me?" My spiritual power crackled in the air as a warning.

He swallowed hard, the last shock taking some energy out of him. "I didn't do anything except ask some questions."

"And you couldn't ask me without drugging me?" I scowled as I brought my face away.

"I didn't drug you," he insisted, "It really was a demon remedy. Too strong for humans to take."

"You gave it to me anyways!"

"I felt that you were keeping something from me," his eyes narrowed, "And apparently you were."

"What? What can I be keeping away from you that was so damn important that you had to make me take a drink meant for demons?" I growled.

He paused before replying more gently, "You went to Sesshomaru behind my back. You've seen Rin a couple times before. You don't even trust that I can take care of you and myself just fine."

I slowly let go of his wrists, revealing small burn marks as I looked down on him. "I have my reasons to keep certain things away from you. Just like you do."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, closed it, and looked to the side. "Keh."

I sighed and pulled his hands close, closing my eyes and calling my spiritual power to heal the wound I made. "Is that all I told you?" I asked and opened my eyes to find him staring at me strangely. "What?"

"You can heal?" he asked.

I shrugged, getting off him. "Yeah, big deal. So can other priestesses too." I felt awkward as I shifted my weight from foot to foot before deciding to get out of there. "Sorry I woke you up. But that's all I'm sorry for, if you can understand."

I joined Buyo on the sofa and hugged him as I thought about what Inuyasha told me. He struggled to get more comfortable in my lap as I ran my fingers through his short fur.

"You are _so_ infuriating, you know that?"

I turned and watched as Inuyasha strode through the door and plopped down next to me to glare at me. "How so?" I asked indifferently, returning to pet my cat.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, "Besides jumping on me and threatening to purify me? I think you completely lost your mind!"

"You wouldn't have listened to me- or answered- if I didn't," I answered, watching Buyo watch Inuyasha with slitted eyes. "And you shouldn't of locked Buyo out. Now he hates you."

"I don't care about the cat," he grumbled and crossed his arms.

I edged away from him as he glared at the wall until my back rested against the arm of the sofa. "It isn't fair."

"What?"

"It isn't fair that you_ forced_ information out of me when I tried not to get much out of you," I answered softly, letting Buyo go and he ran to the kitchen. Inuyasha's low growling stopped as I waited for another reply.

Cushions adjusted as Inuyasha moved before he asked with a sigh, "What do you want to know...?"

I turned to see that he sat cross legged, facing me. I shook my head, "How do I know you're not going to lie? I don't exactly trust you now."

His ears twitched and drooped slightly as he frowned. His arms uncrossed and rested on his legs, "You'll sense it."

I rose a brow.

He sighed, "We're mates. Every mate can sense when something's wrong. It was why I grew suspicious of you earlier. You felt troubled and I wanted to know if I can take care of it."

"Okay..." I turned to him, "Let's start with an easy question. When did you get hurt?"

His brows drew together in confusion before he understood. "About two hundred years ago."

"Why?"

He snorted, "Half-demons were looked down upon in the past. Even then, the demon I fought with hated me personally."

"Was it Naraku?"

"...No. It was a witch. I didn't meet Naraku face to face 'til Blood Lust with you."

_Lie._ I noted when I felt something tell me it wasn't right. "But you heard of him before."

"How do you know?"

"Souta sees more than anybody else can see. He sees you with Naraku on mutual terms."

He tensed. "Yeah? Alright. I might have had a few run ins with him. But I swear I didn't know him then."

"Who gave you medicine for your pain?" I paused when he looked indecisive and reworded it. "Who's giving you medicine?"

"I don't need it that much when I'm with you. Seeing you heal told me why."

_He didn't answer._ I saved the question for later. "I don't know how to heal a wound to the soul."

"But, somehow, you do. What confuses me is that you're excelling in using your spiritual power for offense." He gave me a strange look as he tried seeing something he couldn't see within me.

"What do you mean?"

He blinked. "Well, priestesses usually are only good in one category out of three. That's what the Base found out a couple years ago. It's either offense, defense, or healing. But you've been fighting _and_ healing."

"So?"

"It makes me wonder if you can erect strong barriers too," he said, "We might need to visit Totosai again. He might know something about this."

"_Anyways_... you didn't answer my question," I pointed out.

Inuyasha grimaced slightly. "Kikyou. She's saving me."

"Kikyou...? But she's human, how can she have saved you two hundred years ago?"

His grimace deepened like he didn't want to tell me. "Not exactly... she's not exactly human. The reason I hung around her was because she didn't mind my company for years. We need each other to live."

"How?" I asked. I felt a small pain in my heart hearing that Kikyou's been saving Inuyasha all this time.

"Well, she used to be completely human, and Naraku's past plaything." He scowled, "I saved her while my soul was injured and she repaid me by healing it. Unfortunately, it wouldn't go away completely and I visited her every time it got too bad."

"What happens if it does?" I asked.

"It's ugly," he shook his head in disgust, "My blood leaves my body until I'm drained and dead. And it hurts like hell too." He paused before continuing with the story, "Anyways, the medicine leaves some sort of effect on me. I can't figure out what's wrong but something is when I take it. Kikyou discovered a spell when I thought I was going to die when she was and she takes my demonic energy to sustain her life while I live mine."

"Black magic," I muttered. "It's always bad news. I'm warning you, Inuyasha, some day it's gonna backfire on the both of you."

"How do you know?"

I smiled slightly, "You sent me on missions before. I killed a few demons using black magic. It's actually surprising _you _don't know about it and I do."

"What exactly is it?"

I sighed, "Well, it's usually used when someone wishes to kill, steal, injure, and all kinds of bad destruction. When someone uses it, it's definitely for personal gain."

"But Kikyou isn't like that," he defended.

_I have my doubts,_ I mentally replied. "If it isn't, it's going to be. It eventually corrupts the user to no return. But since Kikyou's a priestess too, I guess she knows what to do about it."

Inuyasha looked relieved, which made my jealous heart ache more.

"So..." I decided to quickly change the subject. "How long have you two been together?"

He was a bit confused but once again understood. "At least two months. Give or take a few days," he said reluctantly with a frown.

"...Right..." I said after a moment of trying to feel for lies.

His shoulders fell as he stared at me. "Hey, there's nothing between us now besides our link to survive."

"Uh-huh," I said, not exactly feeling well when I felt a twinge of a lie. "Who else knows?"

"Sesshomaru and his mate. They're the only people I know who knows."

I nodded, keeping my sight away from his face. It wasn't that hard when Buyo jumped up and rubbed against my head, meowing that he wants to be fed. I ignored the fact that he needed to go on a diet and followed him into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of dry food and poured it into one of the bowls by the trash can and watched as Buyo reluctantly ate it.

I didn't even react when Inuyasha's arms pulled me back against his chest and held me. "Is there anything else you've been hiding from me?" I asked.

"I can ask the same question and I bet you won't answer, would you?" he muttered but I didn't sense any hatred in his voice.

I nodded hesitantly and felt his grip tighten when I tried to leave. Being in his arms right now didn't feel right, especially after our talk. "Inuyasha..."

"I don't want to fight over this. I don't want to say anything to make you distance yourself from me. Your _presence_ makes me feel better than I have felt in a long time."

I turned around and relaxed against him. "I'm not distancing myself from you. I'm just a bit peeved that you didn't tell me about Kikyou sooner."

"You were jealous when you saw me and Kikyou together at the mall," he pointed out, "I think-"

I lifted my head to look up at him, "You better tell me everything that needs to be told _now_. I don't think I can deal with everything coming a piece at a time."

"I told you everything you need to know about Kikyou."

I nodded and allowed him to pick me up and carry me back to the bedroom. He laid next to me, holding himself up with an elbow. I smiled up at him. "You're quick to forgive me for shocking you," I commented as he kissed my forehead.

"You had your reasons. I had mine," he murmured. "And since we're mates for life, I don't think having a deep grudge against you would be smart."

I sighed. "How 'bout just saying that if you never use me again, I won't shock you in return?"

"Fair enough." He kissed my lips and his other arm rested on the other side of me.

I smirked against his mouth and brought my hand up to grab his neck, keeping him close as my lips moved against his.

Inuyasha growled in approval as one of his hands drifted down to my hips and came back up, bringing my shirt up with it.

I broke the kiss and he took that chance to whip off my shirt. "Is it me or are you sex-crazed?" I moaned as his lips fell on my breast.

"It's definitely you, Mate," he purred against my skin. "I never met anyone like you."

My fingers tangled in his hair as we showed how much we love each other for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"I'm gonna try to find Rin."

Inuyasha scowled slightly. The Needing Period was officially over when I realized that his touch wasn't as hot (literally. He can still make my blood boil when he wants to) and I didn't feel as cold to him. It was the perfect time to go out. "I can come with you, right?"

"That's the problem. Naraku says he's always watching me. If I don't come alone, he might not reveal Rin to me." I explained as I slipped on my shoes. "I have a feeling that he knew that you were hovering by when we met last time. Which was why he didn't give me that much information."

He frowned. "You're not gonna try to save her."

I looked up and grimaced. "Believe me when I say I want to, Inuyasha. But it's not time. In a month, you'll get her back."

"I know..." he muttered as he stood up from his spot on the sofa. "But then I'll lose you."

"Hopefully," I started, "It'll only be for a day."

"Hopefully." He sighed, "Well, be careful. I gotta get going too."

I tried hiding my disappointment. It was obvious he was going to see Kikyou again for the medicine. "Alright," I forced a cheerful note in my voice. "See you soon." I quickly left.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Rin. When I heard music, I automatically assumed it was her and sure enough, she was playing her guitar.

She barely spared me a glance when I sat down next to her. "You've been Marked by Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"What does Naraku know that I don't?"

"Kikyou isn't safe for him," she explained, shaking her head. "I knew when I first met the two- back when I was taken in by Lord Sesshomaru- that there was something wrong with them."

"I know about them. Kikyou's using dark magic to live and save Inuyasha."

Rin shook her head again. "It's not that. She's using Inuyasha to live. That's all. The "medicine" she's giving him is making him her slave. It's numbing the pain in his soul. Not healing it."

My brows raised. "Why would she want him as her slave?"

Rin met my eyes solemnly. "If Inuyasha ever found out about the scam. He would definitely leave. Maybe reluctantly, but still... the second Kikyou stops taking his power, she will die, and she knows it."

_Inuyasha's meeting with Kikyou today._ "Do you know where she is?"

She smirked slightly, "Even better, I can give you her address. Just, please save Inuyasha from her. I'd rather he die without _her_." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I'll try." I stood up and nodded to her, "Thank you."

Rin nodded, finishing her song. "There's something else..." she said before I left, "Inuyasha _might_ still be head over heels for her. With or without the spell."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review! The next chapter is sure to be twice as long as this one. Yay for you! ;D


	26. Chapter 26: This Side of Hell

Chapter 26: This Side of Hell

I stepped out of the bus and looked around. It should be around here somewhere...

The Greater Demons were following me, but, like the day before, weren't attacking. A thin layer of miasma was still tainting the air.

Kikyou lived in an apartment building on the third floor. I noticed Inuyasha's car in the parking space allowed with a cringe. I barely caught anyone staring as I walked directly to the elevator.

I unfolded the paper Rin gave me and the key I found earlier with it slipped out in my open palm. Naraku wanted me to see Kikyou and more or less, Inuyasha for myself. I trust Inuyasha (with certain things) and I certainly _trusted_ his words. Please note the past tense.

I sucked in a trembling breath as the elevator stopped with a bell chime. I needed to heed Rin's words to prepare myself for the worst but I couldn't help but trust some of Inuyasha's words too. Holding my heart together was almost becoming physical with each step I took in enemy territory.

I could hear Inuyasha's voice on the other side of the door faintly, along with Kikyou's. They were arguing.

I slowly inserted the key, opening the door a crack to avoid it possibly squeaking, just enough to look inside. If what Rin said was true...

"Why?"

I cringed a bit at the power in the feminine voice. Looking out, I caught beige colored walls. The layout was much like the apartments, maybe a bit more cheaper. The huge iron bedside was covered with red, silky sheets and black comforters. There was red and black, puffy throw pillows decorating the headboard. Inuyasha laid shirtless on it, hands behind his head as he looked ahead to who I supposed was Kikyou. I could only catch his top half of his body and prayed to every god out there that he still had his pants on.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha murmured, gazing at her with soft eyes. "I can't go on living like this."

"Like what, Inuyasha?" she hissed. "Do you prefer the modern whores of this time? More than me?"

"No!" he shouted, instantly sitting up. Which instantly told me that he didn't have his pants on. "No one will mean more to me than you, love. _No_ one."

"Then why'd you mate with _her_?" she sounded frustrated. "If that's true. If you really loved me like you used to, then why marry someone else?"

"I..." he glanced down for a second before looking back at her. "You know why I can't be your mate. Or you mine."

Kikyou stayed silent for a moment before replying more calmly. "It doesn't takemuch to get these girls in _your_ bed, does it? A few compliments here, a helping hand there," I detected the iciness in her voice.

Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe the women are starting to desire half-demons over humans or demons."

She fell into another moment of silence and I saw Inuyasha's facial features change quickly from cocky to annoyed then settling on indifference.

He seemed a bit embarrassed as he spoke. "She's so easy. You know it's in my nature to dominate over my partner."

Kikyou let out a forced breath. "Never stopped you before, hasn't it?" she said just above a whisper. "It's a lucky thing that you demons can't get any STDs."

"Kikyou, baby, I love you," Inuyasha said, "But you can be a_ little_ bit more than I can handle sometimes."

She laughed. "What, with all the power I get, is my half-demon having trouble keeping up?" She walked over to the side of the bed I wasn't looking at, leaning forward to cup Inuyasha's cheeks.

I noticed that I was leaning my full weight on the door frame and my heart was pounding in my chest. It was a miracle Inuyasha didn't catch my scent or heard me. I knew I should turn around and go away but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Inuyasha. Who was supposed to be my mate for life... I covered my mouth when I felt a sob tighten my throat.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha whispered, his hand coming up to rest on one of hers.

"How can I keep loving you if you hook up with every interesting girl you meet?" Kikyou asked. "I'm starting to think that saving you was wrong."

"No..." He pulled her closer to him, strong arms wrapping around her body tightly. "Please, Kikyou. Let me show you how much I love you. Everyone else in my life are meaningless when I'm with you. Please." His hands glided across her body, touching her intimately and kissing her lips.

Kikyou moaned as she returned his kisses. "Show me. And tell me that your little mate means nothing," she purred.

"She means nothing compared to you, love." He murmured against her skin, hiking up her tight black dress as she straddled his hips.

I backed away from the door on shaky legs. Tears were dripping off my chin and my body was trembling with the need to collapse. _No... No..._ My mind repeated as my heart lurched painfully.

Inuyasha smiled widely as he embraced her tightly, turning his head as she ran kisses down his body and his eyes instantly found me and easily recognized me. "Kagome..."

I ran.

* * *

I sprinted down the streets, ignoring stares. My mind wouldn't get rid of the images I saw, the words I heard, the pain I felt. Was I destined to live my life suffering? Would anything good _ever_ last?

I had no idea where my legs were taking me until I stopped in front of Kaede's house. The old woman was already outside, as if anticipating my arrival. My knees gave out and I fell to the concrete, gasping for breath and trying not to gag.

"Kagome? What is the matter?" Kaede knelt beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Shaking my head, I stood up shakily and looked over my shoulder. I knew I expected Inuyasha to come running after me and I also expected him not to, but not seeing anyone behind me made my heart ache even more.

"Come inside, child. I'll make some tea," Kaede said.

I hesitantly followed her in the house.

I explained my position over tea, with a red face, a box of tissues, and an aching heart. So much for being Inuyasha's mate. Souta was giving me a strange look, with his dark brown eyes staring through my soul, I could imagine the turmoil he found there. Kaede had understood that I didn't want to return home just yet and provided the guest bedroom to me for a few days. With Souta's encouragement, I only agreed if I could help her or owe her in some way.

"If you wish, but don't worry about anything for today. Just take the time to calm and rest," Kaede said, nodding.

So now I sat cross-legged on my bed with another box of tissues and a trash can. Souta sat on the ground facing me.

"Sis, you _really_ love this guy, don't you?" Souta asked quietly.

"I don't know why. He sure as hell doesn't return it and sneaks around behind my back." I replied with a thick voice and blew my nose.

My brother shifted on the floor uncomfortably.

"He must've wanted to have a mate and since he couldn't be mates with Kikyou for some reason, he chose the next girl who resembles her," I continued vehemently. "That stupid-" I stopped because of Souta's presence. I fell onto the bed with my knees close to my body. "Souta..."

"Uh-huh," Souta got up and went to the door. He understood I needed some alone time.

I stared out at the wall as he closed the door behind him. I was supposed to save him from Kikyou's spell. Yet I ran away. It sure seemed that Inuyasha didn't need saving. But when I think about that, something tells me I'm wrong in a way. I didn't want to face him again though. I didn't think my heart could take anymore.

Closing my eyes, I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I felt weary the next day, though I forced a smile on my face when I found chores to do all around the house. Kaede sat by her small table, probably feeling uneasy as I crawled on hands and knees cleaning up everything and anything.

A small herb garden was growing in the backyard. On the other side were a few targets with arrows piercing the middle. One even had an arrow that split another. I spent half of the day caring for the herb garden while wondering if it was Kaede or Souta who practiced with a bow and arrows. I wiped sweat off my brow and went into the kitchen next.

"Have you considered maid work?" Souta asked as I scrubbed the tiles.

"It's not like I do this for fun!" I argued, "This is my way to repay Kaede for everything, it also gets my mind off _him_."

Souta hung by my side, sitting on the counter with his Nintendo DS while I cleaned the dishes. My mind was improving but my heart still felt heavy.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Souta called and ran to the door.

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. Kaede probably felt like she had servants at her beck and call... or she felt useless. I knew I would feel useless.

"Um, sis?"

"What?" I dried my hands and turned. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, Souta peeked from around the corner.

"Inuyasha's here..." Souta announced weakly.

I stood frozen as I kept my gaze locked with his. He looked as weary as I felt. How did he react when I didn't come home? What is he thinking now?

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started slowly. His mouth thinned in a straight line, as if he didn't know what to say.

My vision became blurry and I quickly blinked it away, silently cursing myself for my weakness. "What do you want?" I demanded, glaring at him and hoping he would disappear.

He shook his head. "I want to explain-"

"You've done that! Twice now!" I seethed, "I give up. If you're not going to tell me the whole story at the start, there's no point in listening anymore!"

He scowled, "I can't tell you everything."

"And why not?" I crossed my arms.

Inuyasha walked towards me, saw me tense, and paused. "Cause I don't know everything myself."

I blinked away tears again and walked around the kitchen table, trying to keep a safe distance. "Why bother to become my mate? It seems to me that you already given your heart to Kikyou."

He looked pained. "Y-You wouldn't understand." He stepped around the table, scowl deepening when I moved to keep the table between us. "Kagome..."

I knew better than to let him close to me. I betrayed myself before just because of his touch. "How can I not understand?"

Inuyasha shook his head again. "You're... young. Compared to me. You won't understand everything you want to know."

I watched him closely, something was wrong. He was frightened and I could feel it. But why? "It looks like I have to," I said coldly, "If you ever want me to go back."

He was shocked. "You're planning to leave me?"

"I never want to see you again," I made sure to enunciate every word. Though, on the inside I was crying and wishing he would just explain what I don't seem to get.

"K-Kagome..." Frustrated when I didn't let him come closer to me, he pushed the wooden table with a force that sent it on it's side and strode towards me.

The kitchen was too small to duck around him and when I tried, he grabbed me and pushed me against the counter, hands locking on my wrists and forced behind me. "Let go!" I shouted and struggled against him, feeling a weird sense of déjà vu. "Inuyasha!"

He growled when I let my spiritual power crack the air around us, only to scare him but he didn't loosen up. I felt my muscles tremble when I made out the purple demonic markings on his cheeks. "No, Mate," he said though clenched teeth.

With a scowl, I brought my knee up between his legs and shoved him when he let go of my hands. Inuyasha snarled, eyes glowing red as he glared at me. I picked up a serving plate as a pathetic defense. Somehow, I knew that a kiss won't be enough to change him back this time.

"Mine!" he grunted and lunged at me.

I winced and waited for impact. When it didn't come, I peeked from behind the plate to find him frozen in midair, a sutra hovered above him, sending soft blue lights raining down on him.

"Enough of this, Inuyasha," Kaede came to my side, her hands together in prayer to keep the spell together.

The red in his eyes faded and I was disappointed in myself when I couldn't meet his eyes. "Release me, Kaede," Inuyasha grunted, his tone soft.

Kaede shook her head, "If you don't wish for your bond to Kagome to remain betrayed, you will wait for her to come of her own free will."

I kept focused on the tiled floor as he snapped, "She isn't gonna come back to me! Not until she gets her explanation!"

"Kagome, you may go," Kaede said. I hesitantly walked around Inuyasha and out the door, but I sat next to Souta next to the entrance to eavesdrop. "I guess you are not ready to explain to her."

"She's gonna run. Like the others before her," Inuyasha muttered. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Do you not think that she will be able to handle it better than others?"

"She already went through too much," he replied with a hurt tone, "I'm afraid she's going to break or something."

"But you forget, Inuyasha," Kaede said and I had a sense she was smiling, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You are living proof of that."

There was a moment of silence. "She already reacts badly to Kikyou, though."

"If Kagome knows the truth from your own mouth, she will better understand the situation at hand. If you do not want her to come to her own conclusions like she did now, you best speak as soon as possible."

"There's still Kikyou to worry about," Inuyasha grumbled, "She thinks that if Kagome believes I just cheated on her, she won't make me or herself kill her."

My brows drew together and I exchanged a look with Souta.

"Kikyou only fears that Kagome will take you away from her." Kaede sighed. "Your wound has been healing much quicker now. Not because of Kikyou's medicine, but of Kagome's spiritual power. If you look at the Mark she left you, you will see she loves you immensely. Perhaps you two are soul mates," she said with mirth.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I gave that a thought too."

_Soul mates..._ I thought wistfully before standing up. Souta understood me and hugged my waist as goodbye before I opened and closed the door behind me.

I walked slowly, knowing full well that Inuyasha would follow. I stopped when he came up beside me. "I can't believe it."

"What?" he asked warily.

"I want to forgive you," I brought a hand to my forehead, "Even knowing that if I _do_ forgive you, you would just do the same thing over again."

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "What if I vowed to stay by your side?"

"Won't be long 'til you break it," I muttered, watching him cringe. "Why can't you just explain to me? I want to understand."

"Kagome," he brought a hand up and brushed a finger against my cheek. I watched surprised as it came back wet. "I told you before, haven't I? I don't want to hurt you to the point of no return. It's happen before."

"To past girlfriends?" As he nodded, I wiped away my damn tears. "Is that why you made me your mate? So I can't leave you and move on?"

He didn't say anything, but he didn't deny it.

More tears fell and I covered my face with my hands. "Just take me home. I want to go home."

He tentatively pressed his hand against my back and led me to his car.

* * *

I sat on the sofa with my eyes closed, my knees drawn up to my chest. Inuyasha sat across from me, not making a sound as I collected my thoughts. "I don't want to forgive you," I murmured, opening my eyes but looking away from him. "Cause, you'll just walk all over me and expect me to every time."

He didn't reply.

"But I can't stand by and let you believe that Kikyou's healing you."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin told me," I started and looked at him, "She knows about you and Kikyou too."

Inuyasha looked confused before he sighed. "She must've been spying when I brought Kikyou to Sesshomaru..."

"She said that Kikyou's only using you for her own gain."

His mouth opened and closed before looking away. He definitely thought I was very fragile. Or he thought that he would drive me away with his words.

"Kikyou only numbs your pain and makes you believe that it's healing. Souta saw the truth when he first saw you but he confused his visions with Naraku. You and Kaede believe that my spiritual power is healing you. Souta thought that Naraku was the one tampering with it, but it was really only me," I said and frowned, "If I'm away from you, your wound opens up. When I'm near, it heals."

"But what about the years you _weren't_ with me, what happened then?" I could sense the denial in his voice and felt a gap between us widen like the cracks in my heart.

I continued on, "Was blood leaving your body before you met me?"

He thought about it, his mouth forming a tight line. "A bit. I went to Kikyou straight after it happened and it went away though."

"And what about now?"

His dog ears flattened to his head for a second. "Alright. You might be right."

My lips curved in a small smile. "Can you explain to me now?"

He hesitantly said, "Not _right_ at this moment...?"

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. "You _are_ going to tell me soon, aren't you?"

He grimaced but nodded, "If you still want to hear it."

"I won't run away," I narrowed my eyes at him.

He snorted softly. "We'll see about that."

"I became a slayer for a reason," I said, "A few words won't scare me off."

Inuyasha nodded but I could tell that he didn't really believe me. "You aren't the first one who said that." He stood up abruptly. "I'll be back."

"Inuyasha-" My eyes widened as his eyes glowed a dim purple.

He caught my look. "She knows. _Don't_ follow me. If what you said is true, I'll finish her off myself."

"You're under her spell!"

"Which is why-" he pushed me down gently when I stood up, "-I'll kill you if you get too close to me and Kikyou again. _Stay._"

I watched him leave without putting a sutra on, waiting until the door closed before I stood and raced out after him.

_He's not getting away without explaining to me,_ I thought as I ran, following his demonic trail. The Greater Demons that hung around were shifting and luring me to him.

* * *

I stopped, turning in to the space in between buildings and watched as a golden light came from Inuyasha's body and into Kikyou's as she injected a syringe full of dark purple stuff into his heart.

"You tried before, didn't you, Inuyasha?" Kikyou said with mirth as she dropped him. "When will you understand that I will always be stronger than you?"

I swallowed hard, trying to catch my breath as I stared at Kikyou, shifting to Inuyasha's purple-tinted eyes. "What'd you do to him?" I asked breathlessly.

Kikyou nearly sneered, "I did nothing except save him."

"From what?" I said incredulously. "He needs saving from _you_, you..." I couldn't find a swear word good enough for her. I noticed that Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and knew for sure now that he didn't care for me as he did for Kikyou. The pain in my heart increased as I stared at him. _Inuyasha..._

The woman looked up at the sky for a moment before looking at me with hardened eyes. "Inuyasha. Show me that she means nothing to you. Kill her."

I resisted the urge to take a step back when Inuyasha crouched into a stance, his claws ready to tear me apart. I blinked away the sudden wetness in my eyes. Crying would seriously distract me in a fight.

I moved when Inuyasha ran at me with incredible speed. Yet, I know that the only thing I could do now was dodge and possibly run away. I hissed when Inuyasha's claws nicked my waist and quickly backed away to avoid having my insides spilled onto the ground.

I could never match his agility and speed. He would surely kill me today. I was simply prolonging my death by running away. I blinked past the stinging in my eyes and felt my hot tears roll down my face.

Inuyasha didn't reveal any emotion on his face as he kept on coming at me with his claws. The fact that he was slower than usual meant that he was still conscious of his actions. That just made the pain intensify.

He bared his fangs and growled when I paused my movements. "_Run. Go away."_

My eyes widened at what he said. He stared at me, a look of madness on his face. I closed my eyes briefly against the pain in my heart and on my body. _I can't_... I thought and felt his claws rake against my arm. My eyes snapped open and backed away again. My throat tightened with the need to break down._ I can't hate you. I tried. I wanted to. But I can't._

I turned to flee but lost my footing when Inuyasha lunged at me again and fell hard on the ground. Blood continued to flow out of the wounds as I heard Inuyasha come closer and stop near my body. _I love you. Maybe too much. Even if you kill me, I would be hurt... but I can't hate you, not for long._ I felt my tears fall like a never-ending river as I closed my eyes. _At least... now I could be with my parents._

"Well, Inuyasha?" Kikyou's words echoed in the dirty alley.

I trembled on the ground as I tried to remain strong in what had to be my last moments. If they just left me, I knew I would lose too much blood before I get somewhere safe. I rested my cheek on the cold floor and took in a deep, shuddering breath. The pain was starting to fade and my mind was fuzzy.

"Why should I kill her?"

I opened my eyes tiredly to watch Inuyasha's feet turn from me to walk towards Kikyou, stopping in the center of us. Wasn't he against me? What was he doing? I couldn't see Kikyou much from behind Inuyasha and couldn't tell what her facial expression was. I imagined a bit surprised.

"Why shouldn't you?" Kikyou replied.

Inuyasha slowly brought a hand behind his back and pointed towards the street. I winced slightly and stayed where I was. If he wanted me to flee, he would have to have someone help me _walk_. "Give me three good reasons why I should kill my mate."

My brows drew together. Shouldn't he have asked that _before_ he tried to kill me?

"One: You know she gets in the way of everything," Kikyou counted off. "Two: It will be impossible for you to be her mate and be bound to me. Did you believe we would get along? Or were you trying to _hide_ us from each other?" she laughed humorlessly before continuing. "Three: You're just lusting after her. Like you always do with girls you find _interesting."_

"I have to keep up-"

"A facade, I know. But must you really have a girl by your side in front of your friends every time?"

Inuyasha tensed his muscles slightly.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position, aware of my growing pain. I clenched my teeth together and glared at Kikyou. "What if he happens to love me more than you?" I asked angrily.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder sharply with a glare. It clearly said "Shut up."

Her brows rose. "If he had loved you more, he wouldn't have hurt you, would he?" she asked.

"Hah! You got him under your dark spell. He _has_ to listen to you," I caught Inuyasha's guilty, regretful gaze and began to suspect that I was wrong. "Like a whipped dog."

He sneered and looked back to Kikyou.

I continued on even with the dread of truth sinking in like salt in my wounds. "Besides," I waited for their attention again, "If he was truly just lusting after me like you said, he wouldn't have Marked me his. If he loved you, wouldn't you be his mate right now?"

Kikyou glared icily in my direction. "You have no idea of what is happening now."

I met her stare, ready to say more but tasted my blood in my mouth and decided against it.

"It was a mistake."

I took a quick silent breath as I switched to Inuyasha and found that he turned in my direction. The ashamed amber gaze that glowed bright purple looked down at me sadly.

His jaw tightened. "It was a mistake to Mark you. I didn't mean to but..." he hesitated and knelt on one knee in front of me. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I probably ruined the rest of your life. But my life belongs to Kikyou. You can't do anything to stop this."

I barely felt his index finger brush against my cheek, coming back to him wet and bloody. My body was trembling as I let my head drop, avoiding looking at his face and instead studied the ground with a wavering gaze.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice sounded far away but I knew she was still in the same spot she was a second ago.

"I need to take her to the Base. She lost too much blood."

_Who's fault is that? _I thought bitterly and recoiled when his hands came near. He hesitated, hands forming into tight fists.

"After the wounds _you_ just gave her? I wouldn't want your help either," Kikyou commented. "But in her condition... Kagome, you can either take Inuyasha's help or we can leave you to help yourself. Which one-"

I coughed, blood splattering on the ground from my mouth. My shoulders trembled uncontrollably and my arms gave away. Inuyasha's arms caught me before my face could hit the ground.

"No option." Inuyasha's tone hardened as he scooped me up in his arms. My eyes screwed shut, muscles tightening with the effort to stay conscious. Their voices soon faded and I relaxed, falling unconscious when I felt leather under my body.

* * *

I fought to open my eyes, my breathing sounded raspy in my dry throat. I felt something press against my lips, cool liquid trickled down my face. I opened my mouth, relishing in the taste of the water until it was taken away from me. My eyes opened when I felt a hand brush my bangs away from my face gently. The bright lights pierced my vision and I winced, blinking until things became clearer.

"Inu...yasha," I whispered, praying it would be just a horrible dream and I could wake up in my lover's arms and tell him all about it. He would've loved to make fun of me about it. Unfortunately, my life doesn't roll that way.

"He is in the waiting room," Naraku replied, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Apparently, he wants to hurt you more by driving you back to _his_ home."

I sighed wearily, closing my eyes. "Kikyou...?"

"_She _is long gone, my pet. I won't allow her or the half-breed to come near you again."

I opened my eyes again, glaring at him. "I'm not going with you either," I hissed as he pulled the IV needle out of my arm roughly.

"That is not your choice anymore." He picked me up and I was too drugged up to fight properly. My mind wasn't able to grasp that I was about to be kidnapped again. "I won't allow you to be hurt by _them_ anymore."

"Ms. Higu- Oh my _God_!" the nurse shrieked when she looked at us. Even in the danger I was currently in, I rolled my eyes at her pathetic, frozen state. Inuyasha was right behind her and pushed by her to snarl at him.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

Naraku's grip tightened and pulled me even closer to his body. I snorted softly at both of their possessiveness before noticing that he smelled like decaying flesh and poison. I crinkled my nose in disgust. "You have your wretched woman, Inuyasha- no matter how cursed she is- and I have my lovely pet. It seems fair to me that it should stay that way."

I looked over slowly, meeting Inuyasha's furious eyes with my sleepy ones. He might not love me, but does he care about me enough to save me? "I told you that I don't want you," My voice was directed to Naraku but my eyes remained on Inuyasha. "So, may I suggest that you let me go, then the both of you can go to hell while I pick up the pieces of my life myself."

I might of said more than intended but it had the desired effect. Inuyasha looked pained which caused Naraku's arms to loosen slightly with more confidence that Inuyasha wasn't going to attack wildly. I draped my arm down and picked up the nearest thing I could get my numb hands on and stabbed it into his chest with all of the force I had in me. The scissors cut deep into his body but I had missed the heart by mere inches. I pulled it out, watching black blood flow, before doing it again, directly over the heart.

I was prepared to fall from his arms but couldn't do anything to hit the tile floor except endure the slight pain and roll away from him. Inuyasha hauled me up and wrapped an arm around my waist tightly to keep me standing. I watched in amazement as Naraku's wounds healed quickly and he stood. The only proof that I had stabbed him was the dark blood staining his clothes.

His red eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at me. "You will be punished for that."

Inuyasha tossed me to the stunned nurse who caught me reflexively, although stumbling backwards a bit. He raced towards Naraku and lunged with his claws out only to fall into a cloud of miasma that quickly filled the whole room. Rough hands tore me away from the nurse and the poisonous gases blew away with me in Naraku's arms once again. I was fully aware of Inuyasha shouting my name over the noise of rushing winds until everything vanished.

* * *

I kept my eyes downcast until I was thrown into a room of his new home. I didn't have enough strength to pull myself up off the floor and go to the nearest exit.

His boot-clad foot rested on my back and rolled me enough to look at his face. "I learn from my mistakes, precious. From now on, you will be chained to this room. If you manage to get out, you will be chained to this house and you'll never escape this building for as long as I live."

"Fuck you," it was good and bad that my voice was out for the moment. I would have another punishment like before yet having the satisfaction of pissing him off.

I gasped as his foot pressed harder, nearly breaking a rib. "Understand, Kagome?"

"Yes! Damn it!" I screamed up at him out of frustration. Honestly, I felt like shit and being kidnapped _once again_ wasn't helping at all. Add to the fact that Inuyasha had mistakenly Marked me his made my mood darken.

"Good."

As he left, I cursed at him 'til he closed the door. Then I curled up and cried.

A hand rested gently on my shoulder. I peeked up at Rin and hugged her to me. She tentatively wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sorry," I mumbled through my tears, "I was supposed to save you."

Rin shrugged, a bit awkwardly in my tight embrace. "He wouldn't have let you anyways."

* * *

A/N: Okay, it isn't _twice_ as long as the last chapter but at least I posted it, right?

Ugh, I've been neglecting World So Cold, haven't I? I don't like leaving it but I don't think I can finish it. I'll probably put it up for adoption *cringes * but at least it won't be gone. Message me if you're interested and I'll give you the option of knowing of what I had in store for it.

Don't forget to review!


	27. Chapter 27: When I Need You Most

Chapter 27: When I Need You Most

I covered a yawn as I rested against the wall. After getting a hold of myself, I surveyed the room. It was completely empty except for a huge mattress against the wall. There was a bathroom but it was also bare, no toilet paper at all.

There was also a window. I expected it to be nailed shut and was ready to wrap my hand in my shirt and punch out the glass to call for help but it wasn't even locked. But I couldn't put my hands on it, a barrier had shocked me and sent me flying to the floor.

_Then_ Rin decided to inform me that Naraku put up a powerful barrier to keep us indoors.

Which left me where I was now, trying not to fall asleep as I waited for what was to come.

I felt a tingle of energy again. I've been feeling it ever since I arrived and chalked it up to be the demonic barrier around us. Or that this place was crawling with demons, given the fact that I heard inhuman sounds on the other side of the door.

Rin brought her head up and rubbed her eyes. "Did you see Inuyasha?" she asked in a quiet voice.

_Inuyasha..._ I nodded, feeling my bottom lip quiver and bit it. "Yeah..." I replied after calming, "He's still under Kikyou's spell, though."

Rin looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"I tried explaining the truth to him but I doubt he truly believes me," I said and hugged my knees tighter, "Then I think Kikyou tried calling him through the spell and he went to her... When I followed, he attacked me on her command. I don't think I can save Inuyasha if he doesn't believe he needs saving. If he keeps taking her potion-"

"He will lose his demonic powers and die." she said dully, "Then_ she_ will die unless she can find a new willing half-demon to help her."

I glanced at her, "Why a half-demon?"

"A demon's power would be way too strong for her to handle and she will lose her humanity- if she has any left. But a half-demon's power would be just right and with his humanity, she won't _completely_ lose hers," Rin snorted softly, "But I _do_ think she lost her mind, hundreds of years ago."

I smiled a bit but it faded. "How do you know all of this?"

"I overheard Lord Sesshomaru talking about it with Kagura. And Master Naraku thinks it's safe to talk to me about some things."

"Hm." I closed my eyes briefly, feeling exhausted. "Why do you call Sesshomaru a lord?"

Rin grinned, "Cause Master Naraku will never be greater than him. I don't want to forget how great he is while I'm in here."

I met her gaze, "How did Naraku kidnap you?"

Her grin faltered, "Probably the same way he just did with you. Except that he did it right in Lord Sesshomaru's face," Anger entered her tone but she looked sad mostly.

"He must really have something against dog demons, doesn't he?" I asked offhandedly. "All the stories I ever heard about him were mostly him against dogs."

Rin shrugged, "The dog demons must've been persistent to get in his way of plans."

I smirked at the thought of Inuyasha defending me at Blood Lust, then watching over me when I went to meet up with Naraku. "Yeah..."

Rin nodded and reached for her guitar that was sitting next to her.

"Why do you sing on the streets?" I asked.

"I'll sing anywhere. I like singing, and it really helps me with my feelings." She picked a few strings. "For me, it's easier to get the feelings behind your words out." She glanced up at me and down at the guitar before setting it down in front of her, "Do you want to sing with me?"

I shook my head, "This isn't really the place to sing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'."

Rin sent me a look before smiling brightly. "Suit yourself." She grabbed her guitar again and strummed a calming tune. She began to sing.

"Nothing is so good it last eternally.

Perfect situations must go wrong.

But this has never yet prevented me

Wanting far too much for far too long."

I watched her warily as she sung solemnly. Her eyes were staring ahead, at the wall, but weren't actually seeing. She was a little girl when she was kidnapped, so I would guess that she didn't want to let go of what she loved. If I was like her, I would probably do the same. The song _is_ calming me somewhat, but what was the reason behind the song.

"Looking back I could've played it differently.

Won a few more moments, who can tell

But it took time to understand the man

Now at least I know I know him well."

I knew the song, and when she paused and looked at me, I found her motive. I sighed, averting my gaze and murmured my part.

(A/N: italics is Kagome singing. Bold is them both. I Know Him So Well is by the musical Chess)

"Wasn't it good? _(oh so good)_

Wasn't he fine? _(oh so fine)_

Isn't it madness, **he can't be mine**

But in the end he needs a little bit more than me

More security _(he needs his fantasy and freedom)_

**I know him so well.**"

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the scene that Rin was creating. I swallowed hard as she continued.

"No one in your life is with you constantly

_No one is completely on your side_

_And though I moved my world to be with him_

Still the gap between us is too wide."

"Looking back I could have played it differently _(I could've of played it some other way)_

"Learned about the man before I fell _(I was just a little careless)_

But I was ever so much younger then_ (so much younger then)_

Now at least **I know I know him well**

Wasn't it good? _(oh so good)_

Wasn't he fine?_ (oh so fine)_

Isn't it madness, **he won't be mine**

Didn't I know, how it would go if I knew from the start

Why am I falling apart?

_Wasn't it good?_

_Wasn't he fine?_

Isn't it madness, **he won't be mine**

But in the end he needs a little bit more than me

More security _(He needs his fantasy and freedom)_

I know him so well

_It took time to understand him_

**I know him so well...**

"Happy?" I asked, a bit embarressed, as she finished the song.

She sent a small smile, "Very. It's not every day I meet someone who will sing with me."

I sighed and closed my eyes. _I miss Inuyasha_... my lip quivered again and I placed my forehead against my knees.

A flash. Then I saw Kikyou holding Inuyasha against the wall again, but this time, it was in her room.

"Let me go, Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted as his claws dug into her skin without drawing blood. "I'm not gonna let my mate be with Naraku!"

"_Inuyasha!_" I gasped but I could hardly hear my own voice. Like I was far away from my body.

His gaze snapped up, "Kagome..."

_Can he hear me?_ I thought. Ayame said that each mate would have a special ability between them to keep the bond strong. Was this it?_ "Can you hear me?"_ I asked.

Kikyou threw him to the other side of the room like a rag doll before he could answer.

"I can," he murmured too low for Kikyou to hear, yet I heard it perfectly. He was on all fours, silver hair covering his face but he was smiling. A small smile, but a smile no less. "I'll get to you, don't worry for too long, Kagome."

Kikyou walked over to him. "I won't allow you to save her. You belong to _me_, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snarled as his head came up to look at her. "I belong to _no one_!" He lunged to the side, towards the door.

I watched Kikyou race towards him with demonic speed and threw him back. He landed on and broke a table.

"Go burn in hell, Kikyou!" he growled as he got back up again. "You'll have to kill me if you want my demonic power again."

Kikyou looked very angry.

I smiled a bit when Inuyasha smirked and shot at her but the vision blurred right as he tackled her and vanished.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I quickly looked around to find myself still in the room and Rin still strumming her guitar.

Rin glanced at me, "You looked like you were sleeping for a moment there."

I shook my head, "I think I was."

She quickly stood up when we heard the thumps of someone coming upstairs. A demon weasel opened the door. It hesitated for a second before waddling it's plump body in. Beady eyes trained on Rin as he set down a tray of food.

When Rin started walking towards the door, I shot to my feet, "Where are you going?"

She looked back with sad eyes as she shifted her guitar in her hands. "I'll be right back."

The weasel took her arm roughly and pulled her out the door. I watched the barrier ripple as she went through before returning to it's invisible form.

I glared at the food the weasel left. With my luck, it's probably drugged. But Naraku would try to force it into me if I don't eat it. My stomach rumbled loudly as I crawled over to the tray, picked up a sandwich, and glanced at the door before throwing it, chuckling when it went through the barrier and hit the wall, splatting ham, lettuce, and mayo. It was times like this that I wished I had Inuyasha's sense of smell to see if they were really drugged. I was really hungry.

A large snake demon slithered past the open door, sniffed at the mess, then glared in my direction. "Master Naraku will teach you." It hissed and went on it's way. Making me wonder how many demons were here.

I heard a door downstairs close with a force and sensed Naraku's powerful aura before he appeared at the door. Thankfully, he didn't notice or bother notice the mess I made behind him as he walked inside.

I quickly stood up, not wanting to be low enough to be kicked in the face and backed away.

"Kagome. You noticed that you can't escape your cage without a demon of mine escorting you. Don't think about escaping," Naraku said as he closed in on me.

I circled around him, keeping my distance. The doorway was behind me and I dully heard Rin's guitar. "What is Rin doing?" I asked, not wanting to glance back.

"Entertaining my demons. She knows full well how futile it is to escape me. I allow her to leave whenever she wants." He walked closer, slowly. "Now I must train you the same way."

"Go to hell!" I shouted as one of his arms turned into the roots I faced in Blood Lust and lengthened. With a snap, it wrapped around my waist, trapping my arms, before I could evade it and pulled my feet off the ground.

His other hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "It's been a while, Kagome. Can you remember what pain feels like?"

A fresh stab of fear entered my body as I remembered everything he did to me. I glared and jerked my head out of his grasp.

Naraku laughed and I cringed, knowing he saw something showing my fear. "Every day that you lived without me will be every drop of blood coming out of you." His hand cupped my cheek as he spoke.

I spat in his face. "Go fuck yourself."

The hand cupping my cheek raked claws as he took his hand back, scowling as he wiped my spit off his jaw. I shrieked as warm blood dripped from my face and a hot, sizzling pain started.

The dark vine tightened around me more. "Learn to hold your tongue when not in power."

I tried calling upon my spiritual power but none came. My breaths came out short but silent as I fought for a sliver of control over myself.

He smirked, "The barrier absorbs and uses your powers against you. You are a simple girl now."

"You're afraid of me now, Naraku?" I asked tauntingly.

His hand gently went on my cheek again. I winced at the pressure on my new wound. "You think hiding behind your powers will protect you,but look at you now. I could _smell_ the fear coming off you."

"I don't need powers to hurt you." To prove my point, I moved my head and bit into his hand hard while kicking out with my right leg, grazing his inner thigh and hitting my target. I smirked as he pulled back and groaned but unfortunately didn't loosen his grip on me. "Look at it this way: At least we don't have to worry about you reproducing."

The root tightened so much that I could have sworn I heard one of my bones break. I bit my tongue when a scream tried to tear from my throat.

"Fighting will only make it worse."

He forced his lips on mine. I struggled to get at least _one_ arm free while trying to keep my mouth shut. I felt another one of his tentacles wrap around my ankles and pulling them back at a painful angle when I tried kicking out again. He pulled back and I shuddered at the taste he left.

I heard the tear of fabric and his hand caressed my now-bare shoulder. "You think mating with the half-breed will stop me from taking what is mine? Think again."

He kissed me again, running his tongue along my bottom lip before moving to my jaw, licking the blood that dripped there.

Unfortunately, the tentacles didn't lack as he ran his tongue over my wound. I winced at the stinging of it, unlike Inuyasha's when he healed my wounds. My shoulders jerked back and forth as I tried to dislodge an arm to punch his lights out. The hand on my shoulder squeezed and I felt more blood drip down my front and my back. I froze, knowing he would kill me and not even care.

My head dropped back, eyes easing close in pleasure as his mouth began hitting the right spots. _This is Naraku, Kagome. You hate his guts, remember?_ With that thought, my head snapped back up and my chin hit the top of his head hard, making me wince, but he pulled back.

"You know about Kikyou, don't you?" I asked, still struggling to free my limbs. "Is that why you're keeping me? I look like _her_."

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Perhaps it was. But she never struggled like you did. You have more fire in one hand than she has in her whole body."

"Is that a... _compliment?_" My brows rose in complete shock and sarcasm. The tentacles around my waist finally loosened but took a hold on my wrists and ankles. I felt the mattress below me before the vines broke off from his body. The left over vines on my wrists and ankles acted like magnets and forced them together. I scowled at them.

"Kikyou is dead to me now. You are all I want." His tentacle changed back into his arm as he ran a claw up my thigh, slitting through the jeans I wore and drawing a thin line of blood.

"Gee, that's flattering and all," I said, my tone _very_ sarcastic but _very_ scared as I edged away from him. "But I'm sorry to say that I hate your guts and hope you die slow and painfully."

I felt my back hit the wall. "Your skin and taste is still how I remember it," He murmured, ignoring what I said. "I wonder if it still gets better as I go deeper..."

"No!" I screamed and tried kicking out again but the vines suddenly felt like heavy weights instead of handcuffs. I watched hopelessly as he pulled my legs out and open.

All I could hope for was that my screams would be heard outside of the cage he trapped me in.

* * *

_With Inuyasha_

He sifted through the scents as he jumped from building to building, trying to catch either Kagome's or Naraku's. "Where are you, Kagome?" he questioned himself as he looked around worriedly.

Inuyasha had finally managed to escape Kikyou by jumping out the window but not unscathed. The burn marks on his chest and arms from almost being purified to dust would probably never fade away.

She used words that were cliché but he would file it in his mind as a reminder to _never _give into her power of influence and strength again.

"_If I can't have you, nobody will!"_

With a grunt, he skidded to a stop on a skyscraper and overlooked the city. Could Kagome even be in Tokyo anymore? He could only hope she was close by to contact her. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Kagome, trying to mentally reach out to her. He had barely learned this skill- not even aware they had it- until Kagome contacted him. It was _their_ side-effect of being mates. But he didn't know _how_ exactly she spoke to him and if _he_ could do the same. Sometimes, mates had their own special effects instead of sharing one, or don't even have one at all. He cursed and opened his eyes.

If Kagome contacted him when he was in Kikyou's room, that would have meant she was closer than he thought. Or so he hoped. But now he thought that he might of headed the wrong way. What if Kagome tried to contact him again but he was out of her reach?

Snow fell gently as he rushed back to the edge and balanced himself on the railing. Just as soon as he escaped, Inuyasha called Sesshomaru for help. He had the demon slayers on his side looking for his mate now. There was no way they wouldn't find Kagome within the week.

Inuyasha could only wonder how his beloved mate was faring. Due to the facts that she gave him about her time being with Naraku, he could only assume the worst.

He bent his legs before jumping to the next building, getting a running start and repeating. If Kagome dies by Naraku's hands, he would never forgive himself. After all, it's _his_ fault he left her side in the hospital in the first place. And it's also his fault that she ended up in the hospital. And it was his fault she followed him to Kikyou (even after warning her not to). It was his fault for everything.

Grimacing, he brought a hand to his mouth and coughed wetly. His hand was speckled with blood. "Damn..." A heavy pain settled on his chest. He went without the potion and Kagome's help for only a _day _and blood was already starting to come out of his body. He ran quicker, knowing he had to find Kagome soon.

His cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out, nearly dropping it. "Sesshomaru! Did you find Kagome?" he shouted over the winds.

"We're still trying. Are you still unable to contact your mate?"

"Yeah..." The cold was starting to get to him. He coughed again and wiped the bright red blood on his pants.

"If we don't find her, I will personally kill Kikyou."

"That's a nice thought," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru might over-power Kikyou, after all, she's been taking a _half_-demon's power. He knew he could count on his older brother to avenge his mate. Sesshomaru knew what having your mate in trouble felt like. But he didn't _care_ what happened to _her_. Kagome was his first priority.

The line cut off and Inuyasha slid to a stop again to try to contact Kagome again and _again_ failing, feeling like a fool. "Damn." He slid the phone back in his pocket and gazed out through the snow with sorrowful amber eyes. "Where are you, my mate?"

* * *

My tears stung each wound it fell on. I kept my eyes screwed shut, holding my breath to try to stop crying while I tightly hugged my legs. The blood dripping down my naked body was like a warm blanket but quickly cooled when a draft came in, making me shiver.

I grabbed the pieces of my clothing and pressed them to the biggest wounds to stop the bleeding. My back burned with the injuries Naraku made as he traced my Mark with his claws. There were gashes along my waist and thighs from the _unspeakable_ things he done to me. My hands and arms were bloodied from fighting him off me. It's a wonder that I didn't pass out from the blood loss.

Did Inuyasha escape from Kikyou? Was he out looking for me? I couldn't help but wonder. I think it's too much to hope that Inuyasha didn't mean his words in the alley, but how on earth could he have Marked me on accident?

I brought a hand to my head and stared down at the mattress with huge blood splotches. _No,_ I knew I might be just denying true facts but Inuyasha definitely didn't Mark me by accident (if that was possible) It was the first time I spoke to Kikyou but she acts like a controlling bitch. Especially the way she treats him using his own power. What could he _see_ in her?

Rin walked in calmly, the weasel demon still having a grasp on her arm as they passed through the barrier, making it ripple.

The demon took the full tray with a snort and turned to leave. Rin saw me and asked for some clothes, looking like a scared little girl. It left and came back, handing her a nightgown. When the demon left, Rin came to my side.

"The shower works but you might need to be careful around the deeper wounds. Naraku went out for the day so you'll be safe for the moment," Rin said as she helped me up.

I opened my mouth but decided that I didn't want to know why she was acting if this was normal. She lifted the mattress a little and pulled out a small white cloth before handing it to me and ushering me into the bathroom. I turned on the water but didn't get in, instead, I let it soak the cloth before wiping my blood off my body while trying to hold back pitiful sobs.

A glimmer caught my eye and I looked down at the golden ring on my left hand, washed from the blood on my ring finger. I slid it off and held it under the water for a second before inspecting it. A simple gold band. It brought painful and sickening feelings to me. If I wasn't suddenly kidnapped, I would have thrown it in his face. Yet, even when I could toss it now, I slid it back on my finger and pressed it to my lips. Somewhere in my soul, I knew what Inuyasha said had felt- and still felt- wrong. Untrue. Lies.

The waterworks started up again but this time I didn't hold it back, instead, I let the silent tears cleanse my soul and prayed that I could give Inuyasha another chance. That I would live to give him a chance to explain himself truly to me. Without Kikyou's spell or Naraku's trap or his guilty conscious or my unsettling emotions interfering.

"Inuyasha," I whispered brokenly to my glimmer of hope, "Please save me."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that little _bonus_ Inuyasha part I provided. I didn't want to have to write about Naraku raping Kagome and I think I know that some readers wouldn't want to read it so I did us all (or just myself) a favor and switched POV's for the moment. I feel like I haven't updated in a while and I blame the countless Monopoly games I played on Pogo and I've also been searching for a specific fanfic I read a year ago. I remember it was about Miroku persuading Kagome to have sex (I have no idea where Inuyasha was and apparently they didn't meet Sango yet) and she tells Inuyasha at night when she thinks that she might be pregnant. He explodes and goes off to find Miroku to kill him but Kagome holds him back. Inuyasha sniffs her belly and informs her she's not pregnant because he didn't smell a shift in her scent. That's all I remember or that's all the author updated. Please tell me if you find this fanfic, I heart me some Miroku/Kagome and Inuyasha/Kagome.

Anyways, Don't forget to review!


	28. Chapter 28: Reaching For Me

Chapter 28 Reaching For You

When I came back out wearing nothing but the white gown, I took in the blood splattered on the wall and the bed with a grimace. Just looking at the blood made me feel like my wounds were still bleeding even when I stuffed the deepest wounds with some of my ripped clothing. The rest of the clothing was still on the bed. I sat next to Rin against the wall, pulling her close to lean on me, facing the bloody mattress. "We'll get out of here soon. Inuyasha is still searching for us. I can feel it."

"It won't matter when he comes," Rin mumbled. "This barrier hides us from anyone who comes in except for Naraku and the _things_ that came from his body."

I pointed at the blood. "But they'll see that, right?"

She lifted her head to look at it. "Probably. Anything moved around or something that came off your body will take at least a day to become visible to the outside. Meaning that your blood and clothes will become visible to whoever rescues us if you don't touch it."

I pressed my lips together. "I'm gonna try to contact Inuyasha again. Can you be silent for five minutes?" When she nodded and sat up, I closed my eyes. I concentrated on nothing but Inuyasha, remembering every little detail about him. Just thinking about him made me miss him dearly. _I will forgive everything he did if he comes to find me,_ I thought desperately.

Something clicked and I was suddenly standing on a tall building in the snow. Inuyasha was kneeling down, breathing heavily. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and stained the snow. He looked so cold and pale and all alone.

_His blood is leaving his body,_ I thought with alarm. _"Inuyasha!"_

His head snapped up and looked around with wide eyes. "Kagome! You have to tell me where you are. I can't find you!" he said quickly, as if I was about to leave.

"_I would, Inuyasha. But I don't know either."_ I tried to keep tears out of my voice. He was risking his life to find me without any potion of Kikyou's. It was really taking a toll on him. The potion must've had an after-effect when he didn't take any for a while and his wound is opening quicker. _"You don't know how relieved I am to see you..."_ Searching for me? Away from Kikyou? Alive? I didn't know what to add to that.

"Kagome..." He swallowed hard and stood up. "Don't say anything like that. You're gonna see me again. I promise... I'm sorry, Kagome."

I noticed the thickness of his voice as he looked out at the falling snow. Oh, dear. He was going to cry. If _he_ was going to cry then _I_ won't be able to stop myself. _"For what?"_

His hands clenched and unclenched. "What do you think! Everything! I-I... I want-need- you safe with me. If anything happens to you, I'm never going to forgive myself. It's my fucking fault!"

I tried walking closer to him and bringing a hand up to grab his. My body here was transparent but I could feel him. He stiffened, meaning he could feel it too.

"A-Are you alright, Kagome?" his voice softened and his hand squeezed mine.

"_...Yeah... Inuyasha, please don't give up, okay? Rin and me are waiting," _I whispered, my voice betraying me and cracking as I said, _"If I don't live to see another day... I-I love you and-"_

"Damn it, Kagome," he shook his head violently, "You're not gonna die! So don't you _dare_ say that! I'm going to save you and Rin!"

I slid my hand out of his, his touch was making me lose my energy.

"I can feel you. You're close by somewhere." Inuyasha said, closing his eyes. "I'll find you, Kagome. Just hang on for me."

I was about to reply but before I could get a word out, I was thrust back into my body. My head snapped up in surprise and hit the wall behind me. I groaned and put my hands to the back of my head, probing for injuries.

Rin looked at me, "Did you speak to him?"

After seeing that there was nothing to worry about, I answered, "Yeah. He's trying to find us."

She didn't look as happy with the news as I thought she would. "He doesn't know where we are?"

"He said he can..._feel_ me close by," I rested my back against the wall. What exactly did he mean by that? Could he have felt my presence with him or is he guiding himself to me? I wouldn't doubt it, since I could contact him through our Marks. He could have an unusual ability as well.

Rin's gaze shifted to the wooden floor. "It wouldn't matter even if he stood where we are now. Naraku placed a concealing barrier around this place so it wouldn't be found by slayers. It's how he evaded them for years."

I stood up and walked to the window, barely seeing out of the blurry glass to the world outside. "Inuyasha will find us. I'm sure of it." _As long as Kikyou doesn't call for him again_, I added bitterly and sighed, barely catching myself when I leaned closer to the glass and the barrier crackled. The walls of the barrier rippled at the smallest contact and I frowned.

I turned to Rin. "Do you know how strong this barrier is?" I asked lightly.

She looked up and shrugged. "It takes your power from you and uses it against you. But Naraku made sure to make it strong even before he left to get you. He must be cautious."

I looked around the room, watching the ripples smooth away on the pale wall. It absorbed my spiritual power so that I couldn't fight, but...

"_Well, priestesses usually are only good in one category out of three. That's what the Base found out a couple years ago. It's either offense, defense, or healing. But you've been fighting and healing."_

I closed my eyes and looked within me for my spiritual power. It wasn't nearly as strong as before but it was still there and that fact put a smile to my face. "He only took my ability to purify," I said, "If I could just know how to erect a barrier, we could get-"

Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I looked to the window to see a flash of red and then a bright light that vanished as soon as it came.

Rin looked alerted as she crawled over to the still-open door. "Naraku left and the demons are still here but I just felt the concealing barrier break."

I nodded, feeling it too. My heart thumped wildly as I stared out of the window as one thought fluttered in my mind: _Inuyasha?_

* * *

Inuyasha

Just as soon as Kagome's presence faded away, he jumped into action, quite literally, and quickly descended down to the ground. He could feel Kagome. And she was very, _very_ near.

It was like her heartbeat was calling to him, leading the way. He could only hope that it was _her_ calling him and not his own heart thumping in his ears.

His feet touched ground and he landed in a crouch to take some of the impact. Half-demon or not, jumping off a skyscraper would end his life if he wasn't careful. He started running towards the outskirts of the city, feeling every pulse of Kagome pulling him to her until it abruptly stopped.

He was very confused and could only assume the worst. But he didn't really need her help anymore, a thin scent of miasma was near.

Before he lost himself in the thrill of possibly, finally, finding his mate after a week of searching. He pulled out his cellphone and speed-dialed Sesshomaru, waiting impatiently as it rang. No telling how many of Naraku's demons were waiting for him. He needed some back-up if he didn't want Kagome hurt.

"Sesshomaru! I think I found her."

"Tell me where you are."

Inuyasha glanced around before finding a street name and address. Sesshomaru could check on his GPS if he needed directions.

The cellphone instantly slipped out of his hand when he ran into a wall hard. He was thrown back and rolled into the snow until he landed on his stomach. Inuyasha took a moment to catch his breath as he helped himself on his elbows and looked up at a purple barrier surrounding a whole abandoned neighborhood. Glancing up, he found himself in a weaker, concealment barrier. It was only a couple feet from the barrier that sent him flying backwards.

His ears twitched at a sound and crawled to his cell phone, finding Sesshomaru still on. "When you get here, make sure to slow down. There's a barrier." He warned him as he sat up and stared up at it. He could barely see _another _barrier on the inside, surrounding a house. "Get someone to bring me Tetsusaiga."

"I will," Sesshomaru answered. "Stay out of sight until we arrive. We don't want Naraku fleeing with Kagome if you're discovered."

Inuyasha snorted softly as he closed the phone and dusted snow off his sweater before quickly hiding himself behind the nearest house. He sniffed and caught the faint scent of Naraku. That would mean that he either arrived or left a few hours ago. He tried to sense Kagome's spiritual power, as he could when she's near by but got nothing, which made him worry more.

* * *

I gathered Rin up and away from the door when I couldn't catch any more movement and sat against the wall. We both remained deathly silent, holding our breaths as we waited for any other sound.

Another light flashed outside along with the sense of a barrier breaking before a door downstairs broke. High pitched squealing of demons were cut off one by one until rapid footsteps came up the stairs.

Kouga stopped at the doorway, surveying the room with a grimace as he sniffed the air. "Damn..."

"What is it?" Sango nudged him aside and looked inside.

"Sango!" I cried out as she looked around the room curiously, Hiraikotsu banged against the wooden floor as she set it down. I knew that nobody could hear us or see us but I could hope.

"What's with this room?" Sango whispered and turned back to Kouga.

"I smell Kagome's scent in here. It's fresh. But the amount of blood..."

"Do you think she's...?" Sango worried her bottom lip. "No! She can't be dead. She's stronger than that!"

Kouga nodded solemnly. "It doesn't really mean she's dead but Naraku probably took her away again. If Inuyasha can't get a hold of her again, she's done for." He turned away from the door.

"Move. Get out of my way!"

I sobbed at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He was so close...

"Mutt, nothing's up here. Go back down and check-"

"Don't lie to me! I smell her up here. Kagome!"

"Let him go." Sesshomaru's voice ordered, "Let him see for himself."

Inuyasha stopped in front of the door, his wide eyes looking all around the room. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha," I cried softly and came to him when he walked further in the room. He looked so lost as he took in the blood splattered on the walls and the bed.

He went up to the wall and brushed his hand against the blood. It was dried. "Was I... too late...?" he said as he took in everything.

I fell to my knees and cried uncontrollably as he drove a fist through the window, cursing himself out. "Oh, Inuyasha." Rin was hugging her knees, unable to look up and her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha roared as he drew his fist back from the glass. It cut his skin with the violent movement. "_No! Not Kagome!_"

When he turned towards me, I noticed bloody tears falling from his eyes.

" _Unfortunately, it wouldn't go away completely and I visited her every time it got too bad."_

"_What happens if it does?" _

_"My blood leaves my body until I'm drained and dead."_

He knelt down right in front of me, and for a split moment, I thought he was looking at me. But he was looking at the bed behind me with a pained expression. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kagome," his voice wavered as he stared at the bed, probably thinking of what possibly happened on it.

I brought a shaky hand up to cup his cheek, trying to imagine that I could feel his warm skin.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha wiped his eyes before looked at Miroku, who stood at the door with a grim expression.

"The building is empty. Besides the demons we killed. No one's here," Miroku said quietly.

He nodded. "We need to find Naraku. The stupid bastard must've fled when he sensed us coming."

"If there's any hope," Miroku replied, "Kagome is probably with him."

Inuyasha nodded again and stood up. "Yeah."

I watched as Inuyasha followed after Miroku. "Inuyasha!" I shouted in desperation.

He looked over his shoulder hopelessly.

Body thinking faster than my mind, I jumped towards him, watching him snap his gaze back to the hall where Sesshomaru stood. My body collided with the barrier and I screamed as I was flung backwards onto the floor.

"Let's go, Inuyasha. Naraku obviously abandoned this house." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah..." he replied and left, leaving me and Rin crying and screaming after them.

* * *

Rin was wiping tears away, her shoulders trembling as she leaned against the wall. I walked over to the window and watched hopelessly as Inuyasha slowly walked over to someone's car. Sango was staying strong by not looking in the direction of the house but when Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, she broke down against him. Sesshomaru was exchanging words with Inuyasha, who nodded with a grim face.

There had to be some way to get their attention. I brought my hand up and pressed it against my prison trying to feel the glass of the window underneath my palm but all I felt was the unbelievable shock. I let out a shriek as I pulled my hand back, almost flying off my feet with the force it sent me. As before, no one heard a sound except for me and Rin.

Rin hugged her knees tighter, her eyes on the door Inuyasha left open. "Master Naraku's gonna come back," she whispered out of fright. "He's gonna kill us."

She didn't need to tell me something I already knew. Once Naraku finds the corpse of his demons on the ground, he's going to figure that someone found his hideout.

"I said I was supposed to save you, even if that means I won't save myself," I said, my voice detached as I watched my rescue team leave in three cars. "You won't die, Rin. I'll bring you safely to Sesshomaru."

Rin sniffled and hugged my waist. I hugged her tightly, ignoring the pain of my wounds. I thought of Inuyasha. How he vowed to protect me, even when I had my doubts about him. I wanted to do the same for Rin.

A movement caught my eye and I looked up to find the wall rippling. Like water that was disturbed. The whole room was moving.

Rin was looking around too. "Something's wrong with the barrier."

I walked up to the open door and slowly brought my hand through the barrier, watching it stretch outwards with my hand. My skin was glowing a dull pink as it came in contact with the barrier. It started to strain against me and I felt a tingle of shock. "It's weakening. What's left of my spiritual power... it's acting like another barrier against this one."

"Can we go through?" Rin asked.

"We better try before I lose everything I have now," I tugged Rin to my side. "Don't let go, no matter what." Rin nodded, clutching what was left of my shirt and I backed up before running into the doorway. My teeth clenched tight against the shock as I pushed through.

Rin was pushing me as well and the barrier finally shoved us out, not wanting to strain anymore. My shoulder slammed into the wall of the hallway with a force that should have fractured my arm. With my barrier, though, I only felt a throbbing pain.

I looked over to the room to find the barrier go back to place. I only had a second to think if it had triggered a response to Naraku before Rin took over and ran, clutching my hand tightly. The front door only had a few deadbolts that were broken in from being kicked in.

We ran as far as we could in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Until I collapsed with exhaustion. Rin stayed by my side, shouting for help. I tried my best to concentrate and sent _something_ to Inuyasha but blacked out before I could get a response.

* * *

I heard the calm _beep, beep, beep_, of my heart rate as I came to in a world of hurt. I sighed when I realized I was in a hospital. _I'm saved,_ I thought incredulously and relaxed against the pillow under my head. I looked over to the other side of the room, expecting to see Rin laid down next to me but instead saw Inuyasha.

He slept soundly on the other medical bed and I felt relieved to be so close to him. He was in his human form and looked a bit troubled even in his sleep. I remembered his red tears and knew that he was starting to die. He had escaped Kikyou to find me. But I knew that even if he didn't left Kikyou, he would've still been dying without me.

"I don't think you're allowed to sleep there," I said and frowned at my raspy voice.

Inuyasha's eyes opened as soon as I spoke and he quickly sat up. "Kagome!" he said in surprise and was at my side in an instant. "How're you feeling?"

"I've felt better," I whispered, taking him in. He looked exhausted and hurt. I started to regret waking him up. "Where's Rin?"

He smiled slightly and pulled up a stool. "She's reunited with Sesshomaru. They both send their thanks to you."

"I only did what I promised. Naraku would've killed us if we stayed any longer." I didn't want to say that we were stuck in the same house where he broke in to try and save us. It'd probably make him feel bad.

Inuyasha's gaze turned guilty and regretful. "I know. Rin told us everything." I cringed as his shoulders fell. "I was in the same room that you were, wasn't I? You could see me in there?"

I slowly nodded. "But if you didn't come, I wouldn't have found the strength to escape," I said before he could turn any blame on himself.

"It doesn't change the fact that I could have-"

"_You_ didn't know we were in there. It isn't your fault," I cut in. "I'm just glad that you even tried to find me."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked softly. "You're my mate, Kagome. It's my job to protect you."

"Even if I regret being yours?"

He looked away. "Even then."

I frowned and tried sitting up. Inuyasha quickly put an arm around me to support me. "You're not being healed by Kikyou," I blurted and watched him wearily as I waited for denial.

Instead he answered, "I know."

_He doesn't._ "She's is only using you to live longer."

" I _know_,"He glared halfheartedly at me. "Anything else you wanna point out?"

I sucked in a shaky breath and heard my heart rate quicken slightly and calmed again. "I don't regret being yours, Inuyasha. I just-"

"Mr. Takahashi. You really need to let- oh, you're awake!" the nurse quickly walked in and came by my side, checking the stats the heart monitor was giving. "It looks like you're healing quite nicely, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I muttered automatically. "When can I get out of here?"

Inuyasha snorted as the nurse replied. "Well, we hope to keep you for a couple more days. You were injured pretty badly when you came in."

My brows drew together, "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Three days," Inuyasha answered, "You woke up a couple times. Although, you were completely out of it."

_Three days?_ I thought incredulously.

"Mr. Takahashi. I'm gonna need you to leave the room while I change my patient's bandages now," the nurse explained.

"Keh. I'll be right outside the door. If I hear her scream for any reason, I'm blaming _you_," Inuyasha warned before walking out, closing the door behind him.

"What's gotten into him?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, he came in with your body a bit infuriated. I suppose it's because your his wife. Could you lean up for me, sweetie?" she asked and she untied the hospital gown I now wore, setting it in my lap.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked as she unwrapped the bandages that covered my chest to my torso. I frowned at the blood splotches that covered it. I didn't feel that much pain though, only a huge headache.

"You suffered external and internal injuries. It's an absolute miracle you survived." She discarded the used gauze in the trash and gasped. "Oh, my!"

I blinked and looked down at my half-bare body. It looked perfectly fine. "What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn..." she stared for a moment longer before clearing her throat. "Excuse me for a moment."

I pulled up the gown warily as she stepped out. Inuyasha came back in. "What's up with her?"

I shrugged. "She took one look at me and then left."

"Is there anything wrong?" He walked over and sat back on the stool.

"My scars are completely gone," I said with sudden realization. How could I ever forget what Naraku did to me? Leaving me a bloody mess for Rin to find.

"Your wounds healed without a single mark. I kinda figured they would," he said as he helped tie the gown back on. "You were... _glowing_ while you were sound asleep. It was the same light that came when you healed my wound."

I gave him a questioning glance, "How do you know?"

He shrugged, taking a seat again, "I was in here the whole time you were. But I had a shower yesterday."

I sent him a glare at the 'shower' comment. No doubt that I probably stunk to him. I looked down at my scarred arms with a frown."Why am I healing now when I couldn't before?"

He glanced down and went back to my face. "Maybe it has to do with how relaxed you are or something."

I thought it over before shrugging. "As long as I don't have to go around with a wheelchair or crutches, I'm fine." He rolled his eyes.

There was a small knock at the door. Inuyasha frowned slightly. "Come in...?"

A pause, then the door opened, revealing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I smiled brightly as Shippo ran to my side eagerly. "Hey, you guys!"

"Shh. Visiting times are _way_ over," Miroku hushed.

Sango rolled her eyes, "They have video cameras in the halls. They're bound to figure us out sooner or later." She looked at me and smiled, "You know you gave everyone a scare."

"Wait a minute," I turned to Inuyasha, "How did _you_ stay with me?"

Shippo answered. "He threw a big fit when the doctors tried to push him in the waiting room and threatened to 'de-cap-a-tate' them and throw their bodies out the window." He stumbled over the word 'decapitate'.

My brows rose as I looked at Inuyasha, who flushed lightly and looked away. "Didn't happen."

Sango smirked, "_Did_ happen. Though, with you two being mates and all. I didn't blame him when he growled and threatened every time the doctor came in with a needle."

I glanced at him again. He really _did_ care about my well-being. I heard my heart beat quicken slightly on the monitor.

Another woman came in, looking more strict as she closed the door behind her. I could sense the demonic aura in her. "Kagome?"

"Uh, that's me..."

She nodded. "You're allowed to go home today if you wish. But I should recommend that you stay at least one more night just to make sure all wounds have closed and that absolutely no harm came to the baby."

The room fell silent.

"Kagome's having a baby?" Shippo asked. His voice echoed in the tense silence.

The doctor nodded. "Congratulations. I'll leave you all alone now."

When the door closed behind her, my two other friends snapped out of it. "T-That's wonderful!" Sango said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, not hugging me because of my "wounds".

"It was practically bound to happen. I've heard that newly mated mates tend to go into a heated phase." Miroku patted Inuyasha's back, who was still in shock. "Congrats, Inuyasha."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Shippo asked me.

I shrugged, moving my legs over the side and stood up, clenching the back of my hospital gown together. "Um, let's go home."

* * *

Inuyasha was totally silent on the way home, or my mental panicking blocked him out. A baby? I knew I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, Inuyasha and I haven't really been careful. But still, how can I go risk my life chasing after demons knowing a child was growing inside me? Inuyasha's child...

It's certainly going to make me handicapped when my stomach gets huge. I self-consciously pressed my hands against my body with a frown. Sango had thankfully held some of my clothes for me while I was unconscious so the hospital gown was thrown out.

"A-Are you feeling alright?"

"Mm-hmm..." I hummed nervously. It was his first words since he found out I'm pregnant. I still didn't know if he was either happy or not with the news. I knew for sure that I wasn't really either happy or disturbed but his decision could definitely tip the scales.

He stopped by the apartments and I gazed at my home a bit sadly. It's been a long while since I've been back here. Inuyasha opened my car door and picked me up carefully. I still felt a bit sore from sleeping for three days straight and winced when my spine curved as he carried me.

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you should've stayed one more night," Inuyasha said as he nudged open the gates.

"I'm just a little sore. It's just the stiffness of my body that's bothering me," I said offhandedly and reached to open the door when he was about to adjust me.

He set me sitting on the sofa before turning on the lights. He sat down facing me. "I'm the father, right?" he asked lightly.

I nodded with certainty, "You should be. You're the only one-... unless..." I cringed and shook my head. It can't be Naraku's infant, it would be too early to know about it.

"Unless..." he prompted, frowning.

"No. It can't be Naraku's child, thankfully," I sighed in relief.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed angrily. "He _touched_ you?"

I closed my eyes, trying to push away the memory. "Inuyasha, do you mind talking about this later?"

"...Fine. But I'm just saying this now that he will have a painfully slow death."

I tried to smile but felt that I failed. Inuyasha took off his demonic-binding sutra off as I struggled with my feelings. "I... I don't know if I can handle this."

"Handle what? The pup?" he asked.

I felt my bottom lip quiver as I nodded. "I'm too young to deal with this."

"You're fine handling Shippo," Inuyasha said helpfully.

"Hardly! He ended up living with Sango instead of me."

He tentatively shifted closer to me. "You'll be fine. And you have-what?- nine months to get used to it?"

I nodded, glancing up at him. "The baby needs a daddy too, Inuyasha..."

He automatically got defensive. "Of course he needs a father! You think I'll leave you and my kid alone? What do you take me for, Kagome?"

"So, you don't mind?" I asked warily.

"Course not!" he growled, leaning towards me, "I'm _happy_ we have a child. It's one more reason I want to stay with you."

"But..." I knew there was a 'but' about this.

"But... it's up to you whether I can be the pup's dad. After I hurt you so much, I doubt you fully want me-"

I slowly stood up, wincing slightly. "I'm going to take a shower. Then a _long_ nap. _Then_ we'll talk about what we're going to do about you and Kikyou." I turned to him to find him looking concerned and confused, "All I'm saying is that I want you to be my _mate_ right now and worry about everything else later."

Inuyasha quickly stood up and held my waist when I swayed slightly, making me lean against him for support. "Alright. Mate now. Questions later. Shower first." He swept me up again, ignoring my sputtering protests that I didn't want to take a bath _with_ him as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

He closed the toilet seat and made me sit on it before starting the shower. I watched him as he felt the temperature of the water. "I can take a shower by myself."

He sent a frown at me. "You can barely stand still. The last thing I need is for you to fall and bump your head on something."

I glared and proved that he was wrong by standing up- having him quickly catch me when my knees gave out.

He grinned slightly, "Told you so." He stood straight, holding my arms to keep me on my feet before 'helping' me take my clothes off. His claws got caught and stretched out the shirt.

The sound of fabric tearing and the cold air that hit my body made me reflexively screw my eyes shut and keep down a shriek that sounded in my throat. After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at his eyes that carefully hid his emotions as he stared back. I felt heat rise to my face as I muttered, "Sorry. I-"

"It's fine," he said quickly, grimacing. "It's okay."

I closed my eyes gently when he moved to have me sit down again to remove his own clothes. "It's not your fault. It's-"

"I get it, Kagome." Inuyasha said in a hard tone before softening it. "You just escaped him, so I wouldn't expect you to be strong right now. I understand what happened."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, allowing him to help me up. "Thank you."

He nodded and lifted me into the shower with him. The fact that he kept himself away from me, only having his hands hold me upright, brought sudden tears in my eyes but I hid under the spray of the water and washed my hair and body and tried to ignore that he was there.

* * *

I ran a comb through my wet hair absently while staring at my reflection. _Much better..._ I thought as I inspected my flushed face. No longer deathly pale like it had been in Naraku's house. I shook my head, feeling my hair cling to my face and push it back. I might have looked better but I was back to square one like last time I was rescued from Naraku. A depression haunted me just like the last time but this time it was more bearable. _Nobody had to die because of me this time._ I knew within my soul that Souta was still alright living with Kaede and Rin (as far as I know) was unscathed and well. No one's parents had to die.

The comb slipped from my hand and onto the tiled floor as I clutched the counter tightly. My head felt like it was spinning and my knees still felt too weak from disuse. I blinked as Inuyasha's hands instantly held me still and I realized that I almost fell to the floor when he pulled me up and turned me around slowly to face him.

"Are you feeling alright?" His hand came up and cupped my cheek.

"I'm feeling dizzy," I mumbled as I avoided his gaze.

"Maybe you need some sleep-" When he tried to pick me up, I resisted and shook my head. He looked at me questioningly.

I slid my arms around his neck and pressed my face against him. He didn't move but instead stood stiffly as I breathed in his clean scent. He comforted me by his presence but it wasn't good enough.

"Kagome? You-"

"Do you know how much I missed you while I was with Naraku?" I asked against his damp skin. I felt tears overflowing as I spoke. "Even when my last memory of you was being attacked by your claws. I felt every emotion for you except hatred. I can't hate you when I don't even _know_ you as well as I thought I did. I need to know, Inuyasha. I need to know what I should feel for you. Please."

"What's this all the sudden?" He pulled me away from him and I let go with some reluctance. His thumb rubbed off my tears that kept coming. "Don't cry."

I waved his hand away and covered my face with my hands. "You're acting like I'm going to leave you as soon as I can walk when I don't want to."

"I'm not." he defended.

"You are!"

"Look, Kagome," he gently took my hands away, "I'm just trying not to get you to freak out. It's obvious Naraku frightened you again and you're trying to be all strong in front of me when I know you're hurt." I was shaking my head as he continued, "I don't want to give you what you want until you feel better to think clearly."

I hesitantly glanced up at him, feeling the truth of his words. I wanted to say _I need to know_ and _Just tell me the whole truth and I'll _see_ if I leave or not._ Instead, I murmured, "Hold me."

Inuyasha quickly responded by wrapping his arms around me tightly and rested his cheek on my head as I cried against his chest, letting out all the fear and vulnerability I felt. His hold didn't lack as the minutes passed and he waited patiently, whispering comforting words and nuzzling my hair.

When I calmed to just sniffles and hiccups, he gently moved me into the bedroom and set me on the bed, covering me with the heavy comforters and kissing my temple. "Sleep, Mate," he whispered. I only closed my eyes when he laid next to me and rested an arm around my waist, assuring me that we weren't going anywhere for a while.

* * *

A/N: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter and ended up writing bits and pieces of it before connecting it together. It feels too short to me so I added another Inuyasha part.

Don't forget to review!


	29. Chapter 29: Fragile

Chapter 29: Fragile

I woke up from a bad dream to glass breaking and found that Inuyasha was not by my side. I quickly stood up and stumbled to the door. I found him hovering over the sink in the kitchen, running it full blast. I flicked on the light, noting his pale, clammy face as he winced at the sudden brightness. "Inuyasha?" I walked over to him.

"Don't!" he warned and I stopped. "There's glass on the floor."

I glanced down at the broken glass that was once a cup filled with water. Hearing him grunt with pain, I looked over at him. Blood was dripping from his mouth, his eyes red as he spat in the sink. I quickly stepped over the glass and stood next to him, rubbing his back as he shuddered and dry-heaved. His stomach tensed tightly, making it look painful as he brushed his damp hair away from his face. When he blinked, bloody tears fell from his eyes.

"We were... separated for too long," Inuyasha panted as he turned off the water. " Gotten...ugnnn... worse."

"Is there a way to make it better?" I asked worriedly as he sighed and slumped against the counter.

"J-Just stay," he moaned, turning around and sliding to the ground. I quickly grabbed some napkins and wet them before kneeling down next to him and tried to wash his face from the blood.

A long, low whine came from his throat and he tried to stop it and hacking up blood at the same time. "Just relax, Inuyasha," I whispered and wiped the blood from his mouth. His muscles kept tensing and relaxing with struggle as I kept cleaning off the red tears that were falling. "I wish I knew how to help you," I said sadly as he jerked slightly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. When he opened his mouth to speak, he barely got a syllable out before he winced and scowled.

I gave him a helpless smile. "At least it's going away, for now." I noted as his reddened eyes started fading to pink then to white.

"For now," Inuyasha repeated quietly, taking in deep breaths. He pressed his hands against the counter behind him and hoisted himself up. "That's going to be the worst of it, I think. As long as you're with me."

"Go rest. I'll get this cleaned up." I shooed him away. He left after a minute hesitation. I gathered all the bigger pieces of glass and tossed them in the trash along with the bloody napkins. I saw him plop down on the sofa when I went to grab a towel from the bathroom. I cleaned up the majority of the shards and water and washed out the sink before walking over to him to him, offering a cup of water.

He gulped it all down and pulled me into his lap before I felt his tense body relax.

"Maybe," I started slowly as I slid my hand over his shoulder and laid a finger on his pulse. His skin felt cold and damp and his heart was pounding. "You should visit Kikyou again. She could numb your pain at least." _And take your demonic power while she's at it,_ I bitterly added.

His hold on me tightened. "No."

"No?" I repeated, confused. "Wouldn't it be best to numb the pain until I could heal it?"

He was silent for a moment. "You'll be hurt."

I didn't bother trying to lie. It _would_ hurt knowing that Kikyou might keep him away from me again. "But that's better than going through _that_ again, isn't it?"

"Ain't moving," he growled slightly.

I tried not to smile at his stubbornness. It was going to be_ awfully_ hard moving him. But seeing him coughing out blood and being in pain was something I felt useless about. How long would it take to heal him?

"Besides," he mumbled as he lifted his head enough to make eye contact, "Aren't you the one who said Kikyou's evil?"

I stiffened, his response was trying to soothe me but it was far from working. I wasn't the only one who thought that. Rin believed it as well. And if she believed it, then Sesshomaru and his mate should be suspecting it as well. The only person thinking otherwise was the one that was under her spell.

Inuyasha watched me, looking freaked out after a moment. "Don't cry!"

I blinked and brought a hand to my face. It was just a single tear. "Um... I-I'm gonna go back to bed. It's too early and-"

"I'm _not_ going back to her," his hand shot out and grasped my wrist even before I started to stand, "When she only uses me. All I need is you, Mate." I wasn't aware that I visibly relaxed until his hand on my wrist slipped off.

I looked into his eyes almost hopefully. Does he really believe when I said Kikyou's evil?

He watched me closely before looking away with a sigh. "Go back to bed. I'll be with you in a minute."

I tried not to show any disappointment as I walked back into the room and crawled into bed. If Kikyou called him through her voodoo again, I really need to know if he would go after her again. If he did...

I stared at his side of the bed and sighed heavily. The things I do for love... My eyes closed when I heard his footsteps come in and laid beside me. I had a guess that he was staring at me as I tried to feign sleep.

But what if he needed a daily dose of Kikyou's potion? What if I'm not enough to heal him in time before he dies? I felt a tightness in my throat and immediately batted it down. I was too tired to cry, or at least, that's what I'm trying to believe.

His hand brushed my hair back from my face and his breath left him in a sigh. "You still want to know the whole truth?"

My eyes opened and found his. Was he finally going to tell me?

He sighed again and looked up at the room with his weapons. "Just read through my journals. You'll get your truth."

I sat up slowly, keeping my eyes on him but he didn't make eye contact. Was that it? I've already read some of it before and it didn't seem so bad.

My gaze shifted to the small door as I stood up and walked up to it. But when I didn't reach for the door knob, I was hesitant. Inuyasha was adamant that I wouldn't stay with him if I knew the truth. What if he was right? I don't want to go through that heartache again. And there was no way I could just forget about him when I have get a constant reminder every time I look in the mirror and see his Mark for me. But could I live on without knowing him fully?

"It's alright." I looked over my shoulder to find his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

I let go of the breath I was holding silently and looked at the door that seemed very intimidating. The books were all about his past and I didn't doubt for one second that Kikyou will have some part in having Inuyasha so worried. Just the thought of the woman made me want to hunt her down for what she did to him. I made a silent vow never to let him fall for her spells as long as I'm his mate.

My shoulders straightened with determination. It was Inuyasha or secrets. I suppose I could live without knowing what he did. After all, I've kept some secrets of my own from him. And who knows? Maybe it'll just come out with time.

That thought out, I turned on my heel and pounced on my mate.

"What the-" he groaned when I caught his wrists. "Not this shit again. I didn't do-"

I kissed him silent, smiling when he hesitantly responded. "I'm staying with you," I said, letting my hands slide from his wrists.

He blinked a couple times before a slow smile came to his lips. "I'm not complaining," his hand came up and curved around the back of my neck and pulled me back to him for a breath-taking, tongue-filled kiss. When he pushed me off of him and wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, I nuzzled into his warm chest, hiding a smile.

_Ignorance is bliss._

* * *

When I woke in the morning, I was content to stay in his arms but, sadly, the clock glared at me with it's six o'clock. I could go to school- I _should_ go to school while I'm still able. At least until my friends start questioning me on why my belly is getting bigger. I grimaced and weaseled my way out of Inuyasha's grasp but his hold just tightened with a sleepy sigh.

"Inuyasha," I whispered, trying to coax him awake. "Can you let me go, please?"

"Why?" he murmured, opening his eyes slightly to peer at me, then at the time. "Five more minutes, Mate," he closed his eyes again and pulled me closer to his warmth.

I thought of my best excuse. "I need to use the bathroom."

His arms reluctantly loosened, "Fine."

I smiled to myself as I slipped out of bed, quickly grabbing a change of clothes, and locked myself in the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

Naraku was out searching for me. Again. Probably more mad than ever since I escaped when he left even with the injuries he left me with. I shivered under the hot water and my hand drifted up to my Marked shoulder, almost expecting to see blood coat my fingers.

_There's no scar. I healed, remember?_ I thought as I checked my body for any mark of the last week. Shaking my head, I grabbed the small pink loofah that came with my stuff that Sango sent me and my soap.

I looked back to when Naraku "saved" me from the demon in the school pool. Was he really watching my every movement? I glanced around, feeling more than a little paranoid and scared. A shudder ran through my body at the possibility that he might be watching me now. I scrubbed hard at my body, trying to get the feeling of his touch off my body until my skin was red. I cursed when I saw blood well up and quickly held it under the water, ignoring the stinging as the blood flowed into the drain. Inuyasha would bust the door open at the smell of blood and that's what I _didn't_ need.

There's still Kikyou to worry about too. I could trust Inuyasha with my life. At least until he falls under her spell and has to do whatever she says. She would be able to make him kill me with enough intake of that potion and a bit of influence. I had to do something about her before she could find the power to use him again. Inuyasha suffered enough.

I had no control over how to heal Inuyasha's soul-deep wound when I wish it could be as easy as healing a physical wound. I also couldn't tell how well it was going along which worries me greatly. Inuyasha seems confident that all I had to do was stay near him but I couldn't help but feel there was more than just my presence.

I sighed and shut off the water. If I ever wished to be a normal teen before, the want increased ten-fold. Having Inuyasha's baby would be the only thing I would rather deal with than evil lurking around every corner and hell-bent on killing me.

My ankle banged against the tub as I stepped out, causing me to stumble into the door and onto the floor. I groaned as I forced myself in a more comfortable position, aware of a growing pain at the back of my head and my foot. Inuyasha would totally hear that with his bionic hearing or without it. I struggled to stand up and away from the door just in case I was right and he would knock it over.

Fortunately, he didn't. "Kagome, are you alright?"

I smiled slightly at his concern as I wrapped a towel around my body, "Fine, I just tripped. That's all," I assured as I ran a brush through my wet hair.

When I dressed in warm, comfortable clothes and stepped out, Inuyasha quickly caught my wrist. I turned as he held it up and expected it.

I looked down at the new stuttering scratches when he gave me a questioning look. "I think I have to be a bit more careful next time," I tried to act nonchalant as I pulled my hand from his grasp.

He held tight and ran his tongue on the small wound, healing it with one lick. I found my eyes closing as I felt the soothing effects of the healing. "You should," he replied and sniffed once before letting go of my wrist. His eyes narrowed when he realized what I was wearing, "Going somewhere?"

Was he really going to keep me here? "I'm going to school," Our eyes locked and mine narrowed in slight suspicion.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Naraku's still out there!" he growled, any sleepiness instantly vanished.

"I have to go to school _sometime_."

"And you're carrying my Mark and our pup and a huge target for a lot of wild demons out there!"

"Nothing changed besides our mating," I said sarcastically, which seemed to anger him more.

"You're not going anywhere."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't keep me here!"

"The hell I can't," he smirked mockingly.

"My friends would get worried."

Inuyasha snorted and placed a hand on my Marked shoulder. "How are you going to explain this to your human friends? Along with your demon friends."

"It'll pass as a tattoo, dumb ass," I rolled my eyes and shrugged off his hand and turned to the door, scowling when he got in my way.

"Not for demons. Demons will know exactly what it is from scent. And aren't your teachers all demons?"

"It won't matter," I said while I tried walk around him.

"You're a slayer. They believe you're out killing demons," he said dryly as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, "Not getting knocked up by half a one."

My body paused for a moment in my vain attempt to get him out of the way and leaned against him, sighing heavily.

I was considering his words when he said, "Isn't it better to let them believe you're doing what you're assigned to do?"

He just didn't want people to think badly of me. And, unfortunately, he was right. Showing up mated to a demon after weeks of absences wouldn't look good. But not going at all is definitely not good for me. I won't be able to attend anymore when my pregnancy gets noticeable, though.

Inuyasha slowly let go when he knew I couldn't find any reason I really _should_ go. With a sigh, I brought my head up to face him. "How long do you plan to keep me here?"

The right ear on his head twitched as his brows drew together. "Until Naraku and his followers are gone, at least. But Sesshomaru wants to move you somewhere where you could be better hidden and safe."

"You guys think you can hide me from _Naraku_?" I found myself saying before I could think about it. "The guy practically has a tracker on me." My hands clutched together in front of me nervously when I saw his frown, "I don't think it could be as easy as you think."

He smirked, "Just let us take care of Naraku, Kagome. Sesshomaru's already sending slayers and himself looking high and low for him."

I nodded warily and walked into the bedroom, sitting on what I called my side of the bed. "Why's Sesshomaru searching for him?"

The smirk fell as he sat cross legged near me. "His mate, Kagura, was in the same situation you are a couple decades ago. They both know what we're going through."

Sighing, I fell back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. I hardly thought that Kagura's tormentor lusted after someone that looked like her. Or that the look-alike tried to use her mate to kill her. I closed my eyes and rolled on my side so that my back was facing Inuyasha.

His hand gently rested on my shoulder as he looked over at my face, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just trying to sleep off my prison time," I gave a small (but hopefully convincing) smile.

There was a moment of silence besides our breathing before I felt Inuyasha's hands tentatively sneak under me and pick me up, resting me in his lap. I opened my eyes when his cheek rested on the top of my head. "I won't let him have you again, Kagome," he mumbled as his arms tightened around me and I suddenly felt very warm, "I swear."

I slowly shook my head and sighed. He was _so_ warm, unlike last night, and I found myself pressing closer to him when he pressed a kiss to my forehead. However, it wasn't enough to make me forget about my situation. I shifted to loosen his grip and looked up, "So, I can't go outside _at all_?"

He looked confused at the sudden question. "I'm not keeping you prisoner, Kagome," he frowned and his shoulders fell slightly. " I just want to protect you. I can't watch over you at your school."

I leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I know."

He set me back down and I hurriedly sat up and faced him. "I just have to be with you at all times. Or Sango or anybody else that has a chance of facing Naraku should be. I don't want to lose you again, Mate."

I thought back to how panicked he looked and sounded when I was in Naraku's grasp. My mouth quirked up into a smile as I nodded. "I understand." _Should I be relieved that I'm his mate? What if we didn't have the bond?_

"You don't sound like it," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

He blinked a couple times before explaining. "I could sense your emotions clearer than I could before we mated. It was why I didn't believe you were... dead while I was looking for you. And now I feel like you're doubting my words."

"I'm not, I'm not," I assured quickly. "I just have a lot on my mind, is all." I debated whether to tell him what exactly was on my mind when he sent me a confused look before deciding against it. Standing up, I tugged his hand. "Let's get going somewhere, okay? I could use some fresh air."

He stood up with me but took his hand away. "Alright. Let me change first."

* * *

I looked out of the window with a wistful expression. The cold air making me realize that I missed New Year's in the week I've been with Naraku. "At least it was only a week in hell," I mumbled to myself, not feeling at all relieved.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he drove. "No morning sickness yet?"

I shook my head and grimaced, "I'm fine. Just don't say things like that again."

I saw a corner of his mouth quirk up. "If you think about your child when it's born, I don't think you'll still think of the pregnancy as a bad thing."

"I don't think of it as a bad thing!" I said quickly before glaring, " And this is half of your fault. If you packed some damn protection," I grumbled before crossing my arms. You should be as panicky as I am."

"But I'm not," he replied, glancing at me with amused violet eyes. "Like I said yesterday, this is helping strengthening our bond. Sure it's a bit early, but, I don't really care as long as you want to stay with me."

I nodded. "Of course I want to." _As long as he wants to stay with me over Kikyou_, I thought, _But he always said he loves me... in his own way._

I snapped out of my thoughts when Inuyasha said, "Is there a 'but' about that?"

I shook my head. "No. Just thinking again."

"Stop second guessing about everything. Either mean it or don't," He didn't sound angry but more annoyed.

I opened my mouth to retort but thought better of it. "How'd you get past Kikyou?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it, "It looked like she was kicking your ass last time I seen her."

"I jumped out of her window," he dully replied, "After she tried purifying me into submission. Or ashes."

"She always knew you were a half-demon, didn't she?" I pursed my lips shut when he grunted 'yes'. What exactly was the relationship between them now? I could remember healing the wounds that looked like it came from someone with spiritual powers. No doubt now that it was Kikyou who dealt the wounds. Could Inuyasha have been forced to give his power to her?

"If you don't have any place in mind," Inuyasha once again interrupted my thoughts, " I want to show you something."

"What is it?" When he smirked, I sighed, "Another surprise?"

"Yep." He chuckled and I felt my heart jump at the sound. It's been a while since I heard_ that_. "You don't mind if I blind-fold you, right?"

I sent him a look. "I mind."

"Oh well," he said, sounding suddenly happy, "I get a feeling you're going to be surprised either way."

It seemed that every time I fell silent, Inuyasha found something to talk about or something to question on. After the seventh interruption, I decided to question. "Why are you finding the sudden need to ask me questions?" I snapped before he could finish his question.

Inuyasha paused for a moment. I thought he was going to give up until he said, "The doctor said I shouldn't let you space out too much."

"The doctor?" I rose a brow.

He nodded weakly. "He said that you might be in shock for a few days or at the very least easily frightened. And that you might have panic attacks at the slightest thing that reminds you of Naraku."

I snorted softly. "_He_ doesn't know that it was my second time being Naraku's toy," I scowled.

"It's better safe than sorry," he replied, "Besides, you always seem jumpy when you space out for too long."

"I was just looking back," I murmured, embarrassed to tell him, "Before I trained to become a slayer."

"It makes sense," he said, "Just don't do it anymore."

"I can't just forget-"

"I'm not saying forget. I'm just saying don't let it get to you too much." he quickly corrected, sparing a quick glance at me. "You can't change what happened and it's stupid trying to think of what you _could've_ done instead of what you _can_ do now."

"Uh-huh," I said absently as I stared at our slightly familiar surroundings. "Are we going to Totosai's?"

"Maybe later." Inuyasha smirked, "You're never gonna guess it right 'til we get there, Mate."

My brows rose, "I could try."

"Alright, I'll give you a hint: You never been there before but we past it together once."

I thought about it. "Is it a public place?"

"We're going to get there before you can ask twenty questions," he said. "In fact, we're here."

I turned my gaze to the window as Inuyasha pulled up to the curb. It was an unrecognizable, nice-looking, two-story house. "What's here?" I looked to him to find him stepping out and quickly opened my own door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along when I hesitated, his other hand fiddling with his small ring of keys.

My heart jumped in my chest as he stuck the key in the front door and opened it. I couldn't find my voice as I took in the bare insides of the house. Tentatively, I stepped out of the small foyer to get a better view as Inuyasha closed the door behind him. My eyes traveled up the staircase where I could see at least two rooms before turning to my right to look in a light-blue-painted, steel kitchen and to my left to look into the light-filled den before turning to Inuyasha silently.

He grinned widely as he grabbed my hand again, "If this surprises you, wait 'til you see our room."

He led me up the stairs and each step had my throat grow tighter and my heart squeeze harder until we got to the top. It was in a small, sideways L-shape with four closed doors and he pulled me to the last room, opening it to reveal a huge room with windows that overlook the front of the house.

"Well?" he walked into the center of the room and turned to face me, "How do you like it?"

"I-I..." I stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you afford a house like _this_, Inuyasha?" I felt a growing smile forming on my face as I turned to another door that was open and tensed at the huge hot tub. "I can't believe this..."

"I thought that since we're having a pup that we might need more room for a family. While you were taking a nap I went out and spoke to Sesshomaru about this one. He said it might be a good place to hide you because this is a _really_ safe neighborhood so he paid the price." I glanced at him to find him shrugging, "Unfortunately though, it only has two other bedrooms."

I rose a brow, "_Only_?"

He went on, pretending he didn't hear me. "So I guess I'm going to rethink about how many pups we'll have."

_What? _I turned incredulous eyes on him. "How many children do you think we're having?" I watched as Inuyasha sheepishly held up an open hand, all five fingers wiggling to prove his point. "Five? Inuyasha!"

He grinned boyishly. "What? I know demons who had lots more."

"Do I look like a demon?" I growled, my face flushing with embarrassment. Why were we even talking about this when the first child wasn't even born yet?

My jackass of a mate laughed. "I'm kidding, Kagome. Besides, even if I wasn't, I'd make sure that they're at least two year apart."

I rolled my eyes.

Inuyasha turned his back to me, looking around. "It's going to take a month or two to get some new furniture in along with our stuff at the apartment..."

I smiled as he looked around, probably trying to figure out what will go where, before realizing that Inuyasha picked out a house for _our family_. He _wanted_ for us to live together with our new family. My breath hitched as Inuyasha whirled around on his heel and walked up to me.

"Don't start the waterworks, Kagome," he whimpered slightly, looking panicked.

I blinked away my blurry vision and looked up at him before laughing. "Sorry. I'm just happy. I can't believe you did this."

Was that a blush on his face? "Like I said, I thought our room back there would be too small to raise our kid in." I grinned widely and pounced on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards but caught his balance and gave me a look, "A little warning would be nice."

I grinned down at him when I felt his hands against my back and held me against him before kissing him. My fingers tangled in his long, inky-black hair when he responded hesitantly, encouraging him.

Being like this, I could pretend I was the normal teen I was before I met Naraku. I could be normal...

Inuyasha parted and I noticed he knelt down on both knees. I reluctantly loosened my grip on him until my butt touched the white carpet I haven't noticed before. His eyes searched my face, until my hand clutched the neckline of his t-shirt and pulled him down to me.

He went slowly, giving me time to back out if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. The hand that wasn't clutching his shirt went behind me and braced against the floor to hold my upper body up. I felt his other hand slide around my waist and pressed against the small of my back.

His breathing was heavy as he nuzzled my neck, inhaling my scent. "Kagome..."

I let my eyes ease close as my head tilted back to give him more access. All the while, my mind flickered back and forth between what was happening now and what happened to me recently. My hand slid from his shirt over to his heart, trying to calm my edgy nerves with his quick beating heart as he licked where my pulse pounded strongly.

The hand at my back rose and cupped my nape, making my head come back up so that he could kiss my lips. I felt the hand holding myself up lower down to rest on my elbow, making his chest brush against my breasts with the movement. The heat between us making me want to take off our clothes faster.

I tugged the hem of his shirt. He got the hint and parted only to take it off before coming back down to me. My free hand roamed over the warm skin, feeling his muscles tense and relax under my fingertips.

I could feel the panic rising when he pulled my shirt upward and I forced my eyes to open to meet his violet ones. Not the color of dried blood. His scent wasn't like the decaying bodies of demons and instead the smell of a clean male. Even with the assurances, my self-control was breaking. Every touch was sending me back to hell.

His fingers traced along my hips, slowly pulling down the waistband of my pants.

_Snap._

I jerked under him and quickly got to my feet, my racing heart and quick breathing not because of Inuyasha's actions but because of the panic I was in. I paced away from him, pulling my shirt down, all the while cursing Naraku.

When I glanced over at him, he stared at me with wide, unreadable eyes.

"I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have..." I bit my bottom lip hard and turned away to the door. "I'm sorry," I repeated and quickly ran out of the room.

I stopped at the foot of the stairs, covering my burning face in my hands. What was _wrong_ with me?

I chanced a look up, expecting Inuyasha to follow me but saw no one. There wasn't even a sound. I walked away, finding the need to either bang my head on something or hide under a rock. Instead, I looked around the house, avoiding the stairs until Inuyasha showed himself.

I stopped in front of the sliding glass door revealing a shady patio. Sliding it open, I found myself in a small room with huge, wall-to-wall windows. There was a screen door leading to a small grassy area in the backyard.

The last person who lived here left a bench by the sliding door. With a sigh, I sat down, pulling my legs under me when I felt the cold metal. I crossed my arms against my stomach and sighed, seeing my breath come out in a cloud. Nice January weather.

"Easily frightened, huh?" I murmured, recalling what the doctor told Inuyasha. It looked like he was right. I felt paranoid and frightened. There could possibly be a chance that Naraku's actually watching every move I make. Staying close to Inuyasha would only bring him down with me when Naraku decides to kill me.

I felt something tug on my shirt and my gaze snapped towards it before letting out a loud shriek.

Inuyasha found me on the other side of the room two seconds later, staring at the stupid huge rat that tried to crawl on me. He chuckled as he picked it up by tail and walked over to the screen door, letting it out in the patch of grass where it scurried away. "And you call yourself a demon slayer?"

I glared, "It caught me by surprise."

He smirked but didn't look at me, "I'm sure."

I sidled up next to him, feeling slightly uneasy but covered it with a smile. "Other than the pests, this is a nice house."

He snorted but his arm slid behind me to grab my waist and pull me closer to him. I relaxed at his comforting touch. He turned and headed back inside. "I- well, we've been in worst, right?"

"I didn't mean that!" I quickly replied as his hand went back to his side. I closed the door behind me, though it hardly changed the temperature of the room.

"Flip the lock, 'kay? I don't want the place vandalized before we even get the chance to live in it," he said without looking at me as he walked to the front door.

I did what he said and quickly followed after him, worried. He sounded irritated and I couldn't help but feel I was the cause of it. When we got outside, I waited while Inuyasha locked the front door and turned before saying almost pleadingly, "I'm sorry. I just don't-"

"Stop it!" he barked, his eyes flashing angrily before he said more calmly, yet still annoyed, "Stop saying 'sorry' when it's not your fault. It's mine because I forgot our current position. Everything though, is Naraku's fault and I won't rest 'til his bloody insides are at my fucking feet!"

I kept my mouth shut and my head bowed as he stormed past me. Swallowing, I stepped off the porch and gave the house one more glance before getting in the car. Besides the music playing softly on the radio, the silence was killing me. I tried to come up with something to say to calm him but my voice died in my throat every time I opened my mouth.

Inuyasha exhaled through his nose. "You wanna say something?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The weight on my heart eased. "Um, we're going to Totosai's house, right? To check on my powers?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "If you want."

I nodded, the tension in my body relaxing against the seat. "Yes. If you think it's weird that I could kill and heal, then I should get it checked out."

I felt rewarded when his mouth quirked in a small smile. "I don't think it's weird. It's... unique. But if you have the ability, there has to be more people who could do it. If there is, then I could get the Base to check it and change the files on priestess powers."

The air in the car seemed to be a bit more bearable now that he didn't seem so mad as before. I sighed silently as he stopped at a red light. If Naraku were to show himself now, I don't think anyone could stop Inuyasha from slaughtering the demon.

"You're frightened," Inuyasha murmured.

I shook my head quickly. I wasn't frightened, just nervous... I think?

He didn't believe it for a second. "Of... me?"

My eyes widened as I snapped my head towards him. "Of course not!" I frowned at him, "You should know that."

"Of Naraku then," He sounded more certain of that but still down about it.

I chose not to answer. I pursed my lips shut as he continued driving.

"He touched you in _that_ way, didn't he?"

I winced, "Y-yes." I watched his jaw tighten and suddenly the weight was back. "Don't talk about it," I said quietly, "I'm sick just thinking about it. Please-"

"Okay," he assured, "I don't want to hear it either, especially from _your_ lips. But that doesn't mean I already know."

Just recalling the creep's hands on my body made my stomach churn. I cracked open a window for some air, the wind calming me.

Now noticing the concealing barrier, I noticed that it looked like an abandoned house on the outside before he drove through it, revealing the small building Totosai lived in, caring over Inuyasha's weapons.

Inuyasha cut the engine and sighed, "Let's get this over with-"

I tugged his arm back when he was going to step out and chastely kissed his lips, growing worried when he didn't kiss back. "I'm sorry-"

His widened eyes narrowed. "It's not-"

"No, no," I quickly said when he looked irritated, "I just want to say that I'm sorry for kinda ruining your surprise. I-I mean..." I looked at him helplessly, hoping he would understand.

After a second of watching me, he smiled and kissed me back, "Ah, Mate. You didn't do anything wrong. I got the reaction I wanted from you. It just _ended_ badly."

I looked at him in confusion as he parted with only an inch between us. "You wanted me to jump you?"

He chuckled and my heart did a flip. "I didn't think you would do _that_."

I smiled widely and leaned forward to press my lips against his again, deciding to stroke his ego. "Well, if you didn't look so damn sexy," I whispered.

He smirked, "Same for you but I seem to have more control over my animalistic needs." After sharing a few more kisses, he stepped out of the car. I followed him to the door and Totosai opened it.

"Kagome, nice to see you again," the old demon smiled at me and waved me in, "What brings you two here? Inuyasha, did you break Tetsusaiga again?" he asked sternly.

Inuyasha snorted as he followed me inside. "It's _Kagome_ who you should be analyzing, old man."

"Hmm? Why on earth would I do that?" Totosai scratched his head, "Sure she has this lovely glow about her, nothing unusual."

"Glow?" I looked at myself and found no part of my body glowing.

Inuyasha smiled at me, "Some demons can _see_ how strong your spiritual power is. The brighter the glow, the stronger the person," he explained.

I nodded in understanding.

He turned to Totosai, "She's different. She could heal and attack with her spiritual powers. Do you know why?"

Totosai walked around me, inspecting me. "It's nothing unusual," he repeated with a nod, "But not that common."

"But I wonder why someone would give up their spiritual power for another."

I looked around for the voice and felt a small prick on my neck. I slapped my hand on the insect.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he took the hand that rested on my neck and turned it palm up, watching the bug I squished inflate himself. "Myoga! Where the hell were _you_?"

Myoga ignored the question and turned to me. "Do you know who else might have _had_ spiritual powers?"

I shook my head, feeling slightly weird talking to a flea, "I didn't even know you could lose them."

The small demon 'hmm' ed. "What about relatives?"

My brows drew together, "I never saw my parents use the power but I think my brother might have it."

He turned to Totosai, "What do you think, Totosai?"

Totosai had pulled out a blue mat to sit on while we were talking, his hammer lying next to him. "It's possible that the parents might have given away their powers to their kids to make them more powerful. It might even give them the ability you have right now. But the question is _why_ would the parents find the need to further protect them."

"Naraku?" Inuyasha shifted his gaze to me questioningly.

I immediately shook my head, "He didn't reveal himself until he killed my mom and dad," I noticed the bitterness in my voice and shook my head.

"That doesn't mean that your parents didn't know this Naraku fella," Totosai supplied.

"That's right," Inuyasha agreed, "Why else would a demon like him attack a family?"

I felt very tense about this but had to remind myself that this is just theory. There was no way of knowing if it's right without talking to Naraku himself.

"I think I might have an idea..." Inuyasha trailed off before turning to the door. "Come on, Kagome. I need to check something back at home."

I dropped my hand when Myoga hopped off, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Miss," Myoga said from his spot on Totosai's shoulder, " And congratulations for putting up with Master Inuyasha-"

"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled.

"- Long enough to become his mate," the flea finished.

"Come back again," Totosai said as I turned to the door.

"I think I have more questions and no answers," I said once we were outside.

"We might have answers soon," Inuyasha assured.

"So what's your idea?" I asked out of curiosity once we were in the car.

"What if one of your parents were demon slayers?" he asked as he turned the key and pulled out, "That would definitely give Naraku a reason to off them."

"I suppose..." Though it was really doubtful, "It's possible."

"At least we have something to go on," he replied.

I looked around as the car got onto the street, "Would the Greater demons around here attack again?"

"Hopefully not," he sounded sick, "I'm not in the mood to kick some random demon's ass right now."

Managing a small smile, I turned my head away from the back window.

Inuyasha coughed. At first, I didn't pay any mind to it until he cursed. I turned to find him staring at his blood-speckled hand. "Kagome, there's a pack of tissues in the glove box."

I hurriedly opened it and pulled out a small pack, tearing it open and handing him one. He held it to his mouth as he coughed again, his violet eyes struggling to remain open on the road. I put a hand on the wheel when a nasty cough shook him.

"Don't suppose you can drive, can you?" His blood-shot eyes shifted to me as I worriedly watched the road.

"I can," I answered and he squinted as he pulled over to the curb. We quickly switched sides but before I turned the key, I continued, "But you're going to have to point the way."

"Good-" he reached for another tissue and rubbed at his eyes, smearing the blood on his face, "-enough."

I nervously drove, every wet cough or groan of pain setting me further on edge. I took in a shuddering breath and held it when the scent of blood reached my nose. _Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die_. I chanted in my mind worriedly as I watched the road.

Inuyasha's breathing became ragged and he cursed again. "K'gome, your hands," he gasped out.

I barely spared a glance at the white light. It wouldn't heal anything but a physical wound. "It can't heal you," I cried out hysterically, almost on the verge of tears, "I can't help you!"

It was the longest ride of my life. Inuyasha's suffering didn't stop until we were close to home; when night fell. There wasn't enough tissues to keep the blood off himself and his seat. I didn't want to look at him in fear of seeing him dead until he quickly got out of the car and rushed with demonic speed into our room.

I raced after him, barely remembering to close the doors to the car and found Inuyasha in the bathroom, crouched over the tub as he ripped his bloody shirt off and rinsed the blood off his upper body and face.

I watched from the doorway as the crimson water splashed with his movements. The sound of the drain sucking the bloody water up made me close my eyes as I rested my head on the door frame. This was the second time he was like this and I just watched as he worked through it. How on earth was that healing him? Was I supposed to do something? But what?

"You're not helpless," Inuyasha growled and I opened my eyes to find him standing right in front of me, golden eyes gleaming darkly.

"Then how come you're not healing yet?" I asked, bowing my head. It hurt watching him die slowly and the pain amplifies when I see his blood. It's hard to believe that just my presence was healing him when he's choking on his own blood.

His index finger curled under my chin and made me meet his gaze. "It's just not going to heal overnight, Kagome. I'll be fine, okay?"

Pursing my lips shut, I nodded reluctantly and left him to brush the taste of blood out of his mouth. I booted up the computer and entered his password, ready to test his theory that my parents may have been slayers. I seriously doubted that my mother was a knife-thrower; She was too kind to imagine that she once killed demons twice the size of her.

I looked through files upon files (he had a lot of files) until Inuyasha took over and found the records from the Base, looking back in time through each group and section until he stopped. "Daisuke Higurashi. He worked in Kouga's group as a high ranking demon slayer."

My eyes widened as I took in the photo of my father's young face before blinking back a sudden wetness. "Alright. My dad was a demon slayer. Anything on my mother? Naomi..." I struggled to remember her maiden name, " Kama... I think."

A few clicks and...

"Naomi Kama. Sesshomaru's class. Healer." Inuyasha sat back with a smirk, "I was right. They met, then quit for some reason, then raised power-given kids until Naraku reared his ugly head."

I looked at the black and white photo of my mother with dread growing. "They could have met Naraku when they were together and quit so they could hide within the shrine. Naraku found them and killed them," I said, blinking when Inuyasha deleted the window. "But _why_ did Naraku hunt them down? The only way we could find the answer is-"

"Talk to the devil himself," Inuyasha finished with a scowl. "If I have to tie you to my back to get you to stick with me instead of going off on your own, I will. Just say you want to find him and I'll go with you, alright?"

I smiled and leaned into his side. "Alright," I agreed and shut off the computer. Stepping up on my toes, I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Huh?" He turned his head but wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me against him. "I missed a phone call?"

I looked down at the blinking red '2' on the phone base and pressed play.

"_Mr. Takahashi_," a timid woman's voice said, _"A spike of demonic energy suddenly revealed itself near your area on the radar. Please call back at the Base for details or check the e-mail I sent you."_

"Dammit," Inuyasha muttered as the machine told when the next call was placed- just a few minutes before we arrived- before the recorded voice clicked on.

"_Inuyasha?_" My eyes widened at Souta's voice and noticed Inuyasha tense up as well._ "There's an emergency. A demon broke through Kaede's barrier and-"_ A loud roar cut him off and I heard the cracking sound of a huge piece of wood breaking before the line went dead.

* * *

A.N: Don't forget to review!


	30. Chapter 30: Call For Help

Chapter 30: Call For Help

"Move out of the _fucking_ way!" Inuyasha snarled as he drove around a slow SUV. I sat on edge, trying to feel anything demonic in the air. It would have helped if Inuyasha put a sutra on but we were both too worried to care.

Kaede's house looked eerie with the lights out and the memory of the demon's roar stuck in my head. What was worse was that I could sense a strong demonic aura emitting from it. "Souta..." I whispered and ran to the broken door when Inuyasha pulled up. Inuyasha was right behind me with Tetsusaiga in his grasp.

The house was torn apart on the inside and completely dark. There was definitely an ominous aura in the air. Kaede was on the floor, one of her arms bloodied. "Oh..."

"Kaede!" Inuyasha ran to the old woman who was starting to gain consciousness and held her upright.

"Where's Souta?" I asked with worry and started for his room. The blood ran away from my face as I took in what I saw.

Souta's room was thrashed. A giant centipede with the upper half of a human body had coiled itself around my unconscious brother and her fangs were sunken deep into the flesh of his shoulder.

"_Souta!_" I screamed as the centipede let go to look at me and Souta's head lulled to the side, his eyes open but unseeing.

"Sacred blood... delicious," the woman licked her drenched lips with her long tongue.

Midoriko's Blade pulsed in my hand before transforming into a sword. I readied it, my eyes on my little brother.

"You must be the sister that Naraku told me about," she grinned wickedly as two of her six arms went down to cup Souta's pale face, "Meaning you have sacred blood also."

"Let him go," I demanded as I tried to stay calm. Her hand went to the back of his head and one gripped his chin. My eyes widened and all of the spiritual power I have shot out of the sword and consumed her body before she could snap his neck.

The room lit up in a blinding light and I had to cover my eyes from my own power, dropping the sword. The centipede's shriek was shrill and I felt a disintegrating hand wrap around my neck and force me to a wall. I cried out when my head hit the wall hard enough to see a burst of light behind my eyelids. The hand faded to ashes and I fell from a height that must have been from the ceiling to the floor, landing hard on a desk that tipped over before the light finally went out.

Blood dripped from my lip when I raised my head. A pile of dust was all that was left of her and Souta was lying in the middle of it, bleeding. I crawled over to him and picked him up slowly. "Souta... Souta!" I whispered as I brought a hand to his cheek. He was so cold. "Oh God, Souta..." I cried as he took a shuddering breath.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha cursed when he registered what he saw and pressed a towel to the open wound. "Hold it there. I'll go call for help."

Souta gasped out breaths as he jerked against my hold. "K'gome!" Blood was spilling out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Stay still, Souta. Inuyasha's getting help. It'll be alright," I said through sobs.

"K'gome, Na-Naraku was here. He-He destroyed K-Kaede's barrier," Souta choked out, "Th-Then the demon..."

I tried to call upon my powers of healing only to find nothing. "Shh. Don't talk anymore." Souta's breath was getting shallower. "Inuyasha!" I shrieked as he jerked in my grasp, rasping and crying, "Inuyasha!"

"K-Kagome," Souta whispered, tears were flowing from the corners of his eyes, "I-I'm scared."

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay," I repeated as I hugged him to me, hearing his ragged breathing in my ear slow and soften until there was nothing at all.

* * *

"...me...gome...Kagome..."

I opened my eyes to find myself laying face up on Inuyasha's bed. "It was... a dream?" I looked for Inuyasha and found him on his knees on the floor next to me. My head hurt when I turned it towards him and it hurt even worse when I saw his face.

He slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"No..." I whispered brokenly, tears filled my sight and dripped onto the pillow. Oh, God, my little brother... "No!"

He looked to be in pain. "We brought Souta to the hospital wing in the Base. He's alive but barely breathing. Mistress Centipede's fangs nearly punctured his heart and he lost _way_ too much blood. It's almost guaranteed that he's not going to live much longer."

"He'll heal himself," I sat up quickly and just as quickly held my head in my hand, "Like me..."

"It's not always reliable, Kagome," he pointed out, "Your powers heal you automatically when you're calmly resting but it doesn't always happen. Like when you fell unconscious after Sesshomaru injured you. And we don't even know if he's a healer or if your parents gave him that kind of power."

"I could lose Souta..." I murmured and closed my eyes. _No! Not Souta! Please! Not him!_ I pleaded in my mind while I cried.

Inuyasha quickly sat on the other side of me and pulled me to him tightly. I automatically clung to him. "I'm so sorry, Kagome." He certainly sounded like he was hurting as well.

But how would he know? He still had a older brother, no matter how much he didn't like him. I was going to be all alone.

I felt his cheek rest on the top of my head. "You're not going to be alone, Kagome."

Souta had said Naraku broke Kaede's barrier. Which meant Naraku won't hesitate to attack anyone else close to me if I don't crawl back to him. I clutched Inuyasha's t-shirt, making sure he wouldn't leave. The pain in the back of my head was pulsating and I struggled to remain conscious.

Inuyasha adjusted so that I laid in his lap with my head on his chest. "Rest, Kagome. I need you to heal for me."

I nodded slowly and allowed my physical pain to draw me back into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

When I awoke, I was laying alone on the bed. I quickly got up, "Inuyasha?" I looked around and found him no where. Did Naraku take him away too? With quick breaths, I ripped open the door and ran into a red-clad chest. I looked up into violet eyes and relaxed. "Inuyasha... where were you?"

His brows drew together, "I was just downstairs, talking with Miroku."

"Miroku..." I took in a shuddering breath and let it out smoothly. "Is he okay? Are you?"

"We're fine, Kagome," he assured with a small frown. "Let's go downstairs with Miroku and Sango, okay?"

I hesitantly nodded and he gently tugged me out of the room, closing it behind me. He laced his fingers with mine as we walked down the stairs. I glanced around for any sign of Naraku. After all, if he broke through Kaede's barrier, who knew if he could break the Slayer's barrier as well.

Sango was sitting on the sofa with Shippo in her lap while Miroku stood off to the side. Shippo beamed when I walked in and jumped at me with a "Kagome!" Before I could lift my arms to catch him, Inuyasha caught him by the tail.

"Not now, runt," Inuyasha growled and dropped him on the floor.

Sango looked at me, not exactly looking at my face. "Um, Inuyasha. Don't you think Kagome should change?"

I looked down at the dried blood stains. My brother's blood...

Sango stood up and took my arm, "Come on, Kagome. I have some spare clothes you can wear." She pulled me into our former room and closed the door. As she dug through the small closet, I tugged off my shirt to get a better look at it.

The bottom half of the shirt looked drenched in blood from when I held Souta in my arms. I gingerly touched the dried blood, watching some of it flake off onto the floor.

"Here you go-" Sango turned and stared at me. I hardly noticed, keeping my eyes on the stain. "Oh, Kagome..."

My body trembled as she took the ruined shirt from my hands and handed me one of her clean ones and a long flowing skirt with different shades of blue. My hands were very shaky as I tugged on the shirt and changed my pants for the skirt.

"Do you want anything to eat? I just went shopping with Shippo yesterday," Sango asked as we stepped out.

She went into the kitchen, not seeing me numbly shaking my head, trying to hold myself together.

"You need to eat, Kagome," Miroku said calmly as he steered me to sit down on the sofa where Sango had sat. "You didn't have anything yesterday and you need to take care of the baby."

How could I hope to take care of a baby when I can't take care of my only family? I pursed my lips shut as Inuyasha sat beside me.

Shippo jumped onto the coffee table, frowning at me. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing, Shippo," I replied uneasily.

The fox still looked concerned and I could feel my bottom lip quivering. I couldn't pull off a facade when Sango presented an egg, cheese, and ham omelet on a paper plate. Inuyasha took it for me when I clutched my hands together so they wouldn't shake so badly.

Miroku knelt in front of me to lock eyes. "Kagome, it's alright to seek help from your friends. It might even help you relieve the pressure to confide in _someone_."

"Why should I bother?" I muttered, "It's kinda obvious Inuyasha told you everything."

"I didn't," Inuyasha replied indignantly, "Not _all_ of it."

My shoulders tensed when I felt Sango's hands resting on both shoulders. "You can help us understand and help you if you spoke out."

I bit my lip hard. Didn't they understand? The more they knew, the more they want to help. The more they help, the more attached I would get. The more attached I get, the more ammo Naraku could use against me. I didn't know if I could handle another death. I shook my head quickly.

I caught Miroku making eye-contact with Inuyasha, then with Sango. With a squeeze, Sango backed away and stood near the monk. My eyes narrowed, What were they planning?

"Better eat this before it goes cold," Inuyasha said and held the paper plate towards me.

I accepted it and placed it on my lap. Thankfully, the shaking had stopped but I couldn't find my appetite. I picked it apart with the fork as Miroku continued.

"Kagome, Inuyasha told us who Naraku is to you and what he did to Souta. You can't bear it like you had before, have you noticed?" he said in a soothing voice.

"I have to get back to Naraku," I whispered, feeling Inuyasha tense beside me. "If I don't, he's going to continue hurting the ones I love."

"You're _not_ going back there, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, grabbing my upper arm and forcing me to face him. "It's suicide."

My head snapped up to look at him. "It's either that or I have to find him and kill him myself, and how am I supposed to do that when he's too cowardly to face me? It's impossible. There's only one choice!" I shrugged off his hand and turned away, " Besides... dying seems like a good option anyways. Since I don't have anyone left-"

A loud slap echoed in the room and the plate on my lap fell to the floor. I tentatively brought my hand to my stinging cheek as I looked wide-eyed at Sango, who was glaring down at me.

"How on earth can you say something like that to our _faces_?" Sango shouted, looking upset. "What happened to the little sister who spared with me? The huntress who fought demons back-to-back with Miroku? The mother-figure who took care of Shippo? The fool who fell in love with Inuyasha?"

"_She wasn't real!_" I yelled, feeling tears drip down my face as I released the pressure of the armor that was keeping me protected from the pain of the past. "She was an illusion! She wasn't me! No one knows the real me except Souta, my family, _and they're all dead!_"

"So, what? You're just going to give up on your life? You don't give a shit about how everyone else would feel if you died?" Sango argued, her eyes were bright and glassy like she had a fever and Miroku was holding her back from punching me.

Inuyasha's arms slipped around my waist when I felt like I wanted to bolt. Where would I go? Where was my home? Souta was my only link to the happiest part of my past. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

I turned my head to Shippo to find him crying his heart out. "I don't want you to go!" he bawled as he swiped at his eyes.

My sobs came out harder as I stared at Shippo. His parents were killed too. And he's still so young. How was he able to go on with that real smile on his face?

I felt Inuyasha's hold tighten and his nose brushed against the back of my neck as he breathed deeply. I grabbed one of his hands in mine and squeezed. Inuyasha could sense my emotions so I knew he was feeling it now. I was his mate. And I was with his child. How could I ever hope to bring a life down with me when it hasn't even seen the world yet?

Sango's tears overflowed now, messing with the light make-up she always put on. "You have another family that loves you too. You can't forget that!"

I averted my eyes shamefully. Sango did treat me like a little sister. I always felt that bond with her when she treated a cut I received from a demon or when I cared for her when she fell ill to poison. Now I understood her reaction when she hit me. I would have done the same if she just gave up.

Miroku had let go of Sango to let her bear hug me even with Inuyasha behind me."We don't always have to rely on our own strength to fight demons, Kagome." he said gravely as he tried to calm Shippo down from his hysterics.

Keeping my hand on Inuyasha's, I hugged Sango with the other arm and allowed my armor to drop, letting their sadness wash over my injured heart as Naraku's poison over my soul cleansed through my tears. "You guys..." I whispered as I stroked my hand through Sango's hair as she cried on my shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

I watched some of the clouds drift away as I leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder. He bumped back with a small smile. I sighed and looked at the grass, relaxing my back against the wall of Sango and Miroku's room as I hugged my knees tighter. "How's it going in there?" I whispered.

Inuyasha brought his head up higher to eavesdrop on the conversation going inside. Miroku had took it upon himself to call the Base to figure out how Souta was doing since I couldn't do it myself without bursting into tears. "Souta has a small chance of surviving. Don't get your hopes up too high, Kagome."

I worried my bottom lip as I concentrated on a single ant on the cement, carrying a dead fly's body towards the patch of grass. "I should have known he would do something like this. Naraku always treated me like a pet. If I did anything he didn't approve of..."

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't let this bother you. It's just what he wants."

"I can't help it. He's my little brother. The only brother I'll ever have," I murmured as I watched the ant stop, the fly's body twitching left and right. I blinked away the sudden sting of tears, "Naraku knew how much Souta means to me. He knows that I would find him for answers, and to save everyone else."

"You can't give up now!" Inuyasha's head snapped to face me as he glared down at me. I barely spared him a glance. "Kagome, if I have to lock you up and keep you under surveillance..."

My lips thinned as the ant let go of the fly and circled around. He _would_ do that and what scares me is that I might actually need it if Souta leaves me. "I can't give up now," I repeated slowly. "I can't find any confidence left in me that I might beat him,but... I have to try."

Inuyasha scowled as he leaned back against the wall. "You forgot that most of the slayers are after him too."

"But it's _my_ battle to face. I have to get revenge. I need to plunge a dagger in his black heart, even if I have to sacrifice everything else to do it."

"Stop talking like that!" he growled. "I'm supposed to protect you but you keep saying that you'll throw yourself into battle with him first chance you get. It really pisses me off!"

I leaned against him again, feeling his tense form relax. "Then, by all means, protect me," I said quietly and blinked away the stinging feeling in my eyes. _Please, protect me, but don't get in my way while you're at it._

"You're hurting, Kagome, I get it. Hell, I _feel_ it." He caught my chin and made me look at his face. "But you're in no position to run and fight. For one, you're going to be risking a life in the process. For another, nobody wants you to leave. You're too unstable to do anything right now."

I pursed my lips and nodded reluctantly. Sadly, he was right. All I wanted to do was lock myself in a room and curl up under a blanket for a while and hope that everything would just blow over.

"Just stick with me. I promise I'll give you the dagger to kill Naraku with. Hell, I'll even hold him down for you," he grinned when my mouth quirked in a small smile.

"It's a promise," I settled back against the wall, leaning against his shoulder. Looking down, I found the dead fly in pieces being carried into the grass by many more ants and sighed in contentment.

Miroku opened the door and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Kagome. Souta has a fifteen percent chance of living. But his body won't accept any form of healing."

Inuyasha glanced at me and I met his gaze. "I want to see him."

* * *

I held on Sango's hand as we walked through the hospital doors. My throat tightened but I was dried out of tears thanks to my self-therapy session I had with Inuyasha and the others.

Sango linked arms with me and said softly, "Come on, Kagome. We'll get through this together."

I nodded, silently thanking her for coming with me to see Souta. Inuyasha can't handle the sadness I'm feeling and he knows as well as me that when Souta leaves this world, I'll fall back into a suicidal depression.

But I can rely on my friends to help me through it. I looked down at the bouquet of colorful flowers I would give Souta in my hands as I waited for Inuyasha to ask where his room was.

Miroku walked on the other side of me when Inuyasha and Shippo led the way. "Don't think like he's leaving you, Kagome. He, along with your parents, will watch over you from a better place."

I nodded again, not trusting my voice. I glanced at Inuyasha when we piled into the elevator. He hasn't said a word since he let go of me. He was staring ahead, looking deep in thought. Every once in a while, his fingers would twitch and form a tight fist before easing back open. He solved problems with violence. But fighting won't bring my brother back to me. He knew that and it frustrated him.

Shippo was equally quiet, standing next to Inuyasha. He kept his gaze on the floor and I would catch him sniffling before he straightened up and acted strong.

Sango squeezed my arm comfortingly when the doors slid open and walked out in the hall with me in tow. I swallowed past the lump in my throat as we went by room by room until we reached Souta's.

A healer was leaning over Souta's unconscious body, her hands glowing as she muttered spells but the light would die out without any effect on my brother. She looked up and frowned. "The boy isn't accepting my healing powers, Inuyasha. I can't do anything more to help besides replacing his bandages."

"It's alright," Inuyasha murmured as I stared at Souta's rising and falling chest, "Leave us."

With a bow, the nurse sidled out.

I could hardly breath as I sat by Souta's side, taking his cold hand in mine. A weird feeling passed through me at first touch but I took in a deep breath and held it in. My eyes were still burning from the last time I cried but I felt the prick of tears returning. Remembering the last thing he had said to me was the trigger that let them fall freely. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Souta. I'm here with you."

As a last effort, I let what spiritual power I got back during my rest seep through my fingers into Souta. My last string of hope broke when I felt the power stop and break away. A coldness that was strangely familiar washed through me with the feel of static.

Miroku went to the other side of my brother. "May you rest in peace, Souta."

I felt a surge of power shot through me through Souta's hand and my eyes widened. The amount of power I gave him went back to me? What was happening?

It _was_ familiar. Like what happened to me when I touched Naraku's barrier. Experimentally, I gave back the power with a little more force like I was dispelling a possessor.

Something shattered and his body began to glow with the effects of my healing powers. I cried out in happiness as Souta groaned and shifted his body.

"It's working?" Inuyasha asked from behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

Miroku took the scissors and carefully cut the bandages. I was glad they didn't get around stitching it yet as the flesh healed cell by cell until the wound was nothing but a pinkish-red scar on his shoulder.

"Souta!" I said once the healing power faded.

"...Kagome...?" Souta's dark brown eyes opened to squint at me. "Where am I? What happened?"

I hugged him tightly, feeling his cold cheek press into mine. "You made it. You're alive." I whispered shakily and kissed his forehead.

"Everyone out," the strict doctor that told me I was pregnant walked in stiffly with two other doctors, "We have to do a status check for any remaining poison in his body as well as his blood levels."

After kissing his cheek, I let Inuyasha escort me out the door with the others before one of the doctors closed the door. "He's alive," I said, leaning against the wall.

"But what was wrong? Why couldn't the other healers succeed?" Miroku asked, crossing his arms, looking concerned.

"Who cares? The important thing is that he's not dead," Sango said, sending me a smile.

"There was a barrier," I answered, "But it was weak. Which was why the demon's fangs were able to pierce his body. But strong enough to ward off the simple power of healing. I had to use some extra force to break it."

"He tried to protect himself, then?" Inuyasha asked, "But he never had to use his power before. That's why it was weak. Kaede must've been training him. He could erect barriers."

I smiled at him, "And the barrier kept protecting him even in unconsciousness and even when we tried to help him."

"We're lucky that your parents gave you their power. Otherwise, no healer wouldn't have broken through," Sango sighed.

I turned to Inuyasha with a frown, "How much did you tell them?"

Inuyasha's eyes shifted away from me. "Not _everything_, that's for sure."

"Uh-huh," I said, disbelieving, "Remind me never to trust you to keep a secret anymore."

His gaze snapped back to me, "Hey, they _forced_ me to tell them when they saw you come back."

"It's true," Miroku admitted, "But we _were_ worried about you."

"We still are." Sango stepped in front of me, "You can tell us the whole story when we get back, right?"

"Uh..." I looked from each face and nodded, "Sure. Later." But that doesn't mean I'd be any less embarrassed.

"Kagome?"

I looked to the doctors stepping out. The woman doctor nodded to me. "The patient wishes to see you. Alone."

I walked in, closing the door behind me. Souta was sitting up, softly rubbing the scar left on his body. I smiled when he looked up, "What's up? How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A bit sore, but fine," Souta dropped his hand as I sat in front of him. "I almost died, didn't I? That's why you were crying."

"Yes. You're the only little brother I'm going to have, Souta," I said, looking at the scar on his face that ran from his right temple to his chin. It was a shade lighter than his skin and only easy to detect when looking for it.

"Naraku didn't mean to kill me."

"What?" My eyes narrowed. Naraku knew how much Souta meant to me. He was aiming to hurt and scare me enough to come back to him.

"I looked into his soul. Before the demon attacked. He's clearly obsessed with having you," he had a look of disgust and anger that stopped me from asking what he saw. "He wants to kill Inuyasha for Marking you and make you his own. He meant to show you that he won't give up on you so easily-"

"I know all about his obsession," I cut in. "And he nearly killed you because of it."

Souta paused for a moment. "He had you again, didn't he?"

I nodded with a grimace.

He frowned, "I saw Inuyasha behind you. His "wound" is bigger."

"I noticed," I said dryly. "Souta. Do you believe my presence is healing him? Inuyasha and Kaede think so."

He nodded. "Little by little. I don't think it can heal fully but..."

"I was afraid of that," I mumbled to myself.

"Have you tried healing him with your power?"

"It only works with physical wounds," I shrugged.

"Have you _tried_?" Souta stressed.

I shook my head. "No."

He gave me a look that I understood completely. "It wouldn't hurt, you know."

"Unless I purify him on accident," I added, frowning. "Fine, I'll try it. Get some rest, Souta. You'll be completely safe here." I stood up to leave.

"How's Kaede?" he asked quickly as I opened the door. "She got hurt really badly."

"She's being taken care of," Inuyasha answered when I didn't, "Healed and protected. Just like you."

Souta nodded and laid back down for some sleep as I closed the door. I felt guilty for not even_ thinking_ about how Kaede was doing. All my concern and worry was so focused on my little brother.

"Let's go home. I'll make sure to have a group to watch over Souta while he recovers his energy and to protect him when he gets sent back to Kaede," Inuyasha ordered and walked in step next to me.

Shippo hugged the arm that wasn't in between Inuyasha and I. "You're okay now, right Kagome?"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine, Shippo." When I said it, I felt the untruthfulness of it like a slap to the face. No, I wasn't fine. I was far from fine. Naraku nearly succeeded in killing my only little brother and I had no idea where he would strike next while I was safely with Inuyasha.

Shippo grinned widely and ran ahead to Miroku and Sango to talk to them about having a little celebration involving the arcade and a huge pizza.

Inuyasha laced his fingers with mine and squeezed reassuringly. I glanced up at him to find him staring ahead. He sworn to protect me. Going back to Naraku was not an option and I'll hold it to Inuyasha to help me stay. With a small smile, I squeezed back.

* * *

I bit in to my second Wacdnolds burger as Miroku and Sango took in what I told them. Shippo wasn't actually paying attention (something I'm grateful for). I basically told them what I told Inuyasha along with the few things I learned about him recently. Then, to be fair, I told them about Inuyasha's wound.

Inuyasha gave me a I'm-gonna-throttle-you glare when I told them the effects so I left out the part where he was practically controlled by Kikyou and almost killed me and instead told them that that was where Naraku abducted me for the second time.

"Where were you during this?" Sango asked towards Inuyasha.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Dunno." He shot me an unreadable glance and I quickly looked away.

"Anyways," I cut in before Inuyasha could get questioned further, "Naraku really wants me back if he's aiming for Souta. I don't want you two getting in between, so..."

"He's going to kill you," Sango said incredulously but kept her voice down, "You seriously need help fighting him, Kagome."

"He's mine to kill," my eyes narrowed dangerously. "Anyone else would just get in the way."

"You want a repeat of what happened when you faced Naraku alone?" Inuyasha sneered.

"I was a bit occupied with some trouble, _Inuyasha_," I bit out, watching him pale and wince. He knew exactly what kind of trouble I was dealing with at the time.

"Naraku seems too sneaky to face him head-on in a fight," Miroku pointed out, "You might need help to get him out in the open."

"And a shifters' only weakness is stabbing him in the heart," Shippo added. "And you said when you stabbed him, he didn't die."

"Either he gotten strong enough to survive, or his heart is somewhere else, safe from harm," Sango supplied.

My hands balled into fists on my lap. They didn't understand that Naraku doesn't intend to kill me. His only aim is to keep me as his personal pet and something way deeper if he wanted to kill off my parents to get me.

"He has to keep his heart near him. Why would he leave it unprotected?" Inuyasha questioned.

How stupid were they? I don't want Naraku killing any of them because of me. I wouldn't be able to handle another death.

Inuyasha nudged my shoulder and I looked around to the expectant faces, "What?"

"We think you should be hidden for a while," Miroku said, "Until Naraku reveals himself. It might be the safest way to-"

"No!" I instantly replied, glaring at the monk. How dare they try to keep me out of my own business?

"Told you so," Inuyasha sighed, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his upturned hand.

I stood up and walked out of the fast-food restaurant with Inuyasha instantly at my heels. I didn't want to hear them talk about how to best Naraku anymore when they don't want me to be a part of it.

Inuyasha grasped my wrist and turned me so my back was pressed against his car. "We're just thinking of your safety, Kagome."

I pursed my lips shut and nodded. He allowed me to open the car door and walked to the other side. "You have to stop reading my emotions."

"It helps me figure you out better," Inuyasha replied and waited a moment before starting the car. "They could walk home."

I said nothing about it but stared out the window. I wanted them safe, in the least.

"Kagome?" I hummed in response, "Was it really my fault that you were abducted again?"

"Well..." I started uncomfortably. "Did you have to bring me to a hospital?"

He snorted. "You looked so out of it. I thought you might have lost too much blood."

I looked back to the incident. "Your words... affected me." I noticed the way he tensed, "Did you mean what you said? That our mating was a mistake?"

"Fuck no!" he exclaimed and glanced at me with wide eyes. "Kagome. Never trust me around Kikyou. She screws with my mind way too often. Actually, forget about her, I'm completely done with the bitch."

I sensed a lie somewhere in his sentence and frowned.

"A mating can never be a mistake. A Mark wouldn't form if your heart wasn't truly in it," he explained, looking back to the road. "I need to get you a manual on mates," he grumbled with a small smirk.

I smiled, "Or we could visit Ayame. She's really good at helping, you know." I felt his uneasiness and looked at him in confusion. "What do you have against Ayame?"

"Nothing," he assured. "It just feels weird hanging around her after..."

"After...?" I prompted.

"...She dumped me for the stupid wolf," he admitted and glanced at me, "She was a past fling."

"Oh, really..." I said, interested, "I was wondering how you two knew each other."

"Back then -before my curse-, we hung out. She hardly sat still and she was flippant about everything. And she really loved annoying the hell out of me. Then, one day, Kouga came along and it was love at first sight..." he trailed off for a moment before continuing, "She left me next day. I didn't really care, she didn't feel... _right_ for me anyways."

I sensed a type of sadness in his voice but decided not to press it. If he wants me to know something, he'd say it straight out. Bringing up anything that he doesn't want to talk about usually results in lies, I learned that all my own.

"This is tiring," Inuyasha sighed. "When all of this is over with, we're going on a _long_ honeymoon, away from here."

"Honeymoon?" I repeated, raising a brow.

Inuyasha smirked widely. "How does that sound?"

Ecstatic at the thought of a vacation, but... "What would Sesshomaru say if we abandon our duties for more than a week?" I asked skeptically.

His smirk vanished. "That's why I said '_after_'. Kagome, you don't believe he would allow you to continue to be a demon slayer, did you?"

My blood ran cold and any thought I was having ceased.

"Kagome?" Worry seeped into his tone as he glanced at me. "Kagome..."

"Why?"

His lips thinned, "Well, leaving out that you have a_ child_ on the way, the 'stupid' rule still applies. Just because I'm his brother doesn't mean I can ignore his rules. _He_ thinks you can be of value to get rid of Naraku but he also knows that you're the prime target. Taking away your weapons isn't a good plan at this point. Believe me when I say his original plan was to lock you up with-" he stopped for a moment and continued, "Your time as a slayer is limited."

I held my breath as I took in this new information. I planned to be a demon slayer for the rest of my life, to protect any other human from the fate I suffered. It seemed nothing will go to plan in my book. "You argued, didn't you?"

"...Yeah."

I immediately sensed the lie. "Inuyasha!"

He cringed, "We're thinking about your safety. You're pregnant, Kagome! Are you really going to let our child be endangered? But with the way _you_ are, he thought it was best to have a weapon on you at all times. Just in case you _do_ end up facing Naraku without reliable back-up."

My hands went to my stomach and I frowned. "Alright... I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Gah!"

* * *

"Are you _really_ okay?" Inuyasha asked for the third time as he brushed my hair away from my face.

I grabbed his wrist, "It was a false alarm, Inuyasha. I'm _fine_." Though I was hugging the toilet, waiting for the wave of sickness to pass or come out a few minutes ago. "But that really depends... is there anything _else_ I should know about?"

"If there was, I don't want to tell you about it immediately any more," he replied with a small shudder, "Now I know how you feel when you see me lose blood."

I smiled faintly and let go of his wrist, resting my head against his chest. He sat cross-legged at the end of the sofa with me sitting comfortably in his lap after I finally stood up from the tiled floor in the bathroom when I realized that nothing was going to come up. His body heat was especially welcome with the current temperature of the room.

Inuyasha softly rested his cheek on my head, a small sigh escaped him. "I'm glad your brother's safe."

I hummed and closed my eyes. "Me too."

"'Cause, you're really troublesome when you're thinking suicidal thoughts," he added with a disapproving note in his tone. "...You really scared me then, you know."

I shook my head slightly, "I didn't mean to..." I pursed my lips, not knowing exactly what to add to that. "I scared myself too."

"There's plenty of other people who want you to live," he bit out before continuing more softer, "And to be happy."

I smiled as his hold tightened and brought my head up to have eye contact. His gold eyes had widened a fraction but I paid no attention to that. "I can't believe I barely realized that."

He shifted slightly and glanced away with an unreadable face. "Keh. Idiot."

I frowned at his mutters but decided to point that out another day as I rested my head back on his chest and sighed.

* * *

I opened my eyes when Inuyasha was finally asleep. It was hard trying to fool him that I was sleeping but I succeeded. I slowly sat up and turned to him, silently calling on my spiritual powers and hovered it over his heart. I needed the help of incantations because my power was so weak after using it twice in the same day.

Inuyasha breathed deeply as the healing orbs touched his flesh, but wasn't sinking in like it normally would. I grimaced and tried harder, keeping at it for an half-an-hour. I felt a bead of sweat drip down my temple, _Come on, heal him._ I thought as my powers dimmed. My eyes were near closing and I was about to collapse until the light finally sunk into his skin. I watched, amazed as his body glowed with the dim light. Looking at his face, I noticed that he was grimacing, a sheen of sweat covering his face. _Is it hurting him?_ I thought worriedly until the light died out.

There was only one way to tell if he was alright until he woke up. I hoped it wasn't in vain as I slumped over his stomach and fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: This chapter really depressed me. Don't forget to review!


	31. Chapter 31: Strength

Chapter 31: Strength

_I blearily opened my eyes, a massive headache leaving my brain pounding as I nuzzled closer to Inuyasha's sleeping form. Inuyasha must of adjusted me while I was sleeping, which I didn't mind at all._

_Metal faintly slid against metal and I hardly thought anything of it until I noticed the body standing near Inuyasha's side. My eyes drifted up to Naraku's crazed face._

"_Kagome, Kagome," Naraku whispered, "The little bird in my cage." He plunged the sword into Inuyasha's heart-_

I woke up screaming, sitting up and slapping my hands over my mouth. Loud snarls sounded behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to find Inuyasha standing in a crouch on the floor, claws and fangs bared as he looked around. Cheeks burning, I quickly moved so my back was against the headboard, the sheet covering my bottom half as I took in what happened.

That dream was way too real. My body was trembling with fear as I looked around the dark room and found nothing. Inuyasha was only startled awake by my scream. One of my hands dropped to clutch the sheet as I tried to stop the sob in my throat from coming out.

Inuyasha stood straight once he realized everything was fine and jumped onto the center of the bed, in front of me. "Kagome?"

I blinked a couple of times to clear the wetness. The symbolism in that dream was clear; Inuyasha is risking his life staying with me for as long as Naraku obsesses over me. But I also knew that I couldn't push him away. I wasn't strong enough by myself to face Naraku without freezing. I needed Inuyasha watching my back.

"I-I'm fine," I assured, not meeting his gaze as the other hand dropped from my mouth, over my beating heart. "It was just... a dream."

Inuyasha's fingers curled under my chin and made me look at him. "You screamed bloody murder," he pointed out slowly.

I shook my head, "It was a horrible nightmare... Inu-"

A knocking cut me off and Inuyasha scowled as he got off the bed to answer the door. I followed after him, hanging back in the room as I watched Inuyasha slap a sutra on before answering it.

It was a concerned neighbor, wondering if I was okay. When Inuyasha rudely (though tiredly) answered that I was fine, he gave Inuyasha a small glare and looked around him to me.

I awkwardly waved with an apologetic smile. Did I _look_ like I was being abused?... Don't answer that.

Inuyasha closed the door, ripping off the sutra and watching it turn into thin dust in his hand. "It's too early for this crap."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled sadly. The sun was barely rising, meaning it had to be around six in the morning.

"I wasn't talking about you," he said calmly as he rubbed one eye with the back of his fists. "It's too early to deal with seals and people out there," he corrected himself. Sighing sleepily, he plopped down near the corner of the sofa and regarded me with half-lidded golden orbs, "You were saying...?"

I flushed and sat on the corner of the other side. "Go back to sleep, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to wake you up."

His eyes narrowed and his hands grabbed my ankles that were resting on the cushion, yanking me off my perch and closer to him. "What were you going to say?" he asked curiously.

My mouth quirked as I righted myself. "You lived for a long time. Do you ever look back?"

His brow lifted in question. "Why would I? It's not like anything would change."

"Do you?"

He sighed, "Sure, I do. But I'm hardly in the same boat as you..." he looked like he was gonna add more but stopped himself. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I worried my bottom lip. It didn't but it was better than telling him I dreamed of his death. But as I spoke, I knew it was the truth, " I can't seem to get out of the past. My memories are haunting me with every familiar move I make."

"Naraku?" he asked distastefully. I nodded and he crossed his arms, knowing there was more.

"I'll be fine, unlike my nightmare, my memories are easier to bear," I waved it off.

Golden orbs glimmered in the dim light, "It'll be even more easier to get rid of if you create new "favorite" memories."

I smiled, "Of course." I started to get up but he held on to my right ankle when my left foot stood on carpet, I turned confused eyes on him. "Let's go back to sleep." Although I wasn't planning on going to sleep so soon, especially with that dream in mind.

"One more question," he said and released my foot when I didn't argue. "Did you do anything to me last night?" he asked and then realized how that sounded, "I mean... I feel your spiritual energy around me..."

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked out of curiosity. Did my healing powers work?

His brows raised. "I'm not tired anymore, that's for sure. But there's something missing..." he pondered it for a minute until answering, "I'm fine."

I hid a growing grin. "That's great." I walked towards the bedroom. "I'm still tired, though. So-" A squeak came out of my mouth as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me back roughly, sending me falling on his lap, my head rested against the arm cushion as Inuyasha held me in place.

"Alright, what'd you do?" he smirked as I tried squirming out of his grasp.

I looked up at him, placing a hand on his upper arm, "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Surprise me, then," he growled playfully as he brought his face closer to mine. His arms wrapped tighter around me as he kissed my jaw. I felt the pads of his fingers making a small pattern on the skin my hiked up tank-top revealed as he waited. "Come on, Kagome. I _know_ you did something. This is _your_ spiritual power humming through my veins."

"Figure it out," I said and kicked my legs in protest when his mouth brushed against my collar bone. Surprisingly, there wasn't any fear. No memories flashing in my mind. Instead was a pleasant warmth as he traced my Marks.

"I think I already can," he replied, placing a kiss on my neck when I tilted my head back and growled against my flesh. "Damn it, Mate. You're already too good for me. How long is it going to be to repay you?"

He was asking _me_? I could hardly think straight with his mouth connected to my skin. "Repay me?" I whispered.

Inuyasha lifted his head to look me in the eyes. I was awed at how much _emotion_ glimmered in his gaze. "You removed my curse, Love. I had it for most of my life. It was what bound me to Kikyou."

_Love..._ He never used names like that with me. Only my name and 'mate'. The only person I heard him use it for was... Kikyou.

The amount of pain that struck my heart nearly made me wince. I brought my hand over my heart as he frowned. Kikyou... I can't believe I almost forgotten. Inuyasha was with Kikyou. Kikyou was with Inuyasha. Both of them had hurt me immensely, causing my concentration to be lost which allowed Naraku to sweep in.

My head was seriously starting to hurt now and I felt my spiritual power being riled up in my veins. I forced myself to calm before I electrocuted Inuyasha on accident.

"Kagome?" His dark brows drew together as I leaned against his chest, tucking my head under his chin. "What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes tiredly, forcing my mind to go somewhere else. Inuyasha has changed now. Sure he's mysterious but I don't want to experience any more emotional pain. "Can you go get me some medicine?" I asked quietly. "My head's killing me."

He stood up, laying me gently on the cushions and brushed my hair away from my face. "That's to be expected, I guess," he smiled gently, "You used way too much power in saving your brother and myself. Just rest, Kagome. For a whole twenty-four hours if you have to."

I looked at his face for a long moment. There was no hidden secrets that shown, no motives against me. Yet... was I really that naïve?

_Does it matter anymore?_ The little voice in my head said, _You're his mate now. You can't escape even if you wanted to. Might as well use his protection, if for nothing else._

_Kagome, Kagome... trapped between a rock and a hard place_, I thought dryly. I sighed wearily and rolled on my side, my back facing him. _Enough of this, Naraku comes first. Love would only get in the way right now._

I felt a heavy blanket cover me and a pillow softly nudged my head. I raised it and Inuyasha placed the pillow where it was. "Thanks," I murmured, trying to keep the hardness out of my voice. He kissed my temple in response and ran his fingers through my hair until I was lulled asleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, I was able to stand without much of a headache but Inuyasha wasn't here. Buyo was snacking on a can of cat food and there was a Post-it note stuck to his furry side. I rolled my eyes and carefully peeled it off of the cat without bothering him. It only read 'Be back soon'. I knew he only left seconds ago because of Buyo's food.

I walked over to the fridge, finding another Post-it note telling me that my breakfast is in the microwave. Inside that, I found a huge plate with breakfast covered in clear wrap. My brows raised as I took in the small stack of pancakes with two eggs and sausages on the side. _This is nice but where did he _go, I thought as I ate.

Buyo grumbled as he padded up to my legs to rub against them. I dropped the last piece of sausage for him and set the plate in the sink.

The phone rang and actually made me jump. After living in his room for a month at least, I knew Inuyasha didn't receive many calls. I debated whether to answer the call with no I.D. Until the answering machine picked it up.

"Inuyasha, pick up," the female's voice demanded. I shifted from foot to foot as she sighed in agitation after a moment. The voice was scarily familiar... "Look. Even if that girl _did_ sever your bonds with me, it's not like the Council is going to let you be released. They're definitely going to annoy you if they find out you're no longer connected to me."

I sat down on the computer chair when I finally recognized the voice: Kikyou.

Another sigh. "I know you think badly of me but please believe me when I say I wouldn't have took the role the Council gave me if... if I knew that I would lose you in the end. They will surely end you and myself when they find out you didn't keep your word..." she sounded sad as she said, "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

The line ended just as soon as Inuyasha came in. He looked in thought as he closed the door until he saw me. "Kagome," he paused and smiled, "Are you alright now?"

My mouth opened to ask where he was before a pang hit me. I didn't need to know where he was every minute of the day. He would be alright on his own. Instead, I nodded.

His brows drew together as he walked up to me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I looked up at him and stood up. "Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha." Kikyou's words echoed in my mind. What was she talking about when she said 'she would lose him in the end'? Did she mean she would lose him to this 'council'? Or did she mean to me? I pulled a fake smile, wondering if he was truly happy with Kikyou before I came along. "I'm okay."

His golden eyes pierced mine as he searched for the truth. I did my best to hide my emotions away from his senses, changing my way of thinking to a more optimistic track. After a moment, his hand went up, gently pressing the pads of his fingers to my right temple, "Does your head still hurt?"

My smile became genuine when I detected concern in his voice. "No." It was a small lie but I can live with the small ache. My heart, however, was a different story. "Which is why I'm going out," I finished as a last-second thought.

He dropped his hand and his eyes narrowed. "Not this again..."

"It'll be fine if I'm not in school," I countered and crossed my arms. "You said nothing about going with my friends."

"One of your friends is a cat demon," he sneered. "She'll pick up our bonding scent and be all over you."

_Bonding scent...?_ I shook my head. "Eri knows I'm with you and she's...cool about it."

He scowled and I realized I won. "Take Shippo with you."

I rose a brow, "Why?"

"It's either that or you stay home."

"Fine. Fine. I'll take Shippo," I grumbled and walked into the bedroom to gather some clothes: a loose fitting t-shirt and some jeans. While changing, I noticed the slightest bulge in my stomach. My hand drifted over it cautiously and I smiled softly. My baby is growing. I swore to myself that everything would be fine when it's time as I pulled the shirt on.

* * *

"Kagome, you're seriously serious about this?" Eri whispered harshly as we walked behind our other friends. "I mean, Inuyasha's a _half-demon_, a mule. Though he looks fine, I doubt you're gonna have a good relationship with a quarter-demon child."

"That's your cat side talking, Eri," I hissed, giving her a pointed look. "I'll be fine."

She frowned at me, "Then tell me you're gonna keep him on a leash. A _short_ leash. Trust me, Kagome, dogs are careless, cocky, and just plain possessive. My mom said that, in her days, dog demons had more than one woman, but wouldn't let the female have any male."

_That's interesting..._ I thought, _and partially true in Inuyasha's case, I guess. But not totally reliable._ "I'll keep him in his place."

"You should definitely stay away from Hojo. That boy has had a crush on you since we got into high school. Inuyasha would definitely be jealous," Eri went on. "And, you probably don't know this, but, males usually do all the work and the female is just for affection and... well... Well, that was in the old days anyways. Surely, since slayers are allowing women to fight, it's changed since then. How old did you say Inuyasha was again?"

I was hardly listening. _Work... work... why does that remind me of something...?_ "Oh, no," I groaned as I picked out my cell and opened it.

I stared at the six missed calls on my cell phone. Apparently, I was accepted at the three places I applied to for money, but not having my cell with me for the last few weeks, they found other people to take the spot. I pocketed the phone with a small grimace.

"Kagome?"

I smiled over my shoulder at Shippo. Inuyasha wouldn't allow me to go anywhere on my own since my recent escape from Naraku- I figured out that much- even to hang out with my high school friends at their favorite place: the mall. "Yeah, Shippo?" Shippo was silent which made me hang back from the three girls and Hojo. "What is it?"

He sent an annoyed look at the group ahead. "Does Hojo know about you and Inuyasha?"

My smile fell and I shook my head. "Shippo, Hojo and I are just friends. There's nothing wrong."

Shippo mumbled something before nodding and taking my hand. We caught up to the four people without much trouble, but Hojo looked very confused and Yuka had that sneaky glint in her eyes. Eri shifted her weight from foot to foot as she looked thoughtfully at the mall. Ayumi was smiling as she looked through the glass at a couple outfits.

Hojo looked at me and smiled cutely. "Hey, Kagome. Is Shippo alright? We _have_ been on our feet for a while."

I glanced down at Shippo. He looked a little irked that he was being treated like a little kid. "I don't know about him, but my feet are killing me."

He took the hand that Shippo wasn't holding. "Let's sit down for a while." To the girls, he said, "We can catch up with you later."

Yuka grinned, "That's fine with us."

Shippo walked to the nearest bench and sat on it huffily, receiving looks from passing people. What's gotten into him?

I led Hojo to that bench- which had to be the one with the most people walking by- and sat down in between him and Shippo.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached to get it.

"Kagome?" Hojo started and I glanced up at him to find him blushing slightly. "I know our last date turned out bad but will you please give me another chance to make it up to you?"

My jaw nearly dropped. "Wh-...?" I forgotten all about our supposed 'date'. The only thing I could recall that night was fighting countless demons, Naraku, and evading Inuyasha's demon side._ Oh, boy..._ I sighed mentally, getting ready to turn him down easy. "Hojo..."

"Kagome, I want to go home," Shippo said, crossing his arms as he stared up at me. I realized that he was about to- "Inuyasha's probably still waiting for you anyways."

"Shippo," I said with an edge to my voice.

"Who's Inu..yasha?" Hojo asked as he stared at me in confusion.

Turns out, I didn't have to speak. Shippo did it for me, acting all innocent and childlike. "Inuyasha is Kagome's _boyfriend_. They're together for a month so far."

Hojo flushed with embarrassment. "O-Oh... really... well... they said..." he glanced away and stood up, "Congratulations. I-I'll see you later."

I watched Hojo stiffly walk away, shoulders down, before turning to Shippo with a glare. _Now_ I knew why Inuyasha sent Shippo with me.

Shippo glanced up at me. "He's not gonna bother you anymore," he nodded firmly to himself as a job well done before grinning boyishly up at me. "Can we get another game for my system?"

* * *

I sighed as I watched Shippo run to my former room and made my way up to my new one. I could tell that Inuyasha was going to laugh when- and if- I tell him what happened with Hojo. I looked down at the golden band on my ring finger with a frown that quickly turned to a smile. It was such a pleasant reminder that Inuyasha and I are together no matter what.

My brows drew together when I made out a huge, black, plastic bag sitting on our doorstep. It shifted and my eyes widened as I quickly ran to it and tried to rip it open, only to know that all I had to do was uncover it and take in the bloody, unconscious body that was barely breathing.

"I-Inuyasha," I fell to my knees next to him, nearly gagging at the heavy smell of blood pooling around his body. "Oh, God, Inuyasha," I said just above a whisper.

"K-Kag..." His eyes snapped opened and golden orbs tried squinting up at me. The blood vessels in his eyes had burst, making him almost appear as his demon side. He tried pushing himself up and blood spilled from the wide open wound, causing him to grunt and growl.

My hands hovered in the air, trying to figure out how to help him up without causing him pain. "What happened?"

"G-Get in-inside," he ordered through his teeth as he managed to get up on all fours. "Naraku is-"

I quickly opened the door and helped him upright, ignoring his curt yell as the adjustment stretched his wound. Holding my breath, I tried dragging him to the sofa but ended up setting him down on the floor, lying on his back to access the wounds.

His eyes were flickering shut as I examined the poison seeping out of the gap across his ribs. "Fuck..." he muttered as he glanced down at the scar. "Kagome... bring me Tetsusaiga. It was... with me out there."

I nodded absently and scrambled up. "Don't move." First, I ran to the bathroom, nearly yanking the first aid kit out of the wall and dropped it near his head. I grabbed the blood-soaked sword and set it near him. I cleansed the wound, biting my tongue when his muscles would clench and he would whimper.

He lost consciousness while I was purifying the poison. It was no doubt hurting him, but it had to be done before I bandaged the wound. Unfortunately, my healing powers chose not to help me out right now.

I licked my lips as I got ready to drag him onto the couch. I slowly put my hands under his arms and hoisted his body up just enough so his bandages wouldn't drag. Inuyasha let out a pained moan as I started pulling him onto the sofa, becoming conscious enough to add strength to the last tug.

I knelt down beside him with a frown as he stared at the ceiling with half-closed lids. "What happened, Inuyasha?"

He took in a shuddering breath. "Naraku attacked me when my guard was down. I was just finished talking with Sesshomaru and was out to my car when he nearly killed me with one strike." A low growl started in his throat, "Bastard was being too full of himself. I tore a new hole in his body before I lost too much blood." His growl rose in volume in the silence that followed. "Damn, sick, fucking, asshole," Mutters rose to snarls and I watched horrified as he tried sitting up with Tetsusaiga gripped in his hand.

"Inuyasha!" I pushed him back down by the shoulders, staring at him incredulously. "Are you forgetting that you're _hurt?_ Stay down." I ordered when he shifted under my hands. His snarls died down as we locked eyes before sighing and relaxing. I sat back on my heels in relief, taking his hand in both of mine. "What did he say?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Say?" I nodded and his lips pressed together tightly with distaste. Scowling, he shook his head and sat up more slowly, gently to not disturb his treated wound, "Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" I repeated furiously, "He nearly _killed_ you. Why did he go after _you_?"

He smirked dryly and his golden eyes darkened, "Because you enjoy _my_ touch and not his. He's just jealous of me."

Face hot, I stared at him in bewilderment. "Did _he_ say this or is that what you think?" I asked quietly.

Inuyasha shrugged then winced as the movement stretched his wound. "A little bit of both. Does it matter?"

"I can't believe this!" I glared and shot to my feet, "Eri was right! You are a cocky, arrogant, possessive _dog_. Though, I suppose I always thought so too..."

"Hey, what's this?" dark brows drew together in confusion as he looked up at me.

I shook my head and looked away in thought. Naraku never tried a sneaky attack. He was too full of himself not to announce his arrival. I narrowed my eyes at Inuyasha. "What did you say to him?" My tone was a question though I meant it as a demand.

"Huh?" Totally surprised by my words, it didn't take long for him to be offended. "What did I... What does it _matter_? All that does is that I was close in ending his life before I blacked out. His face is seriously starting to piss me off."

"Inu_yasha_!" I nearly growled. "I know you two talked about something. Speak."

"_Keh!_" he huffed and crossed his arms.

I was near to throttling him before an idea struck. Calming, I walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked quickly and quietly. I placed my hand on the doorknob. "Kagome..."

I looked over my shoulder with masked indifference. "Well, if you won't tell me... only one other person knows," it was cruel using his feelings against him but I knew it would also be effective. I opened the door, only managing to get it open a crack before a clawed hand slammed it closed and whipped me around. I stared into angry golden orbs as his hands leaned his weight against the door, caging me in. "Inuyasha?"

I noticed the slight wince as he adjusted closer to me. "You're not leaving alone," he muttered.

I pressed my back more firmly against the door. "Then tell me."

"There's nothing good to tell," when I opened my mouth to retort, he continued, "He insulted you. I have to protect you, Kagome. Even your name. I had to fight him. I tried calling you but you must of left your phone here. I lost too much blood and went unconscious and he must of dropped me at our door to scare you. That's all that happened, I swear."

It was the truth. No lies at all. For once. "Was that so hard?" I whispered as he closed his eyes, taking shuddering breaths. My eyes drifted down and widened at the growing blood splotch on the bandages, "Inuyasha!" I made a grab for him as his knees buckled from under him. My hands glowed a bright white and enveloped Inuyasha's form for a split second, draining whatever energy I had left and made me fall on top of him, blacking out before we hit the ground.

* * *

I moaned as I struggled to open my eyes. A cloth, cool and damp, patted my forehead, brows, cheeks as I winced at the aching pain growing in my body.

"Relax, child," the familiar old voice made me calm and the ache faded as soon as it came. "You overused your energy. Inuyasha made the right decision to call me here."

"Inuyasha...?" My lips barely parted to speak, causing his name to be slurred.

"Right here, Mate," I felt a tentative brush of his fingers on my arm. "Your little brother's here too."

"Kagome. I am restoring your energy but you may not use it for at least a month. Less you drain your all of your power completely and be just human."

"I didn't..." I started but remembered the light that shot out of my hands to Inuyasha's body. I healed him without knowing it.

"Aye. You wished to help Inuyasha and your healing powers responded automatically. Which only occurs if the user is panicked and in danger of losing her powers. Otherwise, the power wouldn't have done so until you had most of your energy back." Kaede replied calmly.

I finally managed to open my eyes with ease and found Kaede and Inuyasha on either side of me. Souta was on Kaede's side, staring at me with a disapproving gaze. I twitched my fingers, making sure I could still move.

Kaede stood, leaning against a walking stick. "My work is done," she looked up to Inuyasha, "You must make sure she doesn't use her spiritual powers for a full month. Not only would it make her a plain mortal, it would also leave her in a very fragile state." Her look softened, "Then she would truly break."

I turned my head to look at Inuyasha's face. He bowed his head slightly and a dark look past over him as quick as it came.

"Come, Souta. Let's go home," Kaede said as she walked towards the door. I realized I was still on the floor, a pillow under my head.

Souta looked up at Inuyasha with a hard expression. "You can't protect everyone, Inuyasha," he said in a quiet, yet demanding voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction before scowling. "Keh. I'm doing my best, aren't I?"

"Some sacrifices must be made..." the demand was gone and he looked sad. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find my voice. "Please, don't let it be my sister."

He left after Kaede before Inuyasha could reply, closing the door softly behind him. "Damn it..." he mumbled almost too low for me to hear.

"What was that about?" My voice slurred again but I kept my gaze steady on him.

Inuyasha glanced down at me and sighed. "Nothing important."

I pushed myself up, rolling my shoulders with a grimace. "You couldn't lay me somewhere more comfortable?" I asked dryly.

"That wasn't my fault. Kaede told me not to move you too much. I only moved you to get you off of me." He stood up and helped me to my feet, I stumbled against him for a moment and righted myself, though Inuyasha kept his arms around my waist.

I looked at him in question.

"Before you fell," he started in a murmur, "You told me I was arrogant...?"

It took me a moment to recall it and smiled slightly. "Eri, as a cat, has a thing against you, as a dog."

"Of course..." he rolled his eyes, "Tch, don't listen to a cat about your love life if your mate's a dog anymore."

I laughed and relaxed against him. "It's alright. I like the fact that you're possessive. It assures me that you'll keep me safe," I murmured.

"Not only that, Mate," he growled slightly in my hair.

I grinned, hiding it. "Okay. You also keep me warm at night because you're a cuddler."

He snorted, "Am not!"

Giggling, I stepped out of his embrace to stretch out stiff limbs. "Speaking of night, I think it's time to go to bed, Cuddler."

He growled more loudly and swept me up. "Fine, time for _bed_, then. I'll show you how much of a cuddler I'm _not."_

* * *

I opened my eyes tiredly when I heard the phone's shrill ring and soft footsteps walking out of the bedroom, cutting it off mid-ring. It had to be the middle of the night. Crossed between wondering who Inuyasha was talking to and going back to sleep, I finally stumbled to my feet when I heard Inuyasha curse loudly. I leaned on the door frame as I watched Inuyasha's back.

"Sess, I'm completely fine. There's no need-" Inuyasha said and waited. "Kagome healed me," a note of fondness entered his tone that made me smile. "Fuck, Sesshomaru. Do _something_. You should be able to talk them out of-" He groaned, running a hand through his silver hair. "You're a bastard. You know the pricks won't listen to _me_. If Kikyou-"

I watched him curiously as he shifted his weight from foot to foot in annoyance. What were they talking about? What does Kikyou have to do with it?

He sighed, "She doesn't. At least not right now..." he listened to whatever Sesshomaru was talking about before snapping, "Over my dead body! They're not touching either of them. I'll slaughter all of them-... I don't care if that'll prove their point! either they leave me alone or I'll-... I don't know, Sess. But you _know_ I hadn't done anything since back then."

"Inuyasha?" I watched his dark silhouette stiffen and quickly looked over his shoulder. I was worried but I tried not to show it. Inuyasha would tell me of his own will, anything else would only result in lies. I closed my eyes tiredly as I rested my head against the door frame, "Come back to bed."

"It's too early. Talk to you later," Inuyasha clicked it off and set it back on it's charger before walking up to me and sweeping me up into his arms. Once we were settled under the covers, I cuddled near Inuyasha and sighed as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Did I wake you?" he asked quietly. When I didn't answer, he put his arm around my waist and held me tight until I lulled back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School started and I couldn't find the time to work on my stories :P

Anyways, a lot of reviews seem to circle around the question of Inuyasha's motives. Since this story is nearing it's end (at least... I think it is) I will announce that there _is_ going to be a sequel that revolves around his story (still going to be Kagome's POV) but I won't post it for a while after this story is done. (I want to post another of my Upcoming stories before I continue this one)

Don't forget to review! These reviews are my story's lifeline ^-^


	32. Chapter 32: Breaking Point

Chapter 32 Breaking Point

I woke with a jerk from another horrible nightmare I could scarcely remember. I felt the bed I was laying on shift and sharp points dragging along my stomach, pushing up the shirt I wore, to brush against my breasts. My body tensed reflexively and I squeezed my eyes closed against the darkness of the room.

_Claws drifted against my skin, blood welling up as I woke up in the arms of-_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice murmured sleepily near my ear.

I blinked in the dark. "Inuyasha?" I whispered and sighed with relief when my brain finally registered where I really was. In Inuyasha's room, in his bed, in his arms. He hummed in response, his thumb rubbed -what would have been- soothing if it wasn't on my breast. I scowled, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling my shirt back down. Rolling on my side, I stared at red five thirty-six tiredly.

The minutes went by as I looked into the darkness, almost expecting Naraku to step into my sight. Going back to sleep wasn't really a good option with all the nightmares I've been having but there was only so much I could do without waking the sleepy demon behind me.

Buyo's grumpy meow made me glance down, seeing the green eyes gleaming with the dim light of the alarm clock. Sighing, I rolled out of bed and picked up the cat, "Alright, Buyo..." I whispered comfortingly as I tip-toed out of the bedroom.

While Buyo ate his dry cat food, I made myself a bowl full of ripped toast, eggs, and sausages, which took less than half an hour, unfortunately. With Inuyasha snoozing, I shook the thought of going out because one: it would anger and panic him and two: Naraku could be waiting for the chance to get me alone. I took an hour-long shower, hoping he would wake up soon. Sitting on the sofa, I laid on my stomach and groaned my boredom into the cushions.

A calloused hand rested in between my shoulder blades and rubbed soothingly. "Morning, Kagome," Inuyasha's voice drifted to my ears and I rolled on my side to give him an annoyed look. "What?"

"Give me something to do," I commanded as I sat up on my knees just as he sat down.

He yawned widely. Carelessly, he said "Give me a blow job." At my glare, he chuckled in a 'just kidding' way.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha. I _need_ to move. I _need_ fresh air. You _have_ to get me out of here before I die of boredom," I pleaded, sitting next to him.

"Uh-huh..." he agreed sarcastically. "Ever tried taking a cat nap? Or watching TV? They're wonderful time-wasters."

I shook his arm. "Go put on some clothes. I know where we can go."

"I hadn't had breakfast yet," he complained as he looked down at me with half-lidded eyes. "What did _you_ have? Sugar? It's seven in the morning."

"I was up for a little more than an hour waiting for _you_," he rose a brow, "Because I knew you would have a fit if I went out by myself."

"Why didn't you..." he drifted off, blinking a couple times. "Oh... you had another nightmare, didn't you?" His eyes narrowed in accusation.

My cheeks heated. "I didn't stay awake because of something like that," _I did_, I muttered mentally, shaking my head.

"Kagome, wake me next time. I'm your mate for more reasons than one," he said pointedly.

"I... I don't need comfort from a dream," I mumbled.

"...That's not the point," I felt a small twinge of a lie and smirked inwardly, "I'm not supposed to just let you be discomforted in any way. I'm just trying to be a good mate to you, Kagome."

"You are," I assured. _He _is_ trying_, I realized as I watched him sigh.

"Fine. We'll go somewhere. Just let me eat first," he gave in. Standing, he walked into the kitchen with me following at his heels.

"I'll cook. You sit," I pushed him gently towards the seat near the island. Hesitantly, he sat down facing me as I washed out a pan. I watched the eggs and bacon cook while aware of Inuyasha's eyes on me.

"So, what was the place you had in mind?" he asked when I turned around, his breakfast made.

I sat across from him, saying the first thing that came to mind. "My old home." His face was a question mark as he looked at me. "I visit it when thi- memories become too hard to handle. It helps, in a way."

"Going there would get rid of your nightmares?"

I shrugged. "I'm not so sure now. I never had a nightmare occur every night like this."

"There has to be a trigger somewhere that's making your nightmares," he said and shoveled some food in his mouth. "But nothing really happened daily in the last couple of days."

"Fear, nervousness, paranoia... to name a couple," I said quietly.

He frowned. "True."

I sighed, "None are an easy fix either." Especially with more people getting involved and endangering themselves. But I couldn't really stop them if they were determined to help.

A dog ear flicked as he gave me a calculating look. "It's not just for yourself, is it? Your fear, I mean."

I shook my head. "You saw how I was when Souta was dying. Everyone I cross paths with are weaknesses to me."

"But _I'm_ your strength, right?" he asked with a wide smirk.

I smiled dryly, "Yes, you are. But, like yesterday, you can also be my weakness."

Inuyasha snorted, "Worry for yourself. That's all I can tell you. Most of everyone you meet anyways can defend themselves."

I didn't say anything. After caring for Souta while in Naraku's grasp, it would be near impossible not to worry. I stood up when I heard knocking. "I'll get it."

Inuyasha sniffed as I left the kitchen. "No, Kagome. Wait!"

I opened the door and just barely began to register the two people at the door before I was nearly tackled with a tight bear hug. I caught red hair in my vision before I relaxed. "Hello, Ayame," I choked out.

"Kagome! Oh, my God, I was so _worried_ about you!" she cried as she continued to squeeze the air out of my lungs. "I _just_ got the news you were okay!"

"A-Ayame, baby, you're suffocating her," Kouga put a hand on her shoulder from behind and tried to tug her away from me.

She released me so fast that I stumbled backwards. Inuyasha grabbed my shoulders and rested my back against his chest. I took a deep breath and let it out calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as Kouga closed the door behind him.

"You haven't guessed?" Kouga glanced at Ayame meaningfully.

Ayame crossed her arms and glared at Inuyasha. "You should have called me! I was worried sick about her until Kouga told me _last night."_ She turned her glare to Kouga.

"How was I supposed to know you knew her!" Kouga said indignantly.

The wolf demoness rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "You're okay, right? I heard that there was a lot of blood-"

"She's _fine_, Ayame," Inuyasha growled. I felt his hold tighten slightly.

"Hey, don't go growling at my mate just because you're a lousy protector, mutt," Kouga growled back.

I looked between the two demons worryingly before stepping out of Inuyasha's arms towards Ayame. "I'm alright. It was nothing the healers couldn't fix."

Ayame smiled brightly, totally ignoring the two growling males. "That's great! And I see you've been Marked," her green eyes examined my Mark, leaning forward to whisper excitingly in my ear. "You _have_ to tell me the story some time."

All the blood seemed to rush to my face as I remembered that night. Some things shouldn't be paraded about but Ayame looked like she could shout her secrets to the world.

She laughed and turned to the guys to find them in a glaring contest. "Ahem! Kouga! We're guests here, be nice!" she ordered.

Kouga glanced uneasily at his mate and sighed. "Yes, Ayame..."

"Hah! You're so whipped!" Inuyasha snickered.

I crossed my arms, my blush fading. "You have to teach me how to do that," I muttered to Ayame.

Ayame smirked evilly. "Just use sex to your advantage, sweetie, male minds always revolve around it," she whispered back, not seeming to care that _I_ was the only one without bionic hearing.

The look Inuyasha sent me just then promised very erotic things that made my breath stop in my throat for a second. Emotion reading isn't the best idea in the world sometimes.

I noticed that we still had company and the blush was back full force. I gave a short-lived glare to Inuyasha before shaking my head and turning back to Ayame who turned to Inuyasha.

"Um, Inuyasha, I wanted to ask," Ayame started a bit hesitantly, which had me raise my brows in surprise. "With Kagome being your mate. How is Kikyou reacting to this?"

Inuyasha looked just as surprised at the question. "Keh," he glanced at me and quickly looked away, "I thought I told you it'd be safer not to mention her."

Kouga growled in annoyance. "Have you even told your mate of what could happen, you jackass?"

"She already knows!" Inuyasha barked. "She found out before I even told her..." he said more gently, looking at me apologetically.

He was talking about Kikyou's control over him. She could take over him and kill me if she wanted. But thankfully, I was able to break the spell before it could get that far. "Yeah..." I raised my head more confidently, "But I wasn't going to let her lead his life and let both of them walk over mine."

There was a silence as I held Inuyasha's gaze before Kouga burst in laughter.

"Finally you found a woman with a backbone, Inuyasha!" the wolf snickered. "She'll totally whip _your_ ass!"

Inuyasha stared at Kouga distastefully. "You worn out your welcome, wolf," he muttered.

I grinned as the mood lifted. "He's only telling the truth, Inuyasha," I said mockingly.

Ayame giggled, "I think any girl can beat Inuyasha in a match. He's too soft on women."

He scowled. "Say that again, Ayame. I dare you."

She cleared her throat, "You. Are. A-"

Inuyasha growled. "That's it. Everyone out. Kagome, you wanted to go somewhere...?"

Ayame linked her arm with mine. "Yeah, come on, Kagome. I know this great salon that-"

Inuyasha yanked me back with him and I sighed. "Maybe another time, Ayame."

Ayame shrugged and grabbed Kouga's hand in hers. "Alright! I'll call you later!"

When the door closed behind the wolf couple, Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. "They seriously only want to piss me off."

"I don't know about that," I smiled. "I think they're fun to be around."

"You _would_ think that," he snorted and turned to our room. "If you're packing weapons," he started and scowled, "You'll have to use your thigh sheaths. Unless your automatic swords can spring without spiritual power." My face must have been a question mark. "I'm not letting your power drain away. Kaede said you can't use any right now."

I watched as he dug out his clothes. "I remember that." I said in my defense. "But what did she mean when she said I'll break?"

"You'll die," he said simply with a hard tone as he threw his clothes over his shoulder and strode over to the bathroom. "Your soul will shatter and you'll die. Human souls aren't meant to have tremendous power, only the strong-willed."

I let out a quick breath as he closed the door behind him. "Right." Cause I'm in _total_ control of my powers... though I could feel it running through my veins ready to be used. "No pressure there."

* * *

I sighed as I walked up the shrine steps with Inuyasha by my side. It felt so weird to have someone near me while I visit my old home, but I could get used to it. Especially since Inuyasha finds the need to be my bodyguard as well as my mate.

Inuyasha sniffed, "The family's outside, are you sure this is a good time?"

"I met them. They're alright with my visiting," I assured quietly, "They're also fox demons."

"Kagome..."

I spared a glance at him. "I'm hoping," I started as we reached the top and paused, "That they could accept Shippo. The Base finds homes for orphans, I can do it too." I bit my lip as I looked at the family ahead. "He isn't a slayer. And it's not like he could stay with Miroku and Sango, because they're humans." Demon children weren't allowed to be parented by two humans and vice-versa, there were too many complications.

"I know that," he muttered under his breath as one of the children caught us.

"Mama! Mama!" the child shrieked in joy as he ran in the house that I once lived in. I felt my throat tighten as I took in the home, as well as the storage huts that would probably never be used. I trusted the mother to keep the shrine in shape but that didn't stop the homesickness.

"Kagome?" I looked to Inuyasha to find him asking a silent question out of concern. I shook my head with a smile.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, it's you again," the mother said fondly as she stepped out. "It's been a while."

My heart clenched at her smile and I felt my face warm up in embarrassment. "I've been a bit busy."

"You're always welcome anytime you want... I never caught your name..."

"Kagome Higurashi," I answered and turned to Inuyasha, "This is Inuyasha. He was with me when I came here before." I looked at the twins by her sides that were staring at Inuyasha strangely.

A look of comprehension passed the mother's face. "Excuse me."

I watched, confused, as she hurried back inside.

"The infant's crying," Inuyasha informed and tentatively touched my arm. "What's wrong? I sense..."

"She just reminds me of my mother, that's all," I turned to the Sacred tree and started walking towards it. It seemed a wave of peace cleansed my soul as I stepped under the branches. I sighed, partly in relief, partly in sorrow. Even if I could visit home, it just wasn't the same. "It's alright now, though," I said mostly to myself.

"Meh..." Inuyasha shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked up at the huge tree. "What's with this tree?"

"You feel it too?" I smiled at him, "It's the best place to clear your head."

"Pure energy," he agreed. He sniffed and turned alert. "Damn it. Not now." he muttered, growling.

"What-" I turned to where he was facing and froze.

Kikyou.

And she has friends.

Snake-like demons circled around her shimmering frame and I could see that she was transparent for a moment before the demons dispersed and she was solid. The demons hung by, hovering just above her.

"Kikyou! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha stood in front of me. "Our binds are severed, I thought you would be long gone by now."

Kikyou glared. "My business is not with you, Inuyasha." She pointed a hand towards us and the demons flew for us.

Inuyasha lunged at them, using claws to cut through their bodies. But there were too many. They wrapped around his torso tightly and more soared for me. I pulled out a dagger and made a swipe but they only circled around me and Kikyou. A barrier was created around us.

I glared at Kikyou, "What do you want? You can't have Inuyasha."

Kikyou lifted her chin, staring at me with narrowed eyes. "You absolutely have no idea of what you done, do you?"

"It would help if someone told me," I muttered, eying the serpents hovering and circling us. The barrier kept flashing, meaning Inuyasha was putting his strength into breaking it.

"You pulled Inuyasha from his destined fate. He was meant to die from the spell placed over him," she said with a calm that hid anger. "Now the punishment will be much worse."

"What punishment?" I could feel my heart pounding as I asked, "What did he do to deserve being tortured for the rest of his life?"

Her brows rose in surprise. "He really didn't tell you? You didn't ask him before you Mated?" She smiled wryly. "More than a thousand human deaths are on his head. Many had lived through it half-dead. It was gruesome. The Council had to finish them off to avoid word getting out. The humans were suffering worse than Inuyasha's little wound. I had loved him back then when he murdered and tortured those poor souls. He killed me as well but the same witch that gave him the wound brought me back to life and tied my soul with his as part of _his_ punishment."

I swallowed hard as I tried imagining Inuyasha drawing innocent human blood. Naraku and myself came to mind and made shudders run up my spine. Naraku had grinned wickedly when he used his claws on my flesh. Had Inuyasha did so too?

Kikyou seemed to be reading my thoughts. "All half-demons seem to have mental trouble, it seems. Having both sides of human and demon drove them to insanity." Her eyes drifted down, "I would bet that your little quarter demon child will have the same sadistic phase."

Bile rose in my throat as I pressed a hand to my stomach. "No..." I choked out.

"Naraku enjoys bringing pain to others, he could better control his mind when the phase came. Inuyasha, however, was sensitive at that age. All of the prejudice, the hate towards him, the traumatic death of his mother, got to him at the worst time. He slayed village after village before deciding it wasn't enough. He started killing more slowly, relishing in the screams of pain." Kikyou's smile had finally faded when I fell to my knees, my breathing was erratic as I trembled.

The flashing of the barrier continued, not helping with the nausea that made me feel sick. On the outside, I felt numb with the cold winds blowing right through me. I didn't even register the drops of water that fell on my knees. Inuyasha was just like, if not, _worse_, than Naraku. Many had suffered just as I did and all of them had to die. He never wanted me to know that the phase might come again if it wasn't for the wound to his soul that reminded him.

"The Council was formed then. They were much more dangerous and savage than the demon hunters now. They killed any demon that had a history of harming humans. When they found Inuyasha's doing, they had to end their suffering before they captured Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had only a small part in it at the time. It was because of him that Inuyasha wasn't executed on the spot, instead, his punishment came in the form of the wound and tying myself to him. I was assigned to keep him in line. In order to do that, I had to make him under my control. It wasn't long after that that Sesshomaru broke away from the council and founded the demon hunters."

"Is the Council still alive?" I asked roughly.

"Yes. On their own little island. They monitor the demon hunters and only intervene in big events." Kikyou sighed. "Once they find out Inuyasha has been released. We may as well kick the bucket." Her dark brown eyes glimmered with mild happiness, "You are in danger as well since he has mated with you."

I lowered my head to stare at the ground. I was so cold... so numb...

"This is your only signal to run. And your final warning," Kikyou raised her hand. The demons surrounding us dove to her and circled around her before they and herself faded to nothing. The barrier dropped, making Inuyasha stumble forward.

I just lifted my head to look at him before I was crushed to his body. He murmured my name repeatedly as he checked for wounds. My face pressed into his shoulder as he buried his nose into my hair.

"What'd she do?" he demanded, "What did she say?"

Inuyasha shouldn't have lived with what he done. _How _could he live knowing that he was the cause of many deaths? And what's worse is that he could do it again. Our _child_ can grow to be a murderer. My breaths came out shuddering as I tried to calm down and think rationally.

"Kagome," he said more softly. I felt his fingers brush up and down against my spine soothingly. I could only picture his claws cutting deep into my flesh. Nausea rose again and I nearly choked. Not enough oxygen, too much panic.

"Children, go inside," the mother's voice ordered kindly. Inuyasha pulled his hand away before her voice was near me. "Shh, put your head between your knees, dear, now breathe deeply. In, out, in, out. Good girl."

I closed my eyes and concentrated only on breathing. The pressure clamping my chest eased up and breathing became easier.

"I had a daughter with problems just like this," the mother sighed as I hesitantly brought up my head. She glanced at Inuyasha's worried face, "It's nothing to worry about. It's just a simple panic attack. Nothing that could be life-threatening with someone calm nearby."

I lowered my gaze when Inuyasha looked my way. I got to my feet shakily. My heart was heavy in my chest as I muttered my thanks and turned to the shrine steps.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked from behind me as I walked down the stairs. I kept my lips pursed and my eyes trained ahead until Inuyasha placed a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, ready to feel claws. "You're as jumpy as a rabbit," he pointed out as I looked over my shoulder to him. His violet eyes narrowed when they caught something I must have revealed. "What did Kikyou say?"

I shrugged off his hand. "What _you_ didn't tell me," I snapped and continued down the steps. When I reached the base, he whirled me around and pinned me with a look that demanded explanation. His hands rested on my waist, making sure I wouldn't leave. "You killed humans. Thousands of them. For your own _enjoyment?_" I whispered, horrified.

He paled, "Kagome..."

"You're no better than Naraku." I shoved at his chest, scowling when he wouldn't give. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

"I swear that I never had a murderous thought since then!" his voice sounded rough as his hold tightened. "If you leave now..."

"You killed Kikyou!" I glared at him, "What makes you think you won't do the same with me?"

"Because you're my _mate_," Inuyasha growled, backing me up until my back was against his car. "I won't kill you," he said incredulously, "The reason I killed Kikyou was because she wasn't tied to me as a mate. We were only lovers. But I know that I won't kill my mate!"

"And what of our child?" I hissed. "He or she will turn into a murderer as well."

He leaned in and bumped his nose with mine. "_We_ won't die right in front of our son," he muttered fervently. "He won't witness death left and right, he won't be judged as a half-demon, he won't have to learn to defend himself, he won't be like me!"

"Everyone _else_ won't be safe from _you._ Being mentally unwell isn't a one-time thing!" I scowled, "I could wake up and find skewered humans in our room!"

"Use your fucking head!" he growled loudly, "That happened hundreds of years ago. Do you _see_ me slaughtering now? Did you ever wonder if I killed humans before now?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, and turned my head away.

"I'm not proud of the things I did before. People who know of it judge me at first sight as a killer. But I'm _trying_ to show that I'm better now. It didn't work so far-"

"Because it's hard to believe that you're not the same person from before," I blurted, looking back at him. "It's too frightening..."

"Kagome..." His hard look softened in relief when he caught my eyes and pulled me tight in his arms. I stayed still as he nuzzled my hair. "For the record, you're the first person who actually listened to me after Kikyou got through with you," he grinned weakly.

"I endured much of it before," I said dryly, "I don't think any other human was a demon's obsession and _your_ wife at the same time."

He frowned. "I guess that makes sense," he noted quietly.

I pulled out of his embrace. This time, he allowed me to. "Is this all of it? For real this time?"

His brows drew together, "What?"

"Do you have any more secrets?" I asked hoarsely, "I swear, Inuyasha. I'm going to leave if I find another thing as important as this."

His eyes widened. "No more. Promise. And you can't leave me now!"

"Wanna bet?" I challenged before sighing. "What about the Council, then? Kikyou said they're going to hunt for her, you, and myself."

He smirked but it lacked confidence. "The Council is made up of different groups. Only a couple of them want my head on a platter and they're human and afraid of me so we have nothing to worry about." He held my eyes, "I won't let them hurt you or our child."

_That's what he was talking to Sesshomaru about last night..._ I thought dazedly. I felt my bottom lip tremble and bit it hard. "God, Inuyasha! This has to stop!"

He smiled wryly. "Couldn't agree more."

"I mean it! I'm supposed to be hunting down Naraku and I'm worrying about _you_." I shook my head and raised my eyes to the sky. "He could have watched the whole ordeal..." I murmured mostly to myself.

I felt Inuyasha press a kiss to my cheek, skimming down to whisper in my ear, "Get in the car, Mate."

I hummed absently and opened my side. Inuyasha was already starting the car by the time I sat down. "Are we going home?"

He rose a brow, "Got something in mind?" When I shook my head, he said, "I actually want to see my brother... Then get some soap down my throat for even _uttering _those words."

A giggle escaped my throat before I can stop it. My cheeks warmed at the expression he glanced at me with. "Sesshomaru isn't _that_ bad. And I wanted to see his wife... Kagura?" he nodded with a roll of his eyes, "And Rin, too."

"Keh," he drove away from the curb. "You should laugh more, it sounds nice."

I looked away, making a sound of appreciation.

"And..." he started and paused enough to make me look back in question. I was surprised to see slight vulnerability in his eyes as he paid attention to the road. "Thanks... for staying with me, I mean."

It was only fair, he stayed with me this whole time. And it was worth it. Nothing can break us now. Naraku was the only obstacle in my way of a perfect life. I sighed and relaxed against the seat.

* * *

A/N: This was originally longer but I decided to cut it in half just because I didn't want the parts to slur together. This chapter's pretty important because, if you read closely, it just gave you a bit of insight for the sequel.

I made a video that relates to Kagome and Naraku's relationship while in my writer's block. Look in my youtube account on my profile. It should be called Haunted- Kagome/Naraku or something like that. Keep in mind when you do watch it that it's the anime I took clips of so they're not precise and I had to come up with a ending that's not completely similar to what this one's going to be.

Wow, I think I have only a few more chapters to go (it all depends on how much longer I want this to go on)

Don't forget to review!


	33. Chapter 33: Protect

Chapter 33 Protect

Sesshomaru's house was surprisingly ordinary- if not, a little bit bigger. The two-story, beige house had a crescent indent between two windows upstairs, aligned with the french doors below that had multiple plants growing in pots against the wall.

"There's music again," Inuyasha murmured more to himself, sounding awed by the song that didn't reach my human hearing.

A woman opened the door as Inuyasha pulled in the driveway. "Inuyasha! Well, it's a surprise to see you," she smiled mockingly almost.

Inuyasha groaned. "That's Kagura," he said in a low voice as I tried to distinguish what kind of demon she was behind her sutra. "Just be on _her_ good side and you're fine." He got out before me as Kagura stepped off the porch dressed in a dark blue turtle neck and gray skinny jeans. Her brown hair was tied in a loose bun with tendrils falling out. Hazel eyes brightened when she noticed me.

"You must be Kagome. It's nice to finally see you face to face," Kagura said as we walked towards her. She switched her glance to Inuyasha, "Though it's a tad disappointing she looks exactly like Kikyou. Does your taste ever change?"

I felt my eyes widen as he growled through a human throat. "Nice to know you still can't hold your tongue, Kagura," he said sarcastically. "She's my _mate_ now, by the way."

"Tsk," she turned back to me and smiled widely, "Looks don't matter. I've heard you escaped Naraku twice. Once without any outside help. Impressive for a human girl as young as you."

I lifted my chin, "Inuyasha told me that you were in the same position as me?"

She shook her head, smile fading, "More like Rin's position. Sesshomaru was kind enough to lop his head off for me."

"Inuyasha," we turned to Sesshomaru, who just walked out of the house. "I assume you're here because of your concern of the sentence. We'll talk inside."

I looked up to Inuyasha to find his mouth set in a grim line. He really wasn't so sure about the Council, was he? I grabbed his hand and tugged him along after Kagura. There had to be some way to help him. I felt his hand squeeze as he closed the door behind him with the other hand.

The sound of a guitar being strummed slowly filled the silence as we followed the couple into what looked like a private office.

"Does she know yet?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned against the desk in front of a wide window and Kagura sat in the seat behind him.

"Now," I answered before Inuyasha could speak and crossed my arms. "So keep nothing out."

"Very well," Sesshomaru closed his human, stormy-blue eyes for a moment. "The Council isn't about to forget the massacre. But, considering how much time has past, I doubt they still want to execute you, Inuyasha."

"The Band of Seven still wants your head as a mantle piece but that _never_ changed," Kagura rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the chair.

"How the hell are those _humans_ still alive?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

"Have you forgotten the Shikon Jewel shards?" she raised a brow.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "I _meant_ how are they alive and still as reckless as the mercenaries they were before."

"Some things never change," Kagura smirked and Inuyasha rose his brows in an inside joke.

I was near clueless. Feeling dumb as they went on about the different groups that want Inuyasha punished that I never even heard about. All I really found out that there were three major groups after him. I grimaced slightly as I lost myself in my thoughts as they went on speaking gibberish.

I couldn't be a part of this. I wasn't even alive when this happened. There was no way I could be of use to any of them except for support. In fact, they were starting to give me a headache.

"Kagome?"

I blinked and looked to Inuyasha, flushing when the three demons looked at me in question. "What?"

Inuyasha smiled faintly. "Why don't you go see how Rin's doing?"

I pressed my lips together tightly and lowered my gaze. "Sorry," I mumbled and left, closing the door behind me.

I had no idea where Rin was, but following the sound of the solemn music led me to a room filled with bright colors and sunshine. Seriously.

I squinted at the light that nearly blinded me. "Rin?" My eyes got used to the sudden brightness and saw Rin sitting by the window. The guitar she had while in Naraku's custody was in her lap as she strummed the strings. Seeing it reminded me of seeing her on the streets, and being Naraku's messenger. My arms crossed at the shivers racking up my spine.

"Four years," she mumbled and turned her head to me, "Or maybe five. That's how long I've been missing from here."

"Rin..." I walked into the room. It looked like it belonged to a little kid. But even though Rin was now dressed in a bright blue, long-sleeved shirt and light purple sweats, the look on her face seemed much older. And sadder. Did I look that way when I was finally rescued?

She blinked and smiled, getting up to hug me tightly, her head rested on my breast. I could feel her guitar, which she hasn't let go of, against the back of my leg. "Is Naraku gonna come back for me?" she asked quietly as she looked up at me, "Sesshomaru and Kagura don't think so but they don't know..."

I brushed my fingers through her dark hair. "He's not coming back for you. He just wanted to make Sesshomaru angry. Even if he did, Sesshomaru must have doubled the security systems," I smiled when she nodded. She pulled back from me and looked at the guitar in her hands like it was a foreign object. "Why did you keep that?" I asked softly. If I were her, that guitar would have been smashed to pieces and thrown away. Out of sight, out of mind.

Rin leaned the guitar against the white wall. "I want to keep all my memories with me. Even if they're bad. I can't explain it."

I frowned slightly but let it go. "How are you doing here?"

Rin smiled big. "Sesshomaru's keeping my room under surveillance. Outside too," she added as an afterthought. "And there's a huge alarm system set up all around the house when nobody's home."

I smiled weakly. Knowing that Naraku could be watching right now was unnerving when I felt close to Rin. I was endangering her.

Rin's grin faded and glanced around. "It's hard to believe I was into this stuff, now that I..." she drifted off, seeming to not know who she has became.

I glanced around the room. It was exactly how I would picture a five-year old girl's room would look. Light pink walls, a white ceiling, white curtains that hardly blocked any of the sunlight, and a lot of stuffed animals. "Rin, you have to promise me that you won't let go of the memories before Naraku. He can't take away the happiness in your heart."

Rin nodded as I bent to her level, she was a little bit below my shoulders. "Of course not."

I studied her face, pleased when there was nothing tainted about her. Naraku hadn't gotten to her as much as he did with me and Souta. She was extremely lucky.

She grabbed my hand in both of hers. "You can't give anything up to him either," she said fiercely, "Naraku's still hurting you, but you can't let him get the satisfaction of letting him know."

My brows rose and I opened my mouth to correct her and stopped, knowing she was right. Naraku was still causing me fear and pain. I closed my mouth and nodded, bringing my other hand to wrap around one of hers still grasping my hand, "It's a promise."

"Rin?"

I stood straight as Rin shouted Inuyasha's name and plowed into him, giving him a tight bear hug around the waist.

Inuyasha laughed as he hoisted her in his arms. "You've gotten taller!" he pointed out as he swung her around playfully.

I smiled and blinked rapidly when my eyes pricked, turning my head towards the window. As Inuyasha and Rin got reacquainted, my memories looped themselves in my mind. Yes, Rin was extremely lucky. There wasn't a scratch on her to tell what she's been through. And she had a family to run back to.

* * *

"Why did you find the need to punch Sesshomaru?" I asked as we got into his car.

Inuyasha rose a brow as if the question was ridiculous. The bruise near his cheekbone was starting to get worse from where Sesshomaru countered back. "He was silently insulting me," he muttered as he looked back to pull into the street.

I grinned, "If that's your excuse, then you deserve that bruise."

He snorted, bringing a hand up to rub his cheek. "I regret nothing."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the window. I thought back to when Inuyasha subtly kicked me out and flushed in embarrassment. "I don't really know anything, do I?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha took a while to get what I was talking about. "You get the gist of it. There's just a few details that you don't know. I don't even know what's going on now."

"Liar," I muttered, even though I didn't sense much of a lie.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, I know a _few _details you don't. But we have our own problems to deal with. I don't know the _whole_ deal with you and Naraku either. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna give up on trying to understand."

"I'm not going to give up," I pointed out, "I'll help in any way I can."

"Hmm..." he hummed in thought.

I was comfortably silent until he stopped near the apartments. As we went through the gates, I said, "Can you explain more to me. About this Council?"

Inuyasha looked uneasy. "I think the less you know, the better. Once they figure out I claimed you and got you pregnant, they're going to be after you too."

I gave him a calculating look. "You don't look panicked about this at all," I said as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"That's because it'll take them a few years to organize a group to get me," he smirked in triumph. "I'm too strong for some measly mortals and most of the demons don't care if I slaughtered humans. They did so too last time I checked."

I frowned at him and his smirk instantly faded. "Then why are you such a big deal?"

He completely lost his aura of victory and distracted himself by peeling off the sutra. "They were more natural about it. It was just prey and predator in those times. To them, I was bunched in with humans as prey until I suddenly attacked."

I would have laughed if he didn't look so solemn. I decided to lighten up the topic. "You were prey?" I asked with a small smile, "That's funny. I was given the whole sense that you were a predator."

He pulled me to him, keeping an arm around my waist. His golden eyes glimmered mischievously, "That's cause you're mine." He leaned closer, our foreheads bumped together, "My little submissive bitch," he purred.

I reached up and tugged on one dog ear, making a point that he was the dog and I wasn't. "What do you mean by submissive?" I asked in a quiet threatening voice.

He smirked but didn't answer, only kissed me. I decided to let it go as he pulled me tighter against him as his mouth slanted over mine. A small squeak came out of my throat when my back touched the closed door behind me, not that I minded as I cupped his neck. The other hand slid between our bodies to feel his muscles jump under my palm. I nearly smirked before Inuyasha caught my wrists and forced them up, level to my neck against the wall with a growl.

Then I noticed I was half-expecting for flashbacks to show up and scare me but there was only the warmth of his emotions as well as his body against mine. My eyes opened when I felt the pressure on my lips leave. My heart pounded as Inuyasha looked at me with lust burning in his eyes. "What are you doing to me?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly as his hold on my wrists loosened. A corner of his mouth curled as his hands slid from my wrists, skimming against my sides. "I think you know exactly what I'm doing to you."

"M-My memory-" I gasped when he grabbed my ass, forcing me to arch against him. My toes curled as I stared back at him. I could nearly tell all of the things running through his mind through his darkened eyes and it made a delicious shiver rack through my body.

"Isn't gonna trouble you now," he said against my skin. He kissed the length of my neck. I knew now that he _was_ doing something to stop the painful memory from flashing somehow. "Let me love you," he murmured in my ear as one of his hands dragged down to my leg and pulled it over his hip.

I felt intensely relieved that the flashbacks weren't going to mess with me while with him. Taking his hint, I jumped and wrapped both legs around his waist. He held me tight against him. "Bedroom," I demanded as his hands slipped into my shirt. I wasn't taking any chances with the window and peeping toms. He wasted no time.

* * *

"You're beautiful when you come," Inuyasha said as he traced his fingers on my body, cupping my breast and squeezed lightly. "Particularly when I'm the one making you come," he growled as he lowered his head to trace his Marks with his tongue.

I laughed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "How are you stopping my memories from coming up?" I asked after a minute of pleasant silence.

"Don't know," he rested his head in his hand as his hand dropped lower to my hips. He gave me a heated glance. I hid my body under the blanket with a shy smile. "All I know is that I didn't want you to be afraid of the past anymore."

"And sex came to mind?" I rose a brow.

He smirked, "Nah, my demon and mate instincts pushed me to do this since I found you. I was just trying to be considerate of your position then."

I rolled my eyes. "Your instincts finally got to you."

"Hard," he admitted with a nod. "I wanna take you again."

I grinned. "I'm all for that, just..." I shoved him on his back and straddled his hips, "I get the _dominate_ position this time," I giggled when he looked horrified.

Inuyasha grasped my hips tightly. "Just cause I'm on my back doesn't mean anything," he pulled me down hard and I gasped when he entered me. "When I'm the male demon." His eyes flashed red, signaling that the animal wanted to come out. He moved quickly, leaning forward to force me on my back, just as he did at _Blood Lust_. He growled playfully in my ear, "If you want me to be _slightly_ submissive, catch me on my human night."

He drew a loud moan out of me when he pulled back and thrust inside me hard. Though, he was concerned about the infant growing inside me, he didn't use as much power as I would have liked. "Ah! Inuyasha!" I moaned when he sucked on the spot he had bitten me to Mark me. One of his hands grasped mine and held it to the bed while the other played with my breast as he had his way once again.

"Always mine," he said huskily as he brought his head up.

"Only yours," I agreed, grabbing his neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Something coiling deep inside me was about to let go and I tried desperately to hold onto this pleasure. "But you're also mine," I breathed.

His hips jerked out of rhythm for a short second and he growled, quickening the pace. "Come for your mate," he rumbled.

His ears twitched and he spared a glance toward the closed bedroom door, claiming my lips just as I shrieked, swallowing the sound. He trailed his kisses down my neck, pausing on my collarbone as he came. He shuddered and hid his face in my neck. "Be as quiet as possible," he grunted softly. "Shippo and Miroku are at the door."

I remembered when Shippo told me he knew that Miroku and Sango were 'mating' as he said and nearly groaned in embarrassment.

He chuckled lightly against my skin. I felt one of his ears flick gently against my jaw and knew he was listening for them to leave. He got off me and picked me up, setting me down in the spot I was laying before and covered us both up with the blanket. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "Just sleep, mate."

Smiling, I turned to him and let my weariness drift me to sleep.

I woke once later, when the sun was already down to hear Inuyasha talking quietly on the cordless phone. His bare back was facing me as he finished the call.

"Whatever, Miroku. Just drop Shippo off there and find it. I know you're able to track energies. Find the bloody thing with Sango and bring it to me." He hung up and I feigned sleep as he set the phone down and laid back down, pulling me close to him and sighed. "This will all be over soon, Kagome," he whispered and I had a sense he knew I was semi-awake as he brushed my hair back from my face.

I fell back asleep. I didn't want to deal with anything right now except for him.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I was greeted with a thick smell that burned going through my nose and throat that could only be miasma. Coughing, I quickly sat up and covered my mouth and nose. Inuyasha was gone from my side.

My heart pounded as I slowly looked around. Everything was at it was last night. "I-Inuyasha!" I shouted and screamed when the door slammed open.

Inuyasha looked wide-eyed at me, fully dressed and human, and relaxed when he noticed I was okay. As if he didn't notice the poison in the air.

"What's going on?" I asked behind my hand.

"Sorry, Mate." He waved his hand in the air. "Naraku finally noticed he was missing a piece of him. Better wear the mask that came with that slayer outfit for a minute."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes and lowered my hands.

His eyes drifted below my face and turned away. "Get dressed. I'll explain then." He silently closed the door behind him to allow me some privacy.

I got dressed quickly, pausing only when I saw my new demon slayer outfit after tying the mask that covered and filtered the air coming in my nose and mouth. Instincts told me to wear it now, especially with Naraku's miasma still hovering in the air. My paranoia was screaming at me to get some weapons. I just took my automatic knifes and Midoriko's blade, the easiest weapons to hide. I pulled on a dark blue long sleeved shirt and light jeans over my outfit.

I stepped out, seeing the door leading outside wide open. The miasma was seeping out into the air. Inuyasha stood near me, plugging his nose with one hand. He glanced at me and I gave him a glare. "What did you do?"

He dropped his hand and sighed. "I had a theory..." he started, "That somebody would be able to sense where Naraku is if I just had something that gave off his energy. The last time I fought him, I managed to claw a chunk of flesh out of him."

I made a disgusted face. "Ew. You kept it?"

"I needed a live piece so the energy wouldn't fade. I kept it in a jar to prevent it from flying back to it's owner and gave it to Miroku so he could memorize the aura."

"Miroku? Why him?"

"He has spiritual power. Monks and priestesses and the like are sensitive enough to track auras, right?" he asked rhetorically. He stepped away from the wall and sniffed. "Miroku gave it back and a few hours later it exploded into miasma."

"Why didn't you ask me? I already have..." I drifted off at the cold look he sent me. I sighed, knowing he wanted to protect me. Sending me to track Naraku was the opposite. "Right..."

He smirked. "Miroku's searching for his heart. If it just happens to still be in Naraku at this time, I'll get a call. Once I chop him up into little bits," he turned to me, "I'll let you have at it with his heart."

I grinned. "And just when I thought you were gonna keep me locked up while you deal with him."

"That idea is still up if you act out on me," he pointed out with a meaningful glare.

I rolled my eyes. He stepped forward and tugged my sleeve.

Inuyasha wrapped his hand around my wrist and I could feel him prodding my automatic blade through the cloth. "You're armed?" He raised a brow in question.

"You scared me," I pulled my hand back, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "Sorry," he repeated with more emotion behind it. I stared at him when he turned away, sniffing again and scowling at the door. His hand skimmed the back of the couch and his fingers slipped into a small cut, pulling out a dagger. That was when I remembered he had hidden weapons all over his apartment. "We have company," he warned just as a huge cloud of miasma blew in.

I put my hand on the mask to make sure it was in place as I tried squinting through the dark poison. Arms quickly wrapped around me and I shrieked as I was lifted up and out of the room in a quick second. I opened my eyes and sighed when I made out silver hair against the morning light. He landed on the roof parallel to his room and knelt slightly to keep his footing when the miasma blew past him, keeping his hold tight on me.

"Bastard has a lot of nerve to go through this barrier," he muttered as the last of the gas left. "Are you alright?"

My eyes followed the dark cloud. It hovered, slowly beckoning me to follow. "He's leading us somewhere."

Inuyasha raised his head and stood straight. He stared at it for a minute and pressed his lips firmly together. "We're going after him. He knows I'm aiming for his heart. He doesn't know that Miroku and Sango..." He stopped and jumped to the closest building's roof, running and kicking off the other edge, following the cloud that was matching his speed. In the air, he released the arm that was holding my legs and reached into his pants pocket, quickly grabbing me again when his feet touched the gravel of another roof. "Call Sesshomaru. Tell him Naraku's heading for..." he stared after it again just as it dove down, "Sunset shrine... your shrine. I'm catching the scent of Greater Demons, a lot of them."

I frowned as I grabbed the cell phone. Naraku was planning to end this right where it started.

* * *

A/N: I hadn't updated for a while, school work was taking over my life and totally made me depressed. This chapter was totally being a bitch to me. Anyways, I think there's one more chapter left, hooray for me!

Do you guys rather have a sequel or an epilogue? I just want to know... Keep in mind that the sequel is coming _after_ I finish another one of my stories (not counting my other current story, My Monster, My Lover) or any one-shot.

Don't forget to review and thanks for the lot of reviews this story received!


	34. Chapter 34: Love is my Strength

Chapter 34

"You need Tetsusaiga!" I shouted over the rushing winds. It took me a moment to realize he didn't carry any weapons except for his claws.

"Fuck it," Inuyasha growled as he landed on the top torii of the shrine. "I'm not letting this chance slip away."

My heart pounded as I turned my head. My eyes scanned the dark miasma that surrounded the shrine. I prayed that the fox family is alright. "It's that barrier again." Inuyasha grunted and turned his head sharply.

Crazy, screeching laughter pained my eardrums as Inuyasha quickly dropped down backwards just as a wild huge demon broke the torii with its long claws. He quickly set me down to use his claws.

I triggered my automatic blades, wincing at a small pain that pinched my heart. What was that? I shook my head as more roars filled the air. My eyes locked on a figure that's too easy to recognize. "Naraku," I hissed and ran at him.

"Kagome! Get back!" Inuyasha shouted after me. I heard more screeches of wounded Greater Demons behind me as Inuyasha quickly dealt with them.

I stopped when I was several feet away from Naraku. He smirked at me and I gripped my hilts tightly. "It's nice to see you again, Kagome," he purred, looking way too confident for his own good.

"You're dead, Naraku," I growled.

He lifted his blood-red gaze. "Not before your mate."

Inuyasha's curt yell had me look behind. He was being ganged up on by the demons. His back was starting to get drenched in blood as he swung around and caught one demon, ripping it's throat out. More demons came down.

"Inuya-" I grunted when Naraku's claws pierced my arms, holding me in place. Naraku chuckled as I whirled around, jamming one of my blades up into his ribcage and piercing his heart, if he still had one. Unfortunately, he still lived. I twisted the sword, staring at the black blood that coated my hand before glaring at him. I ripped my sword out, slanting it so it went out through his side. He still didn't show any pain.

"Are you done?" His hand shot out and gripped my neck, picking me up and throwing me towards the Sacred Tree, where I rolled on the cement. "The half-breed has planted his seed in you." Naraku looked pissed as he walked up to me, "You are forever tainted."

I stared in disbelief as the wounded flesh sewed themselves together. Scrambling up, I threw the other blade at his head, cursing when I missed. "I was always tainted by _you,_ asshole." I rammed into him, sending us both rolling on the ground while I used my other sword to slash at him. His claws nicked me as he tried pushing me off him. I used the skills I learned from Inuyasha to keep him under me, Though I was one hand short with the sword in hand.

My head hit the ground hard when he caught my weak stance. His claws dug into my wrists, drawing plenty of blood around my head as he glared at me. "You are always going to be mine, my disobedient pet. Even when you die." He grinned wickedly as I arched against him, trying to get his hold to loosen up.

I had dropped my sword when I flipped over. I called deep inside me for my spiritual power, just planning a little zap to get him flying off me. That little zap caused a whole world full of pain to seize my heart. I screamed and clutched my chest.

I was pulled off the cold ground quickly and heard a huge explosion right behind. Opening my eyes, I looked up at Sesshomaru weakly as he held me with no emotion crossing his face as he stared at Naraku. He quickly released me and I kept my hand over my heart as I looked around at the many Class-A slayers that had joined the fight with the countless Greater Demons. Inuyasha also wielded Tetsusaiga against Naraku, the Wind Scar ripped through the air towards him.

Sesshomaru glanced at me, "Stay back and hold your own," he ordered.

I said nothing as Sesshomaru disappeared with speeds unimaginable. My last blade was Midoriko's sword and I wasn't too sure I wanted to deal with that unknown pain of calling my sacred powers too soon.

Inuyasha was by my side in an instant, holding Tetsusaiga towards Naraku as Sesshomaru sparred off with him. "What happened?"

I didn't know. Shaking my head of the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm me, I noticed that my body was trembling. I slowly pulled out Midoriko's sword, hearing Inuyasha snarl.

"Kagome, don't even think about it," he growled and turned on his heel to charge at the demon that was heading for us.

I closed my eyes and reached inside my soul for the bit of power I had left. Just one swing and I could obliterate Naraku enough to give me time to find the heart and stab it. The sword was knocked out of my hands before I could load my power in the blade. Opening my eyes, I turned to Inuyasha, incredulous. "That was my last weapon!" I shouted over the roars.

Inuyasha glared at me. "You're kidding! Stay behind me!" he demanded as he started running towards my old home. I followed after him, narrowly dodging demons Inuyasha failed to slash through. There could be another weapon inside. A knife was good enough than nothing.

Glancing to the side, I just caught Naraku's eyes before he vanished into a cloud of miasma when Sesshomaru's sword came down on him. "No!" I shouted over the battle, pausing my running to stare at the empty spot that Naraku once occupied. He couldn't have escaped, not now.

Hands tugged me back and I scowled when Naraku wrapped an arm around my neck, threatening to break it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

I felt Naraku's hand tighten around my neck when Inuyasha took a step closer but didn't dare make a sound of weakness. Instead, I kept my eyes locked with Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha bared his fangs in a scowl as he immediately took a step back. He lowered his sword slightly. "Release her! You coward!" he snarled across the long gap in anger.

"Why would I do that?" Naraku answered. "You might have defiled and Marked her body, but know that I marked her first, many, _many_ times." His hand brushed down against my arm, where scars of the past remained. The arm went around my waist, his hand pressed on my stomach.

Inuyasha looked outraged and almost beast-like as he crouched down, ready to attack, golden eyes glaring as a loud growl roared through his clenched teeth. But, unfortunately, he wouldn't attack with me in the way.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "You seem to go through much to have this particular human. Surely, you must have a reason."

Naraku chuckled darkly, "Payment, Sesshomaru. Payment and revenge. That's what makes this little bitch _mine_."

"What- ugh- are you talking about?" I hissed and struggled against his tight hold.

I could nearly feel his wide smirk. "Your dear father made a deal with me. His first born child for his lover's life."

I felt denial coursing through my veins even when Naraku went into detail. "Naomi died by demons. Daisuke _pleaded_ for me to save her. I did, for a price. But they thought they could hide in such a sacred place as a shrine."

The news surprisingly didn't have much effect on me. I already mourned for my parents, for my home. Now I wanted revenge. I could feel my sacred power building up inside me and channeled it to my hands. It didn't matter if I would lose my sacred powers. It would be just enough to purify this demon whole if I put my whole power out all at once. Something pressed into my stomach and made me gasp just as Sesshomaru replied.

"Interesting," and with speed unimaginable, his poisonous whip shot out. Inuyasha and I cried out but it hit right on target, just inches away from my own head, it pierced Naraku's.

I felt a sharp pain as he stumbled back from me but quickly took the chance to dive out of the way before Sesshomaru's whip attacked Naraku again.

I heard the hiss of poison against flesh as I tried standing. Instead, a burning pain ripped through my stomach. Removing my hands from the stomach of my shirt, I took in the blood soaked palm steadily. The pain seemed to get worse now that I was aware of it and I curled up, trying anything to get rid of the pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha knelt in front of me, pulling my arms away from my stomach. The blood was starting to soak my lap. "Shit..."

"Inuyasha! What are you waiting for?" I shouted over the battle cries of the slayers around us. "Kill him! Before he gets away!" I could deal with any shocking aftermath later, if Inuyasha misses this chance because of me, I'm never forgiving him. Inuyasha glanced from me to Naraku, his golden eyes pained. "I-I'm okay..." I tried to reassure, even though my sight was darkening, "Okay... I'm okay..." I closed my eyes tightly to will away the nausea.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and squeezed. Just when I was going to scream at him for worrying about me, he was gone. The Wind Scar blasted through the air, heading for Naraku straight on.

Pieces flew and rained down with disgusting plops, only to start regenerating again. I looked around the parts, looking for his heart, his weakness. But, as pieces flew back to each other, there was nothing that resembled a heart among the carnage.

"Naraku!" I looked to the shrine entrance to see Miroku and Sango. They both held what looked like a blue jar, with each hand holding it and the other holding the lid shut. Naraku, half-completed, looked in shock as they took their hands off the lid and the heart inside it flew out towards him, eager to return to it's body.

Naraku's regeneration seemed to go quicker, tentacles whipped this way and that, knocking any one close out of the way, including Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Just as the heart went inside his body, a barrier flew up around him, knocking Inuyasha's following Wind Scar off course.

I looked around the ground and stood slowly when I saw Midoriko's Sword. Inuyasha had the ability to knock down barriers. Naraku surely knew this and past experiences told me he was going to escape soon. I only had one chance.

Blood was dripping off the hem of my shirt as I kept one arm wrapped around my waist to stop some of the blood flow. My mind was spinning with the loss of blood but I forced myself to grasp the sword.

Inuyasha was smirking, not seeing me behind him, as his Tetsusaiga bled red. "It's over, Naraku."

The Wind Scar shattered the barrier and just like I knew it would, it left Naraku okay, but open. He hovered over us with a smirk, getting higher as miasma circled him.

I concentrated all my spiritual power into the sword, making the blade glow with a blinding, white light. "This is it," I whispered as I felt an empty feeling in my chest. Raising it, I glared at the incredulous Naraku.

"_No! Kagome!"_

I ignored Inuyasha's desperate shout and swung Midoriko's sword, feeling every ounce of energy leave me in the shot that soared towards Naraku. I could hear Naraku's screams as he evaporated in my spiritual power, his heart included. My sword dropped from my hand, clanging on the ground. I fell.

Inuyasha caught me when my knees touched ground, both arms wrapped tightly around me as he looked at my face. He was saying something, his lips moving quickly, but I couldn't hear over the cheers. _I will meet you in Hell, Naraku,_ I thought as I felt the empty feeling consume me. Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha's voice chanted over me as I drifted in and out of consciousness. "You gotta hang on, Mate."

He sounded so sad, but I couldn't feel anything. I was only hovering in dark space. Was this what it was like? Having a soul being shattered? It didn't seem that bad.

I couldn't feel his emotions through our mark. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed or if I was upright or lying down. The only thing I could hear was my jagged breathing patterns and Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome," his voice cracked and he fell silent. I could hear faint sobs. I knew it should have made my heart ache. I knew I wanted to comfort him. But I couldn't reach him.

_Inuyasha..._

The emptiness started to frighten me and I didn't know why.

_Inuyasha..._

I heard my breaths come out faster. A pain started to crush me. I tried to get away from it.

"Kagome...?"

I couldn't move. _Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_ I screamed but couldn't be heard. I wondered why I was calling him? Where was Mama? Was I actually dead?

I felt like sobbing but tears wouldn't come. Naraku would come if he heard my weakness. Wherever I was, it couldn't be far from him.

"Damn it!" a voice snarled and I shied away from it. Who was he? Where was Souta?

Sudden anger filled me. The demon took the both of us. Why couldn't he leave Souta?

The panic and anger and sadness drained out of me. It had to be only a dream. It wasn't real. I would wake up soon.

"Kikyou?" the same voice asked. Who was he talking to? I am Kagome. "She's dying, isn't that enough for you?"

The voice started to slip from my mind. I was alone now, the pain was my only company as it pressed down on me.

There was a sudden flash of light, then another, then another. The pain increased and I screamed in agony as the flashes ripped through me. But at the same time, I felt like I was being completed. Like a puzzle.

Everything faded.

* * *

I moaned as I opened my eyes to look up at the pastel colors of the ceiling. Back in a hospital. I sighed as I got up, brushing my hand against my stomach to find the cut healed. My belly felt more swollen than I thought it was. Then I noticed a light blue blanket covering me, surely not from the hospital. There were gifts in the corner, mostly flowers and cards, but they were a bright splash of color in this room and made me smile.

Looking to the side, Inuyasha looked down at me, at my stomach more like it, seeming to be lost in thought. There were dark circles under his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered, watching him blink rapidly and look at my face. "Are you alright?" I asked tentatively.

"Kagome..." he breathed and I was suddenly sitting up with my face pressed into his shoulder as he hugged me tightly. "Kagome..." he repeated as he nuzzled my neck.

"Uh..." I froze when I felt his cold tears. "Why are you crying?" I asked as I gently pushed him away to see his face. True enough, his eyes were glassy.

He flushed and looked away. "I didn't know if you would ever wake up," his voice cracked and he shut his eyes tightly. "You've been asleep for over two months."

My eyes widened. "What?"

Opening his eyes, he looked back to me. "After you killed Naraku, you passed out," he informed, giving me a meaningful glare before softening. "Your soul was breaking. You were delusional for a month. Screaming, kicking, crying...you were dying."

I tensed, remembering the dark pain. "I thought... it was a dream."

He went on. "Kikyou saved you- for whatever reason." I sensed he knew why but didn't press it. " She helped you and left, saying that 'She's only human now'. After that, you were silent. You just slept for another month."

I sighed silently, leaning back into my medical bed. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

He blew up. "_What the fuck were you thinking?_" He snarled and stood to tower over me. I lowered my gaze as he vented. "You were _hurt_, dammit! Kaede warned you not to use your spiritual powers before they've been completely restored and you did so anyways! Do you know how worried everyone was? You must've had a fucking clue, seeing as you practically ended _your own life!_ What's _wrong_ with you? I could have ended it by myself!_"_

I held my tongue until he was finished, doing my best not to interrupt him. When he was done, I said calmly, "You'll never understand my revenge and you never will." When he bristled, I quickly added, "I couldn't rest until he was dead, _by my hand_._ I_ had to kill him."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say more but stopped and sighed. "You're alive and well. That's what counts, right? Forget the fact that I sat by your side every single day, praying that you'll wake up."

I flushed and crossed my arms, noticing my clothes had been changed for a hospital gown. He was going for the guilt trip. "I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear?" I looked up at him, "I'm truly sorry I scared you and everyone else. But I don't regret what I've done. He's finally dead..." Those words left in a whisper and I smiled, "It's all over."

He crushed me to him again, fervently whispering, "I _hate_ you," I laughed at the _huge_ lie I sensed. "You're always making me worry. Why can't you be a good little mate and listen to me?"

I rested my cheek on his chest and sighed. "It's all over," I repeated more louder. He kissed my neck and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I sat back and looked up at him, happy to know that his anger and worry was fading. "Did you speak with the doctor? Is my baby okay?"

"_Our_," he automatically corrected. "And yeah, he's fine. The wound wasn't fatal either."

"He?" I rose a brow.

He sniffed but didn't answer.

I narrowed my eyes at him before sighing and falling back onto the pillow. "Naraku's dead," I sang the words pleasurably. Years of fear, bloodshed, hatred were finally over.

"And everyone lived happily ever after," he rolled his eyes. "We're out of slaying."

My brows rose, "Both of us?"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair for me to continue slaying if you wanted to, right?" he sighed. I knew then that he would really miss it, after all, he's been in demon slaying for a good part of his life. "Besides, cutting myself off would prevent me from doing something stupid like your father did. Demons won't find us so easily for revenge if we turn in our weapons and hide in Sesshomaru's area of protection."

I flushed. "My dad did it to save my mother! Are you saying you wouldn't do the same?"

He straightened, "Of course I would, Kagome. Though, I wouldn't do what he did. Geez, calm down."

I relaxed and he did so too. "Years of pain are finally over," I whispered, still not believing it. Sure, it was over. I got my revenge. But I'll never get those years back. I would have to start as a wife and mother; a new life once again.

"This time, for good," Inuyasha smirked. I had no idea if he was talking about what I just said or what I was feeling but it was all the same. He stood up, "I gotta tell the doctors you're up and rub it in their stupid faces."

I glared and lunged at him when he started to leave. He reflexively caught me before my upper half could touch the cold tile as my hand gripped his t-shirt. "If I have to stay in here, you're staying with me to keep me company," I said pointedly.

He sighed annoyingly. "Fine." He pulled me off the bed and into his arms before sitting down where I was with me in his lap. "Better?"

"Much," I leaned into him comfortably, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapping tightly around me. Although I was wearing a hospital gown with only my underwear underneath. I shifted in his grasp, trying to tug the paper-y fabric to cover me more warmly.

Inuyasha allowed me to squirm for a minute before the crinkling of paper got to him and he ripped it off. "There, happy now?" he said at the same time I shouted his name. He grabbed the blanket and covered my body with it, kissing my forehead.

I tilted my head up and brought his down so our lips could meet. _A new life. A permanent life with Inuyasha,_ I thought blissfully. I loved the sounds of it.

Inuyasha broke away but kept close, his heated eyes watching my half-lidded ones. "One more obstacle," he said breathlessly. Under the blanket, his hand caressed my baby bump.

"Don't call _her_ an obstacle," I smirked as he buried his nose in my hair. "She's going to be a beautiful girl."

"Won't be saying that while you're in labor," he chuckled before bringing his head back to look at my face. "Are you alright, Kagome? The healers here are good but..."

"I'm fine. There's no need to go off on anyone," I assured with a smile.

"I wasn't gonna go 'off' on someone," he muttered as I rested my head over his heart, hearing and feeling the steady beat under my ear.

I hummed in response. Needing to hear it, I said, "I love you, Inuyasha."

He rested his cheek on my head. "Love you, Kagome." There was no hesitation, no spark of a lie, only the warmth his murmured words brought me.

I closed my eyes and sighed in content. "Thank you," _for everything_, I added mentally.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

A/N: OMG it's finally done! (I get really hyper when I know it's my last chapter, hence why this chapter is up so quickly) and everyone wants a sequel, which I'm glad for since I'm already starting it. Thank you everybody who bothered reviewing this story. It really got my spirits up!

The sequel: _Dear and Departed_ will be up after I complete one of my series. It's most likely either gonna be after _Whispered Kiss, Happily Ever After? Tips for the Lovestruck Fools, Eyes on Her_, or _Prophecy of the Miko and the Dogs_. (Yes I know I can't really decide * grumble *)

Don't forget the final review!


End file.
